Al límite
by Eirin Halliwell
Summary: Irvin, un noble del estado de María, pone sus ojos en Eren y decide convertirlo en su consorte. Eren acepta su destino pero, la llegada de Rivaille, hermano de Irvin, pondrá su mundo de cabeza. AU / LEMON / MPREG / RIVAILLE X EREN.
1. Capítulo 1: Nueva vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Parejas: **IrvinxEren; RivaillexEren.

**Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon, Mpreg.

* * *

**Al límite**

_Eirin_

**— Capítulo 1 —**

**Nueva vida**

El sol se dejaba entrever tras las casas del distrito Shiganshina, y Eren Jaeger lo había visto salir desde la ventana de su habitación. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Realmente, ni lo intentó; se había pasado parte de la misma a oscuras en la soledad de su cuarto, tratando inútilmente de relajarse y asimilar el acontecimiento que había marcado su destino desde su niñez.

Hoy era el día: cumplía dieciocho años y dejaría su hogar para unir su vida a un hombre que no sólo le doblaba la edad, sino que también le despertaba un fuerte sentimiento de admiración.

A las seis de la mañana Eren abandonó su cuarto y bajó al primer piso, encontrándose con su familia que, al verle, adoptó una postura tensa con una expresión compungida en el rostro.

Eren frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa, junto a la cocina.

—¿Qué les pasa? —soltó a modo de saludo—. No me voy a morir.

Carla, la madre de Eren, esquivó la mirada e intentó replegar un sollozo viendo hacia el fregadero.

—No se trata de eso, Eren —objetó Grisha, su padre, sentado cómodamente a la mesa.

—¿Entonces qué? Parecen afectados, pero bien que me "vendieron" a _él_ sin importarles lo que yo quería para mi vida.

—No te vendimos —refutó Grisha—. Lo hicimos para darte una mejor vida.

Eren apretó los puños.

—¡Yo tenía planes! —gritó—. ¡Quería entrar al ejército, pero ahora tendré que ser el consorte de un hombre que me dobla la edad! ¡Podría ser mi padre!

—Eren, esto ya lo discutimos —contestó Grisha, dando por cerrado el tema. Se puso de pie y vio a Eren—. ¿Ya terminaste de empacar?

Eren resopló. Era un hecho que estaba resignado, pero siempre persistía esa necedad por rebelarse y protestar por su destino. Era inherente en él su deseo por hacer valer sus derechos y dejar en claro cuán necio podía llegar a ser incluso contra la voluntad de sus padres.

—Sí —dijo, bajando la mirada—. Ya empaqué.

—El carruaje vendrá por ti en una hora más. No olvides nada.

Grisha tomó su maletín y fue hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

—¿No te quedarás hasta que me vaya? —preguntó Eren al verlo con intenciones de marcharse.

Grisha se volvió hacia él.

—Lo siento, Eren, tengo que visitar un paciente. —Se acercó a Eren y lo tomó de los hombros—. No olvides que todo esto es por tu felicidad. El señor Smith es un buen hombre, te cuidará y protegerá.

Contrariado, Eren esquivó la mirada.

Grisha se apartó de Eren y su mirada recayó sobre Carla.

—Regresaré par la cena.

Carla asintió y se despidió.

Una vez a solas, ella se dirigió a Eren.

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre. —Vio a su alrededor, notando la ausencia de alguien—. ¿Y Mikasa?

—Fue a recoger leña.

—¡¿Fue sola?!

Carla no pudo detener a Eren cuando éste salió corriendo de la casa y se perdió calle abajo. Él era rápido, y más cuando pretendía eludir sus responsabilidades o librarse de regaños.

En las inmediaciones de Shiganshina, en el sector norte del distrito, al otro lado del muro de María, se emplazaba una extensa planicie de verdes prados. Eren solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre en aquel sitio. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que podía respirarse en esa tierra, sin presiones ni responsabilidades. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, él dejaba que su mente divagaba en las historias que solía leer y escuchar de quienes habían tenido la suerte de recorrer el mundo. Eren deseaba conocer el mar, pero principalmente deseaba viajar. Ser libre y no vivir tras muros, como ganado.

Las guerras y los conflictos entre países colindantes habían hecho que la existencia de imponentes muros fuera necesaria para repeler cualquier ataque enemigo. Pero incluso dentro del reino se había desatado una guerra civil que había obligado a la corona a tomar medidas drásticas y delimitar las tierras en estados con tres muros. María, Rose y Sina.

Las guerras habían cobrado cientos de vidas durante los últimos cien años, y no parecía haber signos de un cese de éstas.

Eren divisó a Mikasa junto al arrollo que fluía en la ladera del muro que dividía Shiganshina con el estado de María. Era la vertiente principal que abastecía al distrito.

—¡Mikasa! —el llamado de Eren hizo que ella se volviera y dejara de recoger leña seca para llevar a casa.

Ella no pareció inmutarse con la llegada de Eren.

—Mikasa —repitió él—. ¿Por qué viniste sola? Se supone que siempre venimos a recoger leña.

—Hoy es diferente —dijo ella de manera parca y distante.

—¿Diferente?

—Hoy te irás.

Eren bufó.

—¿Tú también me tratarás diferente? ¿Qué les pasa a todos? No me iré para siempre.

—Será como si te fueras para siempre. Te irás con ese hombre. Te alejarás de nosotros. Nos olvidarás.

—¡Eso jamás! —Sujetó a Mikasa de los hombros y obligó a que lo viese a los ojos—. Recuerda esto: no importa lo que pase; nunca me olvidaré de ustedes. Somos una familia.

—Pero te irás.

—Y no es precisamente porque yo quiero.

Mikasa, que normalmente permanecía con una expresión inmutable, pareció reaccionar con las palabras de Eren y ocultó la mitad de su rostro bajo la bufanda que él le había regalado cuando eran niños.

Mikasa era adoptada. Ella pasó a formar parte de la familia de Eren luego que sus padres fueron asesinados. Y era por el trato que Eren tenía con ella, de no compadecerla por haber perdido a su familia, que su afecto por él era desproporcional y muchas veces mal interpretado. Lo cuidaba como a un hermano pequeño y sobreprotegía de los problemas en los que Eren solía meterse, aunque tenían la misma edad.

—Ven —dijo Eren, ayudándole a cargar la leña seca—. Volvamos a casa. ¿Ya tomaste desayuno? A mí se me abrió el apetito.

Mikasa siguió a Eren sin decir nada. Sabía que sería el último día que compartirían juntos, antes de que él se marchara para iniciar una nueva vida.

.

.

.

Una hora después, el carruaje que había quedado en recoger a Eren llegó finalmente. Él, nervioso, se despidió de su madre y de Mikasa mientras el cochero acomodaba sus pertenencias en la parte posterior del coche. Éste era elegante; portaba el emblema real del estado de María, lo que llamaba la atención de quienes pasaban por las afueras de la casa de la familia Jaeger. Y aunque muy pocos estaban al tanto del destino de Eren, el rumor de su compromiso con Irvin Smith había cobrado fuerza en los últimos tres años. Algunos lo consideraban afortunado; otros simplemente sentían pena por él porque estaba forzado a unir su vida a un hombre que, aunque resultaba un noble de los más acaudalados y respetados del estado de María, le doblaba la edad.

Carla no soltaba a Eren. Se negaba a dejarlo ir aun cuando supiera que enviarlo con Irvin era por su bien.

—Prométeme que serás bueno con el señor Smith. Respétalo y no te metas en problemas.

Eren intentaba liberarse del abrazo efusivo de su madre, pero no podía negar que deseaba permanecer así un rato más, grabando en su memoria su calor y su afecto, porque no volvería a sentirlos en mucho tiempo.

Subió al carruaje y vio a Mikasa de pie junto a su madre. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Sabía que, si hablaba en ese momento, se soltaría a llorar. Porque lo cierto era que no quería irse. No quería dejar a su familia y comenzar una nueva vida con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

El carruaje se puso en marcha por la estrecha calle empedrada, alejándose de la casa de la familia Jaeger. Eren se asomó por la ventana del coche y vio hacia atrás. Su madre había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Mamá! —gritó con casi la mitad del cuerpo fuera del carruaje.

Ella respondió a su llamado e intentó correr tras él.

—¡Eren! ¡Pase lo que pase... tienes que ser feliz!

.

.

.

Fueron dos días de viaje hasta el interior del estado de María. Eren aprovechó el tiempo para pensar en lo que haría una vez que llegase a la casa de quien iba a ser su esposo. Apenas y lo conocía, pero era innegable el respeto que le despertaba el comandante Irvin Smith por todo lo que había logrado durante las batallas. Inteligente, respetado, Irvin era un comandante capaz que despertaba la admiración de muchos, especialmente en Eren, quien lo había conocido cuando apenas tenía doce años.

Ahora se convertiría en su consorte. Serían esposos. Era una tradición poco usual desposarse entre hombres, pero las constantes guerras y la reducción significativa de la población humana habían hecho posible que los hombres tuvieran el don de procrear. Debido a eso, la relación marital entre personas del mismo sexo había sido aprobada por el clero para perpetuar la raza humana.

Y aunque eran pocos los hombres _bendecidos_ con el don de concebir, la buena fortuna había tocado a Eren. A los quince, en una revisión de genes, su padre le había revelado su capacidad de concebir, por lo que desposarse con el comandante Irvin Smith era posible sin oposición del clero, quienes velaban por el cumplimiento de las leyes impuesta por el hombre.

El carruaje se detuvo luego de recorrer por media hora un sendero adoquinado correspondiente a los terrenos de Irvin. Al final del camino se alzaba con soberbia una mansión que contrastaba armónicamente con el bosque de abetos que cubría la explanada hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Eren tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar el paisaje que Shiganshina no poseía al ser un distrito en las inmediaciones de María. Al llegar al corazón del estado, se sorprendió por el aire que se respiraba en el lugar. Olía distinto, se sentía distinto, era más fresco gracias a las montañas y la altitud del terreno. El cielo incluso parecía tener otra tonalidad y el color de la tierra era rojizo.

Eren bajó del coche sin quitar la vista del escenario al que había llegado. Todo le resultaba diferente, mágico, y hasta misterioso. Frente a él se erigía el edificio principal, de enormes dimensiones. Tenía grandes ventanales en sus tres niveles y por las murallas se desplegaban frondosas enredaderas.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y dos sirvientas en elegantes uniformes salieron a recibirle. Hicieron una reverencia y Eren saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—Bienvenido, Jaeger-sama.

Eren parpadeó confundido. Jamás le habían hablado con tanta formalidad. Toda su vida él ha sido un simple pueblerino sin un estatus social digno de envidiar.

Al cruzar las puertas de la mansión, él se maravilló por el lujo que revestía cada rincón del lugar. Destacaba en el conjunto el piso que yacía cubierto por una alfombra escarlata con bordados que se entretejían en los costados, los muebles de nogal ricamente labrados y las paredes que lucían ataviadas con pinturas que Eren sólo había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar en libros.

Irvin apareció de pronto. Emergió de un amplio salón colindante a las escaleras centrales, y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Eren. De inmediato se le acercó y plantó ante él. Se inclinó, tomó su mano derecha y besó el dorso de ésta. Eren se tensó y por instinto trató de "recuperar" su mano.

Irvin se irguió y le vio fijamente, estudiándolo. Eren se sintió observado, como un animal a punto de ser vendido al mejor postor.

—La última vez que te vi tenías quince años —enunció Irvin. Su voz erizó la piel de Eren—. Estoy tan contento de tenerte acá. Me aseguraré de brindarte toda la felicidad que mereces, porque a partir de ahora esta será tu casa. Serás señor de mis tierras.

Eren no sabía qué decir. Irvin le intimidada por su porte y su garbosa presencia. Pero apreciaba —y le tranquilizaba— la bondad que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sabía que con él estaría seguro.

—Gra-Gracias —logró articular con nerviosismo. Eren era expresivo, como un libro abierto. Sus gestos eran siempre tan transparentes y honestos, que Irvin se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco y dio órdenes de llevar las cosas de Eren hasta su alcoba.

—Lleven a Eren a sus aposentos. Preparen todo para servirle como corresponde.

Eren miró a Irvin con ansiedad. Él le sonrió.

—Debes estar cansado por el viaje. Ponte cómodo y descansa.

—Pero...

—Durante la cena platicaremos —interrumpió Irvin—. Tenemos toda la noche para ello. —Volvió a besar la mano de Eren y se retiró.

Eren asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna y fue llevado hasta su habitación situada en el tercer nivel del edificio. Le sorprendió ver que en ella bien podía caber su casa, al menos el primer piso. Tapices decoraban el suelo, un armario labrado permanecía junto a la puerta que conectaba con el baño y una cama que doblaba en tamaño a la que tenía en Shiganshina ocupaba un pequeño espacio del dormitorio. Los doseles de seda blanca caían como una cascada por el bastidor de la cama de edredones azul.

Las sirvientas que anteriormente habían recibido a Eren depositaron sus pertenencias en el armario y luego se retiraron. Una vez a solas, Eren se atrevió a recorrer el cuarto. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el ventanal de dos puertas que daba hacia un campechano balcón. Al salir la brisa tibia del campo le recibió. Y con cierta fascinación observó las tierras que pertenecía a Irvin. Llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—La vida de un noble no se comparaba a la de los campesinos. Somos apilados como ganado en las afueras del estado para darle espacio a los acaudalados. Nosotros merecemos estas tierras tanto como ellos. Vivimos en el mismo reino, respiramos el mismo aire. Todos somos iguales —pensó Eren en voz alta.

Luego de contemplar el paisaje se volvió hacia el interior del dormitorio y vio la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando Eren decidió dejar a un lado la timidez que le hubo dominado desde que llegó y se arrojó de lleno a la cama. Rebotó un par de veces sobre el mullido colchón, sintiéndolo agradable. Y el aroma a lavanda que desprendían las mantas invadió su nariz, relajándolo.

Por un momento, deseó que su familia estuviese con él. Ya no podría volver a recolectar leña con Mikasa ni probaría la comida de su madre. Tampoco acompañaría a su padre a visitar a los pacientes ni recolectaría los huevos del gallinero que tenían en el patio. No le daría de comer a las gallinas ni a los dos cerdos que habían adquirido en una feria. Ya no podría pelearse con los chicos que gustaban de buscar problemas entre las calles del distrito.

Lo cierto era que la vida de Eren no pasaba más allá de un simple campesino, pero él aspiraba a más. Unirse a los militares para explorar el mundo era su más grande sueño. Ansiaba conocer el mar y vivir fuera de los muros y el régimen impartido por la corona y el clero. Por eso admiraba tanto a Irvin. Porque él, siendo un comandante, había logrado mucho.

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta, Eren se quedó dormido, y despertó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Desperezándose, pronunció un adormilado "adelante".

Un joven menudo y de melena rubia se asomó tras la puerta.

Eren se le quedó viendo con interés.

—Buenas noches, Jaeger-sama.

Eren apostaba que el chiquillo tenía la misma edad que la suya, o incluso menos. Era demasiado pequeño.

—Buenas —dijo.

—El señor Irvin lo espera en el comedor. Ya es la hora de cenar.

Eren vio hacia la ventana y comprendió porqué todo estaba en penumbras. Su estómago rugió de pronto, recordándole que su último bocado había sido a la hora del almuerzo, durante el viaje en el carruaje.

—Está bien...

—Armin. Armin Arlert —continuó el jovencito—. A partir de ahora estaré a su disposición. Le serviré personalmente.

Eren se levantó y estiró, espabilándose. Armin ingresó por completo al dormitorio y se aproximó a la cama, depositando algo que a Eren le llamó la atención.

—El señor pidió que utilizase estas prendas.

Eren las contempló y se le hicieron extrañas. La ropa de los nobles siempre le habían resultado contradictorias a lo que solía usar en Shiganshina.

—No pienso ponerme esto. Es ridículo.

Armin vaciló un poco.

—Pero... el señor.

—Bajaré así como estoy.

Eren caminó hasta las afueras del cuarto y esperó instrucciones de quien era ahora su sirviente. Como no había tenido tiempo de recorrer la mansión, no sabía dónde se encontraba el comedor.

Armin, sin replicar, hizo una reverencia y lo guió hasta donde Irvin esperaba. Él al ver llegar a Eren, se incorporó de la mesa y los sirvientes que tenía disponible a su alrededor hicieron una reverencia.

—Lo siento, señor, Jaeger-sama se negó a usar la ropa que le facilitó.

—No pienso usar esa ropa ridícula —aclaró Eren.

Irvin, lejos de molestarse, sonrió.

—Está bien. Es normal que te sientas incómodo. Pero conforme pase el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

—Me gusta mi ropa —replicó Eren.

—El esposo de un noble no puede vestir como campesino.

Eren no respondió para no molestar a Irvin y se sentó a la mesa. No podía enfadarlo cuando no llevaba ni siquiera un día en la casa. A veces olvidaba controlar su temperamento, el cual le acarreaba muchos problemas. Nunca fue raro verlo llegar a casa golpeado o en calidad de bulto sobre la espalda de Mikasa. Ella era su compañera de riñas y juntos disfrutaban impartir justicia cuando los brabucones del barrio hacían abuso de poder sobre los más débiles.

Aquellos tiempos Eren los atesoraría en su memoria.

Irvin dio la orden se servir la cena y los ojos de Eren se iluminaron. Jamás había visto tanta comida en su vida. La mesa se encontraba atiborrada con una impresionante variedad de platillos de los que sólo había escuchado hablar; muchos ni siquiera los conocía. Pero se le hacían apetitosos.

—Puedes servirte todo lo que quieras.

Eren asaltó la mesa, probando de todo un poco. Irvin lo contemplaba con fascinación.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —preguntó de pronto.

Eren lo vio mientras terminaba mordisqueaba una presa de pollo asado. Antes de contestar intentó tragar.

—Creo que fue durante su retorno luego de explorar los reinos aledaños. Mi padre atendió a los heridos. Usted en aquel entonces estaba lesionado de un brazo.

—Así es, y tú me ayudaste.

Eren asintió, recordando aquel suceso con nostalgia.

—Sólo le di un poco de agua.

—Sé que esto te parece extraño —dijo Irvin—. Tenemos veintidós años de diferencia. Podría ser tu padre, pero apenas te vi supe que eras _el indicado_.

Eren no podía evitar sentir calor en sus mejillas. La sinceridad de Irvin le incomodaba. No solía demostrar sus emociones de esa manera, pero Irvin  
hacía aflorar lo más débil de su persona. Parecía volver a ser aquel niño de doce años que idolatraba al comandante de las tropas de exploración.

Irvin se le acercó y tomó una de sus manos, obligándole a verle a los ojos.

—Te prometo que cuidaré de ti, siempre. Nunca te faltará nada.

Eren asintió incómodo. El calor que irradiaba la mano de Irvin le invadía rápidamente.

—Mañana —continuó Irvin— vendrá el clérigo a casarnos. Todo está dispuesto para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Eren dio un leve respingo, aunque intentó parecer casual.

—Mi familia —señaló—. ¿Algún día podré volver a verla?

—Por supuesto. Mi idea de que vinieras sin ellos fue precisamente para que te ambientaras en lo que será tu nuevo hogar. Una vez establecido y acomodado, podré llamar a tu familia para que se instalen en los alrededores. Sé que la vida en Shiganshina es sacrificada. Le debo mucho a tu padre, no sólo por haber atendido a mis hombres cuando regresamos de la guerra, sino porque me permitió tenerte.

A pesar del peso de esas palabras, Eren no dijo más nada, porque la idea de reunirse con su familia lo alegró.

—La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en la tarde, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría recorrer la hacienda para familiarizarte con ella.

—Me encantaría.

Irvin asintió.

—Bien. Mañana recorrerás mis tierras y me encargaré personalmente de llevarte a las caballerizas. Tengo entendido que te fascinan los caballos.

—¡Mucho! —respondió Eren.

Su entusiasmo alegró a Irvin. Lo que menos deseaba era que Eren se sintiera incómodo y le temiera. Su único deseo era verlo sonreír.

.

.

.

Platicaron hasta muy entrada la noche. Sus remembranzas en común eran pocas, pero tanto Irvin como Eren las recordaban muy bien. Irvin solía visitar una vez al año a Eren, pero debido a las guerras civiles se había visto obligado a prescindir de sus viajes a Shiganshina en los últimos tres años, por lo que ver ahora a Eren con dieciocho años de edad lo había impresionado. Siempre se le había hecho demasiado hermoso para ser un niño, sin embargo ahora su belleza juvenil simplemente lo había deslumbrado.

Una vez terminado de cenar, Eren se incorporó y trató de desocupar la mesa pero, de inmediato, Irvin lo frenó.

—¿Qué haces? Eso le corresponde a la servidumbre.

—A mí no me cuesta en lo absoluto. Siempre lo hice en casa.

Irvin le retuvo del brazo cuando vio su intento de desobedecerle. A pesar de haber sido un apretó débil, Eren lo sintió.

—Como mi futuro consorte esas labores ya no te corresponderán.

—¿Y qué me corresponde entonces? —replicó Eren.

Irvin se levantó y llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de Eren.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —respondió. Vio a Armin y ordenó—: Escolta a Eren de vuelta a sus aposentos.

Armin, que permaneció toda la velada de pie tras Eren, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

Irvin procedió a despedirse de Eren. Tomó su mano derecha y nuevamente besó el dorso de ésta.

—Que duermas bien. —Sus profundos ojos azules traspasaron a Eren—. Ansío porque llegue mañana para volverte mi esposo.

Con los nervios carcomiéndole, Eren asintió y se alejó. Armin lo escoltó hasta el dormitorio. En el camino, Eren intentó impregnarse del silencioso ambiente que envolvía la mansión. Se le hacía demasiado grande para Irvin, y pensaba cuánto tiempo tomaba hacer aseo. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tendría?

—Vendré a despertarlo a las siete, Jaeger-sama —articuló Armin una vez llegado al dormitorio.

—Escucha —dijo Eren, viendo a Armin—. No quiero que me digas así. Se me hace absurdo.

—Pero, no puedo llamarlo de otra forma.

—Claro que puedes. Dime: Eren.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó Armin—. No puedo.

—Si voy a ser dueño de esta casa tanto como Irvin-san, tendrás que hacerme caso. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—Tenemos la misma edad. Entonces no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Se me castigará si le hablo inapropiadamente.

Eren meditó un momento.

—Entonces cuando estemos los dos solos llámame Eren. ¿Te parece?

Armin asintió algo vacilante.

Tras esa extraña conversación, Armin preparó el baño de Eren, quien agradeció el agua tibia de la amplia bañera que tenía a su entera disposición. Era agradable en comparación a los baños que tenía que darse en casa, con agua fría. Aunque había ocasiones en las que su madre se esforzaba por calentarle el agua.

—Yo puedo solo —dijo Eren cuando Armin pretendió ayudarle a desvestirse—. Puedes irte.

—Le esperaré afuera.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró por fuera, Eren resopló contrariado. Definitivamente le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Pero quizá, poniendo un poco de su parte, lo lograría.

.

.

.

Se despertó al alba; estaba acostumbrado. Podía escuchar el trinar de las aves desde el ventanal de su dormitorio. El cortinaje —en color rojo— cerrado impedía el paso de la luz, por lo que Eren se levantó y lo replegó con fuerza. Los rayos del sol emergiendo de entre las montañas a lo lejos llegaron a sus ojos que observaron con maravilla el nuevo día que empezaba. En cuestión de horas pasaría a ser consorte de Irvin Smith.

Al recordarlo Eren se estremeció. Pero resuelto a no pensar en ello, se cambió de ropa y se atrevió a salir de su cuarto. Recorrió en silencio los pasillos y bajó hasta el primer nivel. Por instinto caminó en línea recta por un oblongo corredor, suponiendo que al final de éste podría encontrarse el área de servició. Tuvo suerte, porque dio directamente con la cocina una vez doblado un recodo al otro lado del comedor. Ingresó a la cocina, la cruzó de puntillas y salió al patio trasero del caserón. Le agradaba la idea de recorrer los terrenos que poseía Irvin y familiarizarse con ellos.

Tras caminar por los jardines y alejarse de la mansión, llegó hasta las caballerizas. Podía sentir el olor a campo que le hacía pensar en su hogar.

Entró al establo de considerable tamaño y se encontró con más de cincuenta ejemplares equinos que pastaban encerrados en sus apriscos. Eren, fascinado, comenzó a recorrer cada una de las corralizas para ver de cerca a los caballos, que no parecían interesados en su entusiasta presencia.

Un potrillo que yacía encerrado en uno de los corrales llamó la atención de Eren. Curioso se le acercó e intentó tocarlo, pero su acción pareció molestar a la madre de la cría, porque relinchó y se mostró agresiva con Eren, quien retrocedió turbado. Y tan concentrado estaba, que no se percató de que alguien más ya se encontraba en el lugar.

—Hey, mocoso, ¿qué se supone que haces?

Eren se volvió sorprendido al escuchar aquel llamado. Divisó al fondo del establo a un hombre de baja estatura protegido por una capa verde que cubría su rostro. A Eren se le hizo extraña la manera en la que aquel hombre le hablaba. Se le hizo irrespetuosa. ¿Acaso no sabía que hablaba con el futuro dueño esas tierras?

Intentó replicarle, pero guardó silencio al verle acercársele y reconocer el uniforme de soldado que vestía. Pero más llamó su atención la insignia de _las alas de la libertad_ que correspondía a la legión de reconocimiento. La más arriesgada dentro de la milicia y a la cual también pertenecía Irvin.

—Te hice una pregunta, mocoso.

Eren había quedado sin habla. Al ver de cerca al misterioso hombre, quedó atrapado en su mirada gélida que inevitablemente disparó un ritmo precipitado en su corazón.

...Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: La boda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

* * *

**— Capítulo 2 —**

**La boda**

Había bastado con solo atender aquel peyorativo llamado para que la mirada de Eren chocara con la de _aquel_ hombre, consiguiendo que algo similar a una corriente eléctrica sacudiera su cuerpo y le erizara la piel.

—¿Eres sordo?

Eren dio un respingo al escuchar nuevamente esa gélida voz calarle hasta los huesos. Jamás había sido intimidado de esa manera, ni siquiera con los bravucones más fuertes con los que se peleaba en Shiganshina.

—Y-Yo... yo no... —logró articular.

—Por lo visto tienes un problema de retraso mental.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Eren, defendiéndose.

—Entonces si entiendes lo que te digo, responde mi pregunta.

—Sólo estaba viendo los caballos.

El hombre entonces preguntó:

—¿Eres nuevo?

—¿A qué se refie...?

Eren se vio interrumpido cuando el _apático_ hombre le tendió las riendas de su caballo.

—Encárgate de él. Desensíllalo y dale de comer.

Dio media vuelta y emprendió su salida del establo. Pero Eren, confundido, le atajó.

—¡Aguarde! Esto no me corresponde.

El hombre se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Eren. Su mirada lo atravesó como cuchillas.

—¿Y qué te corresponde? —masculló—. ¿Molestar a los caballos?

Eren comenzó a retroceder cuando el hombre hizo el amago de acercársele más de la cuenta. Su presencia intimidaba. A pesar de existir una diferencia de estatura significativa, aquel _personaje_ intimidaba y hacía sentir a Eren infinitamente pequeño.

—Yo no tengo porqué hacerle caso —dijo Eren, retrocediendo sin perderle de vista. Notó que le tembló la voz y se sintió tonto; él no era así—. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

El hombre entornó la mirada con disgusto y su postura se volvió rígida, más de lo que ya estaba.

Eren continuó caminando hacia atrás con brusquedad, hasta que sintió que su pie derecho golpeaba un objeto pesado. No se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que se vio cayendo de empellón al suelo por el cubo de agua con el que había chocado, rebotando torpemente con su trasero sobre el piso de roca y paja. El culpable de su tropiezo no dudó en plantar un pie sobre su pecho cuando vio sus intenciones de levantarse.

—Es lo que me molesta de los campesinos —declaró el hombre—. Siempre insolentes y haraganes.

La sorpresa al verse pisoteado, más que el golpe, alarmó a Eren, haciéndole temblar en el suelo.

—Déjeme —pidió, intentando incorporarse, pero la bota enlodada de aquel adusto sujeto sobre su pecho se lo impedía. Y se preocupó cuando comenzó a sentir que la presión aumentaba hasta provocarle dolor. Las intenciones de aquel hombre eran claras: quería lastimarlo—. Basta, me lastima.

—¿No es así como hay que enseñarle a los de tu clase?

Eren lo desafió con la mirada. Jamás había tolerado la humillación. Su orgullo se había pulido con la dura vida de Shiganshina, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien de estrato socioeconómico más alto se burlara de él.

—Así que me desafías con esa mirada. Tienes agallas, mocoso.

—¡No soy un mocoso! —rebatió Eren, resistiendo el dolor que la bota de aquel hombre ejercía sobre su pecho.

—Tal vez necesites que te disciplinen un poco. El dolor es lo más efectivo para enseñarte a asumir tu lugar.

Eren intentó replicar y levantarse. Le dolía el pecho y no podía evitar sentir miedo del hombre que, aunque pequeño, se imponía soberbiamente sobre su persona. Eren sabía bien que no importaba el tamaño o la fuerza, él se había enfrentado a sujetos más altos y fuertes que él, y siempre les hacía frente con coraje y determinación. Pero este sujeto era diferente...

—Rivaille.

El repentino llamado tras Eren cortó la tensión que se había generado entre él y quien respondía al nombre de _Rivaille_. Eren logró volver el rostro y reconoció a Irvin, quien se acercaba confundido por la extraña escena.

—¿Eren? —preguntó al verlo tirado en el suelo con la bota de Rivaille presionándole el pecho.

Eren quiso hablar, pero Rivaille se adelantó.

—Este criado de mierda necesita un escarmiento para aprender su lugar.

Irvin se acercó y negó.

—Él no es de la servidumbre.

Rivaille enfiló su mirada gélida a Eren y retiró su bota de él con fastidio y desdén.

Irvin se apresuró en ayudar a Eren y saludar a Rivaille.

—Creí que llegarías anoche.

—Hubieron complicaciones —respondió Rivaille—. La tropa del este fue emboscada por rebeldes en las afueras de María.

—Me da gusto que hayas llegado a tiempo. Y ya que estamos los tres reunidos, los presentaré. Eren —dijo, dirigiéndose a él—. Te presento a Rivaille; mi hermano.

Eren vio con sorpresa a Rivaille.

—Rivaille, él es Eren, mi futuro esposo.

Rivaille intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero un brillo extraño cruzó por su mirada cuando se encontró con la de Eren. Durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, contemplándose.

En ese momento Eren recordó haber escuchado _ese nombre_ alguna vez. Rivaille era el famoso sargento de la legión de exploración y reconocimiento que luchaba contra los reinos enemigos que intentaban derrocar la actual monarquía en la que los tres muros se erigían. Rivaille, por el contrario, observó que los ojos de Eren se abrían lentamente, embargados de sincera sorpresa. Percibió que un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas y que su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Le vio separar los labios como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero no fue así.

Irvin se percató de la reacción de Eren y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Eren parpadeó y vio a Irvin.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes las mejillas encendidas —Irvin alargó la mano para tocarlo—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Eren se estremeció por la espontaneidad con la que Irvin le tocó y rápidamente se palpó el rostro. Tenía la piel ardiendo, al igual que la punta de las orejas. ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que algo le había hecho sonrojarse. ¿Tal vez cuando Mikasa lo había visto desnudo por accidente? ¿O quizá cuando su madre lo había regañado delante de sus amigos? Irvin le observaba, esperando una explicación que él sentía que no podía darle.

—Estoy bien.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, Eren?

Irvin no había cuestionado la presencia de Eren en las caballerizas sino hasta ahora, debido a la emoción de ver a Rivaille.

—Yo... sólo quise salir a caminar un poco y conocer el lugar.

—Oh, eso es bueno, pero te recomiendo que para una próxima oportunidad le pidas a alguien que te acompañe. No olvides que estamos en guerra, y estas tierras son muy grandes. Además te prometí acompañarte a conocer las caballerizas.

Eren asintió y volvió a mirar a Rivaille, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que le notara ruborizado y nervioso.

—Hay tanto de qué hablar, Rivaille —dijo Irvin. Y mientras él intentaba socializar con Rivaille, pasando por alto el ambiente que se había suscitado momentos antes que llegara, Eren los siguió en silencio de regreso a casa.

Al llegar a la puerta, Rivaille giró el rostro, apenas lo suficiente para mirar de nuevo a Eren unos segundos antes de abandonar las caballerizas.

Eren sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Aun en la distancia que los separaba —que no era mucha—, había creído percibir en los fríos ojos de Rivaille una rabia profunda y visceral que, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, iba dirigida hacia él.

.

.

.

Durante el desayuno Irvin era quien más hablaba. Le preguntaba a Rivaille cómo estaban los asuntos fuera de los muros y si había noticias de los rebeldes en los distritos aledaños a Rose y María. Rivaille, de pocas palabras, sólo resumía la escasa información que soltaba. Eren mientras tanto, intentaba desayunar tranquilo. Su primer encuentro con Rivaille había sido en lo absoluto agradable, y para su _suerte_ él iba a ser su cuñado en cuestión de horas.

No lograba entender esa apatía hacia su persona. ¿Le había hecho algo malo? ¿Le molestaba que fueran a ser parientes políticos? Lo cierto era que aunque Rivaille fuera hermano de Irvin, su parecido era inexistente. Eren intentaba encontrar alguna similitud entre los, y se dio cuenta que no había. Dos hermanos completamente opuestos, tanto en carácter como en aspecto físico.

—¿Qué opinas, Eren?

La voz de Irvin trajo a Eren de vuelta a sus sentidos. Parpadeó aturdido y esquivó la mirada cuando Rivaille lo vio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Ciertamente tus gustos han cambiado, Irvin —dijo Rivaille, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Eren.

—No han cambiado; sólo mejorado.

—Te buscaste un mocoso escuálido y sin un ápice de inteligencia ni clase.

Eren era una persona fácil de perturbar, y en cuanto se refería a honestidad lo era con todas sus letras. Pero frente a Rivaille perdía toda su bizarría y se amilanaba. El coraje por encararlo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro pero no era capaz de explotar, mucho menos de hablar.

—No creo necesario que hables así, Rivaille —pidió Irvin—. Eren es muy inteligente y capaz. Por algo lo escogí.

—¿No habrá sido por otra cosa que lo elegiste?

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Eren, golpeando la mesa e incorporándose como empujado por un resorte. Esta vez Rivaille se había pasado.

—Eren, tranquilo —pidió Irvin, tomándole de la mano. Vio a Rivaille y dijo—: No me gustaría que se llevaran mal si ni siquiera se han conocido. Eren pasará a ser parte de la familia, por lo que se sería bueno darle un buen trato.

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua, se incorporó de la silla y abandonó el salón. Cerró la puerta con tal violencia, que la sólida madera retumbó con un estridente eco.

Eren tragó duro. Por un momento pensó que Rivaille le iba a golpear; parecía que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Te pido que disculpes a Rivaille —dijo Irvin—. Él no dijo eso con malas intenciones.

—Fue grosero —se quejó Eren.

—Las guerras le han hecho volverse más inflexible. Pero en el fondo es una buena persona. Leal y confiable.

—Pero usted también ha estado en la guerra. No se parecen en nada.

Irvin sonrió.

—No todos somos iguales, incluso si somos parientes de sangre. Debes entender que Rivaille ha permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de los muros. Las constantes batallas le han vuelto así.

"Muchos soldados cambian por culpa de las guerras; también las víctimas de las mismas. Ser débil de carácter no es posible cuando vemos caer a nuestros camaradas y seres queridos, porque al final, ver la muerte de cerca, nos obliga a cuestionar si vale la pena aferrarse a las personas que queremos para luego sufrir con sus muertes.

Eren bajó la mirada, cabizbajo. Creía entender la actitud de Rivaille, pero no la justificaba. Nadie le obligaba a ser apático con quien ni siquiera conocía y usar la violencia y autoridad.

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que Eren deseaba cambiar. El abuso de poder se le hacía injusto, desigual y mezquino.

.

.

.

Poco después del mediodía, a Eren se le permitió recorrer la casa para conocerla y ambientarse en ella. Escoltado por Armin, desfiló por los interminables pasillos y habitaciones del caserón, memorizando cada sitio, porque tan sólo llevando dos horas de recorrido, había visitado ochenta habitaciones; todas diferentes y con un propósito distinto.

—Y esta es la biblioteca —dijo Armin abriendo la puerta.

Eren cruzó el dintel y se encontró con una enorme habitación con libros que llenaban todas las paredes, desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso.

—El comandante Irvin tiene la colección más completa de libros de la región. La colección abarca incluso textos de civilizaciones antiguas.

Armin dijo eso cruzando directo a un estante junto al ventanal de la sala. Extrajo de él un libro de lomo grueso forrado con piel curtida. Lo abrió y hojeó con un cuidado único. Eren pudo apreciar un brillo especial en los grandes ojos azules de Armin.

—Este libro habla de una antigua civilización en la cual existieron criaturas tan grandes como los muros y más poderosos que las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Se les conocían como titanes. Eran considerados una raza de dioses.

Eren desconocía aquello. Los libros que conseguía en Shiganshina eran básicos y poco explícitos. Parecía que muy pocos siquiera sabían que fuera de los muros existía todo un mundo por explorar. Las personas se habían acostumbrado a vivir ignorantes la realidad a la que habían sido reducidos por culpa del poder y la tiranía humana.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar al ver que no tenía otro tema para hablar. Su cabeza se encontraba tan revuelta desde la llegada a su "nuevo hogar" (y la llegada de Rivaille) que no tenía demasiado interés en investigar sobre civilizaciones antiguas. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de pasar su tiempo libre leyendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Sabía que se divertiría mucho estudiando los textos que le permitirían abrir su mente todavía más.

—Desde siempre —respondió Armin.

—¿De verdad?

—Nací aquí —explicó Armin—. Mis padres trabajaban para el padre del señor Irvin. Cuando ellos fallecieron producto de las guerras, y luego que mi abuelo también partiera de este mundo, el señor Irvin se convirtió en mi tutor.

Eren conocía perfectamente el sufrimiento que acarreaban las guerras. La humanidad diezmada por las mismas sufría y se deterioraba, padeciendo dolor, hambre y temor. Él vivió en carne propia la miseria que produjo la batalla por la toma del distrito de Shiganshina cuando tenía cinco años. Muchos habían perecido el día que volaron la puerta del muro desde el exterior. El enemigo no tuvo misericordia cuando obligó a la población que logró sobrevivir a huir hacia los interiores del estado de María, lo que acarreó hambruna y enfermedades por la sobrepoblación, asumiendo que era la realidad que les había tocado.

Pero fue gracias a las tropas de exploración que todo volvió a la normalidad. En ese entonces el comandante Irvin Smith ayudó, luego de tres años intentando recuperar el distrito. Muchas vidas se perdieron en esa interminable batalla, pero el territorio finalmente fue recuperado. Por eso Eren estaba tan agradecido con el comandante Irvin y lo admiraba. Él y sus hombres habían hecho posible el retorno a su hogar.

Armin vio hacia la ventana y cerró el libro que interesadamente leía.

—Es hora de que se prepare para la ceremonia —dijo, capturando la atención de Eren.

—¿Sabes quienes vendrán?

Armin negó.

—El señor Irvin sólo llamó al sargento Rivaille para que fuese testigo en la ceremonia.

—¿Él? —Eren saltó. —¿Él será... testigo?

Lo cierto era que Irvin no le había dado ninguna información al respecto. Había llegado sin tener mayor conocimiento que el saberse como futuro consorte del comandante Irvin Smith, y que la dote que pagaría por él tras la boda sería suficiente para que su familia pudiese vivir tranquila el resto de sus días en un terreno en las zonas más urbanizadas de María.

Eren recordaba claramente el día que se había llevado a cabo los esponsales. Irvin se había presentado un día para sellar el contrato del compromiso cuando Eren tenía quince años. Los convenios del compromiso se habían desarrollado cuando Eren tenía doce, pero el contrato se había liquidado a los quince, acordando que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo a una vez que Eren cumpliera dieciocho. Por tener la mano de Eren, la familia Jaeger se beneficiaba con tierras y dinero. Por eso Eren se sentía vendido como una cabeza de ganado, o como un mueble fino y exclusivo que decoraría la casa de un noble acaudalado.

Memorizando la ubicación de su dormitorio, Eren regresó a él con la certeza de que estaba a solo momentos de convertirse oficialmente en el consorte del comandante Irvin Smith.

Inevitablemente pensó en la noche de bodas y los nervios le invadieron. Por preocuparse de adaptarse a su nuevo hogar había pasado por alto ese detalle tan importante. El objetivo principal de Irvin era tener descendencia. Eren podía concebir pero no quería; no era su idea de vida tener hijos y obedecer a un marido. Su rol en el matrimonio era básicamente ser la sombra del jefe de familia, acatar todas las órdenes que recibía y administrar el hogar. Incluso perdería su apellido y pasaría a tener el de Irvin.

—Eren... Smith —recitó en voz alta frente al espejo mientras se cambiaba de ropa—. No me gusta —añadió disgustado por el nuevo apellido que llevaría. Hasta eso le quitaba Irvin. No le bastaba con alejarlo de su familia, sino que lo despojaba de sus raíces.

Armin aguardaba afuera del dormitorio porque Eren no se dejaba vestir por nadie. "¡No soy un inútil!", se quejó Eren cuando Armin había intentado ayudarle.

Cuando salió de la habitación con el traje apropiado para la ceremonia, Armin le sonrió.

—Se ve bien —dijo.

Eren intentaba acostumbrarse al atuendo de un noble y sentirse a gusto con él. La tela fina y él no se llevaban bien, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba y, aunque se sentía ridículo, sólo lo sería por esta ocasión especial.

La ceremonia se realizaría en una pequeña capilla ubicada en la parte posterior de la casa, dentro de los terrenos que correspondían a los jardines de la mansión.

Eren marchó por un estrecho camino de grava custodiado por pequeños arbustos y gardenias. En la mañana, durante su pequeña expedición hacia las caballerizas, había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar fugazmente los jardines de la mansión, maravillándose con ellos ante la diversidad de plantas y hierbas propagadas en el terreno. El paisaje era hermoso, cálido y elegante. El contraste entre la piedra, la tierra rojiza y la vegetación daba un encanto rústico muy sutil que por un momento le hizo sentir a Eren como en casa.

En medio del sembradío de girasoles, divisó a dos personas trabajando. Prestó más atención y redujo el paso sólo un poco. Las dos personas notaron su presencia y detuvieron sus labores para mirarle. Eren reconoció que eran dos muchachos; tal vez un poco más mayores que él.

Tan pronto como los dos jóvenes reconocieron a Eren, retomaron sus labores en el campo de girasoles.

—Eren —dijo Armin, pidiéndole con ello que continuase su recorrido hasta la capilla.

Eren asintió y retomó la marcha hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña edificación adornada con estatuas de piedra que le recordaban a las ilustraciones arquitectónicas que había visto en los libros que su padre le conseguía durante sus viajes al estado de María y a los demás distritos.

Al ingresar a la capilla vio un pasillo alfombrado y dos hileras de asientos apostados a sus lados. Al fondo había un altar y en él se encontraban Irvin, el clérigo... y Rivaille.

Eren tragó duro y se volvió hacia Armin. Le extrañó cuando lo vio de pie afuera sin la intención de seguirle.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—No se me permite entrar. Será una ceremonia privada.

Eren quiso pedirle a Armin que lo acompañase. Aunque no se conocían del todo, desde su llegada a la mansión había logrado sentirse muy a gusto con él, siendo que era lo más cercano a un amigo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Armin antes de cerrar las puertas de la capilla y dejar que Eren siguiera el estrecho tramo desde la entrada hasta el púlpito, donde le esperaba Irvin en su impecable traje de soldado.

Eren ser armó de valor y caminó. Lo hizo con aplomo mientras intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que le invadía. Su mirada recayó en Irvin, quien le sonreía, pero no pudo evitar ver a Rivaille. Él yacía de pie a un costado del altar, mirándolo con indiferencia y atisbos de hostilidad. ¿Acaso no iba a dejar de estar molesto por entrar a la familia? Eren no entendía ese desprecio hacia su persona, pero no quería pensar en ello a minutos de casarse.

Llegó hasta Irvin notando que desde el momento que entró a la capilla no había dejado de sentir el corazón traqueteándole en el pecho, al grado de creer que se le iba a salir por la boca. Irvin le tomó la mano derecha, se inclinó formalmente y le besó el dorso de ésta.

El clérigo no perdió el tiempo y comenzó la ceremonia.

—Estamos reunidos en la casa de Dios y bajo la aprobación de la santísima iglesia, para llevar a cabo la unión en matrimonio de Irvin Smith y Eren Jaeger. El espíritu santo, fuente de vida, bendice con este sacramento sagrado sus vidas para que guarden mutua y perpetua fidelidad y puedan cumplir con las obligaciones del matrimonio establecidas por las leyes divinas y terrenales.

Eren trataba de prestar atención a las palabras del clérigo, pero su mirada había recaído inevitablemente en Rivaille, quien fue capaz de sentirla claramente. En el momento que ellas se encontraron, Eren se desconcentró y perdió el sentido del tiempo. Se le hacía extraña tan sensación. No la comprendía. Los ojos de Rivaille eran puñales peligrosos y encarnizados que lo desnudaban. Le hacían sentir vulnerable, como un animal indefenso frente a su cazador. Él, que siempre fue fuerte e intrépido, ahora era avasallado por un "extraño" que lo odiaba.

En medio de su sopor, Eren sólo fue capaz de oír el palpitar soliviantado de su corazón que retumbaba frenético, como un eco ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza, y que se había acrecentado desde que Rivaille le mirara.

—Eren —llamó de pronto Irvin.

—¿Eh?

Su distracción había hecho posible que Irvin se percatara de ella en el momento que el clérigo le hablaba.

Eren volvió a mirar de manera fugaz a Rivaille y se estremeció. ¿Qué clase de poder o magnetismo tenía que lo atrapaba al punto de desatender las cosas importantes? Se sintió estúpido.

—Lo siento —dijo con pesar.

El clérigo le arrojó una mirada reprobatoria y repitió las palabras que había visto obligadas interrumpir debido al despiste de Eren.

—Y así, ante el deseo de establecer en sus vidas la alianza santa del matrimonio, coloquen en sus manos el símbolo de unión que llevarán siempre con ustedes.

Rivaille en ese momento extendió su mano, sosteniendo dos pequeñas argollas de oro que el clérigo bendijo. Irvin tomó la más pequeña y la deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Eren.

—Con este anillo —le dijo—, expreso mi amor y fidelidad eterna.

Eren sentía que no podía controlar los nervios. Su mano tembló al sentir la frialdad del metal deslizarse por su dedo. Y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho cuando Irvin le besó la sortija.

Vacilante, tomó el anillo que correspondía a Irvin y repitió sus palabras.

—Con este anillo, expreso mi amor y fidelidad eterna.

Deslizó la sortija por el dedo de Irvin y sintió que había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Ya no podía salir corriendo y tomar el primer barco de vuelta a Shiganshina.

Miró fugazmente a Rivaille y bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que destellaba en su dedo.

El resto de la ceremonia continuó hasta la bendición final, donde el clérigo deseó que la unión de Irvin y Eren durase hasta el final de sus días, respetando todas las leyes impuestas por Dios y el hombre.

—Por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia y nuestro rey, los declaro esposos.

Eren sintió un vuelco en el estómago y las piernas le temblaron ante aquella última expresión. Vio a Irvin, quien le sujetó el rostro y gentilmente le depositó un beso en la frente. Él era tan respetuoso, que no osaba profanar sus labios en presencia de otros.

—Eren —dijo Irvin—, yo te haré feliz.

.

.

.

Por tradición, las bodas se llevaban a cabo en iglesias públicas y frente a la congregación. La credibilidad del matrimonio se basaba en quienes presenciaban la ceremonia, dando fe de ella. Pero el clero hacía excepciones y no se oponía a llevar a cabo el ritual con un testigo. Rivaille había cumplido ese rol. Al ser único pariente vivo de Irvin, su participación era fundamental, por lo que había tenido incluso que abandonar sus labores fuera de los muros para regresar al casorio de su hermano.

Le había tomado tiempo aceptar la idea de ver a Irvin desposado y asentándose finalmente en las tierras familiares. Había idealizado sus vidas como soldados que lucharían juntos las siguientes batallas por las tierras que merecía la humanidad. Pero Irvin había preferido unir su vida a Eren. Y para Rivaille, él no era más que un mocoso sin clase; alguien que había despertado la necesidad de Irvin por casarse y tener descendencia.

A Rivaille le tomaría mucho tiempo aprender a confiar y aceptar a Eren. Porque Irvin era lo único que le recordaba lo que alguna vez había sido tener una familia, y no quería verlo sufrir.

Cuando Irvin alzó su copa para hacer un brindis, Rivaille salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Eren, quien lucía muy callado y sumiso. ¿Nervios?, se preguntó Rivaille cuando se cruzaron sus miradas. En sus ojos podía ver ansiedad y una chispa que difícilmente podía resultarle indiferente. Admitía que Eren poseía una belleza particular y llamativa. Tenía el poder de capturar la atención con sus enormes ojos verdes y sus rasgos finos. "Demasiado lindo para ser hombre". Se vio pensando en ello cuando escrutó el rostro de Eren, comenzando luego un inevitable descenso silencioso por el resto de su cuerpo. Eren era alto, esbelto. Quizá debajo de ese ataviado vestuario de noble se escondía un cuerpo tonificado y suave.

Por un momento Rivaille se lo imaginó, y su mente fraguó la idea de visualizarlo con las prendas suficientes para contemplar su anatomía de pies a cabeza y disfrutar morbosamente de ella, como una escultura a la cual podía simplemente contemplar, y no tocar.

—Rivaille —enunció de pronto Irvin, capturando su atención y trayéndolo de vuelta a sus sentidos, que habían viajado muy lejos—. ¿Por qué no dices algo por mi boda? Me gustaría escuchar tus impresiones.

—¿Quieres escuchar lo mismo que dije esta mañana? Mi visión de _él_ —dijo, refiriéndose a Eren— no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Aunque use ropa costosa seguirá siendo un mocoso sin clase.

Eren tuvo las ganas de arrojarle la copa de vino que sostenía y ver su apático rostro empapado. Pero se contuvo para no arruinar el banquete.

—Rivaille... —Irvin se quejó de manera conciliadora.

—Pero es claro que lo que yo diga no cambiará las cosas. Ya te casaste, y no tengo más alternativa que alegrarme por ti.

A pesar de sus palabras en lo absoluto agradables, Irvin las agradeció y, alzando su copa de vino, dijo:

—Salud. —Vio a Eren y le ofreció una sonrisa gentil. —Porque desde este día nuestras vidas serán una sola.

Eren asintió y bebió de su copa, percatándose de que Rivaille le observaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

.

.

.

El banquete de bodas se extendió hasta entrada la tarde. La clase alta tenía la costumbre de ofrecer agasajos especialmente suntuosos. Perdices y cerdo, quesos y pasteles, frutos secos y frutas desecadas adornaban la mesa del salón. Y el vino no podía faltar. Irvin parecía ser de excesos, pero a Eren no le molestaba porque había logrado disfrutar de cada plato (probando sólo pequeños bocados) entre una plática amena, consiguiendo olvidar lo que aún faltaba por suceder en la noche.

Pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar el festejo de manera tranquila: Rivaille. Él se había sentado en silencio a compartir la mesa, a pesar de su aparente descontento con la boda, y Eren había podido sentir su mirada todo el tiempo. En más de una ocasión lo había sorprendido observándolo fijamente, tanto que ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en disimular.

Cerca de las nueve, cuando las luciérnagas habían salido a iluminar el estanque en las inmediaciones de la mansión, Irvin decidió que era tiempo de ir al dormitorio. La íntima y agradable celebración por su matrimonio se daba por terminada.

Rivaille _agradeció_ en silencio el término del banquete y vio a Eren, descubriéndolo con una expresión atontada. "Qué mocoso tan idiota", pensó. Se le hacía demasiado torpe.

Eren advirtió que había capturado la atención de Rivaille y apartó la mirada con una mal disimulada rapidez. Con sólo dos palabras que habían logrado cruzar desde el término de la ceremonia en la iglesia, la incómoda situación se había repetido durante todo el banquete.

Eren intentó hallar una respuesta a tan absurda situación, pero cuando Irvin le tomó la mano que orgullosamente portaba la argolla de matrimonio, su mente se puso en blanco.

—Esta noche la pasarás en mi cuarto —dijo Irvin.

Aturdido y asimilando esas palabras, Eren asintió.

La puerta del salón se abrió de pronto y uno de los guardias encargado de custodiar las tierras de Irvin ingresó. Su paso era firme y vestía un uniforme militar bajo una capa negra.

—Auruo —dijo Irvin al reconocerlo.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito informarle algo de suma importancia.

Irvin se incorporó de su asiento.

—Para que hayas venido durante el banquete de mi boda, significa que es delicado.

—Lo es señor.

Irvin vio a Eren y apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—No tardaré.

Eren asintió y lo vio abandonar el salón en compañía de Auruo. Soltó un suspiro de aparente relajo y se acomodó en su asiento; pero se tensó nuevamente al ver que Rivaille le observaba fijamente.

Su actitud finalmente le había fastidiado. Ya había soportado bastante.

—¿Podría saber por qué me ve de ese modo?

Rivaille entornó la mirada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Le caigo mal? —preguntó Eren—. Es como si me odiara. No deja de verme con esa expresión de enfado. ¿Le molesta que haya llegado?

Rivaille frunció el ceño y golpeó sobre la mesa la copa de vino que bebía.

—No te des tantas ínfulas, mocoso —dijo irritado—. No te creas la gran cosa por haber cambiado de estado civil y tomado el apellido de la familia. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del salón. Antes de salir y, sin mirar a Eren, añadió—: Sigues siendo basura.

Eren intentó replicar pero, el shock producto de las palabras de Rivaille y su retirada del salón, le dejaron sin habla. Rivaille era cruel y prepotente; dos cosas que Eren no toleraba.

Momentos después Irvin regresó, dando la orden a la servidumbre de limpiar los vestigios de la celebración.

—¿Y Rivaille? —preguntó al notar su ausencia.

Eren no quiso responder. De hacerlo debía entrar en explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar, porque pensar en Rivaille le hacía mal. Lo confundía y enfada.

Irvin supuso que Rivaille se había ido al ver finalizado el banquete, por lo que no insistió en preguntar. Tomó a Eren de la mano y lo guió fuera del salón.

En silencio y conteniendo el aliento tras los pasos de Irvin, intentando incluso dejar de lado su desagradable cruce de palabras con Rivaille, Eren se vio saliendo del salón, subiendo las escaleras al tercer nivel y luego ingresando a los aposentos de quien era ahora su esposo. El lugar no era muy diferente a su actual dormitorio, con la salvedad del color de las paredes, que era menos llamativo que las de su cuarto, pero no menos elegante.

Irvin cerró la puerta y guió a Eren hasta la cama, ubicada frente a un amplio ventanal de cortinaje rojo

—Tu ropa de noche está aquí. Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño.

"Seguramente fue Armin quien la trajo", pensó Eren, y asintió con torpeza. Estaba mudo por los nervios.

Vacilante tomó su pijama —el cual consistía en un simple pantalón de algodón y una camiseta abotonada— y se encerró en el baño. Y conforme se deshacía de las prendas que había usado en la boda, reemplazándola por las de dormir, su mente pensaba en lo que experimentaría por primera vez en cuestión de minutos.

Su castidad había sido casi una prioridad desde que se fijara el compromiso entre él e Irvin. Su padre había sido enfático al decirle que por ningún motivo podía entregarse a otro hombre que no fuera Irvin. De hacerlo, la familia sería deshonrada y Eren repudiado.

A Eren no le gustaba la idea de poner en tela de negocio su vida sexual. No le interesaba demasiado perder su castidad, pero tampoco era algo que menospreciara. Al tener la capacidad de concebir debía ser cuidadoso. En los tiempos de guerra criar a un hijo no era fácil, tanto para el bebé como para quien lo engendrase. Y aun cuando su deseo de formar una familia no estaba en sus planes, debía asumir que su cuerpo sería ahora el recipiente en el que Irvin crearía a su heredero.

Sólo era eso: una fábrica de bebés. Pero tenía la esperanza de ser algo más que eso, e Irvin se lo estaba dejando muy claro desde que había llegado. Su felicidad era primero, e Irvin se encargaría de mantener su palabra. Eren confiaba en él.

Una vez listo, abandonó el cuarto de baño. Regresó a la habitación e Irvin ya le esperaba en la cama. Una cama todavía más grande que la que él tenía en su nuevo dormitorio.

Eren no sabía mucho de sexualidad. El tema era tabú entre las personas y quien se atreviera a mencionar algo al respeto era considerado un impúdico. Lo único que parecía conocer sobre las relaciones sexuales entre hombres era que uno de ellos entraba en el otro y depositaba su semilla para fecundar. ¿Sólo era eso y ya? Eren temía que le fuera a doler o que no lograra cumplir las expectativas de Irvin.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo debía ponerse? ¿Lo harían con ropa? Las preguntas comenzaron a invadir a Eren a medida que llegaba hasta Irvin. "La práctica hace al maestro", había dicho su mente una vez sentado en la cama, descubriendo la comodidad del colchón. Apostaba que estaba relleno de plumas y no de paja, como la cama que dejó en Shiganshina.

En el momento que se acomodó un poco, Irvin acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano, descendiendo hasta su hombro derecho.

—Sé que estás nervioso, pero no tienes nada que temer. Te iré guiando. No es tan complicado.

Eren asintió y se acostó. De inmediato, Irvin se cernió a su lado. Eren ni siquiera había besado alguna vez. Sus labios, al igual que su cuerpo, eran castos. Irvin no sólo tendría el privilegio de tomar la inocencia de su cuerpo, sino de su boca.

Sumidos en un embarazoso silencio, Irvin comenzó a acariciarlo, disfrutando del calor que su cuerpo despedía por sobre la tela del pijama. Eren estaba tenso, y se puso todavía más cuando Irvin comenzó a desabotonarle la camiseta.

—Tranquilo —dijo Irvin al notar el nerviosismo en el expresivo rostro de Eren.

—Yo nunca... yo no...

—Lo sé —dijo Irvin—. Seré gentil.

Irvin se acercó y besó su cuello con el propósito de relejarle, e inició un descenso a medida que abría el pijama, exponiendo la piel de Eren a sus labios.

Eren miraba el techo fijamente, intentando regular el ritmo de su respiración y concentrarse. El roce de la boca de Irvin sobre su piel le estremecía y no le ayudaba a relajarse. Pero estaba envolviéndose en un paradójico calor. No era como el estar cerca del fuego; más bien era un ardor interno que le brotaba de las entrañas. Una excitación que comenzaba a formarse desde su estómago, diseminándose por el resto de su cuerpo. Su sangre se había vuelto espesa en sus venas, como lava hirviendo. Notaba todo muy caliente y el corazón le tronaba en los oídos.

Irvin abrió por completo la camiseta de Eren y contempló su cuerpo tembloroso y tibio. Demasiados años esperando por tocarlo; demasiados años deseándolo. Desde que lo viera por primera vez, a los doce años, supo que el cuerpo de Eren le pertenecería, y que sería el primero en tomarlo. No había una explicación lógica para su interés en Eren aun siendo éste un niño, pero lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

—¡Ah...!

Eren gimió cuando Irvin deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y le bajó el pantalón. Todo era tan incómodo y vergonzoso. Ante los ojos de Eren, Irvin seguía siendo un extraño al que debía permitirle tocar su cuerpo incluso si no habían sentimientos involucrados. Y no quería; tenía miedo. Sin embargo, sus temores poco a poco comenzaron a diluirse conforme las caricias de Irvin y su imponente presencia le avasallaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de dejarse llevar mientras Irvin se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Su lengua había comenzado a humedecer su piel y sus dedos exploraban cada rincón de la misma. Eren descubrió que tenía partes sensibles en su cuerpo, y que reaccionaban ante el más ínfimo roce.

Irvin le separó las piernas y se posición entre ellas. Eren abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver la desnudez de Irvin. No se había percatado del momento en el que se había despojado de su uniforme. Tras ponerse el pijama y salir del baño, lo había encontrado sobre la cama con sólo la camisa abierta y el pantalón sin el cinturón. Ahora, un impresionante, esculpido y fibroso cuerpo se encontraba ante él. Un cuerpo por el que no parecían haber pasado los años. Sólo un recorrido de cicatrices por las guerras dejaban en evidencia los años de servicio que Irvin había ofrecido a la corona en su intento por unificar el reino y derrocar a quienes vivían en el exterior.

Irvin apoyó los antebrazos a los costados de Eren, reduciendo la distancia que escasamente los separaba. Por un momento, Eren se sintió sofocado por un cuerpo que le doblaba en edad y tamaño.

—¿Alguna vez te han besado? —preguntó Irvin.

Eren aguardó un momento antes de responder.

—Reservé ese momento para usted.

No pretendía mentir, pero tampoco quería lastimar el orgullo de Irvin. Sabía que su cuerpo le pertenecía desde los doce años, y todo lo que hiciese con él repercutiría a su futuro y al de su familia.

Irvin sonrió complacido por su respuesta y se acercó un poco más. Sus intensos ojos azules subyugaron a Eren, quien no pudo evitar su primer beso, resultándose suave, delicado y gentil. Sólo un tibio contacto que estremeció su cuerpo de pies a cabeza que, para ese entonces, ya había mostrados los primeros vestigios de excitación: su entrepierna había despertado y pedía ser atendida entre pequeños espasmos.

Ya había experimentado situaciones similares durante su adolescencia, las cuales solía tratar por cuenta propia en la intimidad de su cama, durante las noches. Su padre le había indicado muy superficialmente que tal reacción del miembro se le llamaba erección. Las explicaciones habían sido muy técnicas, y Eren no había entendido demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para saber que esa rigidez en su miembro se debía al calor del cuerpo cuando éste buscaba placer, por lo que debía ser ignorado si no se estaba casado, puesto que todo pensamiento lujurioso o pernicioso no era más que obra del demonio, en su intento por corromper el alma y alejarla de Dios.

Conforme los minutos fueron sucediendo, Eren fue capaz de experimentar diversas sensaciones que no conocía; Irvin se había encargado de enseñarle a reconocer cada una de ellas y a memorizarlas en su cuerpo. Cuando se estaba acostumbrando, sirviendo sólo para despertar aún más el deseo de tener a Irvin en su interior y embriagarse con su cuerpo fibroso y maduro, él comenzó a prepararlo. Primero con un dedo; luego con dos. Eren no entendía lo que sucedía. Al principio se había mostrado incómodo cuando vio que Irvin se humedecía los dedos para luego introducirlos en su intimidad, haciéndole respingar y temblar bajo su cuerpo. La sensación era extraña, pero placentera.

—Eres hermoso —dijo Irvin, cepillando el flequillo de Eren que se había adherido a su frente perlada de sudor—. Cuando te vi por primera vez tuve el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos, de protegerte y quererte.

—Ahora podrá hacerlo —dijo Eren, notando sus mejillas ardiendo por el pudor de mostrarse completamente desnudo y expuesto bajo Irvin. Le costaba respirar, pero su instinto por dejarse tomar por su esposo finalmente había despertado.

Irvin volvió a besarlo; esta vez un poco más profuso y desvergonzado. Eren se sintió arder y arqueó la espalda en un violento espasmo. Respiró profundamente, tratando relajarse, pero sus labios dejaron escapar un quejido cuando sintió _algo_ muy caliente abrirse paso en su parte baja. Instintivamente trató de alejarse y cerrar las piernas, pero al mirar directamente, entendió entonces que la formidable hombría de Irvin era la culpable de tan extraña y dolorosa sensación.

—Relájate —pidió él, susurrándole en el oído y besándole la mejilla derecha—. Todo estará bien.

Eren se aferró a las sábanas intentando canalizar el dolor. Apretó fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a tomar insistentes bocanadas de aire. La invasión a su intimidad era similar al dolor de un hueso roto. Sus músculos internos se tensaron e impidieron que Irvin entrase.

—No aprietes —pidió Irvin. Se encontraba como aprisionado; la estrechez de Eren era tal, que no podía hundirse más ni tampoco retirarse. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo, incluso con la sensación de que repentinamente fuera a sufrir una circuncisión, hizo penetrar su miembro de un vigoroso empujón.

Eren soltó un alarido ronco que le hizo convulsionar y arquear la espalda, tensando su cuerpo dolorosamente. La sangre no tardó en hacerse presente: unas gotas se asomaron por el borde del orificio con el cual estaba conectado con Irvin, empapando las sábanas blancas mientras quien era ahora oficial y finalmente su esposo, excedido por la excitación, iniciaba a gusto un lento y acompasado vaivén en su interior.

—¡Duele! —gritó Eren que, sin desearlo, permitió que las lágrimas comenzasen a manar de sus ojos como regueros incontrolables por sus mejillas encendidas. Jamás imaginó que la primera vez fuese tan dolorosa. Lo intuía, pero vivirlo era muy distinto a pensarlo.

Intentó relajarse mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por dos extraños éxtasis que se arremolinaban como lava hirviendo en su interior, derritiéndolo todo a su paso.

Más rápido de lo que pensó el placer comenzó a poseerle, y, entre el cadencioso movimiento que Irvin había comenzado a hacer en sus entrañas y la extinción de su timidez, la imagen de Rivaille le vino a la mente.

Eren no supo por qué, pero su fría mirada había franqueado su cabeza. La forma de su rostro y el tono de su voz comenzaron a fundirse en ella, ejerciendo un poder mesmérico que le hizo olvidar el goce que Irvin le estaba entregando a su cuerpo. Y por un momento la idea de sentir a Rivaille, de ser él quien lo poseyese, invadió sus pensamientos.

...Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: Fuera de lugar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

* * *

**— Capítulo 3 —**

**Fuera de lugar**

Los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de la ventana del dormitorio y el trinar de las aves revoloteando en los jardines de la mansión lograron despertar a Eren. Él, desnudo entre un lío de sábanas blancas y mantas, comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los sonidos se le hicieron más agudos y su vista comenzó a captar mejor las imágenes luego de parpadear con adormilada pereza.

Se incorporó con languidez, tratando de orientarse en el lugar que se encontraba. Al principio no logró reconocer la habitación, pero la argolla en su dedo anular izquierdo y las imágenes de lo ocurrido anoche llegaron de golpe, ayudándole a entender.

Anoche finalmente había entregado su castidad a Irvin. Había sido doloroso, pero no desagradable; al menos no tanto como se lo había imaginado. Ya no se sentía el mismo. Al verse notó que su piel tenía una textura diferente, incluso su temperatura había cambiado y su cuerpo olía diferente. Sentía la esencia de Irvin impregnada en él. Ahora le pertenecía, y aunque la idea no le entusiasmaba del todo, debía aceptarla y asumirla como su nueva realidad.

Al mirar hacia el otro lado de la cama reparó en la ausencia de Irvin. No le sorprendía, pero tenía curiosidad de saber dónde se encontraba. ¿En qué momento se había levantado? Eren recordaba haberse quedado dormido entre los brazos de Irvin, respirando su olor y arrebujándose con su calor mientras él le acariciaba. Irvin había sido muy gentil, cálido, espontáneo y caballeroso hasta el final. Eren era afortunado.

Tras un suspiro contempló su desnudez bajo las sábanas y se volvió a tender en el colchón. Se sentía cansado, agotado y adolorido. A pesar del cuidado que Irvin había tenido con su cuerpo, éste no estaba acostumbrado y no había logrado resistir debidamente. Había cedido al agotamiento tras el primer orgasmo. Había sido intenso; el primero experimentado con un hombre, y le había gustado. Irvin le había enseñado un placer que no se comparaba a nada hasta el momento, y apostaba que, con el tiempo, aprendería de él.

Eren permaneció boca arriba, observando fijamente el techo de la habitación, mientras dejaba que su mente divagara y recordara los detalles de anoche. Pero la puerta del dormitorio fue golpeada, escuchándose un "permiso" del otro lado. Eren reconoció de inmediato la voz de Armin, por lo que no dudó en dejarle entrar.

—Pasa —dijo, y vio a Armin asonándose con una sonrisa tras la hoja de la puerta labrada.

—Buenos días —dijo Armin, ingresando al dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Eren hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se estiró. Había olvidado hacerlo tras despertarse. Sus músculos se tensaron y los huesos de su espalda crujieron en el proceso.

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Molido. Me duele hasta el pelo —respondió Eren sin tomarle el peso a su sincera respuesta.

Armin, ruborizado, bajó la cabeza. Su reacción intrigó a Eren.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó curioso.

Armin negó con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

Eren no quiso insistir. Veía a Armin demasiado incómodo, tanto, que casi podía jurar que le avergonzaba hablar de sexo. ¿Acaso era eso? Eren no lo sabía, pero ni siquiera él se sentía a gusto hablando del asunto. No tenía mayor conocimiento que lo vivido anoche, y eso, muy seguramente, era solo la introducción a un tema demasiado profundo y complejo para tratar a la ligera.

—Le traje su ropa —dijo Armin.

—Ya te dije que no me hablaras con tanta formalidad —pidió Eren sin prestarle demasiado interés a las prendas. Pero al verlas detenidamente, arrugó el ceño y dijo—: Esa no es mi ropa.

Armin dio un respingo y vio el atuendo que sostenía en ambos brazos, como si hubiera querido cerciorarse de que tomó las correctas.

—Es la ropa que el señor Irvin dijo que debía usar.

—Pero yo dije que no iba a vestirme así.

Armin intentó replicar, pero Eren se envolvió en las sábanas y se levantó, haciendo el esfuerzo por no derrumbarse debido al dolor que experimentaba su espalda y piernas. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta del dormitorio e intentó salir.

Armin le detuvo.

—¡Aguarde! ¡¿Qué hace?!

—Si no traes mi ropa, iré a buscarla yo.

—¡No puede salir así! —Eren siguió forcejeando hasta que Armin cedió—. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Yo iré por ella, pero por favor, no salga!

Eren aceptó y Armin se apresuró en abandonar el cuarto e ir por las ropas que Eren querían. Él en tanto, se encerró en el baño y se deshizo de las sábanas con las que se había envuelto frente al espejo. Su cuerpo se vio reflejado en el cristal y se contempló por un momento. Había marcas rojizas distribuidas a lo largo de su cuello; marcas que Irvin había dejado como un sello por haber tomado su cuerpo.

¿Así iba a ser de ahora en adelante? ¿Todas las noches experimentaría esas sensaciones en su cuerpo? ¿Se retorcería de placer bajo las manos expertas de Irvin? ¿Y si hubiera noches en las que no querría, Irvin le obligaría?

Eren vio su vientre y se lo acarició.

—Quizá ya esté embarazado. ¿Cómo lo sabré? ¿Qué sentiré? —Las dudas lo embargaban, tanto, que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca del proceso de reproducción masculina. Su padre, evadiendo sus preguntas, se había negado a explicarle más allá de su capacidad para concebir.

Armin regresó más rápido de lo que Eren esperaba. Golpeó la puerta del baño y entró.

—Me regañarán por esto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Eren, desatendiendo su vientre y cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas—, hablaré con el comandante Irvin.

—Él puede verse muy gentil y condescendiente, pero es inflexible cuando le desobedecen.

Eren tragó duro y se estremeció, como si de pronto le hubiesen deslizado un hielo por la espalda, erizándole la piel.

—No te reprenderá —dijo—; te lo aseguro.

Armin asintió y comenzó a preparar la bañera para Eren. La llenó de agua tibia y flores.

En esta ocasión Eren accedió a que Armin se quedase. Permitió que le tallara la espalda y platicara de las actividades que le tocarían en su primer día de casado. Las funciones de un consorte eran específicas; la mayoría las desempeñaba al interior de la casa. El resto lo manejaba Irvin.

Bañado y vestido, Eren bajó al comedor a tomar desayuno. Lo hizo solo; Irvin no se encontraba y dudaba que pudiera suplir su ausencia con Rivaille (si es que se encontraba en casa). Dudaba incluso si él se encontraba en casa. Esta era tan grande, que difícilmente podía saber cuando alguien salía o entraba de ella.

—No puedes sentarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eren cuando vio a Armin de pie junto a la pared del salón.

—A la servidumbre sólo se le permite comer en la cocina.

Eren vio hacia la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la cocina. Vio luego su desayuno y, tras depositarlo en la charola de plata en la que Armin le había servido, se levantó de la emsa y caminó hacia la puerta.

Armin se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Qué hace?!

—¿Qué no es obvio? No me gusta desayunar solo. Iré a la cocina.

—¡N-No puede!

—¿Por qué no? Dijiste que la servidumbre podía comer ahí.

—Sí, pero no los amos de la casa.

Eren resopló.

—No quiero desayunar aquí; punto.

—Diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga no le haré cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

—Aprendes rápido —dijo Eren.

Armin suspiró resignado y tomó la charola con el desayuno de Eren.

—Yo la llevaré.

Eren se sintió más animado y siguió a Armin. Ayer, cuando se había aventurado a explorar los terrenos de la casa, había cruzado por la cocina. Cuando lo hizo esta se encontraba silenciosa y vacía. Ahora esperaba encontrarla funcionando; con vapores y olores a comida y el calor agradable del horno, lo que le haría sentir como en casa, cuando despertaba y bajaba al primer piso, donde su madre le esperaba todas las mañanas con una sonrisa y un suculento desayuno.

A mitad de pasillo, tras doblar un recodo, se escuchó un estruendo —seguido de gritos— proveniente de la cocina. Eren se sobresaltó cuando vio salir corriendo de ella a una muchacha con una patata en la boca, seguida por un hombre agitando un cucharón de madera.

—¡Sasha, ladrona! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!

Armin se hizo a un lado —salvando la charola— cuando la muchacha corrió hasta Eren y se plantó detrás de él, usándolo como escudo cuando el hombre del cucharón le dio alcance.

—¡Hannes-san! —exclamó Armin al verlo agitar el cucharón sobre Eren.

—¡Esta ladrona de patatas! ¡Le diré al comandante Irvin para que te despida!

—¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Sasha.

Eren entendía poco. Sasha y Hannes se peleaban con él en medio y lo zarandeaban en el proceso.

—¡HANNES-SAN! —gritó Armin, logrando capturar su atención—. Está incomodando al consorte del comandante Irvin.

Hannes se detuvo en el acto y dejó de sacudir el cucharón sobre Eren. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y adoptó una postura similar al saludo de las fuerzas militares.

—¡L-LO SIENTO! —exclamó.

—No se preocupe —dijo Eren, restándole importancia a la situación.

Sasha también parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error, por lo que se plantó junto a Hannes y, aun con la patata en la boca, se inclinó en una formal reverencia.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —dijo a duras penas por la patata—. ¡No le vaya a decir nada al comandante o nos despedirá!

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—No le diré nada.

Hannes se dirigió a Armin.

—Armin, muchacho, debiste advertirnos desde el principio.

—¿Y cómo querían que lo hiciera si aparecieron gritando de la nada?

—Disculpen —dijo Eren—, fue culpa mía por venir. Es que quiero desayunar en la cocina, si no les molesta.

Sasha y Hannes intercambiaron miradas y luego vieron a Eren sin lograr dar crédito a sus palabras.

Minutos después, Eren se encontraba desayunando cómodamente en la mesa de la cocina. Hannes, frente la estufa, parecía tenso; ni siquiera era capaz de atender la olla que gorgoteaba agradablemente sobre el fuego. Mientras, Sasha observaba desde un costado de la habitación, sin lograr creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Eren se dio cuenta y dijo:

—No es necesario que dejen de trabajar. Hagan cuenta como si no estuviera.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Sasha—. Los amos de la casa jamás han entrado a la cocina. Así como quienes se encargan de la cocina no salen de ella ni recorren la casa. Está prohibido.

Eren no entendía tanto protocolo y discriminación. Las personas que servían a Irvin tenían tanto derecho como él a recorrer la casa. Esas delimitaciones sociales le enfermaban.

Armin dijo de pronto:

—No los he presentado debidamente. Él es Hannes-san; el cocinero. Ella es Sasha; se encarga de la lavandería. Y él... —añadió, señalando a un muchacho de cabeza rapada—. Es Conny Springer; ayudante de Hannes-san.

Eren asintió al hacer contacto visual con Conny, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación mientras pelaba zanahorias junto al fregadero.

Eren se alegró al tener la oportunidad de conocer más personas dentro de la casa. Sabía que compartiendo con ellos no se sentiría tan solo, y que la convivencia le mantendría un poco más cerca de sus recuerdos de Shiganshina.

—¿Y por qué vino a la cocina? —preguntó Hannes.

—Es que el salón se me hizo demasiado grande y solitario —explicó Eren.

—No todos los días tenemos la suerte de interactuar con la realeza —dijo Conny.

Eren negó luego de darle un mordisco a su pan.

—No soy de la realeza. Tampoco soy noble.

—¿Ah? ¿Y entonces cómo es que es el amo de la casa?

—El comandante quiso desposarlo —explicó Armin, intentando ser imparcial en su respuesta.

—Nací y me crié en Shiganshina —dijo Eren.

—¿Shiganshina? —exclamó Hannes—. ¡Yo también soy de allá!

Eren sonrió al sentirse un poco más cerca de su lugar de origen gracias a Hannes. Y con renovados ánimos continuó comiendo, esperando familiarizarse poco a poco con las personas que iría conociendo conforme sucedieran los días en la mansión que ahora era su hogar.

.

.

.

Tras finalizar el desayuno, Eren siguió a Armin hacia los terrenos de la mansión. Según sus indicaciones, Irvin le esperaba en las cabellerizas; precisamente el lugar en el que se había conocido con Rivaille.

Al pensar en ello Eren se estremeció. El haber pensado en Rivaille mientras estuvo con Irvin fue algo imperdonable y enfermizo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué su mente le había jugado de esa manera tan retorcida. Le daba miedo incluso llegar a volver a imaginar a Rivaille cuando estuviera con Irvin. Eso era algo que no podía permitirse pensar, mucho menos desear.

Cuando llegó a las caballerizas vio a Irvin conversando con un joven junto al corral donde los caballos pastaban heno al aire libre. Irvin, al verle, le sonrió. A Eren le impresionaba la jovialidad de Irvin a pesar de su edad. En su impecable uniforme castrense, él administraba la hacienda como un noble respetado y admirado por muchos, principalmente quienes le servían. Y aunque Irvin se veía gentil, sabía que detrás de su rostro bonachón se escondía un hombre decidido, riguroso y estratega, que siempre iba un paso adelante.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó una vez que Eren se le acercó. Tomó su mano derecha y besó el dorso de ésta. Eran ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de apartarla.

—Muy bien.

—Me alegro. ¿Desayunaste?

—Sí.

—Veo que sigues sin acostumbrarte a vestir la ropa que compré para ti.

Eren dio un respingo y vio a Armin, quien palideció bajo la expresión seria de Irvin.

—Armin no tiene nada que ver en esto —declaró Eren, adelantándose a cualquier amonestación de Irvin—. Aún no me siento cómodo con esa ropa.

—Está bien; supongo que eso tomará más tiempo del esperado.

Eren asintió y, para cambiar el tema, comentó:

—Armin me dijo que quería verme.

—Sí. Te tengo una sorpresa. —Miró al joven que se encontraba a su lado y le ordenó—: Jean, tráelo, por favor.

Eren aguardó con curiosidad, y se sorprendió cuando vio salir de las caballerizas a quien respondía al nombre de Jean con un caballo de hermoso pelaje marrón.

Irvin contempló con expectación la reacción de Eren y le tendió las riendas del animal.

—Es tuyo.

Eren parpadeó confundido con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Mío?

—Es mi obsequio de bodas.

Eren recibió las riendas del caballo. Un hermoso ejemplar de la más fina raza.

—Es un pura sangre. El mejor dentro de estos territorios. Lo adquirí especialmente para ti.

Eren no lograba salir de su fascinación. No imaginaba semejante obsequio. Amaba los caballos, pero jamás habías tenido siquiera la oportunidad de montar uno. Ahora tenía un ejemplar maravilloso. Un caballo alto, imponente. Y era completamente suyo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Irvin, esperando la reacción de Eren, quien parecía absorto en su obsequio.

—Es... es ¡Me encanta! ¡Es...! ¡Gracias!

—Bueno, ahora disfrútalo. Móntalo.

Eren asintió y se acercó al caballo por el costado. Vio la silla y se asió de las riendas, pero se detuvo cuando hizo el amago de subir.

Irvin se dio cuenta.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Eren dudó en responder.

—Yo... no sé montar. —Su voz había sonado como un susurro; lo suficiente para que sólo Irvin le escuchara, pero alguien más lo había oído. Eren dirigió su furiosa mirada al responsable de tan molesta y mal disimulada risilla. Jean.

Irvin entendió que Eren no supiese montar. En Shiganshina no había forma que pudiera adquirir un caballo. Pero no había problema con tomar algunas clases.

—Es muy fácil. Te ayudaré.

Eren, avergonzado, se dejó guiar. A duras penas logró subirse, aunque creyó que iba a ser más difícil. Debido a su complexión, para Irvin fue fácil subirle.

—Pone los pies en los estribos —indicó—, y sujeta bien las riendas. Jean —dijo luego, dirigiéndose al joven—. Guía a Eren.

—¿Eh? ¿No se quedará? —preguntó Eren.

—Tengo que ir a la ciudad por unos documentos. Lo siento. Sólo me quedé para darte tu obsequio. Jean te ayudará; él es el encargado de los caballos. Estarás en buenas manos.

Antes de que Eren pudiese replicar, Irvin se marchó. Y sólo cuando estuvieron a solas, Jean se soltó a reír sin reservas, molestando a Eren.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó contrariado. El descaro de Jean era enfermizo—. ¿Cuál es la gracia?

Jean se estrujaba el estómago de tanto reír.

—¡Te hice una pregunta!

—Es que no puedo creer que no sepas montar.

—¡¿Te estás burlando?!

—¿Tú qué crees?

Eren se fastidió y trató de bajar del caballo para borrarle a golpes la sonrisa a Jean, pero Armin intervino apenas vio sus inapropiadas intenciones.

—Por favor, mantengan la calma. Jean, no es prudente que te dirijas así al consorte del comandante.

Jean se encogió de hombros sin borrar su burlona sonrisa de los labios.

—Soy un hombre honesto, y lo que veo aquí no es al consorte del comandante; veo a un crío que no sabe montar a caballo y no merece mi respeto.

—¡Jean!

—Déjalo, Armin. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con alguien que disfruta burlándose por cosas irrelevantes.

—¿Ah? ¿Lo dice un arrimado que no sabe ni siquiera subirse a un caballo? ¡Qué triste!

Eren lo acuchilló con la mirada.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Se bajó del caballo de un salto y se fue contra Jean. Armin intentó detenerle, sujetándole de los brazos, pero Eren era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para abalanzarse sobre Jean con Armin a cuestas y caer sobre la tierra enlodada.

—¡Retira lo dicho! —gritó Eren—. ¡Retíralo!

Quienes se encontraban trabajando en los alrededores de las caballerizas se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y no tardaron en acercarse para ver el deprimente espectáculo.

Jean intentaba desesperadamente quitarse de encima a Eren, pero éste no aflojaba y lo zamarreaba con la intención de golpearle.

—¡Retráctate, maldito!

—¡No pienso! —gritó Jean—. ¡Eres un arrimado! ¡Un oportunista con suerte! ¡El comandante Irvin sólo sintió pena de ti, por eso te aceptó!

—¡Te partiré la boca a golpes, maldito!

—¡Inténtalo!

Eren asestó un violento golpe al rostro de Jean, logrando partirle el labio, y del cual manó un hilillo de sangre. Jean supo entonces la verdadera fuerza de Eren y el peso de su puño.

—¡Armin, quítame a este loco de encima! ¡Quítenmelo!

En medio del caos y de quienes intentaban a toda costa separar a Eren de Jean, apareció Rivaille. Se abrió paso entre el tumulto y llegó hasta Eren; lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, tiró de ella sin ninguna consideración y lo sacó de allí bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada cuando los vieron alejarse de las caballerizas y perderse de vista rumbo a la mansión.

Eren jadeaba y se quejaba —se estaba ahogando—, intentando inútilmente liberarse del arrastre al que le sometía Rivaille, pero él no cedía. Tampoco se mostraba cansado por llevar a Eren y tirar de él como si se tratase cualquier cosa.

—¡Basta! —chilló—. ¡Me duele! ¡Por favor!

Rivaille continuó arrastrando a Eren hasta llevarlo a las habitaciones superiores de la casa. Llegó a su dormitorio y, una vez en él, lo arrojó al interior como un despojo.

Eren, tosiendo, se frotó el cuello. No podía creer lo inhumano que resultaba Rivaille. No se doblegó ni un momento cuando escuchó sus quejidos, jadeos y súplicas.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!

Rivaille le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Observaba fijamente la figura desgreñada de Eren. Se le hacía vagamente familiar. Tal como había sucedido ayer en la mañana, en las caballerizas; las mismas en las que lo había visto mancornado sobre Jean.

—Vulgar, inútil, un desperdicio... —dijo Rivaille, clavando su fría mirada en Eren—. No entiendo qué vio Irvin para tenerte en su cama. Un arrabalero como tú no merece ni siquiera pisar estas tierras.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Revolcarte en el suelo como los cerdos por un arranque de rabia... tal vez deberías ir al patio a vivir con ellos. Ese sitio te queda mejor que las paredes de esta habitación.

Eren se levantó intentando encarar a Rivaille; pero ya conocía sus intenciones y sabía que él no dudaría en golpearle de ser necesario.

—¡¿Por qué me dice todo eso?! ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!

—Muy pronto Irvin se dará cuenta la clase de escoria que eres y se deshará de ti.

Eren intentó defenderse, pero Rivaille dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Armin apareció minutos después, sorprendiéndose al ver a Eren estático en medio de la habitación y con el rostro tan pálido como el papel. Él había permanecido con los pies clavados al suelo desde que Rivaille se marchó. Ni aunque hubiera querido moverse lo habría logado; las palabras de Rivaille le habían resultado tan humillantes e hirientes, que habían borrado de su cuerpo todo rastro de fortaleza y voluntad.

Armin notó su consternación. Conocía a Rivaille, lo suficiente para saber que él podía ser una persona muy cruel. Y apostaba que lo había sido con Eren.

—Le prepararé la bañera. Necesita limpiarse antes de que llegue el comandante.

Eren no había reparado en su aspecto. Tanto su ropa como su cuerpo habían sido víctimas del lodo en el que se había revolcado por su riña con Jean. Incluso su cabello enmarañado parecía ser el nido de un pájaro.

—Le rompió el labio a Jean —comentó Armin—. No sabía que supiera pelear de esa forma.

Eren no respondió; repasaba las palabras de Rivaille. ¿Por qué Irvin lo había escogido? No tenía clase, tampoco sangre noble. Era fértil, pero Irvin se había fijado en él mucho antes de descubrirse su capacidad de concebir. ¿Entonces porqué Irvin lo había desposado? De seguro en la corte había personas calificadas para unir su vida a la de Irvin.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró. Armin lo observó desde la puerta del baño. Eren miraba fijamente el suelo, como si en él pudiese encontrar la respuesta—. ¿Por qué me escogió entonces?

Armin se le acercó. Creía entender las palabras de Eren y sus sentimientos.

—El comandante lo ama. Y eso se antepone incluso a la nobleza.

—¡Pero no tengo clase! —exclamó Eren. Las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos y que había negado dejar escapar finalmente se habían derramado, dejando surcos en sus mejillas producto del barro—. ¡Tarde o temprano se avergonzará de mí! ¡¿Por qué entonces hizo la boda en privado?! ¡¿Por qué nadie debía saber de mí?! ¡Ni siquiera quienes trabajan aquí me conocen!

—Todos sabían de su llegada —dijo Armin—. Estábamos muy ansiosos por conocerle. El comandante no dejaba de hablar de usted. Decía que era muy hermoso, muy listo y que ansiaba el día de verle llegar y desposarle para darle toda la felicidad que se merecía.

Eren quedó sin palabras. ¿En verdad Irvin había dicho todo eso? ¿Realmente ansiaba su llegada y no se avergonzaba?

Armin no vio necesario decir más porque se dio cuenta que Eren entendió muy bien sus palabras. Lo supo al ver sus ojos; estos brillaban de manera diferente. En ellos había emoción y esperanza.

Eren se dejó bañar, nuevamente, por Armin. Mientras lo hacía, repasó las últimas horas desde que llegó a mansión de Irvin y reflexionó al respecto. Y fue debido a eso que, al momento de vestirse, pidió la ropa que Irvin le había comprado. Ya no usaría más sus prendas de pueblerino; eso era parte de su vida en Shiganshina. Ahora era el consorte de un comandante, de un noble, y como tal debía hacer honor a su estado civil y enorgullecer a su esposo.

.

.

.

Luego de pasar parte de la mañana encerrado en su dormitorio, Eren decidió salir e ir a la biblioteca por un libro. Le había llamado la atención el que Armin le había mostrado ayer, pero tenía en mente buscar algún otro libro con información del exterior; y ojalá que contara con ilustraciones.

La biblioteca se encontraba en el primer piso, por lo que Eren bajó y recorrió el pasillo alfombrado recordando en el proceso las indicaciones que Armin le dio el día de ayer durante el recorrido que tuvo para memorizar y aprender cada habitación y sus respectivas funciones.

—Es aquí —dijo al plantarse frente a la puerta que se encontraba junto al salón en el que se recibía a las visitas. Quizá en ella podría leer tranquilo a la espera de Irvin.

Ingresó a la biblioteca y fue directo al mueble donde se hallaba el libro que Armin le enseñó ayer. Lo sacó y ojeó a la rápida. Luego recorrió con la mirada el estante. En la tercera hilera hubo uno que capturó su interés y lo sacó. Era de lomo grueso y forraje gris.

—"El Decamerón". Qué nombre tan peculiar. Me pregunto qué significará.

—¿Sabes leer?

Eren reconoció _esa_ voz y sintió la nuca rígida y erizada. Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada de Rivaille, quien descansaba sentado tras una montaña de libros sobre el escritorio de la habitación. ¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba allí? Era claro que, al llegar, la montaña de textos había ocultado a Rivaille de su alcance visual. Esa era la única explicación.

Eren apretó el libro que sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho. No quería discutir con Rivaille, pero él parecía buscarle el odio incluso si no hacía nada.

—¿Quieres leer esa clase de libro? Por lo visto eres un lujurioso.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Eren.

Rivaille se incorporó de pronto y se le acercó, acorralándolo contra el librero. Eren no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba hasta que su nuca rebotó torpemente contra el librero.

—¿Intentas aparentar ser como nosotros con esa ropa? —preguntó Rivaille.

—No intento nada —respondió Eren, sintiéndose sofocado por la cercanía que Rivaille imponía y la distancia casi inexistente que los separaba. Sólo medio metro.

Fue entonces cuando Eren se dio cuenta de algo que disparó su corazón: los ojos de Rivaille tenían un particular tono gris.

Eren se sintió perdido en ellos. Lo atravesaban, lo desnudaban. La sensación era incontrolable. La frialdad de aquellos ojos poseía un matiz único que lo aturdía y excitaba.

—¿Entonces qué haces vistiendo de esa manera? No es propio de ti.

—Que no le importe lo que vista o deje de vestir. Déjeme pasar —pidió Eren, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

A pesar de que Rivaille era más bajo que Eren se imponía con tal fuerza que le hacía sentir pequeño.

Eren intentó moverse, pero Rivaille le cerró el paso; sus antebrazos cayeron a los costados de la cabeza de Eren, presionándolo contra el librero. Eren respiró fuerte. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban a centímetros. ¿Qué pretendía?

Rivaille no cedió ni un poco; Eren tampoco. Logró sostener la mirada y se sintió de pronto ardiendo. Su piel quemaba. El calor que manaba Rivaille y la fuerza de su mirada lo volvía una presa fácil.

Rivaille se inclinó hacia delante y llevó su nariz al cuello de Eren.

—Y hasta hueles diferente —dijo. Su aliento golpeó la piel de Eren, estremeciéndolo.

El aroma que desprendía era de un suave perfume de lavanda. Armin había vertido esencia de aquella planta en el agua de la bañera. La piel de Eren había quedado impregnada a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó azorado. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Rivaille incluso a través de la ropa.

—¿Qué quiero? —Rivaille se acercó un poco más, sobresaltando a Eren cuando se atrevió a llevar su rodilla hasta la entrepierna de Eren, obligándole a separar las piernas—. ¿En verdad quieres saberlo, mocoso?

Eren no supo qué contestar. De pronto el aire se le había vuelto espeso y le costaba respirar. Sentía el rostro ardiendo, como si le hubiera atacado una violenta fiebre. Esa sensación le recordaba a lo que había experimentado anoche con Irvin. La sensación era casi la misma; las entrañas le ardían y sentía que se le derretían. Las piernas incluso habían comenzado a temblarle, amenazándole con ceder ante su peso.

Rivaille redujo la distancia y, cuando intentó responder las dudas de Eren, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió repentinamente.

Eren vio hacia ella y su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho al reconocer bajo el dintel de la puerta la figura de Irvin, quien miraba con sorpresa la comprometedora escena que Eren y Rivaille protagonizaban.

...Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: Telaraña

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: RivaillexEren. **

* * *

**— Capítulo 4 —**

**Telaraña**

Irvin no tardó en mostrarse sorprendido —e incluso confundido— por la comprometedora y sospechosa escena que protagonizaban Eren y Rivaille. La posición en la que se encontraban, la expresión culpable y atemorizada de Eren y la intimidad casi cómplice que transmitían sus cuerpos en la cercanía contra el librero le hicieron pensar con dificultad y anular sus movimientos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué están haciendo? —logró preguntar. Por un momento su mente le había jugado sucio, llevándole a pensar mal de Rivaille y Eren. Pero rápidamente desechó aquella perniciosa idea.

Rivaille, sin mostrar mayor alteración en su expresión y, ejecutando un agudo movimiento, estiró el brazo izquierdo y cogió un libro al costado de Eren.

—Recomendando un libro —dijo—. El que _tu_ mocoso quiere leer es para adultos.

Ante la mirada pasmada de Eren, Rivaille se alejó, no sin antes arrojarle al pecho el libro que extrajo del mueble.

Irvin relajó su semblante y le restó importancia a la situación, atreviéndose finalmente ingresar por completo a la habitación.

Eren, estático y azorado contra el librero observó a Rivaille caminar hacia el escritorio. Aún podía sentir su calor y su aroma. Parecía que se le habían impregnado en el cuerpo. Pero el temor de haber sido visto por Irvin en esa situación le inquietó. ¿Acaso no se percató del calor en sus mejillas y la pierna de Rivaille frotándose intencionalmente entre las suyas? Eren podía dar fe de la ingenuidad de Irvin y la bondad que colmaba su corazón al rechazar todo pensamiento negativo en contra de su propio hermano y de su esposo.

—Eren, vine a buscarte para llevarte a conocer los terrenos de la mansión. Rivaille, ¿nos acompañas?

Rivaille, que se encontraba apoyado contra el escritorio mientras simulaba prestar atención al libro que cogió de éste, le echó un vistazo fugaz a Eren antes de responder.

—¿Para qué? —dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia el libro.

—Porque debemos compartir en familia —explicó Irvin—, y porque estas también son tus tierras.

Rivaille pareció mascullar por lo bajo —Eren pudo apreciarlo desde su posición—. Dejó el libro que fingía leer sobre el escritorio y pasó junto a Irvin en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca.

—Estas no son mis tierras —aclaró, no sin antes mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Eren antes de abandonar la habitación.

Eren se relajó tan solo un poco cuando vio la puerta de la biblioteca cerrarse por fuera. El saberse descubierto por Irvin en algo que no entendía le hacía sentir incómodo y frustrado. Le incordiaba esa sensación de ignorancia y vulnerabilidad que le despertaba Rivaille. Y aunque necesitaba explicaciones, no las recibía.

—¿Está todo bien?

Irvin se le había acercado al verle rígido contra el librero y se había atrevido a acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Pero con un movimiento gentil le alzó de la barbilla, obligándole a verle directamente a los ojos.

Eren no respondió de inmediato. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por culpa de Rivaille y notaba el rostro ardiendo. Si Irvin lo descubría...

—S-Sí... —logró articular. Se sintió extraño con su respuesta, como si su voz no hubiese sido la misma. Esta le había temblado.

—¿Sucedió algo con Rivaille? —preguntó Irvin—. ¿Te dijo algo malo? Parece que quieres llorar.

Eren dio un respingo.

—¡No, claro que no! —dijo, aunque su boca había pronunciado una terrible mentira. Lo cierto era que quería llorar, pero no precisamente por lo que había sucedido con Rivaille, sino porque le tenía que mentir a Irvin. "Ni siquiera llevamos dos días de casados y ya le estoy mintiendo", pensó, sintiéndose miserable—. Todo está bien. No se preocupe. Él no dijo ni hizo nada. Solo... —añadió, enseñando el libro que Rivaille le había arrojado—, me recomendó este libro.

Irvin intentó replicar, pero Eren se apartó y avanzó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Así que… ¿me llevará a conocer las tierras de la hacienda? Ansío verlas.

Irvin asintió.

—Sí, te mostraré los viñedos y las tierras que colindan con el bosque.

Eren se entusiasmó con la idea, aunque no dejó de pensar en lo que sucedió con Rivaille minutos atrás. Y se preguntó, mientras abandonaba la biblioteca con Irvin, qué habría pasado si él no hubiera llegado.

.

.

.

En las afueras de las caballerizas los caballos esperaban ensillados para el paseo por las tierras de la hacienda. Cuando Eren se acercó a su caballo, se dio cuenta que Jean le miraba con cierto temor. ¿Era temor? Eren infló el pecho de orgullo al ver que su golpiza habían hecho efecto en Jean, ignorando que él temía no por su fuerza bruta, sino por lo que fuera a decir Irvin si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

Irvin montó su caballo, un _andaluz_ de pelaje blanco y crinera gris, y aguardó que Eren le imitara. Eren hizo el amago de montar su caballo, pero el animal se movía y rehusaba aceptarle.

—Pone un pie en estribo —dijo Irvin— y sujétate del cuerno; luego impúlsate. Y no olvides tomar con firmeza las riendas. El resto lo hará el caballo.

Eren siguió las indicaciones, pero cada vez que intentaba subir, el caballo se movía, lo que entorpecía su objetivo. Pero no se dio por vencido; incluso cuando escuchó nuevamente la risilla burlona de Jean y se sintió observando por Armin y quienes se encontraban alrededor, asió las riendas, empotró su pie izquierdo en el estribo derecho, sujetó con firmeza el cuerno de la silla y se impulsó hacia arriba con determinación.

Eren se vio eyectado hacia la montura por el movimiento de su pie derecho en el suelo y creyó lograr su cometido con emoción, pero su caballo se sacudió de pronto y marchó con trote firme hacia delante, zarandeándole en el proceso.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Irvin cuando vio a Eren colgando a medio camino de montar la silla.

Todo sucedió en fracción de segundos: cuando Eren creyó que iba a caer una vez que su caballo se echara a correr, una mano tomó las riendas del animal y frenó su cometido. Al alzar la mirada, Eren se encontró con la fría expresión de Rivaille, quien montaba un imponente caballo de pelaje gris.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y solo eso bastó para que Eren notase su corazón brincar dentro su pecho.

Irvin logró darles alcance. Había sido un tramo corto, pero lo suficiente para no poder salvar a Eren a tiempo, sin embargo, Rivaille lo había hecho en su lugar. Eren le agradeció en silencio, aunque no comprendió de dónde salió ni en qué minuto había llegado.

—Gracias —dijo Irvin, acercándose a Eren para ayudarle a montar.

Rivaille no dijo nada; solo cedió las riendas a Irvin para que se encargase de Eren, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima. Lo había salvado; tal vez no de un accidente grave, pero lo había ayudado, cuando solo hacía horas atrás lo había comparado con un cerdo y luego lo había acosado en la biblioteca.

—Eren, ¿te encuentras bien?

La expresión de Irvin era de evidente preocupación. Lo que menos deseaba era exponer a Eren a alguna clase de peligro.

—Si quieres suspenderemos el paseo.

—No —respondió Eren, consiguiendo montar su caballo con mayor confianza. Esta vez el animal cedió a su voluntad; parecía haber sentido la confianza de Eren al subirse—. Estoy bien.

—Rivaille —dijo Irvin, atajándolo antes que se marchara—. Creí que no vendrías.

Rivaille, ofreciéndole una mirada fugaz y esquiva a Eren —la cual sólo él pudo apreciar—, respondió:

—Solo cambié de opinión.

Golpeó los estribos contra los costados de su caballo, tiró de las riendas y se alejó bajo la mirada expectante de Eren.

—¿En verdad estás bien? —preguntó Irvin luego de posar su mano derecha sobre las de Eren.

Él asintió luego de volver su atención a Irvin; se había distraído torpemente viendo la espalda de Rivaille y el movimiento cimbreante de sus hombros bajo el ritmo del trote de su caballo.

—Sí. Vamos —respondió—; quisiera conocer sus tierras.

Irvin sonrió y aclaró:

—Que ahora también te pertenecen.

Eren asintió ruborizándose y siguió a Irvin junto a un grupo de cinco hombres a caballo. Asumía que eran trabajadores de las tierras; guardianes en su mayoría o jornaleros al servicio de Irvin.

Emprendieron rumbo por un camino ancho y empedrado hacia las colinas tras la mansión. El día era perfecto para recorrer el lugar: cielo azul, sol brillante. Una brisa mecía los árboles y los cabellos de Eren. El aire era puro y reconfortante. Se podía respirar tranquilidad. Un pequeño canal que abastecía los jardines y plantaciones de la hacienda custodiaba el camino hacia las colinas y ambientaba el escenario con el agradable sonido del afluente.

Avanzaron en línea recta hacia el nordeste y, de inmediato, la belleza del paisaje conmovió a Eren. El lugar era rodeado por pasturas y huertos llenos de color. Al otro lado del sendero se divisaba el bosque hacia las tierras más altas y explanadas de suelos verdes y fértiles. El césped parecía excepcionalmente verde y sano, y se volvía más tupido incluso bajo la sombra que proyectaban los grandes abetos que se alzaban imponentes junto a las colinas.

Eren no dejaba de sorprenderse por el vasto territorio que pertenecía a un solo hombre, cuando en Shiganshina y en los demás distritos el hacinamiento era incontrolable y desproporcional. A lo lejos, en plena estepa, Eren distinguió tres molinos de viento. En los límites del distrito con la muralla María también había. Estos se dedicaban principalmente a la preparación de harina; insumo vital para la fabricación de pan y pastas, para el posterior abastecimiento local del distrito.

—¿Te gusta el paisaje? —preguntó Irvin, reduciendo el paso de su caballo andaluz para ir junto a Eren y enseñarle un poco de sus tierras.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —respondió Eren. No podía negar que estaba fascinado con la vista privilegiada que tenía de los territorios de la familia Smith.

—Pronto podrás recorrerlo todo. Te sorprenderán las maravillas que esconden estas tierras.

—¡Me encantaría! —exclamó Eren.

Al cabo de diez minutos de viaje, luego de pasar una pequeña llanura, vadear el río principal y tomar un nuevo sendero que doblaba hacia el este, Eren se impactó por la impresionante área de viñedos que cubría el valle; todos de Irvin. La fabricación de vino era uno de los principales negocios del reino. Los tres estados se abastecían y comercializaban tan preciado licor generando ganancias suculentas a lo largo de la comarca. Eren desconocía que Irvin fuera comerciante, pero justificaba sus tierras y poderío en la región. Él, siendo un noble, debía mantener su título con un negocio rentable.

—Los viñedos cubren novecientas quince hectáreas de este lado. Y otras cincuenta al otro lado del río. Exportamos principalmente materias primas para la producción industrial en los demás estados. Pero también nos encargamos de la fabricación de manera más artesanal; por mantener las tradiciones familiares, siendo así más valorado y costoso. Estos viñedos pertenecieron a mi abuelo; ahora yo los administro.

Eren observaba embelesado. Al pasear la vista por las tierras y enamorarse de ellas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rivaille. Él iba detrás con cuatro jornaleros de la hacienda, como "escolta". Eren no pudo evitar repasar el instante que Rivaille le ayudó a detener su caballo. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en el momento apropiado?

Se adentraron por un estrecho sendero con parronales custodiando a ambos lados. Al final del camino se encontraba lo que para Eren resultaba una bodega; y no se equivocó. Entendía poco de vinos, pero al menos sabía que la fabricación y conservación de las uvas se realizaba en una cava. El edificio, que contaba con dos niveles, era de piedra y entramado de madera. La estructura parecía albergar por lo menos diez habitaciones y el patio contaba con senderos de flores silvestres.

Cuando Irvin bajó de su andaluz, se detuvo un momento para contemplar la vista. Detrás de la bodega, hacia el este, la tierra bajaba gradualmente y después se achataba en valles donde más plantaciones de viñedos saltaban a la vista. A lo lejos se divisaba otra cadena de colinas de tono rojizo.

—¿Qué te parece, Eren? —preguntó Irvin, acercándosele para ayudarle a bajar del caballo.

—Es increíble. Nunca había visto algo semejante —respondió Eren, viendo fugazmente a Rivaille cuando pasó por su lado, ignorándole.

En la puerta de la bodega alguien los esperaba; un hombre rubio que al reconocer a Irvin no dudó en saludarle formalmente.

—Él es Mike Zakarius —dijo Irvin—; jefe del lugar. Es el mejor catador de vinos y un experto en cultivos.

Eren saludó y se sobresaltó cuando Mike, al acercársele, lo olfateó a la altura del cuello y luego sonrió.

—Que no te asuste —dijo Irvin, casi riendo—. Él suele hacer eso con las personas.

Después de la respectiva presentación, ingresaron al edificio y descendieron por unas escalinatas de piedra hacia el subterráneo de la bodega. El interior era muy agradable en comparación al valle, que mantenía una temperatura bajo el sol de verano. Las paredes de piedra y las antorchas adosadas en hileras a ellas mantenían aclimatada la bodega y el aire enrarecido tenía un particular aroma a uva fermentada.

Al llegar al subterráneo, los ojos de Eren se encontraron con una amplia habitación sostenida con pilares de piedra. Desplegados en el suelo, hileras de barriles apilados y estantes de madera con ánforas donde se almacenaba el vino que producían los viñedos saturaban el estratégicamente lugar, dejando carriles de acceso libre para el desplazamiento del personal del viñedo y las carretas con las que acarreaban los toneles. Del techo en forma de arco pendían candelabros con antorchas que titilaban con las pequeñas corrientes de viento que se filtraban del exterior. El silencio al interior de la cava era tal, que las pisadas en la piedra generaban un llamativo eco.

Irvin se preocupó de instruir a Eren sobre el proceso de la uva y su fermentación a medida que recorrían el lugar. Quería enseñarle todo para hacerle sentir parte de su vida y de las labores de la hacienda. Deseaba que Eren se enriqueciera no solo en conocimientos y experiencia, sino que también fuera capaz de convertirse en un administrador más de sus tierras.

Tras una breve caminata por la cava principal, Irvin inició una plática con Mike sobre los avances de la última producción, dejando que Eren recorriese el lugar y se ambientase un poco. Pero solo un descuido bastó para que Eren abandonara la bodega y emprendiera rumbo al interior de la bodega, la cual contaba con pasadizos y habitaciones similares a un laberinto.

Sus pies le llevaron hasta un cuarto en lo más profundo de la bodega. Y sólo cuando se alejó lo suficiente y se halló sin compañía se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Por encontrarse enfrascado en su recorrido había descuidado mantenerse cerca de Irvin. Ahora se encontraba solo y perdido.

—¡Perfecto! —refunfuñó, pero luego pensó que solo era cuestión de devolver sus pasos hasta el pasillo principal para volver con Irvin. Sin embargo, conforme caminaba no encontraba salida alguna. El lugar era un verdadero laberinto y todas las habitaciones eran idénticas. Los corredores muchas veces le llevaban a un camino sin salida. ¿Cuánto había caminado y cuántas habitaciones contenían la bodega? Eren apostaba que lo suficiente para perderse sin tener la remota la posibilidad de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la salida.

El ambiente silencioso, lóbrego y solitario de la cueva hizo que Eren poco a poco comenzara a desesperarse. Tras diez minutos de un infructuoso regreso, se dio cuenta que estaba caminando _en círculos_, por lo que decidió detenerse a la espera de ser encontrado. Recordó que su madre le había enseñado eso cuando niño. Él, por ser demasiado inquieto, tenía la mala costumbre de perderse entre la multitud cada vez que salían al mercado. Pasaban horas antes de ser encontrado y llevado a casa. Eren no sabía lo negligente de su comportamiento y los riesgos que corría en los periodos de guerra, pero ver la expresión angustiada de su madre le había enseñado a obedecer y seguir su consejo: "Cuando te pierdas, quédate en ese mismo lugar y aguarda hasta que yo vaya por ti". Eren ahora no era un niño, pero había recordado aquel sabio y efectivo consejo de su madre, y ponerlo en práctica en esta ocasión quizá le ayudaría para ser encontrado.

Apoyado contra un mueble relleno con botellas y ánforas de vino aguardó por Irvin. Él le había comentado, mientras descendían al subterráneo, que en la antigüedad el lugar había sido usado como calabozo para retener esclavos y prisioneros durante las guerras. Las actuales cavas habían servido como cámaras de tortura y ergástulas para los cautivos.

"Si pones atención, podrás escuchar los llantos y gritos de quienes murieron en este lugar", había dicho Irvin con la intención de asustar a Eren.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo él, viendo la habitación con recelo—. Los fantasmas no existen.

Sucedieron otros cinco minutos más de soledad, los cuales resultaron valiosos para Eren en su reflexión y entendimiento sobre Rivaille. Seguía confundido por su comportamiento. Por más que pensaba en los motivos de su actitud, solo llegaba a la conclusión de que Rivaille le despreciaba por haber entrado a la familia, siendo de clase baja. No había ninguna otra explicación.

—O tal vez sí —murmuró mientras repasaba el momento que sus cuerpos casi pudieron rozarse con indiscreción.

Eren suspiró sofocado al pensar en ese momento y se desabotonó el cuello de la camisa que desde hacía rato le molestaba; parecía que haber recordado en aquel extraño encuentro con Rivaille le había subido la temperatura.

Unos pasos resonando en el suelo de piedra proveniente de uno de los corredores llamaron la atención de Eren. Para ese entonces, el ahogo por encontrarse en un lugar encerrado y bajo tierra le había pasado la cuenta. Sudaba, lo suficiente para tener el flequillo pegado en la frente y pequeñas gotas de sudor cayéndole por la curvatura del cuello le cosquilleaban la piel. Por naturaleza él poseía un "termostato" interno más alto que el promedio y los espacios cerrados sin corriente de aire le asfixiaban. Prefería el invierno por el sufrimiento que padecía en los veranos húmedos de Shiganshina. Y ahora, las prendas de noble que usaba no le ayudaban a aplacar el calor.

Creyendo que se trataba de Irvin el responsable de aquellas pisadas, se arregló, esperándole con la mejor de las sonrisas y una expresión de culpa para no ser regañado, pero estas se esfumaron cuando reconoció a Rivaille apareciendo de entre una hilera de barriles.

—Con que aquí estabas —dijo él, con el mismo tono agrio de siempre.

—L-Lo siento... me perdí —respondió Eren, intentando sonar agradable. Pero lo cierto era que no le agradaba encontrarse con Rivaille por las emociones que le despertaba.

—Era de esperarse —respondió él.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¡No es mi culpa! —dijo exaltado—; no conozco este lugar.

—Por lo mismo debiste mantenerte junto al grupo y no perderte como un niño.

—Ya dije que lo siento. —Tras una pausa Eren preguntó: —¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿También se perdió?

—No seas estúpido. Todos te están buscando. Solo tuve mala suerte.

—¿Mala suerte? —repitió Eren sin entender sus palabras.

—Andando.

Eren resopló frustrado y siguió a Rivaille. No podía tener peor suerte; de todas las personas en el lugar tenía que encontrarlo precisamente él. ¿Acaso tenía un radar? ¿Por qué siempre lo encontraba en los momentos más inoportunos?

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, similar a un túnel. Solo antorchas mantenían iluminado el pasaje y el suelo adoquinado serpenteaba entre escalinatas y recodos.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca?

La voz de Rivaille resonó en las paredes de piedra del túnel. Eren paró en seco, casi congelado. De pronto la temperatura del cuerpo se le bajó de golpe. Rivaille se detuvo dos pasos más adelante, se volvió y lo encaró.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Eren, esforzándose por hacerse el desentendido y mentir como un profesional.

—¿No sabes lo que intenté hacerte en la biblioteca? Al final no respondí la pregunta que me hiciste. ¿No te interesa saber qué quiero?

Cada palabra lo había acercado un poco más a Eren, quien se vio de pronto acorralado, como en la biblioteca. La presencia de Rivaille y el encierro del lugar no le ayudaban a mantenerse tranquilo. Y cuando pensaba en la manera de escapar, Rivaille se hallaba a su lado, viéndole fijamente a los ojos. La penumbra y el reducido espacio del túnel no le permitieron a Eren escapar.

—¿Me... responderá? —logró articular. Los labios le temblaron y se sintió igual que en la biblioteca. El calor había parecido aumentar unos grados más en su cuerpo.

—Me pregunto si haces esto a propósito —dijo Rivaille.

—¿De qué habla?

Él le veía en silencio, casi como si estudiara su rostro entre la penumbra. Pero aun así había notado el sudor cayéndole por la piel y perderse bajo la camisa blanca.

Eren liberó un suspiro y se reprendió internamente por ello. Su aliento cálido había llegado hasta los labios de Rivaille. De alguna manera, sintió que aquello había sido un beso indirecto.

—Lo haces a propósito —declaró Rivaille, frunciendo el ceño—. Eres de lo peor.

—¿Ah? ¡No entiendo de lo que me está hablando!

Rivaille lo sujetó de la camisa y lo zamarreó un poco, logrando que su espalda rebotara contra la pared de piedra.

—No voy a seguir tu juego, ¿me has entendido?

Rivaille lo soltó antes de que Eren pudiera pedir una explicación. Pero él, temblando, y no precisamente por temor, lo encaró.

—¿Juego? —repitió—. ¿Quién está jugando? ¡El único que parece hacerlo aquí es usted!

—Modera tu tono, mocoso.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Desde que nos conocimos no ha hecho más que tratarme mal! Me acorrala, me insulta y me...

Eren guardó silencio cuando Rivaille le tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a bajar el rostro.

—Siempre he pensado que los mocosos como tú no saben hacer nada bien, excepto confundir a quien se le cruza en el camino.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Con esa expresión inocente... cazan a sus víctimas y las hacen caer en sus redes, como las arañas.

Eren cada vez entendía menos.

—¿No te has preguntado el por qué de mi molestia?

—Me lo he preguntado muchas veces —respondió Eren con honestidad—. Quiero saber por qué me detesta.

—En eso te equivocas —dijo Rivaille. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en el sudor que goteaba por el cuello de Eren. Se acercó tan solo un poco, pero Eren se mostró tan tenso y esquivo, que no tuvo más opción que alejarse antes de hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después.

Eren yacía rígido contra la muralla. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos hecha puños sobre la tela de su pantalón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Rivaille lo soltó. Solo era capaz de escuchar el traqueteo furioso de su corazón dentro de su pecho. La actitud de Rivaille y sus intenciones le habían paralizado tal como había sucedido en la biblioteca. Y aunque en esta oportunidad había logrado advertir las intenciones de Rivaille, no había podido frenarlas. Y aunque hubiera podido, ¿realmente lo habría hecho?

—No te quedes ahí como idiota.

La voz de Rivaille proveniente del otro extremo del túnel le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y se dio cuenta que él ya se había alejado lo suficiente para perderlo de vista, por lo que se apresuró en darle alcance y seguirle. Quería insistirle y exigirle saber por qué se equivocaba y porqué lucía tan molesto con su presencia, pero su voz se había apagado ante la posibilidad de que Rivaille deseara algo más que tratarle mal. Y lo consideraba dada su actitud en la biblioteca y la reciente, cuando le acorraló y contempló su cuello con intenciones que Eren no supo interpretar.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos y, tras salir del estrecho túnel y cruzar habitaciones y nuevos pasadizos, Eren regresó a la habitación en la que había visto a Irvin por última vez. Lo supo porque ahí estaba él, hablando con algunos funcionarios del lugar. Aparentemente daba instrucciones de su búsqueda, porque movía los brazos y señalaba hacia diferentes lugares. Sus gritos por un momento sorprendieron a Eren; incluso había podido escucharlos desde el pasillo contiguo. Pero al verle llegar suavizó su expresión y bajó la voz.

—¡Eren! —exclamó, acercándosele tan pronto lo reconoció—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

Eren se sintió un poco aturdido; no solo por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en un sitio sin ventilación, sino por la extraña conversación con Rivaille.

Asintió y solo pidió aire fresco.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó a Rivaille mientras se dirigían al exterior.

—En una de las últimas habitaciones. No me sorprende que se haya perdido; este lugar es un laberinto.

—Muchas gracias por encontrarlo.

Salieron de la bodega y el aire fresco bajo la sombra del edificio renovó las fuerzas de Eren. Y mientras era atendido con un poco de agua, Rivaille tomó su caballo y se marchó de vuelta a la hacienda. Eren lo había visto partir sintiendo un extraño malestar en el cuerpo, como si de pronto hubiera sido abrumado por la soledad.

—El recorrido terminará por el día de hoy. Necesitas descansar un poco —dijo Irvin.

—Estoy bien —señaló Eren—. No soy tan débil. Por favor, permítame continuar, señor —pidió.

Irvin no pudo negarse a la petitoria de Eren. Y solo cuando lo vio más repuesto del calor continuaron el recorrido por las plantaciones de viñedo.

Eren tuvo la determinación de concentrarse en ello y lo logró. Dejando a un lado la conversación con Rivaille y su encuentro en pasillo del sótano, se concentró en disfrutar el resto del paseo, conociendo a quienes trabajaban en el lugar y memorizando sus nombres. Se sentía emocionado y se esforzaba por estar a la altura de Irvin para que él se sintiera orgulloso de él al momento de presentarlo como su esposo.

.

.

.

El recorrido se extendió hasta el atardecer. No habían almorzado pero sí comido algo ligero en las instalaciones del viñedo. Eren estaba demasiado entusiasmado que poco y nada de apetito tenía, pero llegando a los terrenos de la mansión su estómago había comenzado a gruñir pidiendo comida.

Dejaron los caballos en los establos y regresaron a la mansión. Al pasar por los jardines Irvin se detuvo. De lejos se escuchaban gritos, los cuales se le hicieron muy familiares.

—Eren, quiero presentarte a quienes se encargan de esta área.

Eren asintió y le siguió. Se adentraron por los jardines por un estrecho sendero de gravilla blanca y llegaron hasta una fuente de agua de piedra blanca rodeada de flores y arbustos. Junto a ella, dos jóvenes eran aparentemente reprendidos, y Eren no tardó en reconocerlos como los dos muchachos que le habían observado desde el sembradío de girasoles el día que se desposó con Irvin.

Irvin al llegar saludó.

—Sus gritos se podían escuchar desde el otro lado de la campiña.

El hombre que se encargaba de reprender a aquellos dos jóvenes se volvió y saludó a Irvin.

—Estos peones insubordinados necesitan disciplina.

—Shadis-san, este no es el ejército.

Eren se acercó con cautela. La presencia del hombre calvo le intimidó.

Irvin decidió presentarlos.

—Eren, te presento a Keith Shadis, capataz de estas tierras y un fanático de las reglas. Lo verás siempre mandando como en el ejército y gritando cual capitán a sus soldados. —Eren asintió con respeto. Keith le correspondió el gesto de igual manera. —Los dos regañados son Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar. Ellos se encargan de los jardines y las siembras. —Ellos respondieron con una leve reverencia—. Como ya saben —continuó Irvin—, él es Eren; mi esposo.

—Es un placer conocerlo —dijo Reiner—. Nos alegra mucho tenerlo en casa.

—Les agradezco su hospitalidad. Todos han sido muy gentiles —dijo Eren, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en Jean; él era la excepción.

—Puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea —dijo Bertholdt.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si nos disculpan... —dijo Irvin—. Shadis-san, quisiera hablar con usted más tarde.

Keith asintió y, una vez que Irvin y Eren se retiraron, comenzó nuevamente a gritar.

—¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados perdiendo el tiempo?! ¡A trabajar, haraganes! ¡Esa tierra no se sembrará sola!

.

.

.

Después de cenar con Irvin, Eren se encerró en su dormitorio. El silencio y la tranquilidad del cuarto le permitieron pensar en lo que había sucedido en los viñedos. Su torpeza le había salido cara al enfrentarse una vez más con Rivaille, descubriendo que él no solo era un sujeto extraño y de mal carácter, sino que sus palabras le confundían al punto de no permitirle pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él y en su mirada gélida. Aún podía sentir la fuerza de su puño sujeto sobre la tela de su camisa y el arrastre que producían sus ojos y voz. Como Rivaille parecía tener el mal hábito de hablarle demasiado cerca, Eren tenía la oportunidad de contemplarle y grabar en su memoria los detalles de su rostro. Lo que más resaltaba de él era la forma de sus ojos; pequeños y frívolos, pero incluso con ese impávido gesto Eren había logrado ver algo más que solo apatía en ellos. Su nariz era respingada y fina, pero la forma de sus labios era lo que había llamado particularmente su atención. Eran delgados —y apostaba que eran cálidos y suaves—, y adquirían una forma sugestiva con cada palabra que pronunciaba, logrando una armonía perfecta con el tono de su voz.

Eren suspiró y dejó el balcón en el que había permaneció la última media hora desde que saliera del cuarto de baño. Ingresó al dormitorio y se tendió boca arriba en la cama. Luego de dejar el salón y a Irvin, Eren había decidido tomar un baño, y ahora, vistiendo su pijama, pretendió descansar en la comodidad de su cama. No había recibido instrucciones de Irvin para ir a su cuarto, por lo que asumió que esa noche no intimarían, lo cual agradecía. Cabalgar a caballo le había dejado molido, incluso aún no se recuperaba del encuentro de anoche, cuando había perdido su castidad.

—Ya no soy virgen —murmuró deslizando sus manos por su vientre al recordar la sensación que le había provocado Irvin al yacer en su interior. Su cuerpo había perdido finalmente todo rastro de inocencia, quedando en su piel sólo placer y excitación. Tal vez existía más de ese placer sexual que había experimentado. Tal vez Irvin le enseñaría con el tiempo, o simplemente se preocuparía de embarazarlo, aunque no podía negar que la delicadeza de Irvin la había agradecido. Pero tal vez y, con el tiempo, esa suavidad y tacto para tomarle se volvería demandante y hasta intimidante si no cumplía sus expectativas.

La puerta del dormitorio fue golpeada y abierta si siquiera esperar un "adelante" de Eren. Él se sorprendió cuando vio a Irvin cruzar el dintel y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

—¿Estás cansado?

Eren se incorporó del colchón y se acomodó quedando con los pies colgando de la cama. Esta era tan alta que siempre debía realizar un pequeño salto para treparla.

—Un poco. No estoy acostumbrado a montan.

—Para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste muy bien; salvo por ese pequeño incidente al subirte.

Eren bajó la cabeza al recordarlo... recordando también a Rivaille.

—Hoy no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar a solas. Me disculpo por eso —dijo Irvin—. Me gustaría dedicarte todo mi tiempo pero los conflictos civiles se han asentado en el estado y han generado pequeñas revueltas en los alrededores. En estos tiempos de guerras mi disposición a la corona es impostergable.

—No necesita darme explicaciones. Entiendo muy bien la situación.

—Me alegro que entiendas.

—Siempre me interesó el conflicto por los territorios dentro de los muros. Yo... quería entrar a la legión de reconocimiento, quería luchar por recuperar nuestras tierras y defenderlas.

Irvin estiró la mano derecha y acarició el rostro de Eren, dejando que sus dedos retozaran con su cabello.

—Me enorgullece saber tu determinación y lealtad. Hubieras sido un excelente soldado.

Eren asintió bajando la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse manipulado; sus sueños se habían visto truncados al tener que convertirse en el consorte de Irvin.

—De alguna manera me siento responsable por haber arruinado tus sueños, pero quiero que sepas que aquí forjarás nuevos y mejores. Te lo prometo.

Eren sabía que Irvin cumpliría su palabra, porque aunque había tenido que abandonar la idea de convertirse en un soldado que luchara por la humanidad, ahora estaba dispuesto a forjar nuevas metas en su vida.

—A propósito —dijo Irvin—, supe que hubo un conflicto con uno de los jornaleros de las caballerizas. Con Jean Kirschtein. ¿Eso es cierto?

Eren se tensó y palideció. El rubor que se le había apiñado en las mejillas gracias a la caricia de Irvin se le borró de su suspiro.

—¿Lo es? —insistió Irvin.

Eren asintió.

—Sí. Lo lamento.

Irvin suspiró y apartó la mano de Eren.

—No te disculpes. Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir. No quisiera que salieras lastimado y menos por pelearte con empleados de la hacienda.

—¡Pero él empezó! ¡Él me provocó!

—Tendrás que aprender a controlar tus impulsos y mostrar una imagen que infunde respeto. Ahora que eres mi esposo, ya no podrás perder el control y pelearte como lo hacías en Shiganshina.

Eren bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Se dio cuenta que Irvin estaba muy bien informado de sus "actividades" en su antiguo hogar.

—¿Tienes algún dominio de la espada? —preguntó Irvin—. Ya quedó claro que sabes defensa personal. ¿Pero sabes esgrima?

—No —respondió Eren.

—Lo supuse.

—¿Por qué? —De pronto sintió curiosidad.

Irvin negó con la cabeza en un ademán vacilante; casi reflexivo.

—Por nada —respondió, y se concentró en retomar su atención en Eren. Se inclinó contra su cuello, respirando el agradable aroma a lavanda que desprendía su piel y le susurró—. Esta noche... la pasaré aquí contigo.

Eren sintió un ligero vértigo de emoción brotándole del estómago. Nuevamente el rubor hizo intromisión en sus mejillas y cerró los ojos cuando Irvin le beso le cuello, desabotonándole el pijama mientras lo tumbaba en la cama con suavidad.

A pesar del cansancio y los pensamientos que rezumaban de la cabeza de Eren, se dejó llevar rápidamente, descubriendo cuánto le gustaba lo que experimentaba con Irvin y que quería más del toque de sus manos maduras y el sabor de sus labios expertos, porque solo así podía dejar de pensar en Rivaille.

.

.

.

El despertar de Eren fue igual que el día anterior: su cuerpo desnudo liado entre sábanas blancas y sin Irvin. Pero notó algo diferente; sobre la almohada había una rosa roja. ¿Irvin había tenido tan dulce gesto?

Eren sonrió emocionado y se sintió más motivado que nunca para iniciar su mañana. Se sentó oliendo la rosa y notó que un rayo de sol entraba por la ventaba y cruzaba el cuarto. Resplandecía con partículas de polvo suspendidas. Eren se envolvió la cintura con una sábana, se levantó y abrió las cortinas. El día era radiante.

Armin apareció en ese momento para atenderle. Una vez listo bajó a desayunar. No pensaba hacerlo en el comedor; prefería la calidez de la cocina, donde Hannes y Conny se las apañaban para preparar las comidas no solo de la mansión, sino de los demás empleados de la hacienda.

Solo después de haberse servido el suculento desayuno que Hannes le hubo preparado, Eren salió de la mansión y recorrió los jardines, donde aprovechó de saludar a Reiner y Bertholdt.

—Eren.

El llamado de Irvin, quien se encontraba junto al capataz Shadis, le hizo volver sus pasos.

—¿Amaneciste bien? —preguntó Irvin de manera discreta. Eren asintió casi de manera cómplice. Su humor estaba mejor que de costumbre, y sabía que nada ni nadie podría echárselo a perder—. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a la ciudad. ¿Te agrada la idea?

—¡Claro! Me encantaría.

—Aprovecharé de presentarte a algunas personas que ansían conocerte.

Eren asintió dispuesto, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios cuando vio a Rivaille pasar con su caballo y su uniforme de soldado; el mismo con el que lo había conocido. Incluso portaba _aquel equipo_ que le permitía vadear los muros durante las guerras.

—¿Rivaille? —dijo Irvin al verle vestido de esa manera.

—Me marcho.

—¿Pero por qué? Creí que te quedarías un poco más.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ya te hice el favor de ser testigo en tu matrimonio.

—Creí que te quedarías para el día de la cacería de ciervos.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

Rivaille y Eren cruzaron sus miradas solo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Eren sintiera el corazón acelerado, como si hubiera recordado de golpe todos los encuentros con Rivaille, que le sabían intensos y extraños.

—No quisiera retenerte a la fuerza, pero también me gustaría pedirte otro favor. Mi tiempo en estos días es muy limitado, y como creí que te ibas a quedar más tiempo, pensé en pedirte que entrenases a Eren. Necesito que le enseñes esgrima y el uso de las armas de fuego. Eres el mejor en eso, y quiero que seas su instructor.

Rivaille se mantuvo en silencio y vio de manera intensa a Eren, quien había palidecido de una súbita manera. El buen humor con el que había despertado había sido borrado de su rostro, y empeoró todavía más cuando Rivaille respondió tras una pausa: Está bien. Lo haré.

...Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: RivaillexEren. **

* * *

**— Capítulo 5 —**

**Entrenamiento**

Eren salió de su estado de shock y se apresuró a protestar por la petición de Irvin, pero tan pronto como lo hubo pensado se arrepintió. Contradecir a quien era su esposo no tendría ningún efecto positivo ni lo haría cambiar de parecer porque, a fin de cuentas, era él quien tomaba todas las decisiones dentro del matrimonio, ya fueran buenas o malas a juicio de Eren.

—Muchas gracias, Rivaille —dijo Irvin.

Sin corresponder el agradecimiento, Rivaille tiró de las riendas de su caballo y regresó a los establos. Ahora que no se marchaba no tenía motivos para seguir en él. Pero Eren pudo ver la mirada casi antojadiza y desafiante que le ofreció antes de alejarse.

Minutos después el carruaje de Irvin se detuvo en las puertas de la mansión. Era exquisito, elegante y con el emblema del estado en sus puertas sobre un revestimiento de color negro esmaltado.

—Vamos.

Eren asintió sin emitir palabra alguna y siguió a Irvin. Estaba molesto, frustrado y se sentía pasado a llevar. El saber que no le tomarían la palabra frente a decisiones importantes, y menos si eran decisiones para él, le irritaba. Él también tenía el derecho a dar su opinión y ver si algo le convenía o si era mejor dejarlo pasar. Él quería que consideraran su pensamiento, que le preguntaran lo que quería, pero era claro que Irvin no lo haría. Los roles dentro del matrimonio, decretados e impuestos por la misma sociedad, eran claros e intransigentes: el proveedor mandaba; la otra parte solo acataba.

Irvin no tardó en notar el mutismo tenso de Eren. Pero solo se alejaron de las tierras de la hacienda y llevaban medio camino recorrido se atrevió a preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? No has dicho nada desde que nos subimos al carruaje.

Era claro que algo le pasaba a Eren. Sus emociones eran transparentes y honestas como un libro abierto. Sus puños ceñidos sobre la tela de su pantalón, el temblor de sus hombros y el gesto rígido de su rostro dejaban en evidencia cuán molesto y desconforme estaba.

—¿Por qué...? —dijo sin siquiera atreverse a ver a Irvin a la cara.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡¿Por qué le pidió a él que me ayudara?! —Esta vez alzó la mirada y encaró a Irvin—. ¡Creí que usted lo haría! ¡Usted debería hacerlo!

—Rivaille es el más capacitado —explicó Irvin—. Es el mejor.

—¡Pero no quiero que él me entrene! ¡Él no...!

—Eren —dijo Irvin. Su tono de voz se había endurecido, espantando a Eren—. No sé cuál sea tu problema para ser entrenado por el mejor soldado de la historia. Deberías sentirte afortunado y agradecerlo. Él tuvo la buena voluntad de quedarse. Incluso vino a nuestra boda y aceptó ser testigo.

Eren bajó el rostro con pesar. Era la primera vez que Irvin le hablaba de ese modo, y aunque sabía que se lo merecía y que había sido advertido de su rigurosidad, verle molesto le abrumaba.

Irvin advirtió su expresión y tomó sus manos, estrechándolas cálidamente.

—Mi deseo es que tú y Rivaille se lleven bien. Ahora son familia; somos una familia. Y si un día llego a faltar él se hará cargo de la hacienda... y de ti.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero eso no es...!

—No olvides que soy tu esposo, Eren. Yo decidiré lo que es mejor para ti.

Irvin no quería ser tosco con Eren, pero debía hacerlo por su bien, para orientarlo correctamente y hacer lo mejor para su futuro, incluso si debía imponer su autoridad sobre él.

.

.

.

Eren entendió que acatar las palabras de Irvin imperaba sobre su necedad y soberbia. Su vida ahora no podía ser regida bajo sus propios términos y principios. Tenía un "líder", un compañero al cual escuchar. Y si él le decía "es por tu bien", tenía que ceder.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, en pleno corazón del estado de María, supo que lo que él conocía de las comodidades de un noble en la hacienda de Irvin eran solamente una porción insignificante, y que incluso la vida de Irvin, en la hacienda, era sencilla y humilde.

En la ciudad no había espacio para tierra o suciedad, solo adoquines y plantas en macetas con el único propósito de hermosear con un poco con esencia campestre una urbe dominada por el lujo y la excentricidad, y que se abría paso a una progresiva evolución, siendo para Eren algo que solo idealizaba en sueños, pero que ahora tenía la oportunidad de contemplar en cada estructura arquitectónica y arteria saturadas de carruajes y aristócratas ignorantes de las guerras que se desarrollaban por ellos.

Irvin tuvo la gentileza de enseñarle y mostrarle todo a medida que se adentraban a la ciudad para que se familiarizara con ella y fuera parte de la misma en su calidad de consorte de un noble al servicio del rey. En su recorrido, Eren se maravilló pero también se dio cuenta la desigualdad que había entre los estados y los distritos. Y que precisamente aquellos nobles ignorantes y soberbios de su fortuna, no poseían la misma calidez que se atisbaba en los ojos de quienes vivían en Shiganshina.

Cuando Irvin lo presentó a sus amigos, Eren se sintió infinitamente pequeño. No fue por el trato ni por lo que le dijeron. Él era como un juguete nuevo, una joya sin pulir que tenía la fortuna de haber sido "comprada" por un noble. Y de haber sido el _viejo_ Eren el que se enfrentaba a esas personas, los habría golpeado, pero fueron sus raíces las que hablaron en cada una de sus miradas y gestos, dejando claro quién era y lo orgulloso que se sentía de haber nacido en Shiganshina, porque solo por Irvin se había reprimido y guardado el coraje que le había escaldado el cuerpo. Él se había jurado, al momento de unir su vida a Irvin, que lo honraría y enorgullecería por ser quien le brindaba una nueva vida y un nuevo porvenir.

Ahora su vida daba un nuevo y pequeño giro. Su instructor de esgrima y tiro sería Rivaille. ¿Podía tener peor suerte que esa? Si él ya había mostrado indicios de querer golpearlo, ahora sería la oportunidad y excusa perfecta para descargar esa aparente molestia por su llegada a la vida de Irvin. Pero Eren ya no quería seguir pensando en ello, y estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para no defraudar ni a Irvin ni a Rivaille, muchos menos a sí mismo. El reto era claro, y lo haría con la valentía, entereza y fuerza de voluntad que corría sólidamente por sus venas. Ni siquiera Rivaille podría intimidarle, y confiaba que lograría salir victorioso del entrenamiento (aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su integridad física).

Fue sino hasta el día siguiente que el primer día de entrenamiento daría inicio. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol ni siquiera se asomaba, el tormento de Eren se hacía presente. De manera sorpresiva le había abordado Armin, sacándolo de su sueño bajo un lío de sábanas.

—Eren, necesita levantarse —dijo, tocándole el hombro, pero ante la negativa de Eren entre rezongueos y quejas, no tuvo más opción que despojarlo de sus mantas. Simplemente no podía permitirle dormir ni un minuto más cuando estaba precisamente a minutos de iniciar su entrenamiento, y bien sabía Armin que llegar un segundo tarde a un encuentro con Rivaille era asunto serio.

Eren protestó y se enroscó en la cama, intentando cubrirse nuevamente con las sábanas.

—Eren, por favor, si llega un segundo tarde el sargento Rivaille se molestará.

Eren abrió apenas un ojo y vio que la habitación seguía en penumbras.

—El sol aún no ha salido —dijo—. Déjame dormir sólo cinco minutos más.

—No puedo.

Eren ignoró a Armin y continuó durmiendo.

Al verse superado por la necedad de Eren, Armin suspiró y dijo:

—No tengo más opción que llamar al sargento para que se encargue de despertarlo personalmente.

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

—¡Ya estoy despierto! —gritó, espabilándose violentamente.

Armin sonrió; sabía que tal amenaza funcionaría con eficacia. Todos conocían el carácter y exigencia de Rivaille, y era evidente que Eren también. Y claro que lo conocía, si había tenido la oportunidad de ver su enfado a milímetros de distancia.

Sin mayores protestos Eren se vistió y arregló para iniciar su primer día de clases con Rivaille. Los detalles del entrenamiento no eran claros; estos apenas y se habían tocado en la noche, cuando Irvin intentó amenizar la tensión durante la cena al ver que Eren seguía molesto y Rivaille más incordiado que de costumbre. En ese momento Eren sólo se había preguntado: si le molesta la idea de enseñarme, ¿para qué aceptó entonces?

Eren se dio la tarea de salir al patio desayunado y con cinco minutos de retraso. Armin en todo momento le había recordado que Rivaille no era conocido por ser una persona paciente y condescendiente, pero Eren había deseado tentar su suerte porque sabía que no rendiría bien en el entrenamiento con el estómago vacío.

El lugar de entrenamiento se había fijado en la parte trasera de la casa, al otro lado del camino, hacia las colinas. Ni siquiera se podía ver las caballerizas desde el lugar y todo era más que potreros de ganado. Eren, al llegar, se encontró con un espacio amplio cubierto de pasto y desde el cual se podía contemplar los molinos de viento que había visto ayer en su expedición a los viñedos. El sol se había alzado entre los cerros desde hacía quince minutos, el viento era fresco y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado.

—Llegas diez malditos minutos tarde —dijo de pronto la voz de Rivaille desde la sombra de un naranjo solitario en medio del campo.

Fue como un váguido; uno lo suficientemente poderoso para erizarle la piel a Eren y detenerle por unos segundos los latidos del corazón. Tragó duro al ver a Rivaille y se atrevió a acercársele, procurando mantener una distancia razonable por si decidía atacarle mientras repasa con disimulo su vestimenta. Camisa blanca y pantalones negros, engalanado con un par de botas mosqueteras y su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Eren soñaba con algún día poder usar uno de esos famosos equipos que facilitaban el desplazamiento de los soldados durante las batallas a la hora de cruzar los muros e invadir territorios.

—Lo siento, estaba desayunando. —Una excusa pobre y que difícilmente podría calmar a Rivaille.

Él abandonó la sombra del naranjo y se acercó a Eren. Su mano derecha sostenía entre correas de cuero el equipo tridimensional que Eren soñaba con usar.

—Póntelo —dijo, arrojándoselo sin el menor cuidado.

Eren lo recibió a duras penas. El equipo pesaba; lo había subestimado pues confiaba en su ligereza para el buen desplazamiento en las batallas.

—No necesitas los cilindros de gas, sólo aprenderás a usar las cuchillas.

—¿Aprenderé a desplazarme?

—No me pidieron que te enseñara eso.

Eren se sintió abrumado de pronto. Había albergado la pequeña esperanza de aprender a usar el equipo tridimensional, aunque no tuviera necesidad pues no pertenecía al ejército.

Siguiendo las precarias instrucciones de Rivaille, logró colocarse el equipo. Ajustó debidamente las correas en su cuerpo y se sintió feliz cuando finalmente pudo sentir entre sus manos los "pistón disparo", con los que no solo iba a poder usar las cuchillas, sino que también iba a lograr liberar los ganchos de acero y dispararlos a los puntos de desplazamiento, aunque ahora no pudiese cumplir tal cometido.

—Saca una hoja de cada cartucho y acomódalo en los pistones.

Eren obedeció y lo hizo. Las hojas encajaron a la perfección.

—Listo, ¿y ahora qué?

Eren vio de pronto a Rivaille irse sobre él moviendo sus propias cuchillas, y solo atinó a protegerse con las que había montado en sus pistones para evitar el violento impacto.

El choque de las navajas produjo un estruendoso sonido y las chispas por el roce del metal saltaron con furia.

Eren tropezó y cayó de empellón al suelo.

—¡¿Qué hace?! —exclamó asustado.

—Lo que Irvin me pidió: entrenarte.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿No podría por lo menos instruirme?

—Eso hago. Levántate.

—Pero yo...

—En una batalla el enemigo no esperará a que te levantes; te rebanará sin piedad alguna. Levántate.

Eren gruñó por lo bajo y se incorporó. Le tomó tiempo debido a su falta de práctica con el peso del equipo tridimensional, y cuando lo logró, Rivaille nuevamente lo atacó.

—¡Aguarde! ¡Alto! ¡Por favor!

Eren trataba de protegerse con las hojas ensambladas en los pistones, recibiendo toda la fuerza de Rivaille en ellas y en sus brazos. Él en tanto, no cedía ni se reprimía, solo asestaba las cuchillas sobre Eren, mientras éste no hacía más que defenderse de sus embistes.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera un precalentamiento o un curso básico de cómo mover las hojas y los pistones al momento de atacar; Eren vio solamente la ira de Rivaille sobre su persona una y otra vez hasta que cayó al suelo por enésima vez desde el primer ataque, hacía cinco horas atrás. Para ese entonces ya estaba impaciente porque no sentía llegar a ningún lado con esa clase de entrenamiento, sin mencionar que no le hacía en lo absoluto gracia tener a Rivaille como entrenador, cuya fuerza era equiparable a cincuenta hombres. Eren no sabía cómo había sobrevivo hasta ahora siendo su triste aprendiz.

Tendido en el suelo, sudaba y jadeaba víctima del agotamiento. Hacía mucho que no se cansaba de semejante forma. Ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con los bravucones en Shiganshina se había agotado tanto. Ahora notaba el corazón a punto de explotarle en el pecho, las piernas apenas le sostenían y los brazos le temblaban, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener por más tiempo las "espadas".

—¿Y pensabas entrar a la legión de reconocimiento? No habrías sido más que un fracaso.

—¿Cómo espera que haga algo si no me ha enseñado nada? —dijo Eren, defendiendo su posición.

—Te he enseñado a defender tu vida.

Eren se dio cuenta que Rivaille en todo momento se había preocupado de enseñarle a proteger su vida de ataques violentos. Y lo había hecho sin siquiera recibir instrucciones. Su instinto de supervivencia le había permitido soportar la fuerza y experiencia de Rivaille, y entonces comprendió porqué Irvin le había encargado la labor de entrenarle.

—Ya sabes lo más difícil —dijo Rivaille mientras reemplazaba las hojas de acero por unas nuevas. El choque constante de las cuchillas había fatigado el material y arruinado el filo de las mismas.

—¿Es así...? —se atrevió a preguntar Eren.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En el ejército. ¿Es así el entrenamiento?

—No digas estupideces. Con tus capacidades no habrías sobrevivido ni medio día. Muchos mueren en los tres años de entrenamiento que se requieren para convertirse en un soldado. Otros simplemente huyen o son expulsados por su incompetencia.

Eren se estremeció involuntariamente. Jamás había considerado la complejidad de convertirse en soldado; él solo imaginaba con defender y luchar, pero no había pensado en el proceso para llegar a cumplir ese sueño.

—Levántate —ordenó Rivaille—; no te he dado permiso para descansar.

Eren asintió y se incorporó, lográndolo sin mayor dificultad. Finalmente había conseguido aprender a hacerlo luego de tantas caídas y embistes de Rivaille. Reemplazó igualmente las cuchillas por unas nuevas y tomó posición para retomar su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Continuaron ejercitando sin descanso.

Cerca del mediodía, Eren cayó al suelo, una vez más, rodando y derrapando en el césped con violencia. Rivaille no medía en lo absoluto su fuerza y no tenía ningún tipo de consideración con la inexperiencia de Eren. Pero había algo que lo impulsaba a ser así, y ese algo era precisamente lo que el mismo Eren proyectada cada vez que caía y cada vez que sus brazos soportaban la rudeza de sus ataques.

Eren jadeaba sonoramente. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo; solo el bombear de su corazón, su respirar errático y su sangre hirviendo. Sudaba en exceso y el peso del equipo tridimensional le dificultaba el desplazamiento y comodidad.

Con un movimiento lánguido y soporoso, logró quedar boca arriba y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo derecho, el cual le pesaba como plomo.

Rivaille fue hasta la sombra del naranjo y tomó del suelo una cantimplora con agua y una toalla. Bebió un poco y posteriormente se secó el cuello y el rostro. Si había algo que él detestaba era la sensación de sudor en el cuerpo, pues era un claro indicio de suciedad.

Vio a Eren tendido en el suelo sin la intención de moverse y se le acercó.

—No te quedes ahí. Ve a ponerte bajo el árbol.

Eren a duras penas logró arrastrarse hasta el naranjo. Su cuerpo pesaba y cada músculo resentía los golpes de Rivaille y los impactos contra el suelo. Ahora agradecía no haber entrado al ejército.

—Toma.

Eren se descubrió los ojos y vio a Rivaille ofreciéndole la cantimplora.

—Gracias —dijo, sosteniéndola con dificultad y bebió un poco, vertiendo el resto sobre su cabeza. El agua fresca se deslizó agradablemente por su piel, empapándole la camisa que se le adhería al cuerpo producto del sudor.

Rivaille contempló aquello en silencio. Eren a veces hacía las cosas de manera inconsciente, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Rivaille. Se sentó al otro lado del árbol y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco.

Eren agradecía la tranquilidad y el viento que soplaba a esa hora en la campiña. Se tumbó en el césped y desde allí contempló por unos momentos el cielo. Hacía calor, pero la brisa refrescaba agradablemente. De cuando en cuando, un ave cruzaba el cielo dejando escarpar un agradable trinar. De reojo Rivaille miró a Eren: tenía los párpados cerrados y respiraba aún con dificultad. Imaginó que debía de estar agotado.

—¿Ya llegaste a una conclusión?

Su voz sacó a Eren de su estado de letargo. Él se retiró el brazo del rostro y lo acomodó en su pecho. Con pesar alzó la cabeza y vio a Rivaille.

—No, aún no. No puedo entender cuál es su problema.

Rivaille resopló.

—Tu falta de lucidez me enferma. No creí que fueras tan tonto.

—Y ahora entiendo menos —dijo Eren, ignorando los insultos de Rivaille. Con pesar se incorporó, apoyándose con los antebrazos—. Ha demostrado tener alguna clase de resentimiento hacia mí; no sé si es porque me casé con el comandante, porque llegué a estas tierras o porque hice algo que le molestó. Y si entonces es una de esas opciones, no entiendo porqué aceptó enseñarme esgrima.

—Estás completamente confundido —resopló Rivaille sin quitar la vista del paisaje que tenía enfrente.

—Sí, lo estoy, y quisiera me dijese la verdad. ¿Por qué si demuestra tanto desprecio aceptó enseñarme?

—No lo hice por ti. Lo hice por Irvin.

Eren volvió a recostarse y acomodó ambos brazos en su pecho.

—Él tenía razón —dijo—. No dudó en pedirle que me enseñase esgrima porque sabía que haría un buen trabajo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué son los lazos familiares?

—Claro que sí —respondió Eren—. Los míos están más fuertes que nunca. Han pasado cinco días desde que dejé a mi familia, y siento que ha sido toda una vida.

Rivaille volvió el rostro hacia él.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—No tuve opción —explicó Eren—. Yo quería ser como el comandante. Quería entrar a la legión de reconocimiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ver el exterior, defender los muros de la invasión extranjera y luchar por la libertad de todos. Pero mi vida fue decidida desde niño y no tuve otra opción.

—Siempre hay opciones —replicó Rivaille, regresando la mirada al frente—. Siempre tenemos opciones.

—¡Yo no la tuve! —exclamó Eren, volviendo a apoyarse en sus antebrazos—. A los doce años mi vida fue planeada para casarme con el comandante Irvin. No tuve derecho a protestar o buscar una mejor opción de vida. Mi sueño de entrar a la legión de reconocimiento fue arruinado.

Rivaille volvió a mirarle; había entendido una parte importante de la historia de Eren.

—Entonces aguanta las consecuencias.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, en los que Eren cerró los ojos y pudo relajarse tan solo un poco, confesó:

—Es primera vez... que hablamos de esta forma.

—No te acostumbres —dijo Rivaille, sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

Se levantó y tiró la toalla al pasto.

—Muévete. El descanso terminó.

Eren abrió los ojos y vio a Rivaille de pie delante suyo, ofreciéndole la mano derecha. Fue instantáneo: su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho y el calor se le subió al rostro, tiñéndole las mejillas con intensidad, incluso más que en una violenta fiebre. Temía que Rivaille lo notara y se burlara, o descubriera algo que en realidad no deseaba ni entendía. ¿Por qué Rivaille le aceleraba el corazón? ¿Cuál era el truco en sus expresiones y actitudes? Lo único que Eren sabía era la confusión que Rivaille le despertaba. Lo enredaba en una maraña de emociones y sentimientos como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Ni siquiera Irvin le hacía sentir así.

Estiró el brazo izquierdo y Rivaille le asió de la mano, tirándole con fuerza. La inercia impulsó a Eren hacia arriba, pero logró frenar a tiempo y evitar impactar contra Rivaille. Aunque eso no evitó que sus miradas se encontraran más cerca de lo normal. Eren aguantó la respiración y observó los ojos de Rivaille que se agazaparon tras los párpados. Ninguno de los dos aflojó la mano; seguían fuertemente tomados, sintiendo el calor del otro en la piel. Pero fue Rivaille el que finalmente rompió el contacto visual. Soltó la mano de Eren y se alejó para tomar posición en medio del campo. Fue solo entonces que Eren pudo volver a respirar. Liberó un jadeo, notando el corazón demasiado acelerado, tanto, que punzaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar de ella todo pensamiento extraño y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo le dolía, y que el brusco movimiento al levantarse le había exacerbado el malestar. Pero era consciente que todo el cansancio sería satisfactorio al final del entrenamiento porque adquiriría los conocimientos necesarios para defenderse y proteger a quienes quería.

Y mientras se preparaba para retomar el entrenamiento, pensó en la agradable conversación que sostuvo con Rivaille. Lo cierto era que había olvidado insistirle en que le aclarara los motivos de su enfado, pero estos habían pasado a segundo plano al ver que sí podían llevar una conversación sin confusiones ni violencia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado lo que recién había sucedido. El calor de la mano de Rivaille seguía en su mano izquierda, y parecía extenderse como un hormigueo por el resto de su cuerpo. Trepaba como una enredadera.

Se plantó delante de Rivaille con cierta torpeza y desenvainó las hojas de los pistones. Las siguientes horas serían agotadoras y esperaba poder soportarlas.

.

.

.

Eren aulló de dolor cuando Armin dejó caer una cataplasma sobre su hombro derecho. Había entrenando hasta muy entrada la noche. Ni siquiera pudo almorzar decentemente. Había probado solo un par de bocados a campo abierto luego que Rivaille le dejara descansar y continuaron entrenando hasta que el sol se puso tras las montañas al otro lado de la campiña. Rivaille no había tenido ninguna consideración con su cuerpo inexperto. Incluso tenía pequeños cortes en brazos y piernas por el filo de las cuchillas que Rivaille manejaba como una extensión más de su cuerpo. Parecía que había nacido con ellas.

—El sargento Rivaille no tuvo demasiada consideración —dijo Armin, aplicándole otra cataplasma en la parte baja de la espalda. Eren esta vez solo dio un respingo con una expresión de dolor mientras descansaba sobre la cama.

—No, y la verdad me alegro, porque de lo contrario no podría prepararme debidamente.

—Él es una persona muy determinada. Es fácil hacerle enfadar, pero es muy difícil que llegue al punto de perder los estribos. Tampoco es bueno expresando emociones. Todos lo respetamos. Su seriedad y frialdad transmiten ese sentimiento.

—Parece que lo conoces bien —dijo Eren, viendo hacia la ventana entreabierta mientras Armin continuaba aplicándole las cataplasmas en el resto del cuerpo.

—No más que el resto. El sargento viene muy de vez en cuando. La última vez solo pasó la noche y a la mañana siguiente se marchó a otra batalla fuera de los muros. Pero a pesar de su ausencia, se lleva muy bien con el comandante. Son muy unidos.

Eren repasó esas palabras de manera reflexiva. De pronto pensó en Mikasa. Su relación como hermanos era sólida y estrecha, y, si bien no eran hermanos de sangre, la unión y el afecto eran todavía más fuertes que con cualquiera.

Rivaille y Mikasa se parecían. Ambos no demostraban sus emociones, pero tenían un fuerte compromiso con la familia y estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por ella. Rivaille, a pesar de su personalidad, apoyaba a Irvin incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

—Él es enigmático —murmuró Eren, meditabundo—. No sé lo que quiere...

—¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo? —preguntó Armin.

—No, nada —respondió Eren—. Y por favor, deja de tratarme de _usted_ cuando estamos solos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Armin—. Lo intentaré.

Eren apartó de su cabeza todo pensamiento de Rivaille. No deseaba confundirse más de lo que ya se encontraba. Rivaille hacía el esfuerzo por evadir sus preguntas y dejarle más en el camino. Pese a que en todo momento su anhelo era saber lo que ocultaba Rivaille, ahora, era lo que menos quería. No sabía en qué momento el enigma de Rivaille había dejado de ser prioridad, porque ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Lo único que deseaba era aprender de él porque lo admiraba como soldado. Admiraba sus habilidades y su determinación. Y solo ese sentimiento quería prevalecer.

La puerta del dormitorio fue golpeada dos veces. Irvin la abrió e ingresó luego de escuchar un "adelante" de Eren.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al acercarse a la cama, donde Eren era atendido por Armin.

—No sé si mañana me pueda mover. Me duele hasta respirar —dijo Eren.

Armin se apresuró en terminar de aplicar las cataplasmas para dejar a Eren y a Irvin a solas.

—No te apresures, Armin. No me quedaré; sólo pasé a darle las buenas noches a Eren y ver cómo se encontraba.

—Está bien —dijo Armin, inclinándose formalmente.

Irvin se sentó en la cama, junto a Eren y acarició su cabeza, cepillando su flequillo húmedo luego del baño que se había dado para recomponer el cuerpo.

—¿Qué te pareció tu primer día de entrenamiento?

Eren ladeó el rostro y lo observó.

—Intenso, pero satisfactorio. Creo que vale la pena cada moretón y rasguño.

—Le pediré a Rivaille que se modere un poco. No quiero que te lastime tanto.

—¡No! —gritó Eren, casi saltando de la cama, pero se arrepintió tan pronto cada músculo de su cuerpo dolió, obligándole a tenderse nuevamente boca abajo sobre el colchón—. Por favor, no. Está bien así.

—¿Con eso debo asumir que ya no estás molesto por haberle pedido a Rivaille que te enseñara?

Eren negó.

—En una batalla real el enemigo no tendrá consideración ni moderará su fuerza.

Irvin sonrió con orgullo. Eren era extraordinario, sorprendente. Sus convicciones eran sólidas; su determinación incuestionable. Irvin admiraba eso en Eren, y entendía por qué lo había escogido como su esposo.

Armin terminó de colocar la última cataplasma. Le habló a Eren y se dio cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

—Déjalo —pidió Irvin cuando Armin tuvo la intención de despertarlo—. Está agotado. Se ha esforzado mucho el día de hoy. —Se inclinó sobre Eren y besó su frente, dejándole descansar—. Buenas noches —le susurró, acariciándole la cabeza una última vez.

Irvin y Armin se retiraron del dormitorio, permitiendo que Eren durmiese profundamente hasta mañana, cuando un nuevo día de entrenamiento diese inicio.

.

.

.

Los entrenamientos continuaron durante dos semanas en el mismo lugar de siempre; desde muy temprano hasta el atardecer. Rivaille era un excelente maestro en cuestión de habilidad; no así en explicaciones. Él no era de palabras pues todo lo llevaba a la práctica, exponiendo a Eren a golpes, cortadas y caídas, por lo que, para este entonces, ya le había generado toda una colección.

Pero Eren soportaba bien, se esforzaba y trataba de mantener el ritmo exigente de Rivaille. Aguantaba sus entrenamientos, sus regaños y su maestría innata tanto con las espadas como con las armas de fuego, resultando estas últimas un poco más fáciles de emplear, aunque no menos dañinas para su integridad física, pues Rivaille dudaba en dispararle cuando le obligaba a correr y saltar de un lado a otro para que aprendiera a esquivar balas y disparar a blancos en movimiento.

Sin embargo, para todo había un límite, y si bien Rivaille estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo cuando supiera de armas a Eren, su testarudez muchas veces le agotaba la paciencia, terminando siempre en abuso de poder, fuerza bruta e insultos. No obstante, la energía interminable de Eren y su increíble resistencia le habían bastado para soportarle y respetarle, así como Eren, quien se las había arreglado para tolerar las exigencias de su poco comprensivo e irritante maestro.

La noche se había hecho en la hacienda. La oscuridad lo cubría todo, pero Eren y Rivaille continuaban absortos en su labor, iluminados por fogatas dispuestas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

Llevaban ejercitando desde la tarde, sin descanso. Se encontraban en una de las etapas más complicadas del entrenamiento. Eren debía aprender a atacar y llevar un enfrentamiento decentemente, pero no lo lograba, y Rivaille estaba harto de la incapacidad de Eren para aprender. No era malo con la espada, pero era pésimo cuando se trataba de recordar lineamientos y reglas básicas.

—¡Corrige tu postura!

Eren venía escuchando las mismas instrucciones desde hacía tres días. Y cada vez eran peores.

—¡Así no! ¡Gira como te enseñé! —Rivaille había repetido tantas veces la forma correcta en la que Eren debía mover las espadas, que le parecía absurdo que no aún no entendiera. Empezaba incluso a creer que lo hacía a propósito, por lo que había comenzado a golpearle con las propias cada vez que se equivocaba. Creía que tal vez así su cuerpo recordaría su torpeza y el dolor que esta le provocaba cada vez que ejecutaba mal una lección. —¡Ponte derecho!

Otro duro golpe con la hoja de la espada de Rivaille llegó a la cabeza de Eren.

—¡Duele! —se quejó. Ya estaba harto.

—¡No separes tanto las piernas! —Rivaille había corregido mil veces la posición de las piernas. Era el colmo que Eren siguiera cometiendo el mismo error. En medio de su impaciencia, Rivaille le barrió el talón derecho, eliminando su punto de apoyo.

Pero Eren resistió la caída y se deslizó, derrapando en el suelo para mover sus cuchillas y atacar a Rivaille, sin embargo, éste fue todavía más veloz y, sin medirse, una de las hojas pasó a cortar el brazo derecho de Eren.

—¡EREN! —Armin, que se encontraba presenciando el entrenamiento, corrió a socorrerle. Se había quedado observando luego de ir por Eren para que comiese algo pues se había saltado el almuerzo y ya había anochecido. Todos en la hacienda estaban al tanto del duro entrenamiento de Eren y lo admiraban por haber resistido. Muchos apostaron por su aguante y supervivencia. Jean había sido el primero en apostar porque Eren no sobreviviría ni medio día en manos de Rivaille, y se había equivocado.

Eren cayó al suelo dolorosamente, aferrándose el brazo y presionándose el corte del cual rezumaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Estoy bien —dijo al ver la preocupación de Armin.

—¡Iré por vendajes!

Armin se alejó rápidamente mientras Rivaille veía a Eren tendido en el piso, intentando frenar la pequeña hemorragia.

Al alejarse un poco, Eren le habló.

—¿No continuaremos?

—No.

—¿Entonces mañana?

—No seguiré.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un inútil.

—¡¿Ah?! —Eren se levantó a duras penas, comprimiéndose la herida del brazo—. ¡Me he estado esforzando mucho! ¡Y he aprendido!

—No has aprendido nada. De haberlo logrado no estarías derramando tu sangre. No seguiré.

Se alejó, pero Eren no lo permitió.

—¡¿Eres así en la guerra?! ¿Cuándo algo se pone difícil simplemente abandonas?

Rivaille se detuvo y se volvió a verle. La frialdad en sus ojos fue peor que de costumbre, pero Eren no se amilanó, ni siquiera cuando Rivaille se le acercó y lo sujetó de la camisa. Se le había aproximado tanto, que sus miradas se entrelazaron, y sus narices amenazaban peligrosamente con tocarse.

—Tú qué sabes, basura. Además no te he dado derecho a tutearme.

—Yo no he renunciado, y tú lo estás haciendo —dijo Eren, ignorando la molestia de Rivaille por su falta de respeto al tratarle de "tú".

—No sabes nada sobre mí, no tienes derecho a opinar.

—¿Entonces por qué no eres capaz continuar? Te demostraré que sí he aprendido.

Rivaille vio la determinación en la mirada de Eren. A pesar de encontrarse lastimado, él no cedía; no había más que fuego en sus ojos y brío en su voz.

Rivaille decidió soltarlo pues sus palabras lo habían convencido. Eren en verdad era impredecible. No se amedrentaba, no cedía ante nada y no vacilaba, logrando despertar algo todavía más fuerte en Rivaille. Y es que la convicción de Eren le encendía. Sabía que no se rendiría, ni siquiera con su cuerpo lastimado. Lo había comprobado al descubrirlo el día de ayer ejercitando desde muy temprano en la mañana, antes que iniciaran las prácticas. Incluso cuando el entrenamiento se daba durante todo el día y Eren terminaba siendo llevado a la mansión en calidad de bulto por Reiner y Bertholdt, se las ingeniaba para levantarse muy temprano y practicar antes de que Rivaille llegara a enseñarle más. Y era precisamente esa tenacidad inquebrantable en Eren, que Rivaille sabía que no podría escapar de él.

Ignorando el dolor latente en su brazo que no paraba de sangrar, Eren sujetó los pistones y tomó posición frente a Rivaille. En estas dos semanas se había familiarizado muy bien con ellos, así como con el equipo tridimensional. Incluso el arnés que se ceñía en su cuerpo había comenzado a dejar marcas visibles en su piel. Para Eren, eso era su _condecoración de guerra_, al igual que los cortes y moretones que le dejaban los duelos con Rivaille.

El primer movimiento lo ejecutó Rivaille y Eren logró defenderse, aunque sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra Rivaille dado sus años de experiencia y la fuerza en cada uno de sus golpes. Era un duelo perdido, y Rivaille, determinado a demostrarle a Eren que jamás tendría probabilidades de ganarle, atacaba certera y decididamente una y otra vez, haciéndole retroceder y tambalearse en todas direcciones, sin darle derecho de contraatacar.

El choque de las hojas resonaba como el primer día y las chispas saltaban con cada impacto del acero. Pero Eren no cedía. Con las manos rojas y sin sangre de tanta fuerza, resistía y sujetaba los pistones. El coraje lo abanderaba, lo mantenía firme e impulsaba a continuar, recordándole cada lección dada por Rivaille.

Rivaille continuo atacando sin darle posibilidades a Eren de revertir la situación. Las cuchillas eran extensiones de su cuerpo y se movían con tal rapidez, que para Eren resultaba imposible poder detectarlas a simple vista. A duras penas podía mantenerse en pie y buscar un punto vulnerable en Rivaille para embestirle. Y con cada segundo transcurrido, la fuerza y la demencia con la que él le atacaba aumentaba.

Eren consiguió esquivar una de las hojas de acero, notando el filo de esta cepillarle la oreja izquierda. Brincó con fuerza y giró sobre su eje con la intención de atacar a Rivaille desde el aire, pero él, advirtiendo sus intenciones, arremetió con una potencia tan brutal, que las cuchillas de Eren se partieron a la mitad. Él recibió el ataque frontal de Rivaille con tal fuerza que salió proyectado hacia atrás, terminando por azotarse contra el árbol en el cual descansaban durante los entrenamientos. El sólido golpe le desencajo del todo, dándole tiempo a Rivaille de herirle. Él ensartó una de las hojas de acero al muro sin la mayor consideración, llevándose la manga derecha de Eren y parte de su brazo.

Eren se quejó tan solo un poco; lo suficiente para apretar los dientes y tensar todos los músculos, víctima del dolor.

Rivaille retiró la navaja ensangrentada de la madera y se alejó dos pasos, viendo a Eren deslizarse hasta el suelo sin la posibilidad de blandir más sus espadas. Lo había derrotado, pero se dio cuenta que jamás perdió su erguida postura ni su espíritu.

—Eres débil —le dijo—. Admito que tienes agallas, pero no son suficientes para mí.

Eren abrió la boca, pero sus labios no articularon palabra alguna. Mudo, paralizado y humillado, no pudo hacer más que ver el rostro enmarcado por la frialdad y determinación que Rivaille le ofreció. Tenía ese sentimiento de inferioridad y derrota carcomiéndole cada célula del cuerpo, y no le gustaba. Sabía que no podía ganar, pero la manera en la que Rivaille le doblegaba le irritaba. Sin embargo, él aún no estaba derrotado; solo hasta que no le quedara sangre en el cuerpo se rendiría.

_Satisfecho_ con su victoria, Rivaille dio media vuelta y se marchó de regreso a la hacienda. Eren no dudó en levantarse del suelo. Determinado en cumplir su cometido, liberó las hojas de acero destrozadas de los pistones, los guardó y se abalanzó sobre Rivaille en un arranque de furia. Si no le ganaba con armas lo haría a su modo; como sabía hacerlo desde niño. Pero Rivaille se volvió súbitamente y lo recibió. Con una velocidad impresionante, inmovilizó el puño derecho de Eren, el cual iba directo a su rostro y, en un diestro movimiento, le replegó el brazo, torciéndoselo hacia atrás, y le propició una zancadilla barriendo su talón izquierdo hacia el costado. Eren vio venir el movimiento y, al verse cayendo, sujetó la camisa de Rivaille con su otra mano y los dos concluyeron su riña sobre la superficie acolchada de pasto.

Rivaille terminó sobre Eren, con las piernas enredadas entre las de él y, a tan pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, que sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban a través de sus labios. Sus rostros eran iluminados en un juego de luz y sombra por la luz de la luna que se derramaba de entre las nubes y por las fogatas alrededor del campo.

Eren liberó un jadeo inquieto, notando un escalofrío extraño en la nuca, y, antes de discernir lo que estaba sucediendo, se vio atrapado en los ojos de Rivaille. Intentó moverse, alejarse antes de enloquecer, pero Rivaille, al ver sus intenciones, le asió de las muñecas y se las sujetó contra el suelo por encima de su cabeza. La respiración de Eren se volvió errática, perdió el habla y el pulso se le aceleró, notando un vértigo en el estómago. Dejó de moverse, pero no de hacer fuerza para apartarse de Rivaille.

Se contemplaron fijamente. Ambas miradas chispeaban de furor. Rivaille se impresionó por los ojos de Eren. Desde que lo conociera, jamás los había visto tan vivos y tan furiosos como ahora, que no pudo contra ellos y fue finalmente capturado.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus labios invadieron los de Eren con ansia y desesperación. Casi de inmediato, su lengua buscó la de Eren, abriéndose paso a través de su labios y sumergiéndola entre ellos en un jadeo ronco. Eren tensó su cuerpo y ahogó un gemido al notar el sabor de Rivaille estallar en su boca a la vez que sentía la lengua de éste hundiéndose en su cavidad como un ariete voraz.

Rivaille ahora exploraba una boca y besaba unos labios que ya no eran insolentes ni prepotentes. Había intentado adivinar muchas veces qué sabor tendrían y su textura. Y no se había equivocado. Los labios de Eren eran tórridos, su sabor dulce y su textura como la seda. Y mientras disfrutaba de ellos, buscaba la lengua de Eren, que jugaba al escondite entre los dientes.

Eren insistía en resistirse y patalear en un intento desesperado por alejarse, pero Rivaille lo contuvo sujetándolo de la camisa con su mano libre sin dar pausa al beso húmedo y caliente con el que le devoraba. En su frenesí oyó unos lamentos lascivos y suplicantes, y al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que era Eren quien los emitía. Parecía estar disfrutando, pero sabía que su resistencia era la necesidad de serle fiel a Irvin.

Eren luchó por alejarse y romper el beso, pero el cuerpo de Rivaille le tenía atrapado, y en su entrepierna podía sentir algo que lo aprisionaba peligrosamente. Rivaille le mordió con lasciva el carnoso y perfilado labio inferior, y descubrió que ninguno de sus miembros parecía capaz de responder a las confusas órdenes de su mente. Estaba aturdido, sofocado y avasallado por la ferocidad hambrienta de Rivaille. Y mientras sentía que todo su ser se dejaba arrastrar por completo a él, fue consciente de que, hasta ahora, jamás había recibido un beso tan apasionado como aquel.

...Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: Solo un capricho

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

******Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

* * *

**— Capítulo 6 —**

**Solo un capricho**

El beso continuó con negligencia y ansiedad por unos segundos más hasta que Rivaille decidió romperlo, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta del error cometido. Eren abrió los ojos al sentir la boca vacía y el cuerpo liberado. Jadeaba erráticamente, temblaba de pies a cabeza y notaba la piel ardiendo.

Al buscar a Rivaille con la mirada lo vio de pie ante su imagen subyugada y lánguida sobre el césped. Le miraba con la misma displicencia de siempre, pero había algo diferente en el destello de sus ojos. Algo había cambiado.

—Fui en serio en el duelo porque te consideré un oponente digno.

El sonido de su voz llegó con una fuerza abrasadora hasta Eren, quien solo lo observaba mudo y tembloroso desde el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Pero tuvo todas las intenciones de levantarse —haciendo uso de sus fuerzas— y golpear el rostro de Rivaille por su osadía, pero la determinación en sus ojos y sus palabras le ablandaron el corazón. Y las ganas de golpearlo se diluyeron con la misma rapidez que tenía de volver a experimentar un beso como el que recién había recibido.

Rivaille dio media vuelta y dejó el campo. Eren lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras el juego de luces y sombras de la noche.

Una vez a solas, Eren aguardó por el regreso de Armin con la mirada fija en el puñado de estrellas que jugaban al escondite entre las nubes. Aún se encontraba aturdido y demasiado azorado como para moverse y volver a la mansión por cuenta propia. Rivaille lo había avasallado por completo, no dejando ni un rincón de su cuerpo sin estremecer. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había mirado de _esa manera_ segundos antes de invadir su boca? ¿Había algo oculto tras su comportamiento arbitrario y paradójico?

En su intento por comprender a Rivaille trató de levantarse, pero el cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Le pesaba, lo sentía entumecido y parecía como si una parte de él lo hubiese abandonado, dejando solo calor y furor, un furor que le consumía como una hoguera a los leños.

—¡Eren! —El llamado de Armin desde el camino logró sacarlo tan siquiera un poco de su sopor. Se encontró aún jadeando en busca de aire, y sus extremidades adormiladas no le permitieron responder. Incluso la lengua la sentía anestesiada. Porque aun cuando había hecho lo posible por rehuir del beso, su boca había quedado impregnada con el sabor de Rivaille y su cuerpo había cedido por unos segundos a él.

¿Qué le había hecho?

.

.

.

Eren salió del baño luego de una hora. Estuvo tanto tiempo sumergido en el agua, que las yemas de sus dedos se habían acanalado, y no le extrañaba si el aroma a lavanda perdurara impregnado en su piel por semanas. A Armin le pareció extraño su comportamiento. Llevaba poco más de dos semanas tratándolo y no había advertido rasgos depresivos en su personalidad, por el contrario, Eren le resultaba muy activo y perseverante, con un pensamiento fijo y realista. Por eso se sorprendió al ver su reacción enajenada cuando le habló, señalándole que era tiempo de abandonar la bañera para tratar sus heridas.

—No parecen tan profundas —dijo Armin mientras revisaba los cortes en el brazo de Eren. Luego que saliera del cuarto de baño, se había sentado en la cama, en silencio, viendo hacia el suelo con una expresión ausente—. Pero sangraron bastante. Con este ungüento que preparó Bertholdt cicatrizarán más rápido y...

La voz de Armin no lograba llegar a Eren. A pesar de resentir el dolor de sus heridas y el ardor que el ungüento le provocaba, su mente se encontraba en otro lado y sus pensamientos dispersos. El beso de Rivaille se repetía una y otra vez en sus labios y en su cabeza.

—¿Eren?

La punta de su lengua buscó en los labios el sabor de Rivaille. No podía pensar en aquel beso sin que la ansiedad le acometiera con violenta premura, disparando los latidos de su corazón y subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo de manera descontrolada.

—Eren...

Los labios de Irvin habían sido los únicos probados, al menos hasta hacía poco más de una hora. Pero ahora compartía otro sabor más que su paladar degustaba, y la culpa era de Rivaille.

—¡Eren!

Salió de su letargo y dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el llamado insistente de Armin.

Parpadeó confundido y lo vio a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Pareces desorientado.

Eren rompió el contacto visual y vio hacia sus pies descalzos que colgaban de la cama.

—No, estoy bien —dijo intentando sonar casual—. ¿Me preguntaste algo?

Armin terminó de ajustar el vendaje en el brazo de Eren.

—Te preguntaba si continuarás los entrenamientos con el sargento.

Escuchar hablar de Rivaille provocó un vuelco súbito en el corazón de Eren, como si de pronto se lo hubieran remecido.

—Eh... no. No continuaremos.

Armin tuvo la intención de preguntar por qué, pero Irvin irrumpió en la habitación. En esta ocasión Armin se retiró tan pronto como Irvin se lo pidió. La expresión de Irvin era de seriedad absoluta, como pocas veces se le veía cuando no se trataba de trabajo, pero Eren se encontraba tan aturdido y liado entre los recuerdos del beso con Rivaille, que no se percató de ello, ni siquiera cuando se le sentó al lado.

—Rivaille me contó.

Eren dio un nuevo respingo y vio a Irvin casi con pavor.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me dijo que te lastimaste.

La calma volvió a Eren, notando que el corazón había vuelto a su ritmo habitual. Incluso el color le había vuelto al rostro.

—No fue nada —dijo, notando que la voz le temblaba.

—No me mientas —dijo Irvin, sujetándole de los hombros—. Rivaille me dijo que lo desafiaste. No quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa forma. Él puede ser un buen entrenador, confío plenamente en sus capacidades, pero es demasiado intransigente. Así que nunca más vuelvas a desafiarlo de la manera en la que lo hiciste. ¿Me has entendido?

Eren asintió vacilante.

—Pero yo...

—No quiero que nada malo te pase —dijo Irvin, abrazándolo con cuidado.

Eren se tensó e hizo el amago de apartarlo. Le incomodaba estar entre sus brazos pues el cargo de conciencia por haber recibido un beso de Rivaille no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar en paz. No se sentía merecedor de su preocupación.

—No se preocupe. No volverá a suceder —murmuró con pesar.

Irvin le sujetó del rostro y lo alzó para que lo viese a los ojos. Eren sintió que sus mejillas ardían nuevamente y notó un pinchazo en el corazón. Pero no supo porqué al momento de ver los ojos de Irvin, la imagen de Rivaille se le vino a la mente.

Irvin se inclinó y le besó el cuello, comenzando así un descenso paulatino a medida que le iba desabrochando el pijama. Pero Eren se estremeció y rápidamente lo apartó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Irvin.

Eren tampoco sabía lo que realmente le sucedía, pero creía suponer que su rechazo se debía al peso de la culpa por el beso de Rivaille... y por haber disfrutado tan solo un instante de ello.

Sin atreverse a ver a Irvin a la cara, respondió:

—Solo... estoy cansado. Lo siento.

Irvin entendió y le besó la frente.

—No necesitas disculparte. De todos modos dormiré contigo.

Eren asintió sin levantar la mirada y se abrumó todavía más cuando Irvin se desvistió y metió a la cama. Era su costumbre dormir desnudo durante el verano; al menos eso le había dicho Irvin un par de noches atrás para saciar su curiosidad. Pero Eren no deseaba esta noche compartir el mismo lecho que él. No porque lo despreciara, sino porque necesitaba estar a solas para aclarar sus pensamientos y reordenarlos. Con Irvin a su lado, su mente se liaría todavía más y no conseguiría procesar lo ocurrido con Rivaille, cuando aún ni siquiera sabía por qué había sucedido.

Una vez acostado, Irvin atrajo el cuerpo de Eren hacia el propio y lo rodeó con los brazos, relajándose en el proceso. Pero Eren no pudo conciliar el sueño. El dolor del cuerpo por el entrenamiento, el cansancio mental y el abrumo por haber _traicionado_ a Irvin, aunque no haya sido intencional, le pesaban.

.

.

.

Desde el ventanal de uno de los dormitorios de la mansión, Rivaille contemplaba el espectáculo que ofrecía los jardines de la hacienda y parte de la campiña hacia las colinas. La luz de la luna llena se derramaba entre el cortinaje a medio cerrar, permitiendo que la brisa fresca de la noche llegara a Rivaille sentado en un sillón de la habitación.

Parecía buscar respuestas en el paisaje pero, por más que miraba detenidamente, no las encontraba. Intentaba también ahogar el recuerdo del beso con Eren, pero no. Podía recordar vívidamente la carnosa firmeza de sus labios, su humedad, su inexperiencia, la excitante resistencia que se fue apagando en su lengua con cada roce, descubriendo con ello una exclusividad insólita, y por un momento la quiso para sí como nunca antes había querido otra boca.

Rivaille sabía que su acto era una traición mezquina hacia Irvin y a sus propios principios. Se consideraba un hombre de palabra y fiel en cada una de las cosas que hacía y creía, pero había sucumbido a la presencia de Eren, pero principalmente a su cuerpo. Por más se había resistido a caer en la tentación esta finalmente le había vencido, empañando su respeto y lealtad por  
Irvin e incluso por Eren. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había aceptado enseñarle esgrima y tiro. Aunque lo cierto era que sí lo sabía; se había querido probar a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Eren no era más que un capricho, una ilusión insulsa y pueril de una pasión que no pasaba de una excitación pasajera. Pero Eren, inconscientemente, se había esforzado por demostrarle en estas últimas semanas cuán equivocado estaba, y que, lo que consideraba un ardor transitorio, se estaba volviendo un enorme puñado de emociones que arremetían su cabeza y su corazón.

Rivaille no quería seguir experimentando esos sentimientos. Los detestaba, pero haber besado a Eren complicaba sus planes. Y era plenamente consciente que después de aquello no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz proveniente del ventanal golpeó directamente a Eren, quien se arrebujó bajo las sábanas, rehuyendo instintivamente de la luz. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Armin con una charola de plata en las manos. Su sonrisa condescendiente le tranquilizó, pero apenas tomó conciencia, la imagen de Rivaille y el recuerdo del beso le invadieron, abrumándolo.

—El comandante sugirió que tomases desayuno en la cama.

Eren no entendió bien el motivo que impulsó a Irvin a permitirle desayunar en el cuarto. No era la costumbre. Al ver hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que la claridad del paisaje era más fuerte de lo habitual. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba durmiendo?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Cerca del mediodía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tanto dormí?!

—El comandante dijo que te pasaste gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Que te dormiste cerca del alba.

Eren entonces recordó que no logró conciliar el sueño por pensar en Rivaille.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó refiriéndose a Irvin—. ¿Volvió a salir?

Armin asintió.

—Tuvo que ir a la ciudad por asuntos del gobierno. Me pidió que lo disculparas por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Eren asintió abrumado. Sabía que Irvin tenía responsabilidades, pero también las tenía con él al ser su esposo. Siempre estaba fuera de la hacienda y solo compartían en la noche, cuando Irvin decidía visitarlo en el cuarto o lo solicitaba en el suyo.

Se sentó en la cama y recibió la charola en las piernas. El desayuno era suculento, preparado especialmente por Hannes, y aunque había pasado una mala noche, el queso, el pan recién horneado y el tazón de leche fresca le abrieron el apetito de inmediato.

—Luego tienes que ir a ver a Jean.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Eren, masticando un trozo de pan.

—Tiene que enseñarte a montar.

—¿A montar? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser él?

—El comandante lo ordenó.

Eren gruñó por lo bajo. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que Jean fuese su instructor. Apostaba que terminarían peleándose como la primera vez.

—Ya sé montar a Flink —dijo luego de beber un poco de leche. Se limpió el labio con dorso de la mano y añadió—: ¿Qué más necesito saber?

—Pasado mañana se llevará a cabo el día de la cacería de ciervos, y para eso necesitas aprender los movimientos básicos de equitación. Si no sabes, podrías sufrir un accidente.

Eren resopló contrariado. La idea de aprender a montar debidamente a su caballo le gustaba, no así tener a Jean Kirschtein como profesor. ¿Por qué Irvin se empeñaba en acercarlo a las personas con las cuales no se llevaba bien? Eren creía que Irvin lo hacía a propósito, para probarlo.

—Si el comandante lo ordenó, no tengo más opción que acatar. Aunque no me agrada la idea en lo absoluto. Jean es un idiota con una bocota demasiado grande.

Armin sonrió.

—Su problema es que nunca mide sus palabras. Es demasiado honesto, pero es una persona confiable.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —refutó Eren. Sin embargo y, a pesar de su poco interés en verle la cara a Jean, pensó que quizá ocupar su mente en pelearse con él y aprender a montar Flink iba a lograr olvidar el beso que le dio Rivaille.

Terminó de tomar su desayuno y, solo cuando estuvo listo, se cambió ropa y salió de la mansión. Cuando llegó a las caballerizas, Jean ya le esperaba con Flink ensillado. Junto a él, un muchacho con pecas y mirada gentil acicalaba el pelaje del animal.

—Pero si llegó el señorito del comandante.

Las ironías de Jean no tardaron en crispar a Eren, quien no se encontraba con buen humor desde anoche.

—Vamos al grano —dijo, intentando ignorar su pesadez—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Es cierto, el consorte del comandante tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la casa.

—Jean, por favor, no es correcto molestar a los patrones.

Eren vio a quien intentó calmar a Jean. No lo conocía, pero se le hacía agradable y gentil.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

El muchacho se apresuró en responder.

—Me llamo Marco Bodt —dijo, haciendo un ademán educado con la cabeza—. Trabajo con Jean en las caballerizas y me asignaron atender a Flink.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Eren mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Flink. Éste relucía más que nunca. Marco había hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de tanta cháchara —dijo Jean—. El comandante me pidió que le enseñara a montar a su consorte, y eso haré.

Eren le echó una mirada de incordio y subió a Flink. Montarlo ya no le resultaba un trabajo imposible, pero quizá los siguientes pasos serían un poco más difíciles que acomodarse en una silla.

Montado en su propio caballo, Jean comenzó a darle la debida instrucción a Eren. La idea era que tomara confianza sobre Flink y se familiarizara con él. Los caballos poseían la capacidad de canalizar las emociones del jinete, por lo que Eren debía estar tranquilo, de ese modo, Flink podría desarrollar sin problemas sus actividades. Marco, desde el suelo, se encargaba de vigilarlos por si Flink se inquietaba y exponía a Eren a caer.

Llevaban poco más de dos horas con las instrucciones y Eren mostraba su capacidad de aprender con bastante rapidez, sin embargo, Flink no parecía a gusto cuando él tiraba de las riendas o se movía demasiado brusco, por lo que se encabritaba con facilidad. Flink era manso, pero la inexperiencia de Eren y sus emociones le molestaban.

—¡Suelta un poco más las riendas cuando trotes! —gritó Jean mientras Eren se desplazaba por el corral de entrenamiento—. ¡Ahora regresa! —Eren obedeció y tiró de la rienda hacia la izquierda, pero Flink se paró de pronto en dos patas y le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Eren! —Marco se le acercó rápidamente—. ¿Está bien?

Las heridas que Rivaille le había propiciado ayer se abrieron nuevamente, manchando la camisa blanca con la que había decidido salir a practicar.

Jean se aproximó en su caballo a ver lo que ocurría, y muchos en la hacienda, que presenciaban el entrenamiento por simple curiosidad, se asustaron al ver a Eren caer. Estaban convencidos que el golpe había sido duro.

—Esto te pasa por no seguir mis instrucciones —dijo Jean.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó Eren, levantándose con la ayuda de Marco.

—Marco, lleva al señorito de regreso a la casa. Es demasiado delicado.

—Continuaré —dijo Eren.

La expresión burlona de Jean lo estaba desafiando. Simplemente no podía renunciar ahora.

—Como gustes —dijo él—, pero luego no te quejes si tu caballo te vuelve a tumbar por testarudo.

—¡No pienso quejarme!

Jean se encogió de hombros con displicencia.

—Por eso dicen que los idiotas mueren pronto.

Eren empuñó las manos con la intención de irse sobre Jean y recordarle por qué hacía dos semanas atrás le había partido el labio. Pero de pronto pensó en los motivos que había tenido Irvin para pedirle a Jean que lo entrenara. "Espera que ellos me respeten. Confía en que me haré respetar".

Flink seguía inquieto. Tiraba con ávida insistencia de la correa que Marco sujetaba. Cuando Eren se le acercó, comenzó a sacudirse para que no lo montaran. Jean se reía pero Eren, llenándose de coraje, se acercó a Flink y tiró duramente de la muserola de cuero.

—¡FLINK! —gritó, acercándose al anima. Puso la frente en su cara y comenzó a acariciarle los carrillos. Sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones y dejar ir por un momento los pensamientos que tenía de Rivaille; ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Flink debía ser su única prioridad.

Su actitud determinada y segura calmó a Flink de inmediato. Y solo cuando lo hubo logrado por completo lo montó. Flink lo aceptó y se dejó guiar con tranquilidad. Eren inició un trote seguro por el corral, atreviéndose luego y sin proponérselo, un galope perfecto que dejó a Jean con la boca abierta. Marco, por el contrario, sonrió por el logro de Eren.

—¡Muy bien hecho! —dijo, elogiándole por haber dominado a Flink.

Eren dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a Jean, premiando a Flink con una tierna caricia en el cuello. Dirigió la mirada hacia Jean, quien aún no cerraba la boca y le dijo:

—Iniciemos la siguiente etapa, Kirschtein. No tengo todo el día.

Jean intentó protestar y buscar algo con qué burlarse de Eren, pero no encontró nada. Él le había demostrado su capacidad casi innata para montar a Flink y que sus instrucciones sí habían sido aprendidas al pie de la letra, incluso superando las expectativas.

—¡Kirschtein, Bodt! —Shadis, desde el otro lado de las caballerizas, gritó, llamándolos a ambos.

—Tomaremos un receso —dijo Jean bajando de su caballo—. Continuaremos después de almuerzo —añadió y se retiró. Marco le siguió. Una nueva carga de forraje había llegado para los caballos, por lo que debían recibirlos y comenzar a acarrearlos al establo.

Eren aprovechó el receso para mimar a Flink. Lo llevó a los bebederos para que se refrescara un poco luego de pasar poco más de dos horas entrenando bajo el sol de verano. Por la emoción de haber dominado a Flink, Eren se sentía lo suficientemente contento como para incluso olvidar las heridas en su brazo. Y solo cuando sintió algo húmedo gotear por su mano, se dio cuenta que era sangre, y que las brechas en su carne habían empapado parte de la tela la camisa y derramaban sangre por su brazo.

—¡Rayos! —protestó. No quería regresar a la casa para que lo atendieran, pero tampoco podía dejar que su sangre se derramara de esa forma. Ni siquiera le dolía como para que brotara tanta. El ungüento que le había aplicado Armin le había sentado de maravilla, pero la caída de Flink había sido suficiente para abrir los cortes.

Un galope se escuchó tras él y, al volverse, vio a Rivaille bajando de su caballo gris y llevarlo al interior del establo. Solo por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, pero Rivaille continuó su camino e ignoró a Eren con la misma actitud irritante de siempre. Por un momento Eren se contuvo y trató de olvidar lo acontecido anoche, pero él no era así; no podía dejar pasar algo como eso y menos evitar a Rivaille, por lo que se atrevió a dejar a Flink en el bebedero y darle alcance a Rivaille. Cuando ingresó al establo lo halló en uno de los corrales desensillando su caballo.

Rivaille notó su presencia pero no dejó su tarea. Eren sabía que Rivaille estaba al tanto de su llegada, pero por algún _extraño motivo_ se negaba a verle. "Se supone que el avergonzado y molesto debería ser yo", pensó.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar. Había procurado sonar seguro, aunque las piernas le temblaban y no sabía si era por la caída que había sufrido recién, por la sangre que no paraba de su brazo o porque la cercanía con Rivaille le hacía recordar el sabor de su boca.

Rivaille detuvo por un momento su labor, pero rápidamente lo retomó, ignorando a Eren.

—¿Ahora me ignorarás?

—No te he dado permiso para que me tutees —soltó Rivaille sin siquiera mirar a Eren.

—Entonces asuma sus actos y explíqueme lo que sucedió anoche.

Rivaille retiró la silla de su caballo y la acomodó en uno de los tablones del corral para terminar de atar las correas.

—¿No sabes lo que sucedió anoche? —preguntó.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió Eren.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?

—¡No se trata de eso! —exclamó Eren—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué lo hizo. ¿Por qué... me besó?

Rivaille se detuvo por un momento, como buscando valor, y finalmente se volvió hacia Eren.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿Hace falta que te lo explique?

—Suficientes secretos se ha guardado —dijo Eren—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Insistirme no hará ninguna diferencia.

—No me evite la pregunta —se quejó Eren—. Siempre hace lo mismo.

—Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero —aclaró Rivaille.

—Pues entonces, dígamelo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos; los suficientes para que ambos se quedaran viendo fijamente a los ojos. La mirada de Eren reclamaba por respuestas, pero Rivaille no se las estaba dando.

—Creí que eras listo —dijo él al fin—. Bien dicen que un hecho vale más que mil palabras, pero ya veo que contigo las cosas no funcionan así. —Rivaille dio un paso hacia Eren—. Te besé por capricho.

Eren abrió ampliamente los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿Por... capricho? —repitió.

Rivaille dio un nuevo paso hacia él, estrechando la distancia que los separaba.

—Estaba aburrido y me pareció entretenido besarte. Fue una tontería, así que será mejor que lo olvides.

—¿Aburrido? —Eren no lograba creer en las palabras de Rivaille—. ¿Estaba… aburrido?

—No parecías renuente, así que me aproveché. ¿Satisfecho?

Eren enmudeció, atónito ante la seguridad con la que Rivaille le había respondido. Sintió de pronto cómo la ira comenzaba a invadirle por dentro, como espuma efervescente. Se estuvo sintiendo fatal por culpa de ese beso, por culpa de los labios y la lengua de Rivaille, por culpa del calor que experimentó su cuerpo al sentir la experiencia de Rivaille en su boca, y ahora él tenía el descaro de decirle que el beso había sido solamente un capricho.

Empuñó las manos con el deseo de golpearlo. Había estado gran parte de la noche sufriendo por el hervidero de sentimientos y sensaciones que le habían despertado producto del beso, cuando Rivaille sólo lo había visto como un juego.

—Con que un capricho... —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Así que eso fue solamente. —Rivaille lo miraba fijamente, esperando su reacción. —¡¿Le parece correcto traicionar a su hermano?! —gritó enérgico—. ¡¿Le parece divertido jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de las personas?!

—¿Por quién hablas? —preguntó Rivaille—. ¿Por ti o por Irvin?

Eren se tensó pero no se amedrentó.

—¡No importa por quién de los dos hable! ¡Lo que hizo estuvo mal! ¡Jugar así con el corazón de las personas no corresponde! ¡Y menos cuando se trata de la familia!

—Lo sé, así que supéralo y déjame en paz.

Eren sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. ¿En qué momento estas habían surgido? No quería llorar, pero la frustración por el comportamiento de Rivaille le superaba.

Nuevamente un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Eren solamente se estremecía por el coraje que sentía, manteniendo la cabeza apuntando al suelo para que Rivaille no le viera a los ojos, mientras su respiración comenzaba volverse cada vez más errática por la ansiedad y la cólera que sentía. Rivaille no hacía más que mirarlo de la manera más fría que sus ojos del color del acero podían, y parecían destellar con una frialdad única.

—Es de lo peor —dijo Eren al fin, alzando el rostro—. Creí que era diferente, pero es horrible.

Rivaille entornó la mirada.

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto —dijo—. No sé por qué te quejas si anoche respondiste a mi beso.

Eren quedó paralizado. Estaba dolido. Rivaille le había hecho traicionar a Irvin por un beso; ¿ahora cómo volvería a mirar a Irvin a los ojos sin recordar aquello? Rivaille notó que los ojos de Eren brillaban con la viveza de una rabia a duras penas dominada y su mentón temblaba levemente bajo la tensión de su mandíbula crispada.

Cuando tuvo la intención de añadir algo más a sus falsos argumentos, Eren dio media vuelta y abandonó corriendo el establo. Lo vio montar a Flink y alejarse rápidamente rumbo a las colinas, justo en el momento que Jean y Marco volvían con el forraje para los caballos.

—¿Y ahora a dónde fue? ¡Eren! —Jean sabía que Eren no le escucharía—. Ese idiota... se matará si se echa a correr de esa forma.

—Tal vez sería bueno ir a buscarlo —dijo Marco—. Es peligroso que salga así.

Jean se encogió de hombros mientras retomaban el paso e ingresaban a las caballerizas.

—Para lo que me importa. Si se mata no será nuestro problema.

Cuando vieron a Rivaille se sobresaltaron y guardaron silencio. Se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia, pero Rivaille los ignoró y abandonó el lugar.

—¿Nos habrá escuchado? —preguntó Jean.

.

.

.

El atardecer se había dejado caer en la hacienda. El sol se estaba ocultando tras las montañas, al otro lado del camino, tiñendo el paisaje de rojo y dejando que la brisa se volviera fresca y soplara con fuerza en la campiña. Irvin había llegado hacía poco menos de media hora de la ciudad, enterándose que Eren estaba desaparecido desde las tres de la tarde. No tardó entonces en formar un escuadrón de búsqueda.

Cuando montaron los caballos para salir de la hacienda, Eren apareció.

—¡Eren!

Irvin bajó de su caballo y salió a su encuentro, recibiéndole cuando detuvo a Flink y bajó de él.

La expresión pálida y abatida de Eren preocupó a Irvin, quien reparó también en la sangre pegada en la camisa.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Eren no respondió de inmediato. Se encontraba débil por la falta de alimento, por la sangre perdida y por lo que Rivaille le había dicho en las caballerizas.

—Eren —lo llamó Irvin, tomándole del rostro—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Eren vio los ojos de Irvin y sintió ganas de llorar. Había huido hacia los viñedos y buscó "refugio" cerca del arrollo para dejar que su mente se reordenara. No podía entender cómo llevando menos de un mes de casado su vida se había complicado tanto. ¿En qué minuto la situación se le había escapado de las manos? Pero qué importaba ya. El mal estaba hecho. Rivaille ya lo había besado, por eso se había pasado parte de la tarde en el campo, rumiando su frustración mientras intentaba desechar de su memoria el sabor de Rivaille y sus inquisitivos y provocadores ojos.

De regreso a la hacienda, su mente no había logrado encontrar la paz que necesitaba, pero haber pasado la tarde a solas le había ayudado tan siquiera un poco para encontrar consuelo en el paisaje y reunir el valor para llevar su matrimonio sin ahogarse por la culpabilidad de un acto en el que era tan responsable como Rivaille. Pero ahora, al ver a Irvin, el pesar por lo ocurrido anoche nuevamente le asaltaba. No sabía qué decir; no encontraba la manera de darle forma a las ideas que agitaban su mente y oprimían su corazón.

Irvin lo tomó de los hombros.

—Nunca más vuelvas a irte de esa forma, ¿me has entendido?

Eren asintió sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

—Estamos en periodos de guerras. ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!

—Lo siento —dijo Eren, apenas con un hilo de voz. Lo que menos quería era un regaño; solo necesitaba estar tranquilo y a solas. Pero no culpaba el enfado de Irvin.

Irvin se volvió a sus hombres y les ordenó retomar sus deberes; la búsqueda, obviamente, se cancelaba.

—Ve a tu habitación —ordenó Irvin, viendo a Eren—. Necesitas descansar y tratar esas heridas.

Eren obedeció en silencio e ingresó a la mansión bajo la mirada de quienes presenciaron el regaño. Cuando cruzó la sala principal, Armin salió a recibirle. Iba a preguntarle qué había pasado y acompañarle hasta su dormitorio, pero Eren le atajó.

—No, Armin. Quiero estar solo.

Armin no pudo oponerse y dejó que Eren subiese las escaleras de la propiedad sin su compañía. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él; nunca lo había visto así.

Eren llegó a su dormitorio, se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, envolviéndose en ellas como una oruga. No deseaba ver a nadie; no deseaba hablar con nadie. La cólera por haberse dejado llevar tan solo un instante por el beso de Rivaille había sido suficiente para hacerle sentir miserable y no ser merecedor del cariño de Irvin. La tarde en el campo sólo dio como respuesta un atisbo vago a sus dudas, y haber visto la expresión preocupada de Irvin al momento de recibirle le hizo sucumbir nuevamente a la confusión y a la culpa, deseando en ese momento salir corriendo y regresar a su hogar en Shiganshina.

¿Pero cómo volver si ya había iniciado una vida nueva? ¿Cómo decepcionar y deshonrar a su familia por su cobardía? Su frente se crispó y la boca adoptó un rictus amargo. Aunque deseaba armarse de un valor que por momentos le flaqueaba gracias a Rivaille, sabía que se engañaba, porque en algún momento del camino se había vuelto ridículamente necesitado y patéticamente vulnerable. No quería estar solo y menos abrumado por sentimientos contradictorios y venenosos. ¿Acaso no había jurado ante el altar fidelidad a Irvin y a sus sentimientos? ¿No había decidido abrirle su corazón y entregarse por completo a él desde que fueran uno en la noche de bodas? No podía sucumbir ante ningún capricho ajeno a sus pensamientos, mucho menos si se trataba de Rivaille.

Se escuchó el sonido del picaporte y el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta de la habitación. Eren sintió un extraño escalofrío erizarle la piel y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. No quiso moverse, ni siquiera cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la cama. Creyó que podría tratarse de Armin, pero sus pisadas eran ligeras, y las de ahora eran sólidas y fuertes.

Sintió luego una suave caricia en la cabeza. Entonces supo que se trataba de Irvin. Reconocía perfectamente el toque de sus manos.

—Eren —dijo Irvin.

Eren no se movió.

Irvin se recostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, que apenas y se dejaba entrever bajo las mantas. El roce de sus dedos le relajaba y le daba esa tranquilidad que había visto perdida anoche entre los labios de Rivaille.

—¿Me dirás qué te sucedió?

Eren negó. Parecía un niño; uno que Irvin quería cuidar y proteger.

—No estoy molesto, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

—No es por eso —dijo Eren aún sin atreverse a mirar a Irvin.

—¿Entonces?

Eren finalmente sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas y volvió el rostro. Sus ojos estaban inundados por lágrimas sin derramar. Irvin se sobrecogió por la inmensa tristeza que vio en ellos.

—Eren...

—Abráceme, por favor.

Irvin no dudó en hacerlo, preocupado por el comportamiento de Eren.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, acariciándole la espalda por encima de las mantas—. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —Eren se estremeció, pero no dijo nada—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Eren negó, restregando su rostro en la camisa de Irvin para secarse las lágrimas.

—Me siento algo solo —dijo—. Eso es todo. —No podía decirle la verdad a Irvin, aunque no negaba que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar en casa, con su familia.

Irvin se sintió culpable. No quería hacer sentir mal a Eren, pero tampoco podía desatender sus deberes como funcionario del ejército.

—Eren, perdóname. Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, pero mis deberes son primero con la corona.

Eren se apartó de él, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —dijo.

Irvin contempló su rostro adornado por un rubor tímido producto de las lágrimas. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, no podía evitar resultarle adorable _esa_ expresión en Eren. Sus emociones eran demasiado transparentes.

—¿Por qué no le escribes una carta a tu familia?

Eren parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Llevaba poco más de dos semanas en la hacienda y en todo este tiempo no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de escribirle a sus padres. Necesitaba saber de ellos, de Mikasa, de cómo estaban las cosas en Shiganshina, y también contarles un poco la vida que estaba llevando en la hacienda como consorte de Irvin. Eso lo animó.

—¡Lo haré!

Irvin sonrió ante los ánimos renovados de Eren, y terminó de secarle las lágrimas que se le habían acunado en los ojos. Eren agradeció el trato de Irvin. A pesar de todo, él estaba a su lado y lo apoyaba. Ni siquiera el beso de Rivaille podría empañar esa clase de momentos ni sus sentimientos por Irvin, los cuales poco a poco creían un poco cada día.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes —dijo Irvin, acariciándole el rostro.

El rubor se acentuó en las mejillas de Eren como si se tratase de una fiebre violenta.

—Señor...

—Cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme por mi nombre —dijo Irvin, cepillando el flequillo de Eren—. No hace falta tanta formalidad entre los dos.

Eren asintió y cerró los ojos cuando Irvin se acercó a sus labios. Definitivamente la boca de Irvin tenía un sabor distinto, incluso la forma en la que lo besaba era diferente: gentil y maleable. Y confiaba que con sus besos podría olvidar el resabio que Rivaille le había dejado y que aún persistía en su boca.

.

.

.

La cacería era un evento anual que se desarrollaba como diversión y ejercicio. La nobleza era la principal casta en llevar a cabo dicho evento en los terrenos privados o los que la propia legislación autorizaba en exclusividad. Con el tiempo, el sistema de caza se había sistematizado y evolucionado. Ya no era solamente perseguir a las fieras a caballo y con rifles; ahora, los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales permitían una cacería precisa y certera al momento de capturar y liquidar a una presa.

Dos días después de lo sucedido con Rivaille y Eren en el campo de entrenamiento, el día de cacería en los terrenos de la familia Smith daba inicio. Irvin y sus trabajadores se adentrarían al bosque en busca de ciervos, y si bien la actividad era considerada casi un deporte, Irvin la utilizaba como un negocio, pues de los animales obtenidos utilizaría su carne y pelaje para comercializarlos. A Eren no le agradaba la idea de matar por diversión, no se le hacía justo pero, como consorte de Irvin, tenía que acompañarlo.

Equipados con rifles, sabuesos y los equipos de maniobras, Irvin y un grupo de diez hombres se adentraron en el bosque poco antes del mediodía. Eren los seguía sobre Flink, con la idea fija de no utilizar en ningún momento el rifle que había sido puesto a su disposición. "No pienso matar a un animal indefenso por diversión; sólo si es de vida o muerte". Esas habían sido sus palabras, e Irvin las había respetado.

Tras una hora explorando el terreno escabroso, llevaban solo medio camino recorrido y ningún ciervo cazado hasta el momento.

—Continuemos hacia el norte —indicó Irvin—. Eren, no te separes de mí.

Eren asintió y continuó avanzando tras Irvin. Cuando tiró de las riendas para guiar a Flink, vio a Rivaille. Él se encontraba a su costado derecho, siguiendo las indicaciones de Irvin sin la intención de cazar; solo iba como apoyo y compañía, porque no deseaba quedarse a solas en la hacienda. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Eren desvió el rostro, haciendo un notorio desaire. Desde lo ocurrido en las caballerizas, no habían vuelto a verse ni a hablarse. Eren había hecho todo lo posible por evitar encontrarse con él, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque sabía que si lo vería se le iría encima para golpearlo, aunque fracasara en el intento.

Al llegar a una pendiente de tierra inestable tras otra media hora de recorrido, Irvin dio la autorización de usar el equipo de maniobra tridimensional para desplazarse por los árboles.

—Eren, aguarda aquí unos momentos. Es peligroso que nos sigas en el caballo.

—Está bien —dijo él un poco decepcionado. No le agradaba la idea de quedarse solo en ese lugar. Pero no sabía usar el equipo de maniobra; Rivaille no se lo había enseñado.

Luego que todos se marcharon, dejando los caballos en el lugar, Eren intentó dar media vuelta para bajar a un terreno más plano, pero Flink se inquietó.

—No tires de esa manera las riendas o el caballo se encabritará —dijo Rivaille, junto a Eren.

Eren lo vio y frunció el ceño. Por esforzarse en ignorarlo no había notado que seguía allí. Se suponía que todos habían usado su equipo de maniobra tridimensional y se habían adentrado a la zona más densa del bosque, pero Rivaille no traía el suyo.

—No necesita decirme —dijo Eren—. Y por favor no me dirija la palabra.

Rivaille no se mostró afectado por la actitud de Eren, pero tampoco avanzó. Permaneció cerca, junto al grupo de caballos que comenzaron a pastar en el lugar.

—Si no quieres que te hable, perfecto, pero domina ese animal o te tirará.

—Si me tira o no es problema mío. No se meta.

Rivaille plantó su caballo frente a Eren e intentó asir las riendas de Flink para enseñarle la forma correcta de hacerlo.

—¡No se meta! —gritó Eren cuando vio sus intenciones.

—¡Entonces doma ese animal!

—¡Hago lo que quiero! —Eren tiró de las riendas y dio media vuelta. Salió del sendero principal y se adentró entre los árboles.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Rivaille luego de darle alcance—. No es por ahí.

—¿Me está siguiendo? Déjeme en paz.

—Lo haría si hicieras bien las cosas. Ese no es el camino.

—¡Ya lo sé y no me importa!

Eren continuó avanzando hasta llegar a un nuevo sendero, hacia el sur, lejos de la quebrada por donde Irvin y los demás habían ingresado. Lo que menos quería era ver a Rivaille, y estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para incluso llevarle la contra.

Rivaille no le siguió; él optó por aguardar a Irvin con los demás caballos que pastaban junto a la quebrada.

Eren se adentró por el estrecho sendero que serpenteaba entre matorrales espesos y abetos añosos mientras su mente se desconectaba de todo pensamiento relacionado con Rivaille. No iba a permitir que un beso arruinara su matrimonio ni sus sentimientos por Irvin.

De entre los arbustos salió una víbora. Eren no estuvo muy seguro de lo que sucedió a continuación: contemplaba distraídamente el paisaje cuando Flink se movió con brusquedad. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el animal relinchó encabritado, sacudiéndose preso del temor por el reptil.

—¡Flink, tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!

Flink no hizo caso. Asustado, se alzó en patas, zarandeando a Eren, y se echó a correr despavorido.

—¡Flink! ¡Detente! ¡Para! ¡Para!

Los gritos de Eren lograron llegar hasta Rivaille, quien no dudó en buscarle. Al ingresar en la vereda que tomó Eren, vio a Flink sorteando peligrosamente los árboles, casi como una mancha marrón en el paisaje, y a Eren sujeto al cuello del animal.

—No puede ser.

Un extraño y efervescente sentimiento similar al miedo invadió a Rivaille, y no dudó ni un segundo en golpear con fuerza los estribos a los costados de su caballo y sacudir las riendas para echarse a correr tras Eren y darle alcance.

...Continuará...

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a cada una de las lectoras que le ha dado una oportunidad a esta historia y a quienes se han tomado su tan valioso tiempo en dejar un comentario. Y saludos cordiales a quienes no hablan precisamente español y aun así disfrutan el fic (thank you very much!).

*Flink es una palabra alemana que significa _rápido_, _veloz_.


	7. Capítulo 7: Heridas de guerra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

* * *

**— Capítulo 7 —**

**Heridas de guerra**

La carrera por alcanzar a Eren se desarrolló por varios kilómetros y durante varios minutos hacia la zona más alta y densa del bosque, lejos de las tierras correspondientes a la hacienda. Rivaille se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que el caballo de Eren corría y sorteaba los árboles y despeñaderos, pero apostaba que Eren tenía un buen puñado de magulladuras en el cuerpo por el ramaje que se le golpeaba a medida que Flink se desplazaba precipitadamente.

No podía perderlo de vista.

—¡Corre! —le gritó a su corcel, golpeando con más fuerza sus costados para que acelerase el paso. Poco le importaba si se reventaba por el esfuerzo, su único objetivo era salvar a Eren.

Estaba cada vez estaba más cerca.

Solo un poco más...

Tras esquivar cuanto árbol se le cruzó al camino, exponiéndolo a cortes y lesiones menores, Rivaille logró darle alcance.

—¡Eren! —gritó, llamando su atención.

Eren se encontraba fuertemente aferrado al cuello de Flink, imposibilitado de moverse y dominar al animal. No sabía qué hacer. El miedo le había nublado la mente y paralizado el cuerpo, anulado su capacidad de reacción. A sus oídos llegaba el sonido salvaje de los cascos sobre la tierra junto con los jadeos de Flink. Podía sentir el viento agitarle con violencia el cabello y las ropas, y notaba con dolor cómo su rostro y manos eran víctimas de las ramas que le rozaban y arañaban la piel al pasar entre ellas.

En su desesperación sólo un nombre acudió a su mente, y cuando vio a Rivaille, su rostro aterrado pareció cobrar vida.

—¡Rivaille! —se atrevió a gritar cuando lo vio cabalgando a su lado.

Rivaille vio de pronto hacia el frente, notando que a diez metros de distancia una rama se cruzaba en el camino, lo suficientemente gruesa y rígida para darle a Eren y matarlo si colisionaban.

Volvió a mirar a Eren, quien reparó en la rama que le esperaba.

—¡Trata de detenerlo! —le gritó para que frenase a Flink o desviase su curso.

—¡No puedo!

Rivaille tomó entonces una decisión. En un lenguaje que solo bastó con la mirada, Eren entendió su propósito y se desprendió del cuello de Flink.

Todo sucedió en segundos.

Rivaille soltó las riendas de su caballo y se abalanzó sobre Eren. Lo rodeó con los brazos, protegiéndolo con el cuerpo, y giró dándole la espalda al suelo a medida que caían hacia una pequeña quebrada junto al camino. El impulso de su embiste los arrojó lejos de Flink y de la rama que le hubiera quitado la vida a Eren.

La caída fue precipitada y violenta. Rivaille utilizó su cuerpo para amortiguar el de Eren al momento de impactar en el suelo, y rodaron varios metros sobre tierra y maleza antes de derrapar y detenerse contra la base de un abeto de diez metros.

Flink y Troy, el caballo de Rivaille, continuaron su desbocada carrera, perdiéndose a lo lejos entre la densa vegetación.

Entre una capa de tierra y ramas secas, Eren consiguió reaccionar. Parpadeó y entreabrió los ojos con lentitud, víctima del aturdimiento generado por la caída. En un principio sólo vio oscuridad, pero poco a poco la densa capa se fue disipando. Lo primero que notó fue que se hallaba en una superficie cómoda y cálida. Y al espabilarse entró en su campo de visión el cuerpo de Rivaille, que lo abrazaba fuertemente, cubriendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Conmocionado al recordar lo sucedido, Eren intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que Rivaille había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerlo del impacto al momento de saltar de Flink. Le asustó todavía más al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Rivaille? ¡Rivaille, dígame algo! —Lo sacudió un poco, preocupado porque le hubiese pasado algo malo—. ¡Rivaille!

—¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre, mocoso?

Eren abrió ampliamente los ojos con sorpresa y experimentó un profundo alivio en el momento que su mirada se encontró con la de Rivaille. Él parecía estar bien; su expresión indolente no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Creí que...

—Solo estoy descansando por la caída —respondió Rivaille, sin soltar a Eren—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, solo un poco adolorido.

—Te dije que controlaras a ese animal.

Eren asintió apenado. Por su descuido casi perdió la vida, y de paso arriesgó la de Rivaille. Entonces se dio cuenta lo que él había hecho: lo había salvado. Incluso después de lo ocurrido en las caballerizas y la discusión reciente, Rivaille no había dudado en ayudarle. ¿No se suponía que él era aquel hombre arrogante, irrespetuoso y arbitrariamente emocional que le había robado un beso por capricho? ¿Por qué entonces se había arriesgado para salvarle exponiendo su propia vida?

Intentó encontrar las respuestas en sus ojos, pero estos no le decían nada; solo eran dos pozos infinitos e insondables que lo confundían e inquietaban, pero podía reconocer en ellos _ese brillo_ que hacía dos noches lo había encandilado. Ese brillo que segundos después se había vuelto una verdadera tormenta en su corazón, y que ahora nuevamente cobraba vida. Rivaille le miraba tan fijamente, que sentía el pulso retumbar en cada rincón del cuerpo. Temblaba notoriamente y no sabía realmente si se trataba por la vertiginosa carrera sobre Flink o porque se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Rivaille que le ceñían sólidamente la cintura. ¿En qué momento la mano que protegía su cabeza había ido a parar a esa parte de su cuerpo? Descubrirse aún entre sus brazos le estremeció todavía más y sintió cómo sus mejillas fueron invadidas por un irracional calor.

Rivaille se percató de la exaltación de Eren. Escrutó su expresión azorada y descubrió sus ojos ampliamente abiertos y llorosos que dejaban en evidencia su conmoción por lo ocurrido. Sus mejillas arreboladas, los labios temblorosos y el cabello enmarañado y aderezado con tierra y ramas le daban el toque de vulnerabilidad perfecta. Pero le preocupó ver las magulladuras repartidas en su rostro; culpaba a la velocidad con la que el caballo había corrido entre los abetos, lastimando negligentemente a Eren. Sin embargo, su principal atención había recaído en sus labios temblorosos y cálidos, con ese sabor exquisita y particularmente dulce que había tenido la oportunidad de probar a su antojo hacía dos noches.

Ahora estaba en la encrucijada de hacer caso a su juicio o a su corazón y devorarlos nuevamente. Y si bien cualquiera de las dos opciones lo volvía un perdedor, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias con tal de no comprometer a Eren ni arrastrarlo a un camino sin salida. Su juicio había prevalecido.

—¿Piensas quedarte el resto del día sobre mí? —preguntó, viendo la reacción sorpresiva y atontada de Eren. No podía negar que cada aspecto de su rostro le agradaba peligrosamente.

—¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó Eren, apartándose y agradeciendo en silencio el llamado de atención, pues de haber continuado en esa misma y comprometedora posición, posiblemente habría sucedido algo de lo cual se hubiera arrepentido después. A su campo de visión llegó el brazo derecho de Rivaille, del cual brotaba sangre. Se alarmó—. ¡Está herido!

Rivaille vio el sitio que señalaba Eren con el dedo tembloroso de su mano izquierda y vio su camisa rasgada y de la cual manaba sangre.

—No es nada —dijo, notando que en realidad se trataba de un simple rasguño.

—¡Pero está sangrando!

—No exageres, no es para tanto.

Eren ignoró los argumentos de Rivaille y buscó algo con qué cubrir la herida. Al no encontrar ningún pañuelo, cortó un retazo de su capa ya rasgada y acercó las manos a la lesión de Rivaille, pero él le atajó.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario.

—Si no la cubre se infectará.

—Preocúpate de ti. A mí déjame en paz.

—Qué fácil lo hace ver —masculló Eren—. Perfectamente pude haberle dicho lo mismo cuando me siguió para salvarme.

—Pero no lo hiciste —rebatió Rivaille—; estabas cagado de miedo. No me extrañaría ver que te hayas orinado.

—¡No lo hice! ¡Y no me cambie el tema!

Rivaille intentó detener a Eren, pero este no cejó su intento de cubrirle la herida que, aunque pequeña e insignificante, sangraba.

—Eres testarudo —dijo mientras Eren ataba el trozo de capa alrededor del brazo.

—Eso es algo que tenemos en común —respondió, terminando de hacer el último nudo a la tela—. Listo. Al menos eso evitará que sangre más.

—Quedó apretado —se quejó Rivaille.

—Es la idea —aclaró Eren.

—Me dolerá más que el corte mismo.

—No exagere. Usted me hirió en los entrenamientos y ni me quejé.

—Es porque eres idiota.

Eren intentó protestar pero Rivaille se levantó del suelo, resintiendo en cada músculo del cuerpo la caída del caballo, pero no era lo suficientemente grave como para no poder caminar de vuelta a la hacienda. Los caballos se habían alejado y era imposible llamarlos.

—Tenemos que volver —dijo, viendo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban las tierras de la familia Smith luego de orientarse. Estaba tan familiarizado con el bosque, que le resultaba imposible perderse. Conocía cada rama y árbol del lugar como la palma de su mano.

—¿Y los caballos? —preguntó Eren—. ¿No hay forma de llamarlos de vuelta?

—Imposible; se han alejado mucho —dijo Rivaille viendo hacia la dirección por la que se habían ido—. Regresarán solos a la hacienda. Están entrenados para eso.

Eren asintió y se levantó, pero al pisar su pie izquierdo le hizo trastabillar y caer de empellón al suelo, obligándole a aferrarse el tobillo mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro quejido. Rivaille lo notó.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Mi pie, creo que me lo torcí.

—Seguramente fue producto de la caída —dijo Rivaille, disimulando todo atisbo de preocupación—, o cuando te tiré del caballo. Tu pie debió haber quedado atrapado en el estribo.

Eren asintió frotándose el tobillo por sobre la bota. Le dolía; punzaba intensamente, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle llorar.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Rivaille.

—Sí... —contestó Eren, levantándose nuevamente, pero tan solo logró dar dos pasos antes de volver a caer sentado con una notoria expresión de dolor—. Creo que no.

—Eso será un problema —resopló Rivaille—. Nos tomará el resto del día volver a la hacienda.

—Váyase sin mí —dijo Eren—. Yo me las arreglaré para volver.

—¿Esperas quedarte solo?

—Otra opción sería que fuera por ayuda. Podría traer los caballos y...

—Me tomaría demasiado tiempo ir y volver. Para ese entonces estarías muerto por algún animal salvaje. En las noches este bosque se vuelve peligroso. No sobrevivirías solo y en ese estado serías presa fácil.

—Pero no puedo caminar.

Rivaille frunció el ceño con evidente enfado y le dio la espalda a Eren. Él lo vio con curiosidad.

—¿Qué esperas? —le dijo—. Sube antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿Eh? —Eren se sobresaltó—. ¿Me cargará?

—¿Ves alguna otra alternativa? Date prisa, contra antes salgamos de este bosque será mejor para los dos. Es posible que tengamos suerte y encontremos Irvin a mitad de camino.

Eren suspiró resignado y, dejando a un lado las viejas rencillas con Rivaille y el cómo lo ponía cada vez que se miraban, accedió a subir a su espalda. Con una vacilación casi infantil, y que Rivaille notó claramente, le rodeó el cuello y dejó que le sujetara las piernas. Nuevamente _esos brazos_ le recibían con fuerza y determinación, entregándole una confianza única que no tardó en relajarle.

Rivaille inició la marcha entre los abetos para llegar a la vereda principal y así volver a la hacienda. Estaban muy lejos de las tierras de Irvin, y sabía que podían ser presa fácil de los rebeldes de la región al encontrarse desarmados y expuestos. Rivaille lamentaba no haberse provisto con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pero jamás imaginó que Eren se iba a meter en problemas.

Conforme avanzaba podía sentir el calor de Eren en su espalda, podía sentir incluso su aroma y el calor de sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. Era una sensación agradable y reconfortante, pero peligrosa. No podía dejarse llevar ni mucho menos permitir que Eren descubriera sus sentimientos. Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar solo. ¿Pero en qué momento su mente se había enturbiado tanto? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto en el que ni siquiera sabía qué quería? El beso de Eren le había removido algo en el interior, y por más que intentaba olvidarlo, el sabor de sus labios se le repetía en la boca; el sonido de su voz ahogada entre el beso repercutía en sus oídos, y la visión de su expresión azorada y casi extasiada se le había grabado en la retina.

—Gracias —dijo Eren, rompiendo el silencio luego de llevar cinco minutos de recorrido.

—Sólo cumplí con mi deber —respondió Rivaille.

—Aun así —dijo Eren—, gracias. A pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, se arriesgó por mí. Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado.

—Nadie se ha equivocado. Eres el consorte de Irvin. Punto.

—Pero también somos cuñados.

—Eso es solo una formalidad. Lo cierto es que no somos nada.

—Somos familia.

Rivaille se detuvo y permaneció en silencio, como si estuviese procesando las palabras de Eren, quien se tensó de pronto al ver su reacción. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, Rivaille retomó la marcha.

.

.

.

Se alejaron de la pequeña quebrada en la que habían caído y tomaron un camino poco menos pedregoso y más abierto y desmalezado. Rivaille parecía orientarse muy bien, porque no vacilaba en ninguna pisada. Conforme avanzaban, la espesura del bosque se volvía cada vez más cerrada. Los árboles se apiñaban y sus copas formaban una cúpula verde que entorpecía el paso de los rayos solares. Una fragancia refrescante y estimulante impregnaba el sendero. El olor amaderado lograba que Eren se sintiera todavía más a gusto, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. Hacía calor, pero el ambiente era agradablemente acogedor. De cuando en cuando, el trino de un ave o el crujir de la maleza seca bajo los pies de Rivaille perturbaba el placentero silencio. Eren no tardó mucho en relajarse y disfrutar del viaje. Rivaille caminaba sin vacilación entre las ramas que invadían el camino y estorbaban el paso, siguiendo con una expresión concentrada la ruta trazada.

Al cabo de media hora, se desviaron por una senda angosta. El terreno nuevamente se había vuelto pedregoso y hasta algo enfangado. Eren tuvo que aferrarse con mayor consistencia al cuello de Rivaille para no resbalar y caer al suelo. Al comprobar que iban adentrándose poco a poco en un sector del bosque más despejado que en el que se encontraban, Eren descubrió que habían llegado a una laguna rodeada de altos abetos que cubrían a lo lejos una colina hacia el sureste.

Una ráfaga de viento cargado de olor a bosque le golpeó el rostro y revolvió su cabello. El sol estaba en lo alto y su resplandor reflejado en la laguna lo cegó unos instantes.

—Descansaremos aquí un momento —dijo Rivaille, deteniéndose a orillas de la laguna, la cual se encontraba casi seca por las altas temperaturas del verano.

Eren bajó de la espalda de Rivaille pero, en el momento que su pie izquierdo tuvo contacto con el suelo, cayó al suelo luego que un dolor sordo descendió desde su tobillo hasta la punta de los dedos del pie, arrancándole un lastimoso quejido. No se había dado cuenta que, durante el trayecto en la espalda de Rivaille, la lesión en su tobillo había empeorado.

—Debe estar inflamado —dijo Rivaille al ver la mueca de dolor de Eren—. Tendrás que sacarte la bota para aliviar el malestar.

—Lo intentaré.

Rivaille se arrodilló frente a él y le ayudó a quitársela. Cuando lo consiguió, vio la condición en la que se encontraba su tobillo. Llevaban media hora de camino y Eren no se había quejado en ningún momento. La lesión se veía delicada y la zona afectada se encontraba amoratada e inflamada. Rivaille se atrevió a examinarla para verificar si había otra contusión menor pero, en el instante que sus dedos tocaron la zona lastimada, Eren dio un salto y apartó el pie.

—Duele un poco —dijo, nervioso por el contacto de su pie con las manos de Rivaille. "Son cálidas", pensó, sintiéndose tonto y extraño por eso.

Usando ambas manos se impulsó mientras apartaba de su mente ese pensamiento, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera pudo subir más de medio metro. Con un reniego se sujetó el tobillo hinchado y maldijo su suerte.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó Rivaille—, no podrás pisar con ese pie lastimado.

—Pero usted debe estar cansado —dijo Eren viéndolo desde el suelo—, y necesitamos llegar a la hacienda antes que anochezca.

—Ya te dije que no hay forma de que te deje aquí, además no pesas tanto. Eres demasiado enclenque.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—No estaría así si no me hubiera tirado de esa forma del caballo.

Rivaille lo acuchilló con la mirada.

—En primer lugar, ni siquiera estaríamos en esta situación si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que dominaras a tu caballo.

—¡No me habría alejado si no me hubiera molestado!

—Tu ingratitud enferma.

—¡¿Ingratitud?! —exclamó Eren, ofendido—. ¿Quién fue el que me besó por capricho? ¡De no haber hecho eso yo no estaría molesto!

La mirada de Rivaille se volvió más huraña que de costumbre y Eren sintió un escalofrío que partió desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Y al ver que Rivaille se le acercaba su cuerpo se sacudió, lo suficiente como para retroceder instintivamente y ceder torpemente hasta quedar en la misma posición que hacía dos noches atrás, descubriéndose acorralado por Rivaille, quien lo desafió con una mirada insondable. Le escrutaba detenidamente el rostro, recordando porqué había caído en aquella oportunidad ante él y sus labios.

—Me pregunto si en algún momento disfrutaste del beso que te di.

El rubor volvió a trepar ávidamente por el rostro de Eren, hasta la orejas. El descaro y la osadía de Rivaille no conocían límites.

—¿Por qué me dice eso? —indagó confundido, desatendiendo por unos momentos la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Esa noche, en el campo, no parecías molesto. ¿En verdad te molestó?

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que me molestó! —dijo enérgico—. No fue correcto.

—¿Siempre haces lo que es correcto?

—Claro que sí. ¿Usted no?

—Lo hago, pero hay ocasiones en las que sigo mi instinto.

Eren no supo bien cómo interpretar esas palabras. Su inexperiencia en cuestiones amorosas lo tenía atado de manos.

Se atrevió a examinar a Rivaille, tratando de ver más allá de una mirada fría y una expresión indiferente. Pero todo lo que veía lo confundía. Alargó la mano derecha y la cerró sobre el pecho de Rivaille.

—Ni se le ocurra besarme —ordenó.

Rivaille no respondió. Bajo un ceño adusto y dominante, sus ojos se entornaron severamente. Y en el momento que se inclinó hacia adelante, Eren cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los labios, paralizado. Rivaille vio su reacción a pocos centímetros de sus labios y lo contempló por unos segundos. A pesar de mostrarse enérgico y malhumorado la mayoría de las veces, Eren seguía siendo un niño. Lo era ahora con esa expresión y reacción similar a la de un chiquillo asustado. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba esa parte de él. Y era quizás esa fuerza que irradiaba briosa y obcecada la que le cautivaba. Eren parecía irradiar una luz propia que opacaba a los demás. Destacaba por sí solo a pesar de ser tan impulsivo y apasionado.

Decidió replegar su cometido contra sus labios y se levantó. Eren continuó rígido en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos más hasta que se atrevió a abrir un párpado; Rivaille ya no se encontraba encima. Abrió el otro ojo y buscó a Rivaille con la mirada, encontrándolo a la orilla de la laguna. Parecía que sumergía algo. Luego lo vio ponerse de pie y volverse. Cuando se encontró con su mirada fingió ver hacia otro lado, notando cuán fuerte pegaba el sol a esa hora, y que ni siquiera los abetos lograban aplacar el calor de la tarde.

—Toma —dijo Rivaille.

Eren lo vio y reparó en el trapo mojado que destilaba en su mano derecha.

—Trata de refrescarte un poco con eso. No podemos beber agua de esa laguna.

Eren asintió y dio las gracias en silencio. Se frotó el paño por el cuello; luego se atrevió a aplicarlo en su pie lesionado. Agradecía la ayuda de Rivaille, a pesar de su actitud que no dejaba de confundirle.

—Debemos continuar —dijo Rivaille mirando hacia el sendero que se perdía entre los árboles y la maleza del lugar—. Aún nos falta mucho para llegar a la hacienda.

—De acuerdo.

Rivaille se posicionó en el suelo, de tal manera, que Eren logró trepar a su espalda. Una vez acomodado, Rivaille inició la marcha, alejándose de la laguna. La presión por la posición de la pierna hacía punzar el tobillo de Eren, pero al menos ya no tenía la molesta bota presionándole, la cual descansaba sujeta a su cinturón.

.

.

.

Eren no lograba entender cómo después de una situación tan extraña y tensa como la vivida hacía cuestión de minutos en la laguna podía estar en la espalda de Rivaille y sentirse tan cómodo en ella. Se le hacía extraño y hasta absurdo. De cuando en cuando miraba a Rivaille. Intentaba no hacerlo y concentrar su atención en el paisaje que los rodeaba, pero su interés por examinarlo pudo más. Comenzó entonces a observar algunos aspectos que solo al encontrarse en su espalda tenía la oportunidad de apreciar: la forma perfecta de su corte de cabello, el color del mismo, la forma de sus orejas, el tono de su piel y la anchura de su espalda a pesar de su altura, la cual claramente sobrepasaba por diez centímetros de diferencia. Y aunque se había distraído con sus características físicas, Eren tenía una curiosidad más por saciar. Moviéndose con cuidado, acercó su nariz al cuello de Rivaille y capturó su aroma. Su piel despedía un aroma muy particular, similar al de la vainilla.

Olfateó un par de veces más, reteniendo en su memoria la esencia de su piel y notó que la propia se le erizó.

—No te muevas —soltó Rivaille de manera sorpresiva. Eren se sobresaltó y tensó el cuerpo, resintiéndolo en su tobillo lastimado.

—¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó, intentando relajarse para no causar más problemas.

—¿Ha disminuido el dolor? —preguntó Rivaille.

—Un poco —contestó Eren mientras intentaba concentrarse en el paisaje y no en la nuca de Rivaille ni en el aroma que despedía su cuerpo.

Continuaron otra hora bajo la sombra intermitente de los abetos y el calor que parecía acentuarse dentro del bosque al escasear alguna brisa que refrescara el lugar. Eren se sentía incómodo por el calor y dolor de su tobillo, pero la espalda de Rivaille le relajaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Rivaille, rompiendo el silencio.

Eren iba adormilado en su espalda.

—Bien, pero tengo mucha sed.

—Estamos por llegar al río. Aguanta un poco.

—¿Y usted no está cansado? El golpe que recibió por protegerme fue duro. Y la herida en su brazo debe dolerle.

—A diferencia tuya —articuló Rivaille—, poseo mayor resistencia, porque mientras yo recibía el debido entrenamiento en el ejército, tú aún estabas en pañales.

Eren se ruborizó avergonzado.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo, intentando justificarse—. Además no creo que tengamos tanta diferencia de edad.

—Saca la cuenta. Me convertí en soldado a los quince y llevo trece años en servicio.

Eren sacó la cuenta de inmediato, descubriendo que se llevaban exactamente por diez años.

—Mientras tu mamá te limpiaba los mocos y te daba de comer en la boca —añadió Rivaille—, yo preparaba mi cuerpo para soportar golpes y servir de amortiguador para mocosos que no saben seguir instrucciones ni hacerle caso a los mayores.

—Habla como un anciano —dijo Eren, burlándose.

—Hablo como alguien que tiene experiencia. Y si hablamos de ancianos, Irvin es mayor que yo, y no veo que te quejes por eso.

Eren volvió a ruborizarse y trató de ocultar el rostro para que Rivaille no lo viera desde el rabillo de su ojo.

—¿No te incomoda que sea mayor que tú? —preguntó—. Te dobla la edad.

—Al principio sí.

—¿Y ahora te da igual?

—No es que pueda quejarme.

Rivaille no dijo nada al respecto.

Al avanzar otros dos kilómetros más, Eren distinguió el ruido de un arrollo; habían llegado al río que dividía el bosque. Estaban a medio camino de la hacienda. Pero el rostro de Eren se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación al notar la fuerza de la corriente, la anchura del afluente y la ausencia de un puente para vadearlo.

—Se supone que aquí había un puente —dijo Rivaille.

—Creí que conocía bien este lugar.

—Claro que lo conozco —masculló Rivaille—. El problema es que la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace dos años. Es posible que la corriente del río haya arrastrado el puente durante el invierno.

Dejó que Eren bajase un momento y fue a inspeccionar el área donde antes había existido un puente sólido y resistente. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas; las cuerdas que sujetaban el puente de punta a punta estaban cortadas; solo los extremos sujetos a los árboles que habían sostenido la estructura de madera se mantenían como un simple y olvidado recuerdo.

No había más opción que cruzar el río sumergiéndose en él.

Rivaille se volvió a Eren y se le acercó, notando que dormitaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Lucía cansado.

—Tendremos que cruzar nadando.

Eren abrió los ojos y vio a Rivaille.

—Está bien —dijo, restregándose los ojos.

—No está hondo durante el verano, pero la corriente es fuerte.

—¿No hay forma de buscar una parte menos onda y más angosta?

—De haberla estaría más al sur y significaría perder otras tres horas.

Eren asintió. No le asustaba la idea de meterse al río, pero le preocupaba su pie y el esfuerzo que haría Rivaille por cargarle y cruzar.

—¿Es bebestible el agua de este río?

—Sí.

Rivaille ayudó a Eren a llegar hasta la orilla y beber un poco de agua. Era fresca y helada, más de lo que imaginaba. Eren aprovechó para mojarse un poco el rostro y el cuello. Las gotas de agua se deslizaron por su piel y bajaron por su espalda, estremeciéndole agradablemente.

—Andando —dijo Rivaille luego de hidratarse y ayudar a Eren a subir nuevamente a su espalda—. Tienes que sujetarte bien fuerte. No quiero tener que ir detrás de ti río abajo.

Eren asintió y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Rivaille. No iba a ser sencillo lo que harían a continuación, pero tampoco de vida o muerte.

Rivaille se metió al río y, a medida que avanzaba, el agua comenzaba a subir de nivel, alcanzando el nivel suficiente para cubrirle hasta a la cintura. Eren se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura. Sentía la frescura y la fuerza del agua golpearle, pero confiaba en Rivaille y no tenía miedo. Era un trecho de al menos de ocho metros y con la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar un tronco grueso, aun así Rivaille soportaba bien. Cuidaba cada paso que daba para no desestabilizarse y caer. El peso extra de Eren le ayudaba a no ser arrastrado por la fuerza del agua, aunque no le ayudaba a agilizar la marcha ni mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Vas bien ahí atrás? —le preguntó a Eren cuando lo escuchó quejarse por lo bajo. Su aliento agitado le soplaba la oreja izquierda.

—Sí, no se preocupe.

A pesar de su actitud arbitraria e indiferente, Rivaille no podía evitar preocuparse por Eren. No lograba entender el motivo de su comportamiento alterado si Eren sólo se había torcido el tobillo. ¿Acaso aún resentía el temor de verlo en peligro sobre su caballo? ¿Acaso mantenerse cerca agravaba sus sentimientos por él? Le asió con mayor fuerza las piernas y avanzó determinado hasta la otra orilla.

La sensación que experimentaba al sentir a Eren en su espalda y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello resultaba motivadora. Y fue precisamente esa motivación la que le permitió llegar con éxito al otro lado del río.

—Ya puedes relajarte —dijo—. Me estás cortando la respiración.

Eren, por encontrarse aferrado herméticamente al cuello de Rivaille, no se percató de que ya habían salido del río. Se separó del cuello de Rivaille y vio con satisfacción que habían logrado cruzar.

—¡Lo hizo! —exclamó emocionado.

—¿Dudaste en algún momento?

—Claro que no; confié en usted.

Rivaille no respondió a esas palabras pero se sintió satisfecho con ellas.

La caminata se prolongó las siguientes tres horas y, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, Rivaille reconoció el camino principal que llevaba directo a la hacienda.

—Ya estamos cerca —dijo. Eren iba adormilado en su espalda. Desde hacía una hora se había vuelto _insoportablemente_ silencioso. Y se había atrevido a recostar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Rivaille.

Eren abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Creí que nunca llegaríamos —murmuró—. Debe estar muy cansado.

—No tanto como tú. No has hecho nada y estás muerto de sueño.

—El calor me aturde un poco. El clima de este lado del estado es demasiado sofocante.

—Te falta resistencia.

—Sí… empiezo a creer que no estaba hecho para el ejército.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo Rivaille—. Eres bastante perseverante, además de necio, y tienes un pensamiento firme.

—¿Me está elogiando?

—Llámalo como quieras; solo digo la verdad —respondió Rivaille.

—Hoy ha estado más conversador que de costumbre.

—Y pensar que hace dos días dijiste que era de lo peor.

Eren se agitó un poco.

—Eso fue... —dijo—. Porque estaba enojado, y porque se lo merecía.

—Entonces ahora ya no me crees de lo peor.

Eren cerró los ojos, relajándose nuevamente en la espalda de Rivaille. Su aroma y su calor se habían impregnado en su cuerpo y en su sistema. Acomodó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Rivaille con la confianza que creía pertinente y los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a jugar con la tela de su capa, rozándola suavemente. Rivaille se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada al respecto. Notó que Eren se había vuelto nuevamente silencioso y, al tratar de hablarle y moverlo un poco, descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio.

—Qué aprovechado —murmuró. Pero no le molestaba cargarlo; a pesar del cansancio, tener a Eren en su espalda luego de tantos problemas, había valido la pena.

.

.

.

La frescura de la tarde finalmente se había hecho presente en la campiña. Cuando el ocaso se hizo inminente con la acuarela de matices rojizos y anaranjados, Rivaille divisó la hacienda. No quiso despertar a Eren luego de reconocer las caballerizas desde el camino principal; se había hecho mejor verlo descansar y no exponerlo al dolor que significaba la torcedura en el tobillo.

Cuando salió del camino y pasó junto al campo de entrenamiento en el que había estado con Eren hacía dos días, vio a Irvin y a sus hombres cabalgando hasta donde se encontraba. Se detuvo un momento y vio a Irvin acelerar el trote del caballo y alejarse del grupo que le escoltaba.

—¡Rivaille! ¡Eren!

Irvin detuvo el caballo junto a ellos y bajó de este.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó—. Los caballos llegaron solos. Nos preocupamos.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Rivaille.

—¿Y Eren? ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Se torció el tobillo.

Irvin vio con preocupación a Eren, quien seguía durmiendo cómodamente en la espalda de Rivaille.

—Gracias por traerlo. —Hizo el amago de tomarlo en brazos, pero Rivaille retrocedió—. Lo llevaré a casa —dijo.

—Yo puedo cargarlo —respondió Rivaille.

—No necesitas hacerlo —señaló Irvin—. Ya hiciste mucho al traerlo a casa.

—Ya te dije que no tengo problema en cargarlo hasta la casa.

Irvin miró con desconcierto. Por su rostro cruzó una expresión de curiosidad e intriga que dejó en evidencia la confusión que le despertaba Rivaille.

—Rivaille —dijo—, a partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de Eren. Soy su esposo.

Rivaille lo vio fijamente, y por un instante su mirada destelló ira, o al menos eso pareció apreciar Irvin, que aun cuando había advertido esa expresión, decidió guardar silencio y no cuestionarla. Se acercó a Eren y lo tomó el brazos.

—Gracias por ayudarlo —dijo, y dio media vuelta.

Rivaille vio a Irvin alejarse con un Eren dormido entre los brazos. Y mientras el sol terminaba por ocultarse entre las colinas de la campiña, Rivaille aguardó junto al campo donde entrenaron hacía dos días hasta que el calor de Eren, en su espalda, paulatinamente se desvaneció.

.

.

.

Cuando Eren despertó, sus ojos adormilados se encontraron con el techo de su habitación. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del cuarto y orientarse en ella mientras su mente repasaba lo que había sucedido antes de caer dormido. Lo último que recordaba era el calor agobiante del bosque y la espalda de Rivaille... su aroma impregnándose en su cuerpo y su voz calándole los oídos. Trató de sentarse pero el dolor punzante de su tobillo izquierdo le impidió moverse. Solo fue capaz de emitir un débil quejido entre los dientes apretados.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas. —La voz de Irvin le hizo girar la cabeza hacia su derecha. Él se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones del dormitorio. Las luces tenues de las lámparas apostadas en las murallas volvían la habitación sombría, pero aun así había podido apreciar la expresión preocupada de Irvin junto a la cama.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sí, es que no recuerdo haber llegado y...

—Rivaille te trajo.

Eren recordó el momento que Rivaille lo salvó y notó una pequeña variación en el pulso, como si pensar en ese momento le llenase de ansiedad. Hizo fuerza con los brazos y logró sentarse en el mullido colchón de su cama. Su espalda descansó contra un grupo de almohadas rellenadas con plumas de ganso.

—El doctor se marchó hace poco —comentó Irvin—. Dijo que tienes una torcedura y que necesitas guardar reposo al menos por dos semanas.

—¿Tanto?

—La lesión no fue seria, pero es necesario que mantengas el pie en reposo para que sane correctamente.

Eren bajó el rostro con abrumo. No le agradaba la idea de pasar dos semanas en cama por una simple torcedura. Pensó entonces en Rivaille, en la pequeña herida de su brazo y en que gran parte del día lo había pasado en su espalda. "¿Cómo se sentirá?", pensó, recordando también que, a pesar de los problemas suscitados desde que se conocieron, lograron conversar sin discusiones, salvo por lo ocurrido en la laguna, cuando tuvo intenciones de besarle.

—¿Cómo fue que te caíste? —preguntó Irvin, sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos.

—Una víbora se cruzó en el camino y Flink se echó a correr. El sargento me salvó.

—Me alegro que no haya pasado nada que lamentar. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí —respondió Eren luego de darse cuenta que su estómago rugía. Lo último que le echó fue un pan recién horneado y huevos revueltos durante el desayuno.

—Le pediré a Armin que te lo traiga. —Irvin le acercó y le besó la frente.

Una vez a solas, Eren se relajó. Agradecía encontrarse a salvo en casa, pero extrañamente echaba de menos estar en la espalda de Rivaille. Había algo muy confuso zumbándole en la cabeza. Su cuerpo parecía estar necesitado de algo que no creía posible. ¿Acaso extrañaba la espalda de Rivaille y su calor?

Volvió a arrebujarse en las mantas y cerrar los ojos para descansar, y no pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar el rechinido de la puerta del dormitorio. Abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia ella al creer que se trataba de Armin con la cena, pero se sorprendió al ver a Rivaille cruzando el dintel y cerrando la puerta su espalda. Eren dio un pequeño sobresalto y notó que los latidos de su corazón se dispararon.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Rivaille luego de detenerse al costado de la cama.

Eren agradeció la penumbra de la habitación al sentir un súbito calor asaltándole las mejillas.

—Mejor —dijo—. Parece que tendré que estar dos semanas en reposo. Aunque es mejor que estar muerto. —Tras una pausa, preguntó—: ¿Cómo se encuentra? También debería estar descansando.

—Ya te dije que no soy tan débil como tú. Y ya he descansado lo suficiente. Regresamos hace cuatro horas.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, observándose. Eren se sentía nervioso, experimentaba ansiedad y un inquieto palpitar le hacía temblar. Recordar lo que había sucedido en la laguna le generaba una inquietud incontrolable. Quizá Rivaille sí estaba dispuesto a besarle nuevamente, pero ¿entonces por qué no lo hizo? La duda lo invadió. Y aun cuando preguntar podría ser el detonante que cambiaría la relación que poco a poco estaban armando, se atrevió a hacerlo.

—En ese momento... —preguntó, rompiendo el contacto visual—. Junto a la laguna... ¿por qué no me besó?

Rivaille entornó la mirada de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Querías que lo hiciera?

—No pregunté eso.

—¿Entonces qué intención tiene tu pregunta?

—¡Solo quiero saberlo! —exclamó Eren clavando sus ojos en los de Rivaille, pero rápidamente la bajó—. La otra noche lo hizo. Pero hoy se contuvo...

—Quería llevar un viaje tranquilo —contestó Rivaille—. Si te besaba habrías armado un escándalo y hubiera tenido que dejarte ahí.

Eren sentía las orejas ardiendo producto de la vergüenza. La sola idea de imaginar un nuevo encuentro con la boca de Rivaille le aturdía. Y por estar pensando en ello, no se dio cuenta del momento que Rivaille trepó a la cama y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando descansaron junto a la laguna.

—Dime la verdad —dijo Rivaille, notando la mirada febril de Eren y sus mejillas ávidamente enrojecidas—. ¿Querías que te besara en ese momento?

Eren estaba mudo. Algo en su interior había cambiado de pronto. ¿Por qué ahora simplemente no podía negar con esa convicción férrea que había cogido desde que Rivaille le robó un beso hacía dos noches? ¿Por qué ahora vacilaba tan patéticamente? Su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto necesitado y vulnerable. No entendía por qué se sentía hervir por dentro. ¿Por qué Rivaille le provocaba esas emociones que distaban tanto con las que experimentaba con Irvin?

Guardó silencio y esperó la respuesta.

Rivaille dijo:

—Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí".

Movió las manos y, sujetándole el rostro, lo besó. Su lengua se adentró en la boca de Eren sin encontrar impedimentos. Explorando y conquista, logró arrancarle pequeños jadeos que morían en su garganta.

—Su-Suélteme... —Eren se deshizo del beso con un esquivo movimiento, pero su boca le traicionó emitiendo un agudo gemido cuando Rivaille volvió a capturar sus labios introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad—. No... Basta.

Su resistencia se estaba extinguiendo. Si en un momento se había mostrado renuente a un beso dado por Rivaille, ahora su propia boca lo buscaba. No entendía por qué su cuerpo le abandonaba e imperaba por sobre la voluntad de su juicio. Aun así intentó luchar contra esa fuerza que lo arrastraba a la traición.

—Pare… —murmuró, separándose apenas unos milímetros de los labios de Rivaille mientras intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo con las manos—. Esto está mal.

—Lo sé —respondió Rivaille, y con la punta de la lengua recorrió la forma de la boca temblorosa de Eren mientras bajaba las manos por su cuello.

—No es correcto...

—Lo sé —susurró, arremetiendo nuevamente la boca de Eren. Sabía que estaban cometiendo una grave falta, pero no podía evitarlo—. El día de hoy —añadió entre los labios de Eren— tuve que controlarme para no tomarte y besarte a la fuerza.

Eren abrió los ojos y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sentía que un largo escalofrío le recorría la espalda, espoleándole la entrepierna. Su mente se había puesto en blanco y su cuerpo cedido por completo a la boca de Rivaille. No podía permitirse caer de esa forma; se debía a Irvin. Estaba casado con él, pero había una chispa que se encendía y diseminaba por todo su cuerpo cuando estaba con Rivaille. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus manos se crisparon sobre el colchón.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros y los temblores de su cuerpo, incontrolables. Rivaille se irguió, rompiendo el beso, y mostró un rostro embargado por el deseo.

No cruzó palabra alguna con Eren. Todo lo que ambos sabían era que, en ese momento, el placer prevalecía por encima de la cordura y el respeto hacia Irvin. Y, tras un jadeo sincronizado, sus bocas se unieron, besándose con la pasión que los incendiaba. Eren rodeó el cuello de Rivaille con los brazos y dejó que su boca actuara a su antojo; finalmente se había dejado llevar por completo y se derretía en esa espiral vertiginosa de la que había resuelto no escapar.

El sonido estridente de una charola y trastos de porcelana y plata impactando en la fría madera de la habitación llegaron a oídos de Eren y Rivaille. Espantado, Eren abrió los ojos y rompió el beso, mirando en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio. Su rostro palideció de golpe y perdió todo el calor del cuerpo cuando reconoció a Armin de pie en la puerta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas pálidas. A sus pies, lo que era la cena de Eren yacía desparramada en el suelo en todas direcciones.

Eren reaccionó de golpe y Rivaille no tardó en imitarle. El corazón se le fue a la garganta y un nudo se le formó en el estómago, amenazándole con devolver el desayuno. No sabía cómo explicarle a Armin algo que, antes sus desorbitados ojos, era la más absoluta y miserable traición.

...Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8: No es posible

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**— Capítulo 8 —**

**No es posible**

Eren se sentó en la cama y se alejó de Rivaille con un violento impulso, notando que el cuerpo le temblaba y que el corazón se le había atrancado en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Instintivamente se pasó el dorso de la mano izquierda por los labios, limpiándolos, y trató en vano de contener los espasmos de pánico del que era víctima.

—A-Armin... —logró articular. Intentó decir algo más, pero la expresión atónita y desencajada de Armin le impidió organizar las ideas que se le agolparon en la cabeza. Lo hubiera preferido todo antes que ser descubierto por alguien en el instante que su voluntad había cedido a Rivaille y sus labios.

Armin miraba de hito en hito a Eren y Rivaille sin lograr salir de la estupefacción. Ni siquiera conseguía recuperar el color del rostro ni el control del cuerpo. Sus pies parecían haberse clavado en el suelo y la sangre la sentía helada dentro de las venas. ¿Realmente vio lo que sus ojos se encargaron de grabar a hierro caliente en sus retinas? Intentó procesar rápidamente la información y, de la misma manera que le tomó pasmarse ante lo descubierto, lo comprendió todo.

La llegada repentina de la servidumbre y de Irvin lograron disolver la tensión y el agobiante silencio generado en la habitación, e instaron a Armin a inclinarse y comenzar a recoger con prisa los restos de la cena de Eren que quedaron esparcidos en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Irvin al ver el desastre en la puerta del dormitorio.

Eren intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su lesión se lo impidió. Buscó entonces la mirada de Armin en el momento que Irvin lo encaró.

—¿Qué pasó, Armin? —insistió Irvin.

Armin vaciló y, tras intercambiar miradas con Eren y echarle un vistazo fugaz a Rivaille, respondió:

—Tropecé. Fue torpeza mía. Lo siento.

Irvin relajó sus facciones al entender la situación. Conocía la eficiencia de Armin, por lo que no podía regañarle debido a un accidente.

A su campo visual llegó la figura de Rivaille, de pie junto a la cama de Eren.

—¿Rivaille? —dijo con sorpresa—. Creí que descansabas en tu cuarto.

—Ya descansé lo suficiente —respondió Rivaille con la misma displicencia de siempre.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

Rivaille vio a Eren y se encontró con su mirada, notándola ansiosa. Eren no paraba de temblar y su rostro reflejaba un temor abrumador. "Tan transparente", pensó Rivaille al apreciar la gama de expresiones que mostraba Eren a pesar de exponer la mayoría de las veces un gesto de enojo en sus rasgos pueriles.

Rompió el contacto visual y miró a Irvin.

—Solo pasé a ver cómo se encontraba —respondió y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una severa mirada a Armin en el momento que pasó por su lado. Armin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y agradeció que nadie se percatase de ello.

—Limpien todo, por favor —pidió Irvin—. Eren necesita descansar. —Se acercó a Eren y notó su palidez. —¿Estás bien? Luces muy pálido.

Eren sólo veía fijamente a Armin. Su silencio ante la llegada de Irvin le alivió tan siquiera un poco, pero necesitaba hablar con él.

—¿Eren?

La voz de Irvin lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

—E-Estoy bien —dijo, intentando sonar casual.

—Pediré que te traigan algo para comer.

—No —dijo Eren—. No tengo apetito. Quiero dormir. Estoy algo cansado.

Irvin entendió su agotamiento después de lo que había pasado durante el día.

—Está bien —dijo, depositándole un beso en la frente—. Descansa.

Irvin se marchó, y solo cuando las dos sirvientas que habían llegado para limpiar se retiraron, Eren intentó hablar con Armin.

—Armin —lo llamó antes de que abandonara la habitación—. Armin, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Necesito explicarte lo que viste.

Armin se mantuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta, sin atreverse a ingresar al dormitorio ni ver a Eren a los ojos. No podía.

—Lo siento —dijo—, tengo que terminar de limpiar este desastre.

—¡Pero Armin! —Eren intentó una vez más levantarse de la cama, pero su pie lastimado le obligó a emitir un agudo quejido.

—Necesita guardar reposo —dijo Armin, negándose a encarar a Eren, quien reparó en el trato formal que Armin le estaba dando.

—Armin, lo que viste no fue...

—Mañana vendré a despertarlo como de costumbre. Que pase una buena noche.

—¡Armin!

Eren consiguió levantarse pero, al tratar de caminar hacia Armin, su pie izquierdo le falló y le obligó a asirse rápidamente de la cama para no caer.

—Por favor —pidió Armin aún sin mirarlo—, no se levante. Necesita descansar.

Eren empuñó las manos ante la frustración que le representaba verse descubierto y el trato de Armin.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo. Estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse de ser necesario para retenerlo, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Armin se marchó.

Eren permaneció sujeto al borde de la cama con una expresión consternada. Desde que Armin lo descubriera besándose con Rivaille, su corazón no había dejado de latir con desesperación. La sola idea de imaginar que Irvin pudiera enterarse de lo sucedido le aterraba. ¿Armin sería capaz de contarle? No lo había hecho cuando Irvin llegó; mintió incluso. Pero ¿cuánta era la lealtad que Armin le profesaba a Eren? De seguro le era más fiel a Irvin al ser este su tutor y la persona con la que había pasado más tiempo, a diferencia del que llevaba sirviendo a Eren. Mayor vínculo que ese no existía entre los dos, y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar el trato que Armin le había dado antes de marcharse, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que se lo merecía por la imagen miserable que había mostrado al besarse con Rivaille.

Empuñó las manos que descansaban al borde de la cama y trató de encontrar calma en medio de la frustración que le asaltaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera verse descubierto por Armin y saber que había cedido a los labios de Rivaille. Pero aunque esa idea le agobiaba confiaba que, con el paso de los días, lograría calmar sus emociones, y pronto lo sucedido no sería más que un mal recuerdo. No obstante, lo que hacía dos días atrás parecía un acto enfermizo y depravado, ahora comenzaba a tener el aspecto de un sentimiento —aunque fuera de control— recíproco y que se abría paso a algo más que un beso consentido.

Eren se llevó la mano derecha a los labios y los acarició con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo aún el calor y el sabor de Rivaille. Su cuerpo se sacudió y liberó un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que había respondido a tan hambriento beso sin sentir culpa. Lo había deseado y permitido en el instante que Rivaille lo invadió con la voracidad de sus labios firmes y expertos, con la premura impetuosa de su lengua hábil y húmeda, con su sabor embriagador y desbordante y su aliento cálido y sofocante mezclándose con el propio. Y aunque el hecho de serle infiel a Irvin le atormentaba, no podía evitar sentir aún un extraño y adictivo calor recorrerle el cuerpo al revivir en su memoria el beso de Rivaille, deseando sentirlo una vez más.

—¿Por qué? —dijo casi en un murmullo. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo derecho y se deslizó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo—. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Aunque buscaba desesperadamente las respuestas en su interior, estas simplemente no llegaban. Existía un eco que reverberaba sinuoso en su cabeza y que le impedía, con total descaro, entender lo que le estaba pasando.

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana, como de costumbre, Armin llegó al dormitorio de Eren para despertarlo. En esta ocasión lo haría con el único propósito de servirle el desayuno porque, por ordenanza de Irvin, Eren debía quedarse en cama para sanar de su lesión que, para su suerte, sanaría en poco tiempo y sin secuelas. Sin embargo, la idea de quedarse encerrado en la habitación durante dos semanas le estresaba.

Armin ingresó al dormitorio y depositó la charola con el desayuno de Eren a los pies de la cama. Descorrió el cortinaje y abrió el ventanal, permitiendo que la brisa de la mañana fluyera por la habitación. Vio que Eren dormía arrebujado bajo las mantas, como si quisiera esconderse del mundo, y no lo culpaba. Luego de lo que sucedió anoche, cuando lo sorprendió besándose con Rivaille, era lógico que actuara con  
vergüenza.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado para que _ellos_ terminaran traicionando a Irvin de esa manera? Armin se lo cuestionaba mientras se acercaba a la cama para despertar a Eren.

—Tal vez... —murmuró mientras contemplaba la cabeza de Eren apenas asomada entre las mantas.

No quería sacar conjeturas precipitadas respecto a la relación que Rivaille y Eren pudieran tener, pero todo apuntaba a que los sentimientos posiblemente existentes que habían desencadenado tal "relación" se habían generado desde el primer día que se conocieron. Armin lo había notado, cuando las miradas de Rivaille y Eren se encontraban durante la hora de la cena o cuando compartían con Irvin en la sala. La expresión de Eren cambiaba al ver a Rivaille, incluso su actitud se veía afectada. No era igual como cuando miraba a Irvin. El brillo de sus ojos era diferente; parecía más intenso frente a Rivaille, como si una chispa se activara en ellos cada vez que lo miraba. De Rivaille poco podía decir; el hombre era un completo misterio, pero apostaba que la presencia de Eren había logrado remecer algo en él, al menos lo suficiente para abandonar la lealtad familiar —y la sensatez— y se dejara llevar por la pasión que Eren le despertaba.

Armin se atrevió a despertar a Eren, sacudiéndolo suavemente. De inmediato, Eren emitió un quejido cuando se movió. Su pie lastimado se encontraba en una incómoda posición, y el volver de la inconsciencia le había reavivado el dolor.

—Trata de no moverte.

Eren reconoció la voz de Armin y el trato de sus palabras. No tardó en abrir los ojos y restregárselos mientras intentaba sentarse y apoyar la espalda contra los almohadones que descansaban en la cabecera de la cama. Una vez que se espabiló y se vio cómodamente sentado, se atrevió a ver a Armin directamente a los ojos.

—Quisiera explicarte lo que... viste anoche —le dijo, intentando controlar el quiebre de la voz debido a la vergüenza aún persistía, y que parecía haberse hecho más fuerte en el transcurso la noche. Apenas y había logrado conciliar el sueño hacía dos horas. El malestar de su tobillo y lo ocurrido con Rivaille le habían hecho mantener la mirada fija en el techo durante horas, en un intento desesperado por encontrar una solución a lo ocurrido y una explicación a sus sentimientos.

Armin negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitas hacerlo —dijo ante la expresión afligida de Eren.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! —exclamó él. Bajó la cabeza y buscó las palabras en su corazón—. Yo... sé que estuvo mal. Sé que no fue correcto, pero...

—No conozco los detalles —dijo Armin—, pero si hiciste eso, quiere decir que fue porque en verdad lo deseaste.

Eren vaciló un momento, pero al final asintió.

—No sé qué me pasó —murmuró—. Yo sólo...

Armin se atrevió a tomar las manos de Eren y las estrechó, confortándolo.

—A veces el camino más fácil y seguro no siempre es el correcto.

Eren lo miró con una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Creía entender, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Cuál era ese camino fácil y seguro? ¿Cuál era el correcto? ¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidaba de todo y continuaba su vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Lo cierto era que, por más que deseara olvidar lo ocurrido y continuar avanzando, su corazón no se lo permitía. Quizás el verdadero camino que debía tomar era el más difícil y doloroso de todos.

—Sea buena o mala la decisión que tomes —dijo Armin—, estoy seguro que será lo mejor para todos.

Eren sintió de pronto los ojos ardiendo, como si le hubiese entrado arena. Las lágrimas finalmente habían aparecido, luego de pasar toda la noche sin ellas, amenazando ahora con desbordarse como un reguero en un llanto descontrolado.

—No quiero traicionar al comandante. Lo quiero, lo respeto, soy feliz con él —confesó bajo débiles espasmos que le hacían sacudir los hombros—, pero... —Vio sus manos, recordando el calor de Rivaille en ellas, y las cerró con fuerza—. Cuando estoy con el sargento...

—¿Te gusta?

Eren abrió ampliamente los ojos, preso de un temor irracional frente a esa posibilidad.

—El sargento Rivaille... ¿te gusta? —insistió Armin.

Tan pronto como Eren vio los ojos de Armin esquivó la mirada. Intentó encontrar la respuesta en el fondo de su corazón; lo intentó toda la noche, pero le había aterrado destruir su vida y la de Irvin una vez que la encontrara.

—Eren...

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé nada! —gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Un mirlo que reposaba en la copa de un arce rojo junto al ventanal cantó sonoramente, llenando la habitación con un gorjeo aflautado, melodioso y suave.

Atónito, Armin observó a Eren. Verlo confundido le preocupaba, porque si en verdad existía un sentimiento profundo por Rivaille, las cosas tomarían un rumbo complicado y doloroso. Y no deseaba ese destino para Eren, porque si bien llevaban poco menos de un mes tratándose, había logrado desarrollar un sentimiento afectivo por él muy fuerte, el suficiente para preocuparse por su bienestar.

Eren respiró hondo y, apartándose las manos del rostro, miró a Armin directamente a los ojos.

—Le dirás, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto.

Armin supo entonces de qué estaba hablando.

—Soy leal al comandante, pero él me pidió que te sirviera incondicionalmente. Además, esto es algo que te corresponde decir a ti.

Eren se sintió aliviado por las palabras de Armin, pero también se sentía culpable, porque le obligaba a mentir por él, a guardar silencio y ser su cómplice. Y sabía que estaría eternamente agradecido.

—El comandante no se merece esto —dijo Eren, permitiendo que una sola lágrima escapara y se derramara por su mejilla derecha—. No se lo merece.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Eren no respondió. Sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca de desesperación. No podía responder, porque se había dado cuenta, muy a su pesar, que no tenía la respuesta. Después de unos minutos, durante los cuales ambos permanecieron en silencio, Armin se acercó a los pies de la cama y tomó la charola con el desayuno de Eren.

—Ya encontrarás la respuesta —dijo—. Ahora, procura alimentarte bien. Si luces cansado y triste el comandante se preocupará. Además, Hannes-san, cuando supo de tu accidente, se preocupó mucho, y no dudó en prepararte lo que más te gusta.

Eren recibió la charola sobre las piernas sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se sentía cansado, pero incapaz de dormir. Demasiadas ideas, dudas y temores yendo y viniendo por su mente le impedían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el beso de Rivaille, lo que este le provocaba y el hecho de tener que ocultarle a Irvin tan penoso secreto.

.

.

.

Sucedieron dos días desde el incidente en el que Armin lo descubrió a Eren besándose con Rivaille. El tema no había vuelto a ser tocado, pero Eren no dejaba de sentirse preocupado, y no era precisamente por el silencio de Armin —confiaba en él—, sino por la ausencia de Rivaille. Desde aquella noche no lo había vuelto a ver. Por pasarse encerrado en el dormitorio, no había tenido la oportunidad de buscarlo para conversar con él. Y aunque no sabía bien qué decirle, tenía la necesidad de verlo y hablarle.

Durante la tarde del tercer día de reposo de Eren, luego de recibir la visita de Irvin antes de que se marchase por asuntos de trabajo a la ciudad, le pidió un favor a Armin.

—¿Salir? —dijo Armin.

Eren asintió.

—Necesito salir de la habitación o me volveré loco. No soporto estar en un mismo sitio por tanto tiempo y menos si estoy encerrado.

—Pero el comandante...

—Él no está. Dijo que volvería en la noche. ¡Por favor, Armin! —Eren junto las manos a modo de plegaria—. Ayúdame. Llévame a la sala. Al menos allí podré estar descansando en la terraza. Prometo que no forzaré el pie.

Armin analizó la situación.

—¿No será que quieres ver al sargento?

Eren dio un brinco y abrió ampliamente los ojos. Lo cierto era que quería salir de la habitación, pero su verdadera intención era buscar a Rivaille. Aunque fuera gateando o saltando ridículamente en un pie, estaba dispuesto a buscarlo por las ciento cincuenta habitaciones de la mansión. Ir a la sala y descansar en la terraza era un bono extra.

—¡N-No, claro que no! —respondió, esquivando la mirada y actuando ofendido.

Armin suspiró, resignado. No podía negarle una petición a quien era su "señor", pero también su amigo.

Sirviendo como apoyo, ayudó a Eren a salir de la habitación y llegar hasta la sala para pasar el resto de la tarde en la terraza. Eren había comenzado a leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Como sugerencia de Armin, había iniciado la lectura de una antigua obra que relataba la lucha de la humanidad contra criaturas a las que llamaban titanes. Era un relato sangriento y cruel, pero a su vez planteaba un camino esperanzador para quienes daban su vida por la libertad de la raza humana. La obra contenía más de mil hojas, y Eren prácticamente se había devorado el libro, llevando poco más de la mitad de este en solo dos días. No tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que leer era lo único en lo que podía matar el tiempo y olvidar a Rivaille.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Armin luego de dejar a Eren sentado en uno de los sillones de la terraza que daba una hermosa vista a los jardines de la hacienda. La tarde era fresca y agradable. Se podía apreciar un cielo completamente despejado.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

De cuando en cuando, Eren miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Armin no tardó en notarlo.

—Él no está.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Quién no está?

La mirada inquisidora de Armin fue suficiente para Eren.

—Salió con el comandante —dijo Armin—. Al parecer las tropas rebeldes de Rose están ampliando su terreno en el muro. No quieren ceder aunque el rey decretó una ley contra los rebeldes. Quienes infrinjan el decreto serán llevados ante la corte y ejecutados.

—Significa que en cualquier momento se armará una guerra en el estado —comentó Eren de manera reflexiva.

—Es posible. El muro Rose representa una puerta para la guerra más que un medio para detenerla.

—Algún día los tres muros desaparecerán —dijo Eren, empuñando las manos enérgicamente—. No podemos pasarnos toda la vida encerrados tras ellos.

—¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría conocer al salir de los muros? —preguntó Armin con ávida curiosidad.

—El mar —respondió Eren sin detenerse a pensarlo. Había leído sobre él en los textos que había logrado conseguir en Shiganshina y le resultaba fascinante.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Armin sentándose a su lado. Por la emoción, había olvidado el protocolo que debía mantener con Eren, pero cuando estaban solos, ambos se permitían esa relación informal—. Me parece impresionante que el mundo sea más agua que tierra. Y que esa gran cantidad de agua sea salada.

—Sí, leí sobre eso, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea —comentó Eren—. De ser así, existiría una guerra por conseguirla. Es un producto muy valioso en este tiempo.

—Es que así como el oro y la plata, es un recurso natural inagotable que perfectamente podría explotarse.

Eren vio hacia el jardín, donde podía distinguirse en el horizonte el Muro Rose que dividía ambos estado.

—Afuera debe haber cosas todavía más impresionantes —declaró—, pero nos los estamos perdiendo por culpa de los muros.

—Es verdad —dijo Armin. Él también deseaba conocer el mundo, y esperaba algún tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Continuaron conversando e intercambiando diversas opiniones referentes a lo que existía al otro lado de los muros. Luego de dos horas de intensa plática, finalmente acordaron salir juntos y explorar las maravillas que les esperaban una vez que los muros desaparecieran.

—Eren. —Desde el jardín, Reiner reconoció a Eren sentado en la terraza.

—Reiner —saludó Eren.

—Nos enteramos de tu accidente. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, aunque necesito guardar reposo.

—Bertholdt y yo esperamos que te mejores pronto. No queremos que faltes a la vendimia.

—¿Vendimia?

—Se hará en dos semanas más. Es para celebrar la cosecha de las uvas. Todos ayudamos a cosecharlas y las molemos para el proceso de fermentación y preparación del vino. Es muy entretenido. Se realiza todos los años.

—Creo que para ese entonces estaré muy bien —dijo Eren con entusiasmo—. No pienso perdérmelo.

—Me alegro. —Tras una pausa añadió—: Bien, tengo que seguir trabajando, o Shadis me regañará.

Eren asintió y dejó que Reiner se marchara. Cargaba sacos pesados de tierra y semillas. Eren se sorprendía por la fuerza que poseía Reiner sin mostrar un poco de cansancio.

Armin se retiró minutos más tarde para que Eren descansara y terminara de leer la novela que le había recomendado. Eren, aprovechando la frescura de la tarde, que bien le sentaba, leyó concentradamente. Le agradaba la idea de sumergirse en ese mundo, aunque cruel, y sentirse parte de él, porque no solamente le entretenía, sino que también le ayudaba a alejar de sus pensamientos a Rivaille. Pero aunque se esforzaba en dejar de pensarlo, a su mente acudía su imagen, su voz y su mirada, y revivía inevitablemente el sabor de su boca.

Con anterioridad, incluso antes de desposarse con Irvin, jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Su mente estaba siempre ocupada pensando en lo que había más allá de los muros y en pelearse con los bravucones que gustaban armar alboroto en las calles de Shiganshina. Mirar un cuerpo masculino no le excitaba, no le provocaba ningún interés por mayor que fuera el atractivo físico de este. Pero se había tenido que hacer la idea de aceptar el de Irvin y desearlo como él le deseaba. Y aunque se había logrado acostumbra y hasta llegado a disfrutar de sus encuentros sexuales con Irvin, pensar en Rivaille despertaba algo diferente en su cuerpo. Algo que ni siquiera experimentaba por Irvin, Rivaille lo hacía posible.

Pero no se trataba de su atractivo físico; Irvin en ese aspecto le llamaba mucho más la atención. Tal vez ese carácter rígido e insondable que desplegaba en su mirada, o la frialdad con la que en ocasiones le trataba era lo que le atraía. Lo que no lograba entender era el motivo de esa atracción, de ese interés que iba más allá de verlo como familia y lo que experimentaba cuando lo miraba o pensaba.

Cambió de página intentando concentrarse en la lectura.

Podía suceder que, en el fondo, esa actitud tan distante y cruel con el que le trataba había terminado por despertar su interés. ¿Pero por qué sentirse interesado por una persona que le trataba mal? ¿De dónde venía ese lado masoquista que secretamente le había despertado cuando conoció a Rivaille? Tenía el cariño y el respeto de Irvin; era absurdo creer que su cuerpo necesitara malos tratos para sentirse importante. Pero aunque le resultaba imposible aceptar la posibilidad de que necesitaba precisamente de los malos tratos y la pasión de Rivaille, admitirla daba sentido a todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento. Aceptar que deseaba los besos de Rivaille era un acto poco digno para su actual estado civil. Pero ni cuando era niño acataba si algo se le hacía injusto, ahora, que su corazón dictaba otra cosa, no podía simplemente ordenarle ignorar esas "señales" que se habían acumulado secretamente en su interior.

"¿Te gusta?"

La pregunta de Armin había resonado de pronto, remeciendo a Eren.

Sabía que Armin se equivocaba al plantear esa remota posibilidad. Sin embargo y, muy a su pesar, Eren no estaba en condiciones de tomar decisiones porque, además de estar casado, seguía siendo un inmaduro en lo referente a las relaciones sentimentales.

.

.

.

Cerca de las seis, luego de pasar cerca de cuatro horas bajo la sombra de la terraza, con el pie lesionado apoyado en una cómoda silla, Eren terminó la novela. No había podido evitar llorar durante el relato. Muchas veces se había visto obligado a detener la lectura porque la congoja le superaba. No había podido evitarlo. Demasiadas muertes; muchos personajes con los que se encariñaba y al final terminaban siendo víctima de los titanes. No se le hacía justo. Y la sola idea de pensar que él pudiera vivir en esa cruel realidad le angustiaba, aunque no dudaba verse como un soldado dispuesto a todo con tal de exterminar hasta el último titán de la tierra y vengar la muerte de todos sus amigos.

—Eren...

El llamado fue suficiente para que Eren abriese los ojos y se encontrase con la mirada inquisitiva y preocupada de Irvin. Él le miraba desde el costado del sillón en el que había decidido descansar y pasar la tarde. Al mirar hacia el jardín, notó que la puesta de sol ya había terminado, y que las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a fulgurar tímidamente en el firmamento.

—Eren, ¿qué haces aquí?

Eren, saliendo de su sopor, se dio cuenta donde se encontraba. Se sobresaltó.

—¡No regañe a Armin! ¡Fue idea mía! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir—. Me sentía encerrado en la habitación y le pedí que me ayudara a descansar aquí.

—Está bien, no lo regañaré —dijo Irvin—. Solo me preocupa que no descanses.

—He descansado mucho —señaló Eren—. Tanto así que... me aburro.

—Lo sé.

Eren se talló los ojos, terminando por espabilarse.

—¿Llegó recién?

—Sí, fui a la ciudad con Rivaille para tratar asuntos importantes.

Eren volvió el rostro por casualidad y vio a Rivaille aguardando en la puerta de la sala. Observaba la situación desde una distancia prudente, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer llegar su mirada fija a Eren, quien se sintió repentinamente estremecido y necesitado.

—Vendré luego por ti para cenar juntos —dijo Irvin, alejándose para ingresar a la sala—. Necesito hablar con Rivaille. No tardo.

Eren trató de llamar la atención de Rivaille para que entendiese que necesitaba hablarle, pero fue ignorado. Tampoco podría ir a buscarle más tarde porque se encontraba inmovilizado y vigilado. ¿Cómo entonces conseguiría una oportunidad si Rivaille ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle? ¿Por qué después de besarlo tomaba esa actitud distante? A Eren le molestaba que actuara así, como si no le importara.

Vio el libro que descansaba abierto en su pecho y lo cerró con cuidado. Las hojas amarillentas y con un particular aroma a humedad eran muy frágiles, lo suficiente para desprenderse del grueso lomo de cuero que soportaba las mil hojas del relato.

Este día tampoco podría hablar con Rivaille.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, tal como estaba fijado, se llevó a cabo la vendimia. Eren estaba entusiasmado pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de participar a una, y le llenaba de curiosidad ver todo el proceso por el que pasaba la uva desde su cosecha hasta convertirse en vino. Y si bien Irvin le había instruido un poco en la primera visita a las viñas, deseaba involucrarse un poco más. Sin embargo y, a pesar del interés que mostraba en cada una de las labores de la hacienda, no podía dejar de pensar en Rivaille. Todos los días, desde que había sido sorprendido aquella noche por Armin, se juraba no volver a pensar en Rivaille pero, a la mañana siguiente, se levantaba con su rostro clavado en la mente. Irvin incluso había empezado a sospechar que algo malo le pasaba, porque había ocasiones en las que no deseaba ser tocado, tampoco se mostraba muy entusiasmado cuando estaban solos.

En estas dos semanas no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rivaille. Él parecía evitarlo y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo. Cuando se daba la oportunidad de compartir en el comedor —una vez que Eren pudo salir con mayor frecuencia del dormitorio, siempre ayudado por Armin—, Rivaille no se permitía quedar a solas con Eren. En el instante que Irvin los dejaba por unos momentos, Rivaille se levantaba y se retiraba, dejando a Eren con las palabras en la boca.

Pero a pesar de esa desagradable situación, Eren tenía motivos para estar contento: la lesión de su tobillo había sanado por completo. Gracias a las órdenes estrictas te Irvin de no dejarle caminar, la torcedura ya era solo un mal recuerdo. Para Eren resultaban excelentes noticias porque no había estado dispuesto a perderse la vendimia por ningún motivo. Durante estas dos semanas todos habían estado comentando sobre ella, y Sasha parecía ser la más feliz y entusiasmada con la idea: "¡Comeré todos los racimos que pueda!", apostando con Conny, ella había fijado la meta de comer, a escondidas, todos los gajos que pudiera. Pero como todos conocían su inagotable apetito, tendría vigilancia extra para que no se robase ni una sola uva.

A primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol ni siquiera se asomaba entre las montañas, partieron hacia el viñedo para comenzar a cosechar las uvas. No sería sencillo, pero todos en la hacienda colaborarían, abarcando las novecientas sesenta y cinco hectáreas del lugar. La idea era recolectar las mejores uvas de manera selectiva para tener la mejor producción de vino que, como cada año, obtenía el reconocimiento de la corona como el mejor licor de los tres estados.

Una vez que se dio inicio a la vendimia, Mike, a petición de Irvin, se preocupó de enseñarle a Eren a elegir las uvas correctas, así como también a extraerlas de los gajos y llenar los contenedores donde se vertían los frutos. Eren recibió una muy buena instrucción y no le tomó mucho tiempo aprender, por lo que, junto a Armin y a quienes conocía de la hacienda, lograron llevar un buen ritmo de cosecha bajo un grato ambiente, pues la vendimia era una festividad para pasarla bien y olvidarse por un momento de las guerras que asaltaban los estados. Sin embargo, para Eren, era la instancia que le permitía olvidar a Rivaille.

Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, todos se sentaron a la mesa en la parte trasera de las instalaciones que almacenaban el vino. Hannes y Conny se preocuparon de preparar carne asada, patatas, cremas, tartas y confites de especie; un verdadero festín para alimentar a la mano de obra que había participado en la cosecha de las uvas.

Poco después de las tres de la tarde, cuando hubieron recolectado todo satisfactoriamente, Irvin, como anfitrión y dueño del lugar, dio las gracias a todos por la colaboración en la primera etapa de la vendimia. Eren yacía sentado a su lado, en la mesa principal en su rol de consorte, porque Irvin se encargaba, muchas veces, de hacerlo ver casi intocable. Pero Eren quería compartir con quienes había entablado una agradable amistad, deseaba ser parte del grupo que trabajaba directamente en la hacienda, no porque le molestara estar junto a Irvin, sino porque no soportaba estar cerca de Rivaille y su indiferencia. No podía evitar verlo sin sentirse incómodo. Rivaille insistía en seguir con esa actitud reticente y arbitraria que dejaba en claro su disgusto de permanecer junto a Eren y participar en la vendimia. Su actitud indiferente le había hecho ver a Eren cuán antisocial era, al preferir acaricia a su caballo que ensuciarse las manos manipulando uvas bajo el sol de verano.

A las cinco de la tarde comenzó la segunda etapa de producción. Luego que las uvas fueron vaciadas en contenedores de madera, quienes se iban a encargar de molerlas se lavaron los pies y metieron a los receptáculos. Eren observaba con fascinación como Sasha, Conny, Jean, Marco, Reiner y Bertholdt, entre otros, molían las uvas bajo bailes, risas y juegos.

—¡Eren! ¡Ven con nosotros!

Sasha gritaba desde el contenedor mientras pisoteaba las uvas. Eren notó que Conny pareció regañarla; no supo por qué. Vio a Irvin y esperó que este le diese permiso.

—¿Puedo? —No se le hacía justo pedir permiso, pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, como consorte de Irvin, no podía mandarse solo y desconocer su autoridad.

—Claro que sí —contestó Irvin con un tono relajado y gentil—. Armin, acompáñalo por favor —pidió, viendo que Armin, quien yacía junto a Eren, asintió reverencialmente.

Eren sonrió entusiasmado y se fue a preparar. La idea de participar en la molienda de las uvas le animaba y le ayudaba a desconectar sus pensamientos de Rivaille. Con la asistencia de Armin se quitó las botas y remojó los pies en una fuente con agua extraída del río y pétalos de rosas. Cuando estuvo listo, Irvin lo alzó de pronto, ayudándole a entrar al primer contenedor. No faltaron los comentarios y cumplidos por tan dulce gesto de Irvin y tal afinidad que existía entre él y Eren. Pero a pesar del buen ambiente que habían en lugar, solo una persona no participaba de la celebración: Rivaille, bajo la sombra de un árbol, observaba a Eren interactuar con Irvin y quienes saltaban sobre las uvas. Por sus ojos cruzaba un brillo cargado de irritación, porque no soportaba ver a Eren disfrutar su matrimonio y no poder ocupar el lugar de Irvin.

Fastidiado dio media vuelta y se alejó, ignorando que Eren en ese momento había volteado a verle. Eren no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a Rivaille cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión. No sabía en qué momento observarlo se había vuelto prioridad, al punto de molestarse cuando lo descubría compartiendo con otras personas. Pero aunque se había esforzado por ignorarle, finalmente terminó disgustándose cuando lo vio interactuando con el ama de llaves de la mansión, Petra Ral, minutos antes de sentarse a la mesa para almorzar. En esa ocasión había notado la familiaridad con la que hablaban, descubriendo que entre ellos existía una confianza tan íntima, que no pudo evitar enojarse, dejándose en evidencia cuando Jean se le acercó a molestarle por las pocas uvas que cosechó.

.

.

.

Una vez que la molienda finalizó, Eren descansó bajo la sombra de un árbol frente a la terraza de la bodega donde se almacenaba el vino. Su pie lesionado había comenzado a molestarle luego de forzarlo entre salto y salto sobre las uvas. No se arrepentía, pero resentía con cierto desagrado el dolor. Se olfateó las manos, descubriendo que su piel se había impregnado exquisitamente al aroma de las uvas. Lo había pasado muy bien en la molienda; durante ella había podido conocer a la esposa de Mike, Nanaba, y a su pequeña hija de cinco años, también a Annie Leonhardt, compañera de Sasha en las labores de lavandería de la mansión. Annie era muy callada y apática, recordándole a Eren el gran parecido que tenía con Rivaille pues no la veía compartir con los demás y se mostraba poco deseosa de realizar labores que requerían esfuerzo.

Pero aun cuando lo había pasado bien con sus amigos, su deseo y necesidad de hablar con Rivaille no se esfumaba, por el contrario. Parecía que con el paso de las dos semanas su ansiedad por verle y hablarle se había vuelto casi insoportable. Y sabía que si no hablaba ahora con él no tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Tomó entonces una decisión.

—Armin. —Llamó a su amigo para pedirle un favor. Sabía que no lo tomaría de buena manera, pero debía arriesgarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. Armin, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

Una vez que Eren le explicó el favor, Armin se negó rotundamente.

—¡No puedes!

—Baja la voz —pidió Eren.

—No puedes —dijo Armin, moderando el volumen de la voz hasta volverla un delicado susurro—. Si te descubren te meterás en serios problemas.

—No te lo estaría pidiendo si no fuera de vida o muerte.

—¿Tan importante es? Creí que después de estas dos semanas...

—Precisamente por eso —aclaró Eren—. Necesito cerrar esto para continuar con mi vida.

Armin meditó unos momentos; luego aceptó. No le agradaba la idea de ver a Eren tan preocupado e interesado de hablar con Rivaille, pero si era para cerrar la historia que nunca debió iniciar, le ayudaría a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, pero estoy poniendo mi cabeza en juego. Si el comandante se entera...

—No sucederá. Por favor. Te lo encargo...

Armin asintió y se marchó. Eren estaba resuelto y no daría marcha atrás.

Quince minutos después y, luego de haberse preparado, burlando incluso la vigilancia de Irvin, Eren se escapó unos momentos para esperar a Rivaille en las cavas subterráneas del lugar. Le había pedido a Armin que le avisara que le esperaría en aquel lugar. Eren estaba nervioso; se paseaba de un lado a otro al interior de la primera habitación bajo la casa de rústica fachada. Temía que Rivaille no llegara, que ignorara su petitoria y lo dejara plantado, aguardando por un encuentro imposible. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando vio a Rivaille bajando las escaleras con el mismo aire hostil de siempre. Y esa presencia airosa y distante era lo que Eren necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Creí que no vendría.

—No tenía otra opción —dijo Rivaille luego de plantarse frente a Eren, quien le esperaba contra uno de los barriles de vino añejado de la cosecha anterior—. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Eren no respondió. El ambiente se había vuelto repentinamente silencio. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Rivaille a los ojos; quería hacerlo, pero sentía que, si lo hacía, nuevamente se repetiría lo de hacía dos semanas. El solo hecho de pensar en ello, de revivir el beso en su mente, su cuerpo se estremecía. Pero una parte de él quería aclarar las cosas con Rivaille, porque no le gustaba sentirse a la deriva.

—Tu cola actuó con inteligencia.

Eren alzó el rostro y parpadeó confundido.

—¿Mi... cola? —repitió.

—Ese mocoso que te sigue a todas partes. Tu criado personal.

—Ah... Armin —dijo vacilante—. No va a decir nada.

—Usa el cerebro después de todo —señaló Rivaille. Dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero Eren le atajó.

—¡Espere!

Rivaille se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Eren.

—Lo que pasó esa noche... —dijo Eren—. Después de eso no volvió a aparecer en mi habitación.

En esta ocasión Rivaille se volvió y encaró a Eren.

—No había motivo alguno para ello.

—Pero creí que...

—Si te digo que el beso que te di antes de que tu criado nos sorprendiese fue un error, armarás un escándalo. Pero no, no lo fue. Y no debe volver a repetirse.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la firmeza con la que Rivaille habló.

—Lo que sucedió ese día —dijo—. El que me haya llevado en su espalda...

—Lo hice porque no podía dejarte tirado en el bosque —aclaró Rivaille, recordándole a Eren el motivo que había tenido para cargarle.

—¿Por qué me besó entonces?

La severidad en el rostro de Rivaille se acentuó.

—No quiero tener esta conversación repetitiva —dijo—. Me cansa.

Los puños de Eren se crisparon. La indiferencia de Rivaille comenzaba a sacarle de quicio, aumentando su irritación.

—¡Entonces por qué la provoca! —exclamó.

Rivaille observó la expresión de Eren y notó que sus ojos chispeaban con una furia apenas controlada, y que bajo esa mirada iracunda, había frustración y ansiedad.

Se le acercó lentamente hasta acorralarlo. Eren tensó el cuerpo y pegó la espalda contra el barril huyendo de la cercanía que imponía Rivaille, pero él volvió a salvar la distancia, aproximándose tanto, que pudo percibir la rigidez de Eren, pese a que este trató de mantenerse firme. No obstante, la proximidad que imponía Rivaille era suficiente para que se sintiera invadido por él. Reconoció el aroma de su cuerpo; aún podía recordarlo como aquel día, cuando descansó en su espalda. Su mirada recayó en sus labios e instintivamente se pasó la lengua en los propios, como si con eso pudiese revivir el sabor que había experimentado aquella noche en su dormitorio.

—No hay mayor explicación que el hecho de que ambos lo deseamos en ese momento —dijo Rivaille, sintiéndose atrapado por los grandes y expresivos ojos de Eren—. Ajeno a nuestros sentimientos.

—¿Entonces admite que siente algo por mí? —preguntó Eren, sintiendo que su respiración se había vuelto espesa y caliente.

—No debemos volver a vernos.

—¿Qué?

Rivaille se alejó de Eren y caminó de vuelta a las escaleras. Sin volverse a Eren, añadió:

—Mañana partiré de regreso a la muralla para encabezar una tropa de reconocimiento al exterior.

Eren abrió ampliamente los ojos y sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies hubiese desaparecido. De pronto se vio en una habitación demasiado grande, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeño. Rivaille estaba marchándose de su vida, luego de haberla invadido y arrasado por completo. Sentía que no podía dejarlo ir, porque que escapar de él era demasiado tarde.

En el momento que lo vio subir el primer peldaño de piedra, se atrevió a detenerle.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —exclamó. Su voz resonó al interior de la bodega con un estruendoso eco—. ¡¿Ese era tu propósito desde el principio?!

Rivaille se detuvo sin mirar a Eren.

—¡¿Era una apuesta?! ¡¿Era alguna clase de reto seducirme?!

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —preguntó Rivaille sin voltearse.

—Bueno, ¿qué es esto? Dime qué es esto.

Rivaille se había percatado de la confianza inapropiada con la que Eren le hablaba. Cuando se molestaba él tenía esa mala usanza. Pero en esta ocasión no tuvo ganas de reprenderle por eso. Sintió que no era el momento; Eren actuaba con frustración.

Finalmente se volvió y lo encaró.

—Tú eres el que está casado —dijo— y no está dispuesto a abandonar a su "marido".

—¿Y por qué tenía que abandonarlo? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Eren—. ¿Para irme contigo y destruirle la vida al comandante? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? ¿Me pides que me vaya con alguien que juega como se le place con mis sentimientos?

—¿Qué pretendes con esta conversación? —cuestionó Rivaille.

—Quiero que me digas —dijo Eren, acercándosele sin ningún rastro de temor—, mirándome a la cara, que no estás marchándote por cobardía.

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que yo siento? —espetó Rivaille.

—¿Acaso estoy equivocado? —cuestionó Eren—. ¿Esto qué puede significar si luego de jugar con mis sentimientos te marchas? No eres más que un cobarde y un farsante.

—Es suficiente.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando te vayas yo me quedaré preguntándome qué me sucedió!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡Nada, no quiero que digas nada!

—Terminemos con esto —ordenó Rivaille—. No voy a disculparme por lo que hice.

—¡No quiero que te disculpes! —exclamó Eren, golpeándole el pecho. Rivaille quedó paralizado por la osadía de Eren y la inmensa tristeza que vio en sus ojos empañado por las lágrimas.

Eren se apartó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha en un acto de absoluta frustración. Pero Rivaille lo tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana. Forcejaron. Eren luchó en su intento por librarse de las aprensivas manos de Rivaille, pero él le sometió con tanta facilidad, que no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los propios. Eren gimió al sentir la lengua de Rivaille luchando por entrar en su boca. Y aunque puso resistencia en un principio, sentirlo en sus labios y la invasión de su calor en el cuerpo le hizo ceder, permitiendo que su boca una vez más experimentase aquella adrenalínica sensación que estimulaba de pies a cabeza.

Rivaille cedió el agarre de las muñecas de Eren y movió las manos hacia las de él, entrelazando sus dedos en el momento que se encontraron. Eren se estremeció y notó que las piernas le fallaban, amenazándole con no soportar por más tiempo su peso.

Rivaille finalmente apartó los labios y Eren gimió esta vez al sentir la boca vacía.

Permanecieron jadeantes... con las frentes pegadas y los labios apenas separados en busca de aliento.

—No quiero necesitarte —dijo Rivaille, resoplando aire caliente entre los labios de Eren.

—¿Por qué? —jadeó él.

—Porque no puedo tenerte.

Eren dejó escapar un sollozo al ver que había caído a un abismo del que no podía escapar.

—Tengo que saber la verdad —dijo, conteniendo el llanto—. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo y engañándome.

Rivaille soltó las manos de Eren y este las dirigió al pecho de Rivaille, cerrando los puños en la camisa, como si retuviese a Rivaille. Él en cambio, llevó sus manos al rostro de Eren y lo contuvo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —sollozó Eren—. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Se volvieron a besar con la misma pasión y ansiedad que la primera vez que sus labios se tocaron. Había una fuerza poderosa que los forzaba a tocarse, a probarse, a sentirse. Eren tenía ganas de llorar todavía más fuerte, porque sabía que algo en su interior necesitaba a Rivaille, pero no podía tenerlo porque su vida pertenecía a Irvin.

—¿Qué me está pasando…? —sollozó Eren, apartándose de los labios de Rivaille—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Algo que jamás podrá suceder.

Eren apretó los ojos y se estremeció. Sintió que aquellas palabras le atravesaban el corazón. Vio cómo Rivaille se aproximaba a la salida y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó.

—Espera —le llamó jadeante—. Espera un minuto.

Pero Rivaille no le prestó atención y continuó sin detenerse.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó, lanzándose tras él.

Le alcanzó cuando ya estaba subiendo los dos primeros peldaños de la escalera. Cerrando los puños, lo retuvo de la parte trasera de la camisa.

—No lo haga —insistió con urgencia, retomando nuevamente aquel trato educado que le impulsaba a tratar a Rivaille con el respeto que merecía—. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero que salga de mi vida.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Rivaille notó que el corazón se le oprimió dolorosamente. No se giró para ver a Eren, pero podía adivinar cómo se encontraba. Eren tenía la frente apoyada en la espalda de Rivaille, con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, oculto tras el flequillo. Rivaille se sintió incómodo al reconocer el calor de Eren en su espalda, como aquel día en el bosque, e intentó liberarse de su agarre y del contacto de su cuerpo, pero Eren lo retuvo todavía más fuerte.

—No me deje... —musitó con un notorio quiebre de voz—. Por favor.

Rivaille no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le produjeron aquellas palabras, pero no abandonó su decisión final. Intentó nuevamente librarse y esta vez Eren no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para retenerle.

Rivaille subió las escaleras y se marchó.

Eren dejó escapar un sollozo y se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enredó su cabello entre los dedos. Sentimientos y emociones ambivalentes arremetían con violencia en su pecho, lastimándolo. Pensaba en Irvin y en lo que sentía por él. Lo respetaba, lo quería, pero al pensar en Rivaille su cuerpo despertaba, como si fuera sacudido por una corriente y llenado de vida. No sabía si era amor o algo parecido; solo sabía que lo necesitaba y deseaba estar con él. Había visto sus ojos en el momento que forcejaron contra la pared; estos ya no mostraban únicamente frialdad y cinismo, había descubierto algo más.

Se permitió llorar un poco más, aprovechando la soledad y el silencio del lugar. Y se mantuvo así otros quince minutos, hasta que se sintió completamente desahogado y con la fuerza suficiente para salir de allí y continuar su vida tal cual Irvin la había planificado.

Abandonó la bodega y salió de la instalación rústica para buscar a Irvin. El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas y ahora el paisaje lucía lúgubre. Se podía oír el sonido de los grillos y el del viento que se había vuelto particularmente fresco y fuerte. Eren respiró hondo un par de veces, y luego de haberse enjugado los ojos, retomó el camino de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraba Irvin.

Pasó junto al pozo frente al pequeño granero del lugar y se sirvió un poco de agua. Una vez refrescado, contempló por unos momentos las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a emerger en el cielo despejado. Su vida ahora debía retomar el ritmo normal de siempre. Tenía que asumirlo y dejar ir a Rivaille. Aunque eso significara continuar con una herida en el corazón.

De pronto escuchó el arrastre de las piedras de la tierra seca y se volvió, pero antes de poder reconocer a la persona que se le había acercado, un trozo de tela le cubrió la boca y la nariz. Forcejeó pero, de inmediato, un extraño y casi familiar olor proveniente de aquella tela se infiltró en su sistema, adormeciéndolo. Y cuando logró reconocer aquel aroma como el mismo que su padre usaba durante las cirugías, todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

.

Irvin terminó de hablar con los empleados del viñedo para que mañana retomaran las labores del proceso de fermentación de las uvas molidas luego que las vaciaran en los barriles de las cavas. Estaba hablando con Mike en la parte trasera de la casa, dándole algunas instrucciones, cuando de pronto este guardó silencio y olfateó el aire.

—Huele a quemado —dijo.

Irvin confiaba en el agudo olfato de Mike, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron alertas. Fue en ese momento cuando divisaron humo proveniente de las hectáreas de viñas al otro lado del río.

—Da la alarma —ordenó Irvin a Mike, quien no dudó en gritar a los peones que trabajaban en el lugar mientras tocaba la campana de la bodega, declarando la emergencia suscitada.

De inmediato un grupo se desplegó hacia los viñedos, descubriendo que el fuego estaba consumiendo con una fuerza voraz el lugar debido a las ráfagas de viento que soplaban con fuerza en esos momentos.

—¡Saquen agua del río! —gritó Irvin—. ¡No dejen que se expanda!

Todos quienes se encontraban allí comenzaron a ayudar. Armin sacaba agua del río y facilitaba las cubetas, pero en medio del caos había notado la ausencia de Eren.

—¡Jean! ¡¿Has visto a Eren?!

Jean, junto con Marco y Conny, acarreaba agua para sofocar las llamas que quemaban los parrones de la viña.

—¿Eren? No, no lo he visto.

Lejos de preocuparse por las viñas, Armin comenzó a buscar a Eren. Fue al sitio donde sabía que estaría, pero no lo encontró. Lo buscó durante unos minutos, descubriendo que definitivamente no se encontraba en los viñedos.

En ese momento vio a Rivaille llegar en su caballo. Él se había marchado de vuelta a la hacienda para recoger sus pertenencias y partir hacia el muro María y encabezar la tropa de reconocimiento hacia el exterior, pero a mitad de camino había escuchado la campana y visto el humo proveniente del viñedo.

—¡Sargento! —exclamó Armin, acercándosele—. ¿Dónde está Eren?

Rivaille lo vio con frialdad desde la silla de su caballo.

—¿Y por qué debería saberlo?

—Porque se suponía que estaba con usted.

—Lo dejé hace un rato. Ignoro dónde se pueda encontrar.

De pronto, una bengala de color roja surcó el cielo desde las tierras altas del viñedo. Esa señal significaba una sola cosa.

Rivaille tiró las riendas de su caballo y lo obligó a dar la vuelta.

—¡Dile a Irvin que rebeldes irrumpieron en las tierras! —Armin se paralizó—. ¡Ve!

Armin reaccionó y se apresuró a ir por Irvin.

Rivaille golpeó los costados de su caballo y en una precipitada carrera llegó hasta el sitio del cual fue lanzada la bengala. Irvin no tardó en darle alcance junto a tres de sus guardias. Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron la masacre que se había desencadenado. Rebeldes habían ingresado y atacado sin misericordia.

—Eso explica el incendio en los viñedos —comentó Auruo viendo los cuerpos mutilados de quienes custodiaban el lugar.

Irvin buscó al que había lanzado la bengala; logró encontrarlo entre unas cajas junto a la cabaña estacionaria que delimitaba las tierras de la hacienda con las del estado de María hacia el muro Rose.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

El guardia, esforzándose por responder, dijo:

—Rebeldes de Rose atacaron. Eran cinco...

—¿Cómo entraron?

—Les ayudaron, desde adentro.

Irvin guardó silencio. Rivaille en ese momento se acercó y escuchó el resto de la explicación.

—Dos personas les ayudaron, y se llevaron a alguien.

—¿A quién?

El guardia intentó mantenerse consciente, pero era víctima de una fulminante hemorragia debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

—A... su consorte, señor. Se lo llevaron.

Irvin y Rivaille se miraron en ese momento, compartiendo una mirada cómplice en medio del silencio.

...Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9: Secuestro (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

* * *

**— Capítulo 9 —**

**Secuestro (Parte I)**

Treinta y nueve hectáreas fueron consumidas por las llamas en la viña al otro lado del río. Una merma importante para el negocio, pero incluso esa pérdida no se comparaba al rapto de Eren y el asesinato indiscriminado de los cinco guardias estacionarios.

Luego que las llamas fueron controladas y los cuerpos de los cinco guardias trasladados a sus respectivos hogares, Irvin se reunió con los hombres que le iban a acompañar a recuperar a Eren y los planos militares con información valiosa del estado que le fueron robados de la oficina durante el disturbio generado en la viña. De inmediato, trazaron un plan estratégico que, si bien ya había sido previsto con días de anticipación, aún faltaban algunos ajustes que no había sido contemplados, porque ni el incendio de las viñas ni el secuestro de Eren formaban parte de la estrategia que Irvin hacía un par de días atrás había armado luego de descubrir los planes de los rebeldes infiltrados. Porque, muy a su pesar, todo había sido debidamente premeditado.

—Apeguémonos al plan —dijo Irvin mientras marcaba las rutas de un plano que enseñaba a sus hombres cerca de las caballerizas—. Si todo resulta como lo estructuramos, llegaremos a Trost en la noche. Será una ventaja si queremos desviarnos del camino que informaremos a la tropa estacionaria de ese lugar.

Irvin continuó dando las respectivas instrucciones, hasta que vio a Rivaille saliendo de las caballerizas con su caballo ensillado. Reparó en su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que vestía bajo la capa del uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento y se atrevió a detenerle.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó—. Partiremos mañana.

—Tú lo harás mañana —respondió Rivaille—; yo lo haré ahora.

—Rivaille, apeguémonos al plan. Conseguí permiso de la corte para ingresar a Rose sin problemas. Si irrumpes, los rebeldes tendrán motivos para armar una guerra.

—La guerra ya se armó, y la permitiste desde el momento que supiste quiénes se habían infiltrado en tus tierras y no hiciste nada para detenerlos. Incluso dejaste que se llevaran a Eren.

—No tenía contemplado que se lo llevaran. Y en casos como estos hay que correr riesgos. Ellos me quieren a mí; Eren es solo la carnada.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. Sus ojos parecieron reflejar un coraje a duras penas manejable, y que Irvin pudo notar claramente.

—Es tu esposo —dijo Rivaille—, y aun así lo expusiste.

—Sí, es mi esposo —repitió Irvin—, por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad y mi deber rescatarle.

Rivaille retomó el paso y, al pasar junto a Irvin, se detuvo, sin mirarle.

—continua apegándote a los planes que tanto te gusta armar. Los rebeldes no esperarán tus buenas acciones diplomáticas para _torturarlo_ y _matarlo_.

—Nunca he cuestionado tus decisiones. Haz lo que creas conveniente.

Rivaille se alejó, lo suficiente para montar su caballo. Pero Irvin, movido por un extraño impulso lo atajó.

—Rivaille. —Lo llamó sin decidirse a voltear para verle. Y aun cuando le hubo detenido, no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué estaba tan interesado y preocupado por rescatar a Eren. Quería creer que se trataba por el apego familiar y afectivo que se había desarrollado desde que se conocieron, pero una pequeña parte de él pensó lo contrario. Un eco avieso reverberó en la mente de Irvin, el cual rápidamente desechó, como aquel día cuando Eren se accidentó en el bosque. En aquel entonces había notado un brillo peligroso en la mirada de Rivaille, al igual que ahora.

Rivaille no esperó demasiado hasta darse cuenta que Irvin no iba a hablar. Tiró entonces las riendas de su caballo, golpeó los costados de este con los estribos y se alejó rápidamente. Sabía que si no iba por Eren lo matarían antes de que Irvin se atreviera a cruzar las puertas de Trost. La confianza que poseía por sus capacidades de búsqueda y rescate le había permitido partir sin siquiera pensarlo. Además contaba con un vasto conocimiento del territorio de Rose debido a las innumerables batallas en las que había participado durante sus expediciones para replegar a los rebeldes que buscaban sembrar el caos y tomar tierras de María por culpa de los muros.

Tan pronto como abandonó las tierras de Irvin, aceleró el paso de su caballo para llegar cuando antes a Trost sin ser detectado. No iba a permitir que lastimasen a Eren gratuitamente por culpa de los descabellados planes de Irvin.

.

.

.

El constante y molesto movimiento de lo que parecía ser una carreta sobre camino pedregoso había terminado por despertar a Eren. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia mientras los sonidos los captaba con mayor nitidez. Se hallaba en un sitio incómodo; notaba las extremidades adormecidas y el cuerpo entumecido. Y aunque intentaba parpadear no lograba ver nada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una venda en los ojos.

Intentó moverse, y descubrió que sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas tras su espalda. Lo último que recordaba era la conversación con Rivaille, el llanto que le había atacado tras verlo partir y luego un paño sobre su boca en el momento que bebía agua del pozo en las viñas.

—¿Dónde... estoy? —murmuró, tratando de liberarse. El constante movimiento de la carreta lo tenía mareado, pero le echaba principalmente la culpa al producto que le habían hecho inhalar para caer inconsciente.

Escuchó murmullos a su lado, y sus sentidos se dispararon.

—Ya despertó —oyó sin reconocer la voz. Era de un hombre, y apostaba que era joven.

—Duérmelo otra vez. Será un problema si empieza a moverse y gritar.

Eren pudo reconocer esa voz; se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba recordar bien dónde la había escuchado. Su cabeza aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del potente anestésico. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más e incluso poner resistencia, un trozo de tela cubrió su boca y nariz.

Nuevamente aquel familiar aroma... y sus sentidos se apagaron.

Cuando Eren volvió a tomar conciencia, su cuerpo ya no se hallaba en una carreta; tampoco captaba sonido alguno del exterior. Todo parecía demasiado silencioso, tanto, que por un momento se asustó. Encontrarse atado de manos y con los ojos vendados le hacía sentir vulnerable; una sensación que jamás le había gustado.

Parecía que los efectos del sedante aún residían en su cuerpo. Con un torpe movimiento intentó sentarse, reconociendo, aun con los ojos vendados, que descansaba en un colchón. Una vez que logró su cometido, estudió la situación en la que se encontraba. Desconocía los motivos por los cuales había terminado en tan lamentable situación. No sabía ni siquiera cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente ni en qué lugar se encontraba, pero pronto lo descubriría, porque escuchó pasos aproximarse y el sonido de lo que parecía una puerta abrirse.

—Finalmente despertaste. —Nuevamente esa voz, pensó Eren. No lograba reconocerla, pero la había escuchado en la carreta. —Ya no hace falta que tengas esa molesta venda en los ojos.

Eren se estremeció inevitablemente cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de aquel extraño en el momento que le retiró la venda de los ojos. Finalmente pudo parpadear. Lo hizo un par de veces para ambientarse a la tenue luz del lugar iluminado con antorchas. Se hallaba en una habitación decorada tan solo con una cama y un mueble viejo delegado en un rincón. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo eran de piedra, lo que daba la impresión de estar en un subterráneo ante la ausencia de luz natural proveniente del exterior.

A su campo de visión llegó el extraño que le había retirado la venda de los ojos. Era joven, alto y de estructura robusta. Pero lejos de su apariencia física, lo que llamó la atención de Eren fue su uniforme, en especial el emblema que portaba en la chaqueta de color marrón.

—Policía militar —murmuró.

Aquella división se encargaba directamente de servir al rey, así como también de mantener el orden en la ciudadanía. Por un momento, Eren pensó que aquel sujeto había aparecido para ayudarle, pero pronto desechó esa idea al recodar que él se hallaba en la carreta y que posiblemente había sido el encargado de aplicarle el sedante en aquel instante.

La mirada del hombre escrutaba a Eren con un particular interés.

—Olvidaron mencionarnos lo lindo que eres —dijo.

Eren le arrojó una mirada llena de odio cuando se atrevió a alzarle la barbilla para apreciar sus rasgos.

—Bonito, y con una mirada muy peligrosa. Las _princesitas_ como tú no deberían mirar de esa forma.

Eren gruñó y apartó el rostro con brusquedad para que aquel sujeto no lo tocase más.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, no quisiera tener que lastimarte.

—¡¿Quién eres, imbécil?! —masculló Eren. Intentaba desatar las amarras que apresaban sus muñecas, e iniciar una conversación le ayudaría a ganar tiempo para pensar y buscar la manera de escapar. Sabía que si actuaba como un buen prisionero podría salir más fácil de aquel desagradable lugar.

—Mi nombre es lo que menos importa en estos momentos —respondió el hombre—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar. Ahora necesito que me acompañes; conocerás a los demás.

Obligó a Eren a levantarse. Él no opuso resistencia, pero se mostró muy esquivo y no dejó en ningún momento de manifestar su incomodidad por las cuerdas que maniataban duramente sus muñecas. Mientras, su mirada comenzó a buscar las posibles rutas de escape.

Fue guiado por un ancho y oblongo pasillo custodiado por antorchas en sus muros. Tras salir del corredor, llegó luego a un amplio salón, donde cinco extraños aguardaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. Eren no reconoció a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

—No somos nosotros quienes debemos explicarte lo que está sucediendo —respondió el sujeto que lo había "escoltado" hasta el salón. Guió a Eren a una silla y le obligó a tomar asiento en ella.

Eren se apresuró a memorizar el rostro de cada uno de los personajes que descansaban alrededor de la mesa. Vio también sus ropas. Todos poseían uniforme militar, pero sus insignias correspondían a distintas ramas. Dos de ellos pertenecían a las tropas estacionarias, los otros tres eran compañeros del hombre que había ido a buscarle a la habitación. Ninguno pertenecía a la legión de reconocimiento.

Eren pensó en lo que sucedería si se atrevía a desafiarlos. Aún con las manos atadas podría defenderse con los pies, pero seis contra uno no era una opción que podía considerar razonable. Estaba bajo el "cuidado" de seis soldados con habilidades que él no poseía. Ni siquiera podía considerar una victoria segura enfrentarse a uno de ellos. Todos eran altos y robustos, perfectamente podrían quebrarlo como una vara si se lo proponían.

—¿Cuánto más van a tardar esos dos? —preguntó uno de los hombres que se encontraba más próximo a Eren, quien reparó en su expresión de fastidio en sus fríos y amargados ojos de color marrón.

—Ten paciencia —respondió su compañero, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, mientras tallaba la mesa con una navaja.

Eren quiso preguntar en ese momento qué le iba a suceder, pero la puerta del salón se abrió de pronto. Eren volvió el rostro y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer a las personas que habían ingresado al lugar.

—¿Reiner, Bertholdt? —preguntó, confundido—. ¡Reiner!

Eren se sintió aliviado al ver a Reiner y a Bertholdt. Sus rostros le transmitieron tranquilidad, aun cuando estaba en una situación tan compleja y tensa. Intentó acercárseles, pero el sujeto que lo fue a buscar a la habitación lo empujó violentamente, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo.

—No era necesario eso —dijo Reiner—. Desátale las manos.

—No lo defiendas. Recuerda que fue idea tuya traerlo.

Eren vio a Reiner mientras le desataban las manos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Reiner? —Observó con detenimiento el escenario, el intercambio de miradas entre los presentes, y entonces comprendió. —¿Estás… con ellos?

Reiner suspiró.

—Una vez que te explique los motivos que me llevaron a hacer esto, entenderás porqué estás aquí.

Eren aguardó, en silencio.

—Traerte aquí fue una decisión de último momento. Pero se nos hizo necesario para seguir el plan que trazamos desde el principio.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Eren. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado lejos de casa.

—Estamos en Rose. En un refugio subterráneo de un castillo abandonado. Eres nuestra carnada.

—¿Carnada? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitamos que el comandante Irvin venga a Rose. Una vez que llegue, nos encargaremos de asesinarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Eren—. ¡¿Por qué quieres asesinarlo?!

—Lo sentimos, Eren —dijo Bertholdt, interviniendo—. Sabemos que es tu esposo, pero él merece morir.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Están locos! —Eren trató de irse sobre Reiner y Bertholdt. Pero el hombre que lo había ido a buscar a la habitación lo retuvo, manteniéndolo fuertemente sujeto del cuello—. ¡Se supone que ustedes trabajan en la hacienda! ¡Son trabajadores del comandante! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

—Nos infiltramos para poder obtener información del estado de María y facilitárselo a los rebeldes de Rose —dijo Reiner—. El comandante Irvin Smith masacró a nuestro pueblo, por eso cobraremos venganza.

La expresión de Eren fue dominada por el desconcierto. Pero poco a poco la ira comenzaba a rezumar de su pecho, al punto de que ni siquiera había tomado el verdadero peso a los motivos que habían llevado a Reiner a tomar venganza contra Irvin.

—Ustedes se hicieron pasar por trabajadores de la hacienda. Mantuvieron el jardín y ayudaron en la vendimia. Compartieron con el comandante y los demás... y aun así… —Eren cerró los puños, aplicando tanta fuerza, que perdió el color en los nudillos. —Ustedes son unos farsantes. ¡Unos mentirosos traidores!

—¡Tuvimos que hacerlo! —gritó Reiner—. ¡No hubo otra opción!

—¡No te diferenciarás del comandante si lo asesinas! ¡Serás igual que él! ¡Un asesino!

—¡No me importa si de esa forma vengo a mi familia y al pueblo que él y su tropa aniquiló! ¡Le haré pagar por lo que hizo!

Hubo una pausa, la suficientemente extensa para aquietar los ánimos.

Reiner se rascó la nuca, con fastidio.

—Trabajar en la hacienda fue solamente una pantalla —declaró—. Jamás me sentí cómodo pisando el mismo suelo que aquel asesino. Por eso disfruté quemar sus malditas viñas.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella confesión.

—¿Q-Quemaron las viñas? —preguntó.

—Fue también un método para escapar contigo sin que nos dieran alcance.

Eren ardió en rabia, y movido precisamente por ella, logró propiciarse un duro codazo en el rostro al hombre que le sujetaba, y, una vez libre, se fue contra Reiner. Logró golpearlo y cayó sobre él.

—¡Así tenga que matarte yo mismo, te haré pagar por lo que hiciste!

Eren golpeaba una y otra vez a Reiner, dejando muy claro lo salvaje y peligroso que podía volverse cuando era dominado por la cólera.

De inmediato, Bertholdt y el grupo de rebeldes que habían irrumpido en la hacienda se acercaron para ayudar a Reiner. Él no se esperaba la reacción agresiva de Eren. Y aun cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir impactos todavía más violentos, el golpe recibido en la quijada había sido suficiente para aturdirlo unos momentos y ser presa fácil de Eren.

Dos de los hombres que yacían alrededor de la mesa sujetaron fuertemente a Eren al ver que con uno no bastaba ya que se resistía duramente, pateando y sacudiéndose frenéticamente. Bertholdt en cambio, se ocupó de ayudar a Reiner, notando que le brotaba sangre de la nariz y la boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, no es nada —respondió Reiner, limpiándose la sangre que Eren le había sacado con sus golpes—. Encárguense de mantenerlo tranquilo. —Se había confiado demasiado; ahora sabía lo peligroso que podía ser Eren.

—Descuida —dijo el hombre que Eren había conocido primero—. Nos encargaremos muy bien de esta pequeña fiera.

Eren vio a Reiner con odio.

—Lo siento Eren —dijo Reiner luego de ponerse de pie con la asistencia de Bertholdt—. Las cosas tienen que ser así.

Entre los tres rebeldes arrastraron a Eren y lo llevaron a otra habitación.

.

.

.

Según la información que Irvin había logrado conseguir luego de descubrir que Reiner y Bertholdt eran infiltrados de Rose, su principal objetivo fue averiguar las posibles guaridas que los rebeldes del área de Trost poseían, de tal manera, que una inminente emboscada les daría ventaja al momento de irrumpir en el lugar.

Rivaille estaba al tanto de dicha información, por lo que buscar a Eren le tomaría menos tiempo del que estaba contemplado. Sin embargo, por entrar ilegalmente al estado, su única opción era burlar la seguridad de Trost sin que lo notaran. Una vez dentro de Rose, sería más sencillo dar con Eren.

Cuando supo de la desaparición de Eren, su primer pensamiento fue la conversación que tuvieron en la bodega subterránea del viñedo. Recordó el llanto de Eren, sus palabras, su petición de que no se marchase, el sabor de sus labios y la fuerza de su mirada. Inevitablemente la culpa y la angustia lo invadieron, despertando la necesidad de salvarlo para ver una vez más sus ojos fulgurando una pasión que hasta en aquel momento, cuando conversó con él en la bodega, no había logrado entender.

Poco antes de que amaneciera, durante el cambio de guardia frontal de la tropa estacionaria de Trost, Rivaille logró burlar la seguridad y cruzó el muro. La penumbra y su habilidad para escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara le habían permitido ingresar al distrito y seguir su camino a pie, procurando no llamar la atención con su uniforme bajo la capa verde sin distintivo alguno y más larga que la habitual. Su principal función era mezclarse entre las demás ramas militares. No había mayor diferencia con el uniforme en los tres estados. Antiguamente el reino era uno solo y el ejército era una sola institución. Hoy en día las tres ramas militares se repartían en los tres estados. Pero en Rose, principalmente en Trost, un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento no era bien visto.

Mezclándose con las personas que desfilaban por la puerta del muro Rose, Rivaille entró al estado y tomó la ruta más directa hacia la guarida en la que se encontraba Reiner y Bertholdt. Luego de interrogar a Annie Leonhardt, amiga y sobreviviente con Reiner y Bertholdt de su pueblo masacrado, Irvin había conseguido confirmar la ubicación exacta del sitio en el que los rebeldes yacían escondidos con Eren. Rivaille solo tenía que seguir las coordenadas obtenidas.

El estado de Rose se caracterizaba por sus bosques y terrenos montañosos; distaba con la superficie particularmente llana de María. Y era precisamente esa tierra irregular la que permitió a Rivaille llegar sin mayores contratiempos a la guarida de Reiner y Bertholdt, tomándole un día completo. La fachada del lugar era la de un castillo de cuatro niveles con tres torres de flanqueo que permitían un vista panorámica del lugar; una verdadera fortaleza de piedra en medio del bosque.

Gracias a la media luna que pendía del cielo ente nubes cargadas de lluvia, Rivaille logró ingresar al castillo, camuflándose entre las sombras. Había centinelas custodiando el lugar en cada una de las torres y el frente de la fortaleza, y apostaba que el resto de los rebeldes que asaltaron la hacienda se encontraban al interior. Disparó los ganchos de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional contra la parte más alta del muro que circundaba el castillo y aterrizó en el adarve lateral izquierdo. Sin que los guardias notaran aún su presencia, usó la sombra de las almenas para desplazarse y descender al patio de armas. Según la infraestructura del castillo, la entrada al subterráneo se hallaba al interior de la capilla. Irvin se equivocaba al pensar que, irrumpiendo con una tropa de soldados y una orden jurídica del rey, lograría capturar a los rebeldes y recuperar a Eren. El derramamiento de sangre sería innecesario, y a Rivaille le cargaban las muertes innecesarias.

Ingresó por una puerta trampa de madera ubicada a un costado de la nave central de la capilla, cerca del altar. El acceso era estrecho y de piedra. Los escalones empinados dificultaban el acceso, pero conforme descendían se volvían más anchos. Antorchas de fuego iluminaban el camino cada dos metros en las paredes y una corriente de aire soplaba de cuando en cuando, como susurros de voces lejanas.

Rivaille sostenía los pistones de su equipo de maniobras con las hojas de acero ensambladas. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de todo aquel que interviniera en su búsqueda de Eren.

Solo un poco más y estaría con él...

.

.

.

Eren jadeó y tomó una desesperada bocanada de aire entre toses y convulsiones luego que su cabeza fuera retirada de la artesa en la que había sido sumergido. Después de su pelea con Reiner, fue llevado a una habitación donde intentaron divertirse un rato a costa suya. Pero Eren no era en lo absoluto débil, y sus constantes riñas en Shiganshina con tipos más grandes que él y el entrenamiento recibido de Rivaille le habían permitido defenderse y aguantar incluso sin las posibilidades de ganar. Dos de los captores terminaron aturdidos en el suelo luego que Eren los pateara en pleno rostro, pero ni aún con la habilidad y la fuerza obtenida con la experiencia y los años pudo vencer a tres hombres que resultaban verdaderos maestros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó el sujeto que fue por Eren luego que este despertase.

Eren tosía sonoramente y jadeaba en busca de aire. El sujeto no tenían clemencia con él al momento de sumergirle la cabeza dentro del agua hasta que dejara de moverse. Eren había resistido bien a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba producto de los golpes que había recibido. Hacía unos minutos su nariz había dejado de sangrar y los golpes en su estómago palpitaban cada vez que intentaba respirar.

El hombre le tiró de los cabellos y vio directamente a sus ojos.

—Tu mirada está llena de odio; no me agrada. ¿No quieres que deje esto e intentemos otra cosa? Puedo ser muy gentil si lo prefieres.

La expresión de Eren no cambió en lo absoluto. Como respuesta, le escupió en la cara.

—¡Muérete, maldito bastardo!

Eren volvió a sacudirse para liberarse, pero el sujeto, luego de limpiarse el rostro, sumergió una vez más la cabeza de Eren dentro de la artesa, esperando que esta vez dejara de moverse definitivamente. Poco le importaba si lo mataba; Irvin de todos modos llegaría para morir.

—Eres muy persiste y obstinado. No me extrañaría que murieras pronto. Idiotas como tú pierden la vida fácilmente en las guerras.

Eren pataleaba y se sacudía. Sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente del borde de la artesa e intentaba apartarse de ella, pero el hombre le sumergía con ambas manos, aplicando una dolorosa presión. Y solo cuando Eren dejó de moverse, el hombre lo retiró del agua.

—Reiner no me dijo que no podía matarte, así que no habrá problema si lo hago.

Eren estaba atontado, y no pudo oponer resistencia cuando el sujeto lo arrojó al suelo para asesinarlo con la navaja que portaba en el cinturón. Pero sus intentos se vieron anulados cuando Rivaille irrumpió en la habitación y le disparó uno de los ganchos del equipo de maniobras contra el brazo derecho, atravesándoselo en el momento que alzó el cuchillo para asesinar a Eren.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, agarrándose el brazo lastimado luego que Rivaille retirara el gancho, rasgándole la carne.

Los otros dos sujetos que Eren había noqueado despertaron y no dudaron en disparar sus armas de fuego contra Rivaille, pero él resultó ser tan hábil que les fue imposible herirle.

Cuando Eren volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró tumbado boca arriba en el suelo. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de golpes y gritos esparcidos a su alrededor. Pero aún desorientado y mareado, se giró sobre sí mismo y vomitó el agua que había tragado, y tras varias dolorosas arcadas y convulsiones, se sentó. En ese momento vio a Rivaille. Él había brincado hasta el techo, de tal manera, que parecía que hubiera volado, y usó dicha superficie como catapulta para llegar hasta el último de los hombres que quedaban en pie y patearlo contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

—R-Rivaille...

Él, de pie sobre el tipo que había derribado, se volvió hacia Eren y lo vio fijamente. Y aunque su expresión, como siempre, lucía indiferente, Eren pudo apreciar un brillo de preocupación e inusual interés en sus ojos.

.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones del subterráneo, Bertholdt intentaba atender los golpes que Eren le había dejado a Reiner.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. No fue nada.

—¿En verdad crees que era necesario traerlo? —preguntó Bertholdt. Había estado de acuerdo desde el principio en infiltrarse a las tierras de Irvin, pero las cosas parecían haberse salido de control en algún momento. No pensó que Reiner iba a tomar a Eren; él no tenía parte alguna de la situación.

Cuando Reiner tomó la decisión de llevarse a Eren fueron sorprendidos por Annie.

—¿Piensas delatarnos o seguirnos? —preguntó Reiner en ese momento. No estaba seguro si podía confiar en ella, porque la vida en la hacienda la había cambiado.

Annie, con una mirada flemática y poco amigable, como siempre, pasó por el lado de Reiner sin mostrar mayor interés al ver a Eren inconsciente en su hombro derecho.

—Hagan lo que quieran —respondió. Ella también formaba parte de la conspiración contra Irvin, pero en algún punto del camino se había terminado sintiendo cómoda en la hacienda.

—¿Te quedarás? ¿Qué hay de vengar a nuestras familias?

—Vengarlas no las traerá de vuelta. En Rose no me espera nada ni nadie. Aquí vivo tranquila.

—Annie... —Bertholdt intentó convencerla de que regresara con ellos, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. En Rose solo les esperaba batallas y una muerte segura. Sin embargo, él se había jurado seguir a Reiner hasta el final.

Reiner se acomodó a Eren sobre el hombro y retomó la marcha.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo a Annie, alejándose.

—Cuídate, Annie —dijo Bertholdt a modo de despedida.

Annie no dijo nada y continuó su camino de vuelta a la hacienda.

—Es la única manera de asegurarnos que el comandante vendrá —dijo Reiner una vez que terminó de recordar su encuentro con Annie en la hacienda—. Además será nuestro seguro en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

Bertholdt bajó la mirada, preocupado. Reiner puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho y buscó su mirada.

—Oye, todo saldrá bien. ¿No confías en mí?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Bertholdt—. Te seguiré siempre. Pero... tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo. A veces pienso que este camino no es el correcto.

Reiner sujetó de la camisa a Bertholdt y le obligó a que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

—¡¿Estás dudando?! ¡¿Piensas que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora está mal?! ¡¿Y lo que nos hizo el comandante?! ¡Él masacró a nuestros padres! ¡Masacró a nuestros amigos! ¡Lo justo es que pague por ello! ¡No puedo aceptar que viva feliz cuando él se encargó de arruinar la nuestra!

Bertholdt bajó la mirada, a cambio, Reiner apoyó la frente en la de Bertholdt.

—Sé que este no es el ideal de vida que planeamos —dijo Reiner—, pero te prometo que después de esto comenzaremos de cero. Iniciaremos una nueva vida, lejos de estos malditos muros.

Bertholdt tomó las manos de Reiner y entrelazo sus dedos a los de él.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Reiner se acercó a los labios de Bertholdt, pero se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó ruidos fuera de la habitación. Reconoció los gritos de sus compañeros, por lo que no dudó en salir a investigar. Sospechaba que los gritos provenían de la habitación en la que se encontraba Eren, y grande fue sorpresa cuando vio a sus camaradas tendidos en el suelo y a Rivaille ayudando a Eren a levantarse.

—¡Sargento Rivaille!

Eren, al verlo, recuperó la fuerza perdida y, tomando la navaja con la que estuvo a punto de morir, se fue contra Reiner. La fuerza de la colisión los sacó a ambos al pasillo.

—¡Te mataré, te mataré, maldito traidor!

Eren trataba de enterrarle el puñal en Reiner, pero no era rival para él.

Todo sucedió muy de prisa. Antes de que Eren pudiera hacerle siquiera un rasguño a Reiner, él, con un hábil movimiento, lo redujo hasta derribarlo en el suelo. Le sujetó la mano que sostenía el arma y le torció el brazo hacia atrás, consiguiendo que Eren emitiera un alarido de dolor.

—¡Suelta el cuchillo, Eren! —gritó Reiner.

Eren no cedió. Aunque sentía que los huesos de su brazo se estaban quebrando, no soltó el arma.

—¡Hazlo o te romperé el brazo!

Bertholdt apareció en ese momento y Rivaille no dudó en atacarle. Le obligó a queda de rodillas en el suelo luego de golpearlo y, tras posicionarse en su espalda, ubicó el peligroso filo de las hojas de su equipo de maniobras contra su cuello.

—No condenes a tu amigo a morir innecesariamente —le dijo a Reiner, quien vio la situación en la que se encontraba Bertholdt.

Conocía a Rivaille y sabía que era capaz de decapitar a Bertholdt si no accedía a su petición.

—¡Reiner! —gritó Bertholdt—. ¡No vale la pena! ¡Deja que se vayan!

Reiner no obedeció y continuó ejerciendo presión en el brazo de Eren, quien se retorcía en un intento vano por liberarse, aun cuando sentía que con cada movimiento su brazo amenazaba con quebrarse.

Reiner se dio cuenta de la abismal desventaja en la que se encontraba. En el camino se había topado con sus otros dos camaradas inconscientes en el salón; era innegable que Rivaille se había hecho cargo de ellos. Los demás guardias se encontraban fuera del castillo, por lo que hacerle frente a Rivaille era una derrota segura. Él equivalía a una legión entera, y ni aún con la más vasta experiencia en combate podría tener una oportunidad siquiera de golpearle. Si no accedía a soltar a Eren, Bertholdt perdería la vida y de todos modos Rivaille se llevaría a Eren de regreso a María.

Estaba acorralado.

Soltó a Eren, asegurándose de que no lo volviese a atacar, y Rivaille soltó a Bertholdt.

—¿Ahora nos matará? —preguntó Reiner.

—La justicia se encargará de ello. Yo vine con un solo propósito.

—¡Usted y su hermano son iguales! ¡Unos asesinos! ¡No intente pasar por inocente!

Rivaille ignoró los alegatos de Reiner y se acercó a Eren.

—Nos vamos.

Eren no soltaba el arma con el que quería darle muerte a Reiner.

—Ellos merecen morir.

—No está en tus manos decidir eso. Vámonos.

—¡¿No lo entiende?! —exclamó Eren enérgico—. ¡Quieren matar al comandante! ¡Quemaron el viñedo y mintieron!

—¿Entonces quieres parecerte a ellos al tomar sus vidas? No eres tú quien debe hacerse cargo de este desastre.

—¡Pero...!

—Eren tiene razón —dijo Reiner, apuntándoles con un rifle que había conseguido de la habitación en la que Eren se encontraba minutos atrás—. Si no nos matan, los alcanzaremos y seremos nosotros quienes los aniquilemos. _Ellos_ ya están en camino y no dudarán en asesinarlos.

—Por eso debemos irnos ahora —comentó Rivaille—. Eren.

—Reiner, esto no terminará bien —dijo Bertholdt, intentando persuadirlo—. Deja que se vayan. El comandante vendrá, podrás arreglar las cosas y cumplir lo que tenías en mente.

—¡Reiner, cabrón! —gritó Eren.

—Adelante, dispara —dijo Rivaille, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. Hazlo.

—¿Cree que no lo haré? —masculló Reiner, apuntando directamente a Rivaille.

—Si tuvieras los cojones para hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho. Sabes que no conseguirás nada asesinándonos, porque tu único interés es cortarle la cabeza a Irvin.

El ambiente tenso hacía sudar a Reiner mientras vacilaba entre tirar del gatillo o no. Sabía que Rivaille tenía razón; su cuenta pendiente no estaba con ellos, sino con Irvin. Debía enfrentarse con él en una pelea justa, como un verdadero guerrero.

Resolvió bajar el arma, aun cuando después se fuese a arrepentir. Por un momento sintió que sus planes se arruinaron, porque jamás imaginó que Rivaille iba a rescatar a Eren. Lo cierto era que desconocía las intenciones de Rivaille y el motivo de su llegada tan precipitada. Tal vez todo era un plan ideado por Irvin, aunque Reiner no podía estar seguro de ello.

—Váyanse —dijo—. Háganlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Rivaille dio media vuelta, esperando que Eren lo siguiera. En un principio Eren no parecía dispuesto a marcharse no sin antes ajustar cuentas con Reiner, pero la determinación de este y la de Rivaille le obligaron a acatar y marcharse antes de armar más problemas. Sin embargo, no descartaba la posibilidad de enfrentarse nuevamente a Reiner y terminar la pelea que habían iniciado.

Una vez que abandonaron el refugio subterráneo y salieron de la capilla, una lluvia torrencial los recibió, empapándolos rápidamente. Los centinelas que vigilaban desde las torres no tardaron en notarlos, por lo que Rivaille tomó el primer caballo disponible de las caballerizas y lo montón.

—¡Sube! —le ordenó a Eren cuando comenzaron a dispararles.

Eren vio a Rivaille; su mano izquierda era tendida sólidamente para que montase. En ese momento, toda la rabia, toda la frustración y el agotamiento por los golpes que había recibido abandonaron a Eren; en su lugar, la adrenalina hirvió en sus venas y le impulsó a tomar la mano de Rivaille y subir al caballo. Se aferró firmemente a la cintura de Rivaille y este, rápidamente, golpeó los costados del animal que había tomado. El caballo se echó a correr y huyeron raudos hacia el bosque. Allí tendrían la oportunidad de escapar luego que los centinelas que dieron la alerta de intrusos con disparos y el sonar incesante de una campana apostada en una de las torres de vigilancia.

Rivaille obligó al caballo a correr hasta el tope de su resistencia al ser consciente de que a unos cuantos metros más atrás un grupo de rebeldes intentaba darles alcance. Eren se ceñía enérgicamente a la cintura de Rivaille, recordando aquel día en el bosque, cuando viajó en su espalda de regreso a la hacienda. Pensó entonces en el motivo de su presencia en aquel sitio y porqué Irvin no había llegado en su lugar. ¿Por qué si Rivaille le había dicho que se marcharía ahora huían juntos por el bosque, lejos del enemigo que buscaba capturarlos y darles muerte? El tenerlo ahora a su lado no ayudaba a matar los sentimientos que habían germinado en su corazón. Por el contrario, estos parecían haberse consolidado un poco más, echando raíces. Eren no quería enamorarse —su vida y su corazón le pertenecían a Irvin— pero lo estaba haciendo, y Rivaille no ayudaba a impedirlo.

Tras quince minutos de una interminable y frenética carrera, en la que Rivaille esquivó pericia todos los árboles que se cruzaban en el camino, llegaron a una quebrada de cinco metros. Al fondo y, disfrazada entre una densa vegetación, se vislumbraba una fortaleza abandonada que parecía ser un buen sitio para ocultarse. La lluvia había ayudado a borrar las huellas y camuflarse entre la oscuridad de la noche que generaba el follaje de las hayas.

Rivaille se detuvo, bajó del caballo y ayudó a Eren, que yacía empapado y temblando de frío producto de la velocidad a la que habían escapado y la baja temperatura que se había dejado caer en el lugar.

—Nos refugiaremos allí —dijo Rivaille, señalando la fortaleza—. No sacaremos nada con huir bajo esta lluvia; moriremos congelados.

Eren asintió. Rivaille le dio un golpe al caballo para que se alejara y los rebeldes siguieran una pista equivocada.

Comenzaron a descender por el despeñadero con la precaución de no resbalar producto del lodo que se formó por la lluvia. Rivaille bien podía usar su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pero el gas en los tanques escaseaba, y solo podía usarlo en caso de emergencia. Cuando llegaron a la base del risco corrieron hasta las ruinas del viejo castillo y buscaron un lugar seguro y seco donde esconderse. Eren se acurrucó contra la muralla de la habitación en la que habían decidido ocultarse y se frotó los brazos, aunque de nada le sirvió si estaba empapado hasta los huesos.

Rivaille vigiló por unos minutos hasta que no vio rastro de sus persecutores, y se sentó junto a Eren, notando sus temblores.

—Tengo frío —se quejó Eren—. ¿No puede encender una fogata?

—No a menos que quieras que nos encuentren.

Eren bajó el rostro con pesar, pero el calor de una gruesa tela sobre sus hombros le obligó a levantarlo nuevamente. Al hacerlo descubrió que Rivaille le había facilitado su capa.

—Está hecha para repeler el agua —dijo él—; te mantendrá caliente.

—Gracias.

Eren se arrebujó con ella, sintiendo el agradable calor de Rivaille en la prenda. Una vez más podía sentirse seguro y cómodo con el calor y el aroma de Rivaille.

Rivaille estaba más pendiente de vigilar y quejarse de lo sucio que se encontraba la fortaleza abandonado que del frío que experimentaba, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Eren acomodó parte de la capa sobre sus hombros. Al verlo, Eren se había acomodado a su lado, cubriendo a ambos con la tela.

—Así estará caliente —dijo Eren.

Rivaille no dijo nada; a cambio, pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Eren y lo apegó a su cuerpo.

—Continuaremos al amanecer —indicó—. Esta lluvia dejará una pequeña niebla que nos facilitará el escape.

—¿Y si nos descubren ahora?

—No lo harán. No son tan idiotas como para caminar a ciegas y sin rastro que seguir. Saben que nosotros también nos ocultamos para guarecernos de la lluvia.

—¿Por qué me salvó? —preguntó Eren.

Rivaille lo vio fijamente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida?

—No es estúpida —rebatió Eren—. En la bodega dijo que partiría, que iría al exterior.

—Así es, pero eso fue antes de que te dejaras secuestrar.

—¡Yo no me dejé secuestrar!

—Te entrené durante dos semanas para que no fueras un inútil, y tuve que venir a rescatarte.

—Me pillaron desprevenido —se defendió Eren—. Usaron láudano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi padre suele usarlo cuando necesita anestesiar a sus pacientes durante las cirugías. Me ha enseñado a elaborarlo, por eso reconocí su aroma.

Rivaille guardó silencio y contempló a Eren. Incluso en medio de la penumbra podía distinguir su mirada. Y aunque se había impuesto no desear a Eren, una vez más las ansias de besarlo como la primera vez le asaltaban con violenta premura. Eren se dio cuenta que Rivaille le miraba porque sentía el cosquilleo de su respiración contra su rostro.

Nuevamente estaban solos. Después de lo que había sucedido en la bodega del viñedo una vez más se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca para besarse y terminar con el absurdo sufrimiento que ambos se habían dispuesto a padecer. Y Eren, movido por esa necesidad de sentir la boca de Rivaille devorarle como en otras ocasiones, se acercó tan solo un poco, pero aunque había mostrado de nuevo el interés de querer algo más que un pensamiento insano, Rivaille esquivó el rostro y vio hacia el frente.

Eren bajó el rostro sintiéndose derrotado, porque aunque sus sentimientos le dictaban un "no te rindas", las palabras de Rivaille en la bodega del viñedo le destruían.

—¿Te lastimaron? —se atrevió a preguntar Rivaille, rompiendo el breve silencio que la lluvia se encargó de acompañar. Había notado las marcas de una indiscriminada agresión en el rostro de Eren en el momento que llegó a rescatarle, y que solo ahora tomaba el peso de ellas. Pero de haberlo hecho en aquel momento, en aquel subterráneo, se habría acriminado con todos los responsables que se atrevieron a tocarle.

—No fue nada. Tú tienes la mano más pesada —respondió Eren, recordando las dos semanas de entrenamiento a las que Rivaille le había sometido.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Y debo admitir que no eres tan débil después de todo, aunque eso no te quita lo imprudente y violento. Intentar tomar la justicia por tus manos no te hace mejor persona ni diferente a esos insensatos.

—Ellos nos engañaron —dijo Eren—. Se hicieron pasar por amigos, cuando en verdad eran unos traidores.

—Fingir es muy fácil cuando se tiene un objetivo en mente. Ellos quieren la cabeza de Irvin.

Eren observó la ventana de la habitación, advirtiendo cuán fuerte caía la lluvia.

—Reiner dijo que el comandante masacró su pueblo —murmuró, negándose a aceptarlo—. No puedo creerlo. El comandante lucha por las causas justas.

—Reiner no se equivoca —dijo Rivaille sin miramientos—; Irvin atacó su aldea.

Eren dio un salto.

—¡Pero por qué! —exclamó.

—Es algo que jamás entenderás. Cuando participas en una guerra, tienes que sacrificar muchas vidas, muchas cosas, para conseguir el objetivo que crees justo y por el cual luchas.

Eren bajó la mirada con abrumo al descubrir esa parte de la historia de Irvin. Lo admiraba, había crecido escuchando sus hazañas en defensa de la humanidad, pero entendió que debió existir un motivo muy poderoso para que él haya llevado a cabo semejante masacre.

Afuera la lluvia no cesaba, y la temperatura, a pesar de ser aún verano, era baja. Las condiciones climáticas de Rose parecían distar con las noches frescas y agradables en las campiñas de María. Eran un hecho que no solamente eran separados por muros, sino por condiciones geográficas, sociales y climáticas.

Eren se estremeció al resentir el frío en su cuerpo y se apegó un poco más a Rivaille, notando cuán agradable era su calor. No podía evitar sentirse bien a su lado. El corazón le latía con más fuerza que nunca y la temperatura del cuerpo se le elevaba. Pero incluso con aquellas agradables sensaciones su felicidad no era completa, porque Rivaille había resuelto no continuar con lo que inevitablemente habían creado en el momento que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. Pero pese a ello, Eren quería aferrarse a la idea de que nada había cambiado; que ahora lo único que verdaderamente importaba era que estaban juntos, viviendo una situación que los acercaría todavía más, y que Rivaille lo había rescatado porque, aunque lo negara, sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

Pronto Eren comenzó a relajarse. La adrenalina experimentada en la fuga del castillo se estaba apagando; en su lugar reaparecía el dolor de la golpiza que había recibido por parte de sus captores. Pero incluso con aquellos agudos malestares, sumándole el frío y el agotamiento, la compañía de Rivaille se encargaba de ahuyentarlos.

—Gracias... por salvarme —dijo de pronto, adormilado. Sus párpados pesaban y, antes de poder decir algo más, cayó profundamente dormido, agradeciendo la compañía de Rivaille y su calor sin darse cuenta que él le había respondido con una suave caricia en el rostro.

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana, con la primera luz del día, Rivaille decidió que era momento de partir. No se atrevió a mover a Eren ni apartarlo de su lado cuando lo descubrió dormido contra su hombro. Su tibieza y su aroma le habían acompañado toda la noche, reviviendo en su memoria el sabor de sus besos, la fuerza de su mirada, el tono de su voz y el por qué, por más que lo deseaba, no podía tenerlo. Pero aunque había decidido renunciar a Eren, su secuestro había logrado remecerlo al punto de ignorar las órdenes de Irvin, quien todo lo planificaba y meditaba, y partir en su búsqueda arriesgando su propia vida.

Contempló por unos minutos el rostro de Eren, disfrutándolo. Lucía muy tranquilo mientras dormía. Rivaille se atrevió a acariciarlo pese a haber vacilado en un momento. Pasando suavemente la yema de sus dedos, recorrió su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a sus labios. Moría por volver a probarlos, pero se contenía, debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que deseaba con desesperación. Recordó que Eren le pidió que no se marchase; y eso podía significar una sola cosa. No obstante, ver que había despertado esa clase de sentimientos en Eren lo colocaba en una difícil situación, porque no podía destruir su matrimonio con Irvin.

Rivaille no podía negar por más tiempo que le enfurecía la idea de ver que Eren le pertenecía a Irvin. Y movido por esa furia, lo despertó, como si de pronto tenerlo a su lado le molestase.

—Oye, despierta. —Lo remeció suavemente. Eren se sobresaltó y se puso en alerta, aun cuando estuviera adormilado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!

Rivaille se levantó y se acomodó la capa que ambos habían usado para protegerse del frío. Eren notó de inmediato el cambio de temperatura y se estremeció. Apenas y vestía una camisa, pantalones y botas. Se levantó y estiró, escuchando el crujir de los huesos de su espalda luego de dormir toda la noche contra una muralla de piedra.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Rivaille—. La niebla permanecerá por un par de horas. Nos permitirá desplazarnos sin ser encontrados.

—¿Cree que nos siguen buscando?

—Es claro que no conoces la perseverancia de los soldados cuando se disponen a capturar a _sus presas_. Esos rebeldes no descansarán hasta atraparnos. No son tan débiles como esos dos mocosos.

Eren entendía lo que quería decir Rivaille, pero se le hacía injusto tener que sufrir por culpa de absurdos conflictos del pasado. Comprendía que, por ser consorte de Irvin, era el principal blanco para atraerlo, pero hasta el momento él no había aparecido, en cambio, Rivaille se había arriesgado viniendo solo.

Rivaille tomó la mano derecha de Eren y tiró de ella, emprendiendo el camino fuera de la fortaleza abandonada. Eren se sobresaltó, sintiendo el calor de Rivaille esparciéndose por su palma hasta el resto de su piel, trepando como una enredadera.

—No me sueltes —ordenó Rivaille—; no quiero que te pierdas en medio de la niebla.

—¿Conoce estas tierras?

—Lo suficiente para llegar a Trost sin necesidad de pedir instrucciones.

Eren asintió y siguió el ritmo de Rivaille. Subieron la quebrada y se camuflaron entre la bruma, vigilando cada paso que daban. Eren recordó nuevamente el día que estuvieron en el bosque de la hacienda y los sentimientos que despertaron en aquella ocasión, y finalmente terminó de entender muchas cosas que hasta ese entonces no pudo comprender, así como también el instante en el que Rivaille había pretendido marcharse de su vida.

Embargado por las emociones que le sacudieron de pronto, apretó con ahínco la mano de Rivaille y buscó la manera de entrelazar sus dedos a los de él. Rivaille no lo rechazó; afianzó la unión de sus manos y procuró no soltar a Eren en ningún momento, porque sin necesidad de mirarse ni hablarse, había bastado tan solo ese contacto entre sus manos para transmitir todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras.

Continuaron caminando mientras la niebla se disipaba luego de seguir un tramo del bosque por tres horas. El sol se había levantado en lo alto, sin nubes que ocultaran su resplandor. El rocío de la hierba resplandecía bellamente y el calor había comenzado a sentirse con un poco más de fuerza conforme caminaba por el bosque.

Otras dos horas más de recorrido, en el que se atrevieron a tomar un camino próximo al principal, y Eren pidió un momento para descansar. Tenía hambre y el agotamiento repercutía en su cuerpo.

—No podemos detenernos ahora —dijo Rivaille.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo más —dijo Eren, recostándose contra un árbol. Solo en ese momento se habían soltado de las manos. Incluso cuando la niebla se había disipado ellos permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas.

—Si seguimos este ritmo estaremos en los límites de Trost en pocas horas, pero si nos detenemos cada vez que te canses llegaremos el próximo año. Aquí somos vulnerables.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo más. Estoy cansado.

—Dormiste toda la noche. Yo debería quejarme porque tuve que vigilar por si nos encontraba.

Eren lo taladró con la mirada.

—¿Me está reprochando el que no haya podido dormir?

—Si no fuera por tu ridículo secuestro yo estaría en estos momentos encabezando un escuadrón para ir al exterior.

—¡Ay!, discúlpame por entorpecer tus planes. Lamento que este ridículo secuestro te haya arruinado tu paseo de excursión. —Eren se cruzó de brazos y añadió: —En primer lugar nadie te obligó a venir. ¿O a caso el comandante pidió un voluntario y tú te ofreciste?

—No seas ridículo —soltó Rivaille con el ceño fruncido—. Vine por mi propia cuenta.

—Entonces no te quejes.

—Mocoso arrogante. Te enseñaré una lección por hablarme de esa manera.

Una bengala de color rojo surcó el cielo. Incluso entre la frondosidad del bosque, las bengalas podían notarse, pues eran el único método de comunicación entre los escuadrones cuando de estrategias se trataba.

—Nos encontraron.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Eren, mirando la bengala roja que se desvanecía en el cielo.

—Sube a mi espalda.

Eren asintió y obedeció. Se acomodó en la espalda de Rivaille y él desplegó su equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Rivaille sabía que le tomaría el doble de tiempo volver a Trost si se adentraban entre la espesura del bosque, pero burlar a las tropas rebeldes de búsqueda de Rose se había vuelto prioridad si querían llegar con vida a Trost. Y usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional le facilitaría el escape, aunque contaran con poco gas para ello.

Eren nunca había tenido la oportunidad de desplazarse con aquel equipo, y hacerlo ahora en la espalda de Rivaille era una experiencia única que jamás olvidaría, aunque las circunstancias en las que sucedía no fueran las más agradables.

La persecución se extendió por varios minutos, hasta que el gas de los tanques que abastecían el equipo de Rivaille se terminó. Él logró derrapar en el suelo sin caer en el intento luego que la última reserva de combustible le permitió brincar un haya de treinta metros. Ahora solo les restaba correr lo más rápido que pudieran aunque se encontraran en una abismal desventaja.

—¡Corre! —le gritó Rivaille a Eren cuando escuchó disparos. Las bengalas aparecían en el cielo con más precisión que en un principio.

Eren no soltaba la mano de Rivaille, pero correr a su nivel le era difícil, y la irregularidad del terreno no le ayudaba a seguirle un ritmo.

En medio del camino una pendiente de roca y maleza se alzaba soberbia a siete metros de altura, la cual Rivaille no dudó en escalar.

—¡Sube! ¡No te quedes atrás!

Eren trepó sin mayor dificultad debido a la erosión del terreno, y cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cima, continuaron un estrecho tramo entre arbustos y árboles de tronco delgado. Fue tras cinco minutos de frenética carrera que se encontraron con el final del camino. Un barranco en caída vertical generado por una cascada de veinte metros era lo que tenían delante.

No había forma de huir hacia ningún lugar; estaban acorralados.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Eren, jadeando.

Rivaille miraba las posibilidades de escape, pero no había ninguna. Al final del despeñadero se formaba un estanque producto de la cascada que se precipitaba con fuerza. No estaba seguro de la profundidad del mismo, pero no había otra opción.

—Saltaremos —dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Eren, viendo desde la cornisa el fondo del precipicio—. ¡Nos mataremos! ¡Está muy alto! ¡No sobreviviremos!

—¡¿Acaso ves otra opción?! —respondió Rivaille—. No me queda más gas en los tanques y esos sujetos nos encontraron. O morimos en la caída o a manos de ellos. Y créeme, desearás morir en la caída.

Eren notó determinación en la mirada de Rivaille y seguridad en sus palabras.

Los disparos comenzaron a sonar a poca distancia; los habían encontrado.

—Confía en mí —pidió Rivaille, ofreciéndole la mano izquierda a Eren.

Él tembló, víctima de la adrenalina, pero no dudó en tomar la mano de Rivaille y sujetarse fuertemente a ella.

Y cuando la tropa de rebeldes llegó a la cima de la cascada, Rivaille y Eren saltaron al vacío.

...Continuará...

* * *

He notado que algunas personas piden y piden lemon, y hasta toman a chiste el fanfic, dejando comentarios burlones. Lamento si esta historia no llena sus expectativas lúbricas. Considero que, si quieren leer sexo en cada capítulo, hay miles de fanfics con eso hasta el hartazgo. Esta historia sigue su propio ritmo que, aunque resulta aburrido, es lo que suelo manejar en los fanfics con los que trabajo.

Solo me resta decir que, llegado el momento apropiado para el desarrollo de la historia, habrá lemon.


	10. Capítulo 10: Secuestro (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja principal: **RivaillexEren.

* * *

**— Capítulo 10 —**

**Secuestro (Parte II)**

Sin mayores contratiempos, Irvin y su tropa llegaron a Rose. Gracias a los permisos firmados con anterioridad para ingresar al estado y al plan inicial luego de descubrir los verdaderos propósitos de Reiner y Bertholdt en la hacienda, la llegada a la guarida de los rebeldes tomó menos tiempo del que se hubo calculado en un principio.

El castillo se encontraba sin centinelas y con las puertas abiertas; lucía penosamente abandonado. Irvin bajó al subterráneo acompañado por Auruo, Erd y Gunter —su guardia de confianza—, y encontró a Reiner y Bertholdt en el salón principal. Ambos parecían resignados al destino que les esperaba.

—Me parece un acto de valor quedarse a sabiendas de lo que les espera —dijo Irvin.

Reiner yacía sentado frente a la mesa del salón. Traía puesto su equipo de maniobras tridimensional y parte del uniforme militar de la legión de reconocimiento del que había desertado para cumplir sus propósitos en contra de Irvin.

—Nunca huyo de los problemas —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Estaba esperándole para saldar la deuda pendiente que tiene conmigo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocoso insolente?! —gritó Auruo, intentando atacarlo, pero Irvin le detuvo.

—La saldaré con gusto —dijo Irvin sin verse alterado su tono—. Pero antes, quisiera explicarte los eventos que llevaron a la destrucción de tu aldea.

—No intente justificarse o pedir perdón —aclaró Reiner—; ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

—No espero que me perdones, pero mereces saber la verdad.

—Aun con la verdad —respondió Reiner—, mis deseos de venganza no cambiarán.

Irvin entendió la posición de Reiner; incluso la justificaba. Él había sido una víctima más de las guerras, y había crecido con odio en el corazón, por lo que explicarle los motivos del extermino de su familia y amigos no cambiarían los sentimientos con los que había crecido. Él no vacilaría porque era un guerrero, e Irvin admiraba eso aun cuando el camino que había tomado era el incorrecto.

Reiner desenvainó las cuchillas de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Era plenamente consciente de que no tenía oportunidad contra Irvin, pero renunciar no era una opción. Incluso si perdía la vida, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

—¿Listo, comandante?

De igual manera, Irvin desplegó las hojas de acero de su equipo de maniobras.

—Listo.

.

.

.

Cuando Rivaille abrió los ojos, se sorprendió tendido boca arriba sobre una superficie arenosa y húmeda, resultándole desagradablemente sucia. Notaba el cuerpo empapado, pesado y entumecido. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista y descubrió que la sombra de un arce de siete metros lo cubría del sol de mediodía que se alzaba en un cielo completamente despejado.

Por un momento se sintió desorientado. Lo último que recordaba era la persecución en el bosque y luego la osadía de saltar por la cascada junto con Eren. Y parecía haber tenido suerte, pues seguía con vida.

En ese momento la imagen de Eren le vino a la mente y se incorporó para buscarlo. A unos cuantos metros río abajo lo encontró tendido boca abajo en la orilla con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en el agua. No dudó en levantarse y acercársele para ver cómo se encontraba. Eren estaba inconsciente y empapado. El agua le goteaba de los cabellos deslizándose por su rostro pálido. A simple vista no parecía herido.

—Oye, despierta.

Rivaille lo remeció un poco y, como respuesta, Eren gruñó y abrió pesadamente los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Eren dirigió su mirada adormilada a Rivaille y respondió.

—Bien, solo estoy un poco aturdido. —Rivaille le ayudó a levantarse y salir del agua. —Aunque aún seguimos con vida —comentó Eren. Se dejó caer de rodillas bajo la sombra de un árbol y liberó un profundo suspiro. Sentía que habían sobrevivido de milagro.

Saltar desde veinte metros de altura había sido casi un suicidio, pero la cascada rompía la superficie del estanque, lo que había impedido que, al momento de la caída, se estrellaran como si lo hubieran hecho contra las rocas. Y haberse zambullido al interior de la vertiente había ayudado a amortiguar el impacto contra el agua.

—Tuvimos suerte —dijo Rivaille viendo el río que se serpenteaba unos metros más abajo; habían terminado varando en la parte menos ancha y profunda del lecho—. La corriente nos arrastró lejos de los rebeldes. Tardarán en dar con nosotros, pero no les tomará demasiado tiempo deducir dónde encontrarnos. Saben que vamos a Trost, y que esta corriente nos deja a unos quince kilómetros del distrito.

Eren vio a su alrededor. Se hallaban en la parte baja del bosque, rodeados por acantilados escarpados y una densa vegetación que variaba desde arces y hayas de gran altura, hasta maleza, flores y un espeso sotobosque desparramado en el suelo. Vio que Rivaille revisaba su equipo de maniobras y pensó en lo afortunados que habían sido al sobrevivir tras lanzarse al vacío. En el momento que tomó la mano de Rivaille supo que todo iba a salir bien porque había confiado ciegamente en él. La seguridad que transmitía en cada una de sus palabras era lo que le permitía a Eren avanzar sin miedo.

—Debemos continuar —dijo Rivaille, trayendo a Eren de vuelta a sus sentidos.

—¿Cree que estén cerca? —preguntó al recordar la habilidad y perseverancia del grupo de rebeldes que le perseguía.

—Lo suficiente para encontrarnos si no nos movemos ya.

Eren asintió en silencio y trató de levantarse. Lo hizo con cuidado al darse cuenta que aún se encontraba aturdido y acalambrado. Rivaille sabía que haber saltado al vacío había sido un acto imprudente y estúpido. Eren pudo haber muerto, pero no hubo más opción en aquel momento luego que el grupo de rebeldes les diese alcance.

—Tenemos que alejarnos del río y adentrarnos en el bosque, así será más fácil que pierdan nuestro rastro.

Eren asintió y siguió a Rivaille. Avanzaron y se alejaron rápidamente de la orilla del río, adentrándose en el corazón del bosque. Para cuando llevaban poco más de una hora de camino, Eren ya era víctima del cansancio. No era mucha la luz que se filtraba debido al follaje cerrado de los árboles que se alzaban hasta diez metros sobre sus cabezas, por lo que la temperatura era un poco más baja y no ayudaba a mantener el calor del cuerpo. La ropa empapada se había adherido a Eren haciéndole temblar de vez en cuando mientras seguía dos pasos más atrás a Rivaille.

De pronto su estómago rugió sonoramente. Su último bocado había sido a la hora de almuerzo el día de la vendimia, y de eso ya eran casi dos días.

—Tengo hambre —dijo, rompiendo el silencio mientras Rivaille se abría paso entre la vegetación del lugar.

—No hay restoranes en este lugar donde puedan servirte algo de comer.

—Ya lo sé —protestó Eren, ofendido por la respuesta de Rivaille—. ¿No hay alguna fruta o algo que se pueda comer de este bosque?

Rivaille se detuvo y le miró.

—No he comido en casi dos días —dijo Eren, justificando su petición mientras se recostaba contra un árbol hasta dejarse caer al suelo para descansar un poco.

Rivaille le dio la espalda y se acercó a un arbusto de medio metro de altura. Eren vio que escarbaba en él y arrancaba algo. Momentos después, regresó con "ese algo" entre las manos y se lo ofreció a Eren.

—Es lo único que hay en este lugar. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¿Zarzamoras? ¡Me encantan!

Eren no dudó en recibirlas y se echó un puñado contundente a la boca, atragantándose. Recordó que su madre solía preparar tartas de zarzamoras. Él y Mikasa se encargaban de recolectar los frutos en la campiña para que su madre preparara la tarta que generalmente disfrutaban a la hora de la cena, en familia. Extrañaba las comidas que preparaba su madre. Ni siquiera la buena mano culinaria de Hannes se comparaba al sabor único que poseían los platillos de ella.

Tras comerse la última zarzamora que Rivaille le entregó, se dio cuenta que no le ofreció ninguna.

—Lo siento, no le ofrecí.

—No te pedí —respondió Rivaille. Viendo a su alrededor—. Nos detendremos aquí un momento.

Eren asintió y observó con atención los movimientos que Rivaille realizó al quitarse la capa y el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. No podía apartar la mirada porque, por alguna extraña razón, contemplarlo se le hacía erótico. Y no pudo evitar sentir un repentino calor estallándole en el cuerpo, como si de pronto ver a Rivaille le resultase estimulante. Intentó desechar esa idea, aceptando el hecho de saber que jamás iba existir algo entre los dos más que un lazo familiar. Era imposible; _algo que jamás podría suceder_. Pero Eren no era alguien que se caracterizara por manejar sus emociones y sus sentimientos; estos simplemente fluían, porque aunque se había esforzado por evitar dejar entrar a Rivaille a su corazón, él ya lo había hecho.

Un cernícalo gritó desde la copa de un arce. Eren lo vio remontar el vuelo, sin darse cuenta que Rivaille se le había acercado, pero cuando lo hizo se sobresaltó. De inmediato, el rubor le subió hasta las orejas y se dio cuenta que se encontraba acorralado contra el árbol en el que se había dispuesto a descansar. Los ojos de Rivaille le miraban fijamente y Eren sentía que había sido desnudado con ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir mirándome sin hacer nada?

Eren se removió inquieto, notando que Rivaille tenía la camisa desabrochada. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero le fue imposible. La naturalidad con la que Rivaille mostraba su torso delgado y fibroso desató una oleada de calor que le cosquilleó la entrepierna.

—Se supone que no debemos hacer nada —respondió, desviando la mirada. Temía perder el control si continuaba viéndole.

Rivaille le sujetó de la barbilla y obligó a que lo viese nuevamente.

—¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar?

Eren no supo qué contestar. Tenía la respuesta en la boca pero no era capaz de pronunciarla. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría dar marcha atrás.

Rivaille lo soltó. Había visto nuevamente una barrera invisible que le impedía acercarse a Eren y pasar por encima de los principios familiares, pero cuando hizo el amago de alejarse, Eren lo sujetó fuertemente de la camisa.

—Espere —le dijo, con una ansiedad que hasta el momento Rivaille no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar tan vivamente. Trató de discernir la expresión de su rostro, pero su propia ansiedad le estaba confundiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Eren tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Lo he intentado —dijo al fin—. De veras que lo he intentado. Pero no puedo, no puedo más. —Su mirada febril y sus mejillas enrojecidas fueron suficientes para Rivaille. —Ya no quiero luchar más contra esto. Por favor, ayúdeme.

Rivaille se inclinó un poco, y solo eso bastó para que sus labios volvieran a unirse como la primera vez. Eren no opuso resistencia a la lengua que feroz le invadía la boca, y se dejó tumbar sobre la hierba fresca a medida que Rivaille se acomodaba entre sus piernas sin dejar de devorarle. Su cuerpo se sacudía sin dar pausa a los besos húmedos y calientes cuando notó que Rivaille había descendido las manos por su pecho y con la yema de los dedos le acariciaba los pezones por sobre la camisa. Aquel cosquilleo le obligó a romper el beso y gimió sonoramente mientras su espalda se arqueaba en un súbito espasmo. Pero Rivaille le buscó nuevamente la boca y sintió su ansiosa lengua arremeter entre sus labios con fuerza. La tibia saliva se deslizó por su mentón mientras respondía los besos de Rivaille con otros igual de desesperados.

Las dudas lo habían abandonado finalmente. Todos los prejuicios y temores ya no hacían eco en su cabeza. Se sentía liberado, sin las ataduras que en un principio le habían hecho renegar sus sentimientos por Rivaille. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el mañana; solo quería vivir el ahora y sentir a Rivaille tomar su cuerpo y abrasarle la piel como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

—Ayúdeme —jadeó Eren, advirtiendo que había comenzado a llorar. La desesperación por querer sentir a Rivaille lo estaba enloqueciendo. No era capaz de describir ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro que era la necesidad de sentirse amado por él.

Rivaille entendió la petición de Eren y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Escuchó un jadeo de sus labios y lo vio doblarse hacia adelante al sentir el contacto de sus manos calientes deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda. Abandonó su boca y buscó su cuello. La punta de su lengua lamió con avidez y el sabor de la piel de Eren sacudió su excitación. Con apetito recorrió su cuello a la vez que se frotaba contra su pecho. Y mientras lo deshacía a besos, su mano derecha bajaba por su vientre, buscando hundirse entre la piel y el pantalón. Ya no podía contenerse más. Había sido demasiado tiempo obligándose a negar sus propios sentimientos y los impulsos de su cuerpo, pero ahora ya nada se interponía, ni siquiera su lealtad hacia Irvin. El calor de su cuerpo le había nublado el juicio y cegado el autocontrol.

Los gemidos de Eren subieron de intensidad y los espasmos de su cuerpo se volvieron incontrolables en el momento que Rivaille se atrevió a desabrocharle el pantalón y sumergir la mano con precisión en su entrepierna.

—¡Ah... ahí! —gimió Eren, sacudiendo sus caderas.

Rivaille se apartó con sorpresa de su cuello al descubrir un miembro endurecido palpitando y rezumando entre los dedos y advirtió la excitación que subyugaba las facciones de Eren. Habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que trató de imaginar la expresión de su rostro entregado al placer, pero nada se comparaba a lo que sus ojos contemplaban ahora. Con tan solo unas caricias y unos besos, Eren era la representación viva de la lujuria y el erotismo entregado por completo al placer carnal.

De nuevo le besó, esta vez en la boca, mientras su mano experta descendía y ascendía por el rígido miembro, percibiendo hasta el último detalle de su tersa piel. Eren le apresó los brazos clavando sus dedos en ellos, en un intento por drenar su excitación. Rivaille intensificó el ritmo de sus caricias mientras le lamía los labios en busca de su lengua.

Eren escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y, apartándose de los labios de Rivaille, vio cómo él liberaba su despierta hombría y la masajeaba siguiendo su enhiesta forma para luego frotarla contra la suya. Aquel contacto hizo que su cuerpo se crispara violentamente y sus caderas se convulsionaran al ritmo que Rivaille imponía con las propias, sintiendo el calor de su miembro y la pulsación de la sangre bajo la piel. Cerró fuertemente los párpados y hundió con desesperación los dedos en los cabellos de Rivaille sin poder reprimir un largo y profundo gemido. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y el pulso se le aceleró; Rivaille lo estaba llevando a un sitio del que no quería ni podía escapar, porque cuando estaba con Irvin no experimentaba tantas emociones. El toque de sus manos no se comparaba al de Rivaille, y se dio cuenta que en todo este tiempo su cuerpo no había sabido reconocer esa abismal diferencia y lo que en realidad necesitaba.

Rivaille no decía nada, solo dejaba escapar roncos y casi imperceptibles gemidos. Estaba concentrado en las sensaciones que experimentaba al morder la tierna carne del cuello de Eren, percibiendo el pulso descontrolado de la sangre en sus venas y el sabor salino de su piel, a la vez que caía en la cuenta de que sus manos finalmente tocaban el cuerpo de Eren, que la piel que saboreaba era de Eren, que los labios que devoraba eran de Eren, que los gemidos que escuchaba eran de Eren y que la excitación que estallaba en su entrepierna la provocaba Eren. Todo con lo que había soñado ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, sometido bajo su cuerpo.

Eren dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con pesada languidez mientras su cuerpo se sacudía sofocado al dejarse apresar por la boca de Rivaille mientras le masajeaba enérgico la entrepierna. Los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios aumentaron, convirtiéndose en apremiantes gemidos descontrolados que subían la temperatura del lugar. Un tórrido estremecimiento se propagó por todo su cuerpo mientras el miembro comenzaba a contraerse cada vez más fuerte entre la mano y el miembro de Rivaille. Temblando incontroladamente, le rodeó el cuello a Rivaille mientras sus caderas se agitaban buscando un roce aún mayor con su hambrienta y palpitante entrepierna.

—Más... —gimió cuando Rivaille buscó sus manos y las entrelazó a las propias contra el suelo, dejando que sus caderas hicieran el resto con sus miembros excitados—. Ah, más...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus manos se ciñeron a las de Rivaille. Él continuó sacudiendo enérgicamente sus caderas, logrando que con cada movimiento el pecho de Eren se contrajese con ardorosos gemidos mientras el resto de su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de él.

Eren sintió que un largo escalofrío le recorría la espalda, avivando el calor de su miembro que rezumaba y humedecía sus pieles con cada roce.

—¡No... no puedo más! —exclamó, sofocado y arqueando la espalda ante los embiste de Rivaille, que se habían vuelto más enérgicos y acelerados. El calor ardió súbitamente en su vientre y espalda y se propagó violentamente por el resto de su cuerpo—. ¡Voy a... me voy a...! —Las palabras murieron en su garganta en el instante que un chorro blanco y espeso escapó de su miembro, derramándose en su vientre.

Rivaille, a su vez, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Eren y aumentó los embates de sus caderas, notando cómo el orgasmo estallaba finalmente por todo su cuerpo, convulsionándolo al tiempo que eyaculaba con ímpetu sobre Eren.

Ambos, respirando aceleradamente y con los cuerpos temblorosos, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, dejando que los últimos espasmos del orgasmo se diluyeran.

—Te quise desde la primera vez que te vi —dijo Rivaille, acariciando con su aliento la oreja de Eren, que jadeaba sonoramente—. Ese día, en las caballerizas, cuando molestabas a ese potrillo, te vi y supe que eras para mí.

Eren abrió ampliamente los ojos, notando los latidos del corazón todavía más fuertes por la confesión de Rivaille.

—Pero ya le pertenecías a Irvin. Me enfurecí y por un momento desee arrebatarte de sus brazos.

Eren dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libres de sus ojos y afianzó todavía más las manos de Rivaille. Su confesión le estaba rompiendo el corazón, porque en su interior él también había deseado lo mismo.

Rivaille se apartó del cuello de Eren y vio su expresión, triste, abrumada y colmada de esas emociones que él tan bien conocía.

—Ya no puedo seguir negando lo que siento —dijo—. Ya no me importa si tu matrimonio se termina o si con esto traiciono a Irvin.

Eren buscó los labios de Rivaille y los besó, mientras sus manos jugaban a entrelazarse y acariciarse. Ya nada le importaba, ni su matrimonio ni la lealtad de Rivaille para con Irvin. Solo se necesitaban los dos y los sentimientos que los habían unido finalmente.

La detonación de una bengala produjo el batir de una bandada de pinzones que descansaba en los arces más altos. Eren se apartó asustado de los labios de Rivaille y vio la señal en color verde que tiñó el cielo.

—¿Verde? —dijo mientras Rivaille volteaba a ver la señal, no muy lejos de la cascada por la que habían saltado.

—Están dando las coordenadas de las áreas que están _limpias_ de nuestro rastro. Pero no tardarán en encontrarnos.

Se levantó y se acomodó la ropa mientras Eren le imitaba en silencio. Se dio cuenta que Eren no lucía arrepentido, y en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron notó la seguridad en sus ojos, aunque el rubor infantil en su rostro delataba su nerviosismo y ansiedad por lo que habían hecho.

—Si seguimos por el bosque, llegaremos a los límites de Trost al anochecer —dijo, acercándose a Eren que terminaba de abotonarse la camisa con algo de torpeza—. En verdad eres un niño —dijo al notar que temblaba.

Eren se ruborizó hasta las orejas y esquivó el rostro cuando vio la mirada de Rivaille.

—Me pone nervioso que nos encuentren, eso es todo —dijo, intentando sonar creíble.

Rivaille fue hasta su equipo de maniobras que descansaba a los pies de un árbol y se lo colocó. No pensaba tocar el tema de lo que recién había sucedido; sabía que si lo intentaba Eren se espantaría y terminarían discutiendo.

Lo que habían hecho era algo que se preocuparía de retener en su memoria. La forma en la que había sentido a Eren dejaba en claro que los sentimientos eran mutuos y que no hacía falta mayores palabras que las de instantes antes de "consumar" el deseo que los abrasaba.

—Andando —dijo, y se alejaron del lugar, adentrándose todavía más en el bosque.

.

.

.

Irvin llevaba dos horas por el camino principal que conectaba la guarida de los rebeldes con Trost. Su enfrentamiento con Reiner había sido breve, pero si bien no existía comparación de fuerza y experiencia en combate entre él y Reiner, este había dado una sólida lucha, demostrando su valor como guerrero hasta el final. Sin embargo y, a pesar de las circunstancias, Irvin no había sido capaz de matarlo; el vencedor fue decidido cuando Reiner no pudo volver a levantarse.

"Espero que después de esto la deuda esté saldada", fue la respuesta de Irvin luego que Reiner cayó, siendo socorrido por Bertholdt.

Reiner era un verdadero guerrero que cumplía con su palabra, y aunque había cometido el error de infiltrarse a María con sórdidos propósitos, tenía el coraje de admitir su falta y asumirla. Y ahora que había logrado enfrentarse a Irvin, a pesar de haber perdido, podía continuar con su vida y dejar atrás el pasado que lo había marcado. Y era por ese deseo de mirar hacia adelante que se había atrevido a hacer una importante revelación luego que fuera apresado junto con Bertholdt para ser enjuiciados en Sina, e Irvin no había dudado de su palabra, poniendo en marcha un nuevo y rápido plan para evitar una nueva guerra por culpa de los muros.

En su viaje de vuelta a Trost, Irvin desplegó un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Rivaille y Eren; Reiner había mencionado también del grupo de rebeldes que estaba tras ellos luego que escaparan del castillo. Y si bien a Irvin le preocupaba la seguridad de Eren, sabía que con Rivaille estaría a salvo.

.

.

.

Tal como Rivaille lo había previsto: divisaron los límites de Rose y Trost cerca del anochecer. Los alrededores del muro estaban poblados por un puñado de casas que se encargaban principalmente del área agrícola, abasteciendo ese segmento del estado y el distrito colindante. Rivaille caminó con Eren por entre las casas y se ocultaron en un callejón; el menos sucio que Rivaille encontró cerca de la puerta que permitía el ingreso a Trost. Observó los alrededores y se percató de la tropa estacionaria que custodiaba la entrada al distrito. La puerta del muro se encontraba abierta, permitiendo que los lugareños se desplazaran a través de ella por un riguroso control de identificación.

Rivaille se volvió a Eren y dijo:

—Trataré de conseguir gas para los tanques y así cruzar el muro al cambio de guardia.

Eren escuchaba con atención, sintiendo ansiedad de pronto, como si Rivaille se estuviera despidiendo.

—Espera —le atajó cuando advirtió sus intenciones de alejarse. Ya no podía callar más—. Lo que sucedió hace unas horas... yo...

—Dejemos el drama para después que consigamos salir de este lugar.

Eren negó; había tomado una decisión.

—Cuando lleguemos a María, me iré contigo.

Rivaille guardó silencio; parecía estar procesando la información que Eren le había confesado.

—Ya no me importa nada más —continuó Eren—; ya no quiero preocuparme por pensar en mi matrimonio o en...

Rivaille lo silenció sujetándole de los hombros y acorralándolo contra la muralla del callejón, lejos de la luz que se derramaba de las farolas que iluminaban el camino principal.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que provocarás si haces eso? Irvin no lo aceptará, y de paso le romperás el corazón. ¿Eres capaz de hacerle eso?

Eren apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ya lo decidí: quiero irme contigo, lejos de estos muros.

—No es posible.

—¡Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando estuvimos en el bosque!, que desde el primer momento en que me viste te interesaste en mí. Lo mismo me pasó a mí. Cuando te conocí sentí algo importante, aunque en aquel entonces no sabía cómo interpretar ese sentimiento.

—Me tenías miedo —aclaró Rivaille—. Me mirabas con temor. Y no te culpo.

—Pero ahora mis sentimientos son otros, y son verdaderos.

—¿Y tuviste que elegir este lugar para declararte?

Eren se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Tenía que decirlo.

Rivaille soltó los brazos de Eren y salió del callejón.

—Tomaré tus palabras como una declaración de amor.

Eren sonrió. No se había percatado de que sus palabras en verdad habían sido una declaración de amor.

—Aguarda aquí y no te metas en problemas.

Eren asintió, nervioso.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró.

Rivaille cubrió su cabeza con el capuchón verde de su capa y se alejó. Esperaba conseguir el gas para su equipo sin ser notado, tal como lo había hecho cuando ingresó a Trost luego de abandonar la hacienda para rescatar a Eren.

.

.

.

Irvin dedicó gran parte del día a buscar a Rivaille y Eren sin éxito alguno. No había rastro de ellos y lamentaba haber perdido horas valiosas por llegar tarde a la guarida de los rebeldes. Sin embargo, confiaba en las capacidades de Rivaille y sus conocimientos para sobrevivir en situaciones extremas. Pero aunque tenía la tranquilidad de que su único hermano cuidaba a Eren, le inquietaba su inusual interés por él, y no dejaba de repercutirle en la cabeza.

Rivaille solía actuar con indiferencia y distancia para la mayoría de las cosas. Jamás hacía un esfuerzo innecesario, pero acataba las reglas al pie de la letra y poseía la firmeza y lealtad que le permitía estar al frente de las tropas durante las batallas. No obstante, desde la llegada de Eren, Irvin había notado _ese_ cambio de actitud en Rivaille tan particular y que no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Su mal humor parecía mucho más grave que en anteriores ocasiones e incluso sus comentarios eran más apáticos.

—Comandante Irvin, debemos desplegar los escuadrones; estamos por llegar a Trost. —El llamado de Auruo sacó a Irvin de aquel enmarañado y confuso mar de pensamientos. Ahora su principal preocupación debía ser llegar a Trost.

Reiner le había advertido: "esta noche los rebeldes atacarán Trost. El plan se puso en marcha luego que el sargento escapó con Eren."

Irvin no podía detenerse a pensar en los sentimientos de Rivaille, cuando la seguridad de un distrito estaba en juego.

—¡Formación para la detección del enemigo! —ordenó, encabezando el grupo principal—. ¡Despliéguense!

.

.

.

Eren se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro al interior del callejón. Gente de Rose iba y venía sin notar su presencia. Pero su concentración estaba en su decisión de marcharse con Rivaille una vez que volvieran a María.

Todos los planes que tenía armado para su futuro ahora darían un nuevo giro. Su vida tomaría otro rumbo, lejos de los muros, junto a Rivaille. Y pensó en lo que le iba a decir a Irvin una vez que lo viese. ¿Cómo explicarle que se había enamorado de Rivaille? ¿Cómo despedirse sin romperle el corazón luego de todo lo que había hecho por él? Su vida y la de su familia estaban aseguradas con Irvin, pero su corazón había elegido a Rivaille. No negaba que existía un fuerte sentimiento de cariño por Irvin. Lo quería, pero no lo amaba. La admiración por su trayectoria como soldado podía más que una pasión ávida y voluntariosa como la que experimentaba por Rivaille. Y después de lo que habían vivido hasta ahora, sabía que su vida le pertenecía, y que era su destino estar a su lado sin importar las consecuencias.

Conteniendo las lágrimas vio la sortija que lo unía a Irvin. Tan pequeña e importante. La incrustación de esmeralda que poseía dejaba en evidencia el valor de la joya, pues la piedra verde era escasa y se sabía que las minas de donde la extraían se encontraban fuera de los muros. Y fue precisamente por lo que significaba esa sortija para Eren, que decidió quitársela.

—No puedo dar marcha atrás —dijo, retirándosela del dedo anular—. Lo siento. —La contempló por unos momentos en su palma derecha para luego dejarla caer al suelo—. Lo siento.

—Oye.

Una voz a espaldas de Eren llamó su atención; provenía de la entrada del callejón.

Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa y se volvió, reconociendo el uniforme de la tropa estacionaria.

—Te estoy hablando —dijo el soldado, ingresando al callejón—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh, yo...

—Tu identificación.

—¿Qué?

—Muéstrame tu identificación.

Eren no sabía de lo que hablaba el soldado. Pero no le gustaba la manera en la que le apuntaba con el rifle que sostenía sólidamente entre las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo Eren a medida que retrocedía—, la perdí.

—¡Pone tus manos donde pueda verlas! ¡De prisa!

—Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada.

—¡Obedece o dispararé!

Eren retrocedió hasta quedar acorralado contra el muro al final del callejón. Si hacía algún movimiento brusco o si intentaba escapar el soldado le dispararía. Fue entonces cuando vio en el suelo una pila de cajas de madera donde normalmente se cargaban las verduras que se comercializaban en los mercados. Eran cajas livianas que lo suficientemente resistentes para golpear a alguien y lastimarlo si se lo proponía.

Eren no lo pensó dos veces y pateó duramente la pila de cajas contra el soldado. Estas impactaron sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo, lo que facilitó la oportunidad de Eren para arrancar. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el soldado sería más rápido y lo derribaría sujetándole del tobillo izquierdo. Eren se golpeó contra el frío suelo y luchó cuando el soldado se le fue encima.

—¡Estás arrestado por insurgente! —gritó el soldado, reconociendo a Eren como un posible rebelde de Rose.

Eren intentaba liberarse, evitando que el soldado le esposara. Rivaille le había ordenado que no se metiera en problemas, pero era un hecho que los problemas le buscaban. No podía ser detenido; tenía que reunirse con Rivaille para iniciar una nueva vida con él.

El soldado buscó las esposas en el cinturón de su uniforme y bastó solo ese segundo de descuido para que Eren se moviera y lo pateara. Su cuerpo derribó un contenedor de basura y su cabeza impactó violentamente contra el suelo.

Eren se puso de pie y se acercó al soldado para constatar su estado: inconsciente. En ese momento reparó en el equipo de maniobras que portaba y recordó el entrenamiento al que le había sometido Rivaille hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás. Estaba capacitado para usar las armas del equipo de maniobras, porque enfrentarse a los soldados sin una no podría sobrevivir. Ahora solo había tenido suerte.

Se atrevió a quitarle el equipo al soldado y se lo colocó. Aunque no supiera desplazarse, podría al menos usar las hojas de acero para resguardar su vida. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Rivaille antes de que otro soldado lo sorprendiese.

Salió del callejón y caminó hacia el muro Rose, procurando no ser descubierto. Las calles se encontraban expeditas a esa hora de la noche, por lo que acercarse a las inmediaciones de la muralla resultaba más fácil que durante el día. Eren se plantó frente a ella y, manejando los dispositivos de control, trató de disparar los ganchos. "No puede ser tan difícil", pensó en el momento que presionó los gatillos. Los cables de acero salieron eyectados directamente hacia la superficie de la pared a unos diez metros de altura y se clavaron sólidamente; la primera parte ya había sido completada. Eren maniobró los gatillos y los cables de acero se recogieron, sin contar con la fuerza con el que el equipo recogía los cables ni la potencia del gas con la que lo impulsaba por el aire. Eren no supo mantener el equilibrio y, creyendo que lo lograría, se estrelló contra el imponente muro.

Su cuerpo se golpeó duramente contra la superficie y quedó colgando a dos metros del suelo, bamboleándose aturdido como un péndulo.

El soldado que Eren había herido recobró el sentido. Tenía una pequeña brecha a la altura de la ceja derecha y su cuello resentía dolorosamente el golpe contra el suelo. Y antes de sucumbir nuevamente por sus lesiones, disparó una bengala roja, alertando a la tropa estacionaria la presencia de intrusos en el lugar.

.

.

.

Rivaille había terminado finalmente de conseguir llenar los tanques de su equipo con el gas suficiente para las murallas. Pero cuando salió de las instalaciones de abastecimiento, reconoció la señal roja en el cielo y, al abandonar el pasillo en el que se encontraba, se vio rodeado por un grupo de diez soldados que no dudaron en encañonarlo con sus rifles.

—¡No se mueva! —gritó el soldado que encabezaba el grupo. Muchos de los guardias que rodeaban a Rivaille lo reconocieron; él era conocido por su fuerza y sabían que no eran rivales para él. Aun así no dudaron en hacerle frente.

—Les sugiero que hagan bien su trabajo y detengan a los rebeldes que llegarán en cualquier minuto —dijo Rivaille sin mostrar preocupación al verse rodeado.

—¿Rebeldes? ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

—Están apuntando sus armas a la persona equivocada. Un grupo de rebeldes no tardará en llegar y atacar estos muros. Preocúpense de eso; yo solo vine a conseguir un poco de gas para largarme.

—¡No nos quiera tomar el pelo! ¡Apuesto que usted los comanda!

—¿Acaso estás mal de la vista? —dijo Rivaille con un gesto de fastidio—. No me interesa involucrarme en territorios que no me corresponden.

—Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces tendrá que acompañarnos y presentarse ante nuestro comandante.

Rivaille sabía que no podía negarse, pero si tenía una oportunidad de salir libre, estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos de enfrentarse al comandante de las tropas estacionarias. Ingresó al distrito y fue guiado por una calle angosta y solitaria hasta un edificio de cuatro pisos; cuartel de la tropa estacionaria del muro Rose. Entonces Rivaille recordó quién estaba a cargo de ese lugar.

—No puede ser... —pensó en voz alta cuando reconoció a la persona que se hallaba de pie a la entrada del cuartel.

—¿Rivaille?

—Pixis —respondió Rivaille.

Pese a sus años al servicio de la corona, Pixis mantenía intacta su imagen de liderazgo, haciéndole merecedor del título de comandante de las tropas estacionarias del sector sur de Rose. Rivaille lo conocía bien.

—No sabía que habías venido con el comandante Smith.

—Señor —interrumpió el capitán del grupo que había aprendido a Rivaille—, sorprendimos al sargento Rivaille robando gas para ingresar de manera ilegal al distrito.

Pixis no varió la expresión serena de su rostro.

—Verman, trata de relajarte un poco —pidió—. Rivaille es un soldado de confianza; no te va a morder si no lo provocas.

Verman no dejó de mostrarse nervioso e inseguro por la presencia de Rivaille en Trost. Rivaille era una leyenda viviente de la legión de reconocimiento, pero en Rose dicha legión no era bien vista porque la mayoría de sus integrantes se habían rebelado contra la corona y eran los rebeldes que causaban tantos problemas en la región.

—Es imposible no alterarse cuando estamos bajo la amenaza de un asalto al distrito —señaló Verman.

—¿Eso es cierto, Rivaille? —preguntó Pixis.

—Estoy escapando de unos rebeldes. Quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

—El comandante Smith me dijo que habían problemas. Secuestraron a su consorte.

—Sí, y yo lo estoy llevando de regreso a María.

—Jamás he puesto en duda la palabra del comandante Smith, mucho menos la tuya. Puedes continuar tu camino. Los soldados de la puerta de Trost te dejarán pasar junto al consorte del comandante.

—¿Y qué hay de los rebeldes? —preguntó Verman.

Pixis sacó del interior de su chaqueta su cantimplora con alcohol y bebió un poco, dejando en claro cuán relajado se encontraba.

—Le daremos la bienvenida que se merecen.

—¡Pero señor!

Pixis ignoró los alegatos de Verman y se dirigió a Rivaille.

—Gracias por la información.

Rivaille se marchó, abriéndose camino entre los soldados que le habían "escoltado" hasta Pixis. Desplegó su equipo de maniobras y regresó al muro Rose —que ya había cerrado su puerta— para buscar a Eren sin el peligro de ser detenidos de vuelta a María.

Se desplazó diestramente entre los edificios, sorprendiéndose de pronto al cruzarse con Eren, quien igualmente le reconoció. Él había visto a Rivaille pasar por su lado, pero como aún no dominaba en su totalidad el equipo de maniobras, el aterrizaje fue abrupto y violento, terminando por derrapar en uno de los tejados de los edificios colindantes al muro Rose.

Luego de golpearse contra la muralla en su primer intento de vuelo, Eren se las había ingeniado para manipular los dispositivos de control y equilibrar su cuerpo, recordando las maniobras que Rivaille había realizado mientras escapaban de los rebeldes. No había sido sencillo, pero la urgencia de encontrarse con Rivaille parecía haber hecho posible aprender.

Rivaille se devolvió al verlo aterrizar y se le acercó, viendo a Eren tumbado en la techumbre.

—¿Tienes problemas de sordera o es que tu cerebro no procesa bien las órdenes que se te dan?

Eren intentaba levantarse, resintiendo el aterrizaje en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en su trasero.

—Me descubrió un soldado.

—¿Y te aprovechó de obsequiar su equipo de maniobras? —preguntó Rivaille con sarcasmo.

—El soldado me atacó —explicó Eren.

—Más bien tú le atacaste. Te dije que no te metieras en problemas.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera si me descubrió y me pidió identificación? De no haberme defendido me habría disparado.

—Eres un imprudente. Pudiste quedarte donde te dejé y no entrar. ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió usar el equipo de maniobras? ¿Pretendías romperte el cuello?

—Ya aprendí a dominarlo.

—Y vaya que aprendiste, tu aterrizaje fue el de un verdadero profesional del desastre.

—Deja de regañarme.

—Te lo mereces.

Eren iba a reclamar, pero una explosión sacudió el lugar, levantando una polvareda que se propagó precipitadamente por las calles del distrito.

Rivaille y Eren vieron hacia la puerta de la muralla Rose, descubriendo un agujero en su lugar.

—La puerta —pronunció Eren, sorprendido—. No está.

Las campanas de Trost comenzaron a sonar, dando la alarma del desastre.

Los rebeldes finalmente habían llegado, y no habían tenido reparo en volar la puerta de Rose con el fin de irrumpir en Trost y llegar hasta el otro extremo, rumbo a María.

Una nueva batalla había comenzado.

...Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11: Para bien o para mal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**— Capítulo 11 —**

**Para bien o para mal**

La explosión que generó la ruptura de las puertas de la muralla Rose desató el pánico de los habitantes de Trost y de quienes vivían en las inmediaciones del muro, al otro lado del distrito. Un gran número de civiles y soldados perecieron producto de los escombros que arrojó la onda explosiva, con la potencia suficiente para llegar hasta la mitad del distrito, remeciéndolo todo. Rivaille había protegido a Eren con su capa, por un acto reflejo al ver la polvareda levantada generada por el estallido. Y en el momento que el humo y el polvo se disiparon, vieron a los rebeldes ingresar al distrito luego de volar la puerta con cañones diseñados especialmente para disparos de largo alcance y capaces de destrozar las puertas de las murallas pues estas eran sus puntos débiles; eran las únicas estructuras lo suficientemente vulnerables como para ser destruidas con un ataque certero y bien calculado.

Los soldados que sobrevivieron no dudaron en hacerles frente a los rebeldes que, en su mayoría, habían pertenecido alguna vez a la legión de reconocimiento. Y si bien se les conocían como traidores, ellos se impulsaban por un ideal, el cual era su necesidad por obtener un territorio libre de muros que el estado de María imponía con su terreno por mandato del rey. Las habilidades de estos soldados renegados eran sólidas y representaban una verdadera amenaza en combate y un riesgo para la tropa estacionaria y los pocos soldados de la legión de reconocimiento que, fieles a la corona, no dudaban en defender los tres estados con sus vidas.

Eren vio el caos generado tras el estallido de las puertas. Sus ojos se impregnaron de los cuerpos de quienes fallecieron y sus oídos fueron calados por los gritos desgarradores de quienes sobrevivieron, entregados al pánico. En su niñez le había tocado presenciar la cruda realidad de la guerra en Shiganshina, pero de eso poco era lo que recordaba; ahora, la realidad lo remecía violentamente.

Rivaille se levantó y observó la situación.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar Eren, levantándose de igual manera sin apartar la mirada de la muralla.

—Tú regresarás a María.

Eren se sobresaltó clavó sus ojos en Rivaille.

—Un momento, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

—Es obvio —dijo Rivaille, embonando dos hojas de acero en los dispositivos de control de su equipo de maniobras—. Esos idiotas quieren llegar a María.

—¿Significa que no va a regresar conmigo?

—Los planes han cambiado.

—¡¿Entonces piensa pelear?!

—¿Ves otra alternativa?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Se supone que nos iríamos juntos!

Rivaille lo vio fijamente sin variar su expresión.

—Es en situaciones como estas cuando demuestras tu inmadurez. ¿No te das cuenta la gravedad de la situación? Si no detenemos a esos rebeldes será cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen a María. Si eso ocurre, todo lo que conoces desaparecerá. —Eren se estremeció inevitablemente. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras, porque lo había vivido en carne propia. —Soy un soldado del estado —añadió Rivaille—, no puedo fugarme contigo como un adolescente caprichoso; tengo responsabilidades.

—Pero...

—Ahora, da media vuelta y regresa por tu cuenta a María. No tendrás problemas porque el comandante del distrito dio la autorización.

—¡No lo haré! —exclamó Eren enérgicamente—. ¡No pienso dejarlo! ¡No me iré sin usted!

—Si quieres quedarte será tu decisión; no puedo forzarte a obedecer. Es claro que no coincidiremos porque nuestros criterios son distintos y hemos vivido de manera distinta. Y sin importar qué elección tomes, nadie sabrá, para bien o para mal, el resultado que esta mostrará.

Nuevos disparos y detonaciones provenientes de los cañones en la muralla Rose generaron un estridente sonido que repercutió por todo Trost.

Eren bajó la mirada con frustración. No podía aceptar marcharse sin Rivaille porque al otro lado de Trost no le esperaba nada.

—Todos tenemos responsabilidades —continuó Rivaille—; la mía está aquí. Además, no es primera vez que participo en una batalla.

Eren asintió sin alzar el rostro. Rivaille le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a que lo viese a los ojos.

—Me iré contigo una vez que me deshaga de esos idiotas.

—¿Lo promete?

Rivaille soltó a Eren y le dio la espalda para ver lo que sucedía en la muralla.

—Nunca hago promesas que no aseguro cumplir.

Eren comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras: en una batalla nunca era seguro salir de ella con vida.

—Regresa a María y espérame allí —dijo Rivaille—. Mientras... piensa la manera de decirle a Irvin que lo vas a abandonar. Tendrás que ser convincente o no te lo permitirá.

Eren asintió sin mayores protestos. Y aunque deseaba despedirse de Rivaille con un beso, se sorprendiendo en la cornisa del tejado y, conteniendo las lágrimas, disparó los ganchos del equipo de maniobras. Una vez alejado del peligro se atrevió a volver el rostro y vio a Rivaille bajando del tejado para ir al corazón de la batalla. Eren vaciló en ese momento y pensó en devolverse para detenerle, pero en medio del caos y el humo de los cañones, la imagen de Rivaille se desvaneció.

.

.

.

Irvin llegó a los límites de la muralla Rose, descubriendo el desastre desencadenado en el lugar.

—Subestimamos al enemigo —murmuró cuando vio la brecha en la muralla. Reiner no le había informado del arma diseñada para destruir las puertas de los muros; tal vez porque ni siquiera estaba enterado. Reiner era un peón más en los planes de los rebeldes, y cuya única función era saber las estrategias militares que Irvin poseía.

—Comandante —dijo Gunter, señalando los puntos descubiertos del muro.

Irvin se concentró en ello y desenvainó sus armas. Si desplegaba un grupo para ingresar por la puerta demolida lograría llamar la atención de los rebeldes. Mientras, él y su equipo de elite encabezarían el ataque directo una vez que lograran ingresar al distrito. El plan debía ser evitar que detonaran la puerta de Trost e invadieran a María.

—¡El destino de María y Trost se decidirá en esta batalla! ¡Recuperemos el control de Trost y restauremos la paz que todos merecemos! ¡Ofrezcamos nuestros corazones por la humanidad!

Un "Sí" al unísono y potente repercutió en el escuadrón y desplegaron sus armas, dispuestos a entregar sus vidas con tal de proteger el distrito y las personas que vivían en él.

.

.

.

Eren se desplazaba entre los edificios mientras los gritos de pánico de la población de Trost que escapaba hacia los botes disponibles para refugiarse en Rose llenaban cada rincón del distrito. Eren viajaba en sentido contrario, viendo el horror desatado a medida que los rebeldes se abrían paso y lo destruían todo. Sabía que nada bueno traían las guerras, y sabía que pocos lograrían sobrevivir a esta, porque ser parte de una marcaba de por vida. Sufrir de hambre, de frío y perder la seguridad que brindaba un techo y una cama caliente era lo que terminaba matando paulatinamente a las personas. Pero Eren había logrado sobrevivir aún siendo un niño, teniendo que conocer el dolor y presenciar la muerte de quienes había conocido y compartido durante sus días de paz en Shiganshina. Odiaba las guerras, pero odiaba más a los que la causaban.

Al acercarse a la iglesia del distrito, intentó evadir la torre donde se alzaba la campana pero, al ser incapaz de dominar en su totalidad el equipo de maniobras, los cables del equipo se enredaron en uno de los mástiles del edificio y sufrió un tirón que lo aventó contra el suelo. Ante la fuerza del impacto, su cuerpo aterrizó duramente y derrapó unos metros hasta detenerse frente la muralla de una casa abandonada.

El dolor de la caída le aturdió unos segundos, pero se incorporó sin mayor dificultad de la que hubo aterrizado y trató de abrirse camino entre la gente que escapaba hacia los botes emplazados en el río que vadeaba un costado el distrito. Comprendía la situación en la que estaban. Los rebeldes habían tomado el control de Trost y era cuestión de tiempo para que invadieran María por la necesidad de destruir los muros en busca de libertad. De algún modo entendía el objetivo de los rebeldes por querer vivir en un mundo sin barreras, pero nada justificaba destruir vidas y familias enteras por un deseo que, muchas veces, pecaba de egoísta. Pero incluso en medio de su reflexión y el bullicio a su alrededor pensó en Rivaille y en la última mirada que le dedicó. Debía confiar en él y aguardar por su regreso para irse juntos.

Le sorprendía lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas y lo rápido que se había enamorado de la persona que no había sido planeada para su vida. Sus días en Shiganshina eran tranquilos, normales y sin nada relevante de lo cual enorgullecerse, salvo las ocasiones en las que lograba vencer a los bravucones con los que se peleaba. Pero desde que había salido de casa para convertirse en el consorte de Irvin, su mundo había dejado de ser el mismo. Nada de lo que había en él era igual o se asemejaba a su vida en el distrito más pobre del estado. Ahora Irvin le daba todo lo que necesitaba o creía necesitar, pero era Rivaille quien había logrado llegar a su corazón de una manera que no creía posible. Lo que en un principio había sido temor y un irracional desprecio, ahora era una pasión descontrolada que encendía cada célula de su cuerpo. Porque lo que habían vivido desde que se conocieron se había consumado en el bosque, cuando dejaron que sus sentimientos reprimidos tomaran el control de sus cuerpos para reconocerse por primera vez, más allá de besos y miradas, que habían sido finalmente los detonantes de aquel _encuentro_. Lo que Eren experimentó en aquel momento no se comparaba a las ocasiones en las que intimaba con Irvin. Su cuerpo lo había notado. Las manos de Rivaille poseían un calor y una textura distinta a las de Irvin. Incluso la manera en la que le había tocado resultaba diferente. Y eran tan notorias esas diferencias, que hasta ahora podía sentir en su piel los residuos de aquel encuentro bajo la sombra del arce, como si Rivaille lo hubiese marcado.

"sin importar qué elección tomes, nadie sabrá, para bien o para mal, el resultado que esta mostrará."

Las palabras de Rivaille de pronto le hicieron eco en la cabeza. Como si él estuviese una vez más a su lado, su voz resonó y repitió con esa parsimonia tan inherente en él el concepto de causa y efecto que producía cada una de las decisiones que se tomaban a lo largo de la vida.

Eren lo supo entonces...

"Tomé la decisión equivocada", pensó, deteniéndose en medio del tropel de personas que le golpeaban en su carrera por escapar de Trost y abordar los barcos que zarpaban a Rose. "Escogí seguir a Rivaille e irme con él. Pero lo abandoné". Dio media vuelta y vio hacia el sitio del cual vino, notando cómo sus ojos comenzaban a escocer producto de las lágrimas. "Escuché sus palabras y no confié en mi decisión de quedarme con él hasta el final". Su caminata fue aumentando paulatinamente hasta convertirla en una carrera enérgica y desesperada al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. "Me equivoqué, ¡me equivoqué! ¡Quiero estar con él! No puedo regresar a María sin Rivaille. Elegí quedarme a su lado; ¡no puedo irme sin él!".

Abriéndose paso entre la horda de personas, Eren emprendió su regreso a la muralla Rose para volver con Rivaille, aun cuando él le pidió que regresase a María y le esperase sano y salvo.

.

.

.

Luego que el plan de Irvin fuese llevado a cabo, él y su tropa lograron ingresar a Trost, poniendo orden y retrasando el avance de los rebeldes a la puerta del distrito.

—¡No permitan que escapen! ¡Demuestren de qué están hechos los soldados de María! —gritó mientras se abría paso en su caballo y derribaba a los rebeldes que intentaban atacarle.

La infantería estacionaria del lugar daba la lucha, pero no eran rivales para los rebeldes que poseían un conocimiento bélico excepcional. Rose y Trost se encontraba desprotegido sin su grupo especializado en batalla luego que estos le dieran la espalda a la corona para volverse rebeldes, por eso Irvin y su tropa eran aceptados sin la mayor restricción.

Al momento de llegar con el comandante Pixis, Irvin ordenó a su tropa asistir a los soldados estacionarios en la base de la muralla.

—Me alegro que haya llegado finalmente, comandante Smith —saludó Pixis desde la cima de la muralla Rose. No parecía preocupado, pero su determinación para desplegar a sus soldados a cargo había sido rigurosa—. Tenemos un gran problema que atender.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Me alegro, porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible. Esto también perjudicará el estado de María si esos insubordinados se atreven a salir de Trost. El sargento Rivaille me lo advirtió momentos antes de que volaran las puertas.

—¿Rivaille estuvo aquí?

—Sí. No parecía interesado en ayudar; solo quería sacar a su consorte de aquí, comandante.

Irvin se relajó al tener noticias de Eren. Parecía había haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Sé que Eren está en buenas manos —dijo—. Por ahora necesito que escuche atentamente el plan que tengo en mente. Será arriesgado, pero asegurará la victoria del distrito.

Pixis sonrió complacido.

—Cualquier cosa servirá con tal de detener a esos rebeldes.

.

.

.

Eren buscaba con desesperación a Rivaille. Se adentró entre las calles del distrito intentando dar con su paradero, pero lo único que veía era cuerpos mutilados —tanto de soldados como de rebeldes y civiles—, destrucción y caos. Pero aun cuando el horror lastimaba sus ojos, no desistió de buscar a Rivaille ni perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida. Sabía que él no sería derrotado tan fácilmente y que, una vez que todo terminara, se irían juntos.

Rivaille peleaba tenazmente, y aunque no había oponente que estuviera a su altura, era él contra rebeldes que llegaban atraídos por su fuerza con el deseo de derrotarle. No obstante, aun siendo capaz de pelear sin la posibilidad de ser derrotado, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. Su mente se encontraba ocupada con Eren y lo visualizaba cruzando las puertas de Trost, lejos del peligro que se cernía en el lugar. Aún procesaba la información de los últimos acontecimientos, pero en particular, la declaración de Eren y su decisión de marcharse con él. No esperaba su determinación porque lo creía más cobarde e indeciso para traicionar a Irvin, pero le había sorprendido, como siempre lo hacía, y se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y su capacidad de determinación para saber lo que en realidad deseaba.

Aún podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de su piel; aún podía escuchar sus gemidos y saborear la humedad de su boca derritiéndose en la propia. Desde hacía mucho había deseado sentirlo de _esa_ manera, pero se había reprimido sin darse cuenta del daño que ambos estaban  
experimentando. Finalmente, los sentimientos y sensaciones habían emergido, luego de llevar demasiado tiempo acumulándose, y la fuerza con la que habían estallado había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que no podían estar lejos el uno del otro, y que sin importar los daños colaterales que sus decisiones generaran, estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final.

Y fue por ese pensamiento, que bastó un segundo de desconcentración para que un rebelde perteneciente a la legión de reconocimiento asestase un golpe contra Rivaille, generándole un corte en la pierna izquierda. Rivaille no vaciló y, aunque no era de gravedad la herida, sí le había reducido la movilidad, lo que permitió la oportunidad de su contendiente para atacarle.

—¡No te atrevas!

Se escuchó de pronto el grito de Eren, que deslizó las cuchillas de su equipo contra el rebelde, generándole dos profundos cortes que lo mataron al instante. Había llegado desde el aire, utilizando su equipo de maniobras en su búsqueda de Rivaille. Y lo había visto en aquel momento, a punto de ser atacado, pero eso había bastado para liquidar sin vacilación al rebelde que pretendía matar a Rivaille. Era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, y no le había importado.

Rivaille vio a Eren y no pareció contento; por el contrario.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Eren, sonriéndole, pero el gesto se le borró rápidamente del rostro al ver la expresión de Rivaille.

—¿No te ordené que regresaras a María?

—No pude hacerlo —dijo Eren, acercándosele—. No pude irme sin ti.

—Eres necio y estúpido —dijo Rivaille sin pasar por alto las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos de Eren—. Tuviste la oportunidad de largarte.

—¡Pero no puedo dejarte! —gritó Eren—. Tomé una mala decisión al abandonarte, por eso volví, porque jamás podría haberme perdonado regresar a María sin ti. Además, estoy tan capacitado como tú para pelear.

—¿Capacitado? —repitió Rivaille con incredulidad—. ¿Solo porque te di un par de lecciones te sientes capacitado?

—Te acabo de salvar la vida.

—No seas majadero. No lo hiciste.

—¡¿Cómo que no?!

Hubo una explosión no muy cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban, lo que interrumpió su discusión.

Nuevos rebeldes aparecieron para hacerle frente a Rivaille, pero Eren, esta vez, estaba con él.

—Dejemos la discusión para después —le dijo a Rivaille—. Voy a ayudarte te guste o no.

Rivaille no respondió en ese momento. Se alejó un poco y luego dijo:

—No se te ocurra dejar que te maten. No quiero que el haberme metido en todo este lío haya sido en vano.

Eren asintió contento y no dudó en ayudar a Rivaille para enfrentar a los rebeldes que llegaban uno tras otro. Para sorpresa de Rivaille, los dos hacían un buen trabajo en equipo. Eren no era en lo absoluto débil y podía pelear sin mayores dificultades; o quizás era el nivel bajo de los rebeldes con los que se enfrentaba. Pero lo que a Rivaille le sorprendía era la capacidad de Eren para atacar y herir, incluso de matar, sin remordimiento ni titubeos. Desconocía qué clase de vida había llevado Eren en Shiganshina, pero para alguien que no había sido entrenado en el ejército, él resultaba ser muy violento y valiente.

Eren estaba impresionado por la velocidad con la que Rivaille atacaba y derrotaba a los rebeldes. Era admirable. Lo había descubierto la ocasión en la que lo entrenó, pero ahora se confirmaba: el título de "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" le sentaba perfectamente, porque no había quién se le igualara en velocidad y fuerza.

A medida que iban derrotando rebeldes, fueron avanzando hacia la muralla Rose. Eren aún no dominaba en su totalidad el equipo de maniobras, por lo que quedaba rezagado mientras Rivaille se abría camino. Desconocía la tecnología que habían usado los rebeldes para volar la puerta de la muralla, pero estaba seguro que si no los detenía serían capaces de llegar hasta la puerta de Trost e invadir María.

Desplegaron el equipo de maniobras para desplazarse más rápido, pero Eren se vio enfrentado a un grupo de rebeldes y, debido a su mal manejo del equipo, cayó en un tejado. Sus lesiones eran menores incluso después de haberse estrellado. El entrenamiento al que le había sometido Rivaille tiempo atrás daba buenos resultados incluso en esta situación. Pero ahora no era un entrenamiento al que se enfrentaba, sino a la realidad donde el enemigo no desestimaría en lastimarle y darle muerte ante el menor descuido.

Eren advirtió de pronto a uno de los rebeldes que participó en su secuestro. Recordó entonces la tortura a la que le sometieron y la rudeza con la que le trataron. Y supo entonces que ahora era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor.

—Creí que habías ido a esconderte a tu mugroso estado —dijo el sujeto al reconocer a Eren.

—Ahora podré devolverte el favor, bastardo —respondió Eren.

El sujeto que le había despertado en el subterráneo disparó los  
ganchos de su equipo y brincó del techo; sabía que Eren no podría vencerle si luchaban en el aire, y aun cuando Eren estaba consciente de eso, no dudó en seguirle. Poco le importaba si caía o si el soldado le vencía; solo le interesaba derrotarlo y vengarse por todo lo que había hecho. Pero cuando iba emprendiendo el vuelo, Rivaille lo atajó y alejó rápidamente del lugar.

—¡Pero qué...! ¡¿Qué hace?! —exclamó Eren mientras Rivaille le soltaba para que le siguiera con el equipo de maniobras.

—Reñirte como un pandillero no es prioridad en estos momentos —dijo Rivaille, desplazándose entre los edificios rumbo a la muralla Rose, como era el objetivo desde el principio.

—¡Pero ese tipo es uno de los que incendiaron las viñas de la hacienda y me retuvieron a la fuerza!

—Mientras él te ataque desde el aire te será imposible vencerlo. Toma en cuenta la apreciación de la situación. Irvin debe encontrarse en estos momentos en la entrada de la muralla. Apostaré a que tiene un plan para detener a los rebeldes sin causar más daños de los que ya se han generado.

Eren no replicó; se dio cuenta que reñir como lo hizo alguna vez en Shiganshina no era posible. Ya no era un niño, no estaba en su antiguo hogar y esto era una verdadera batalla, no una simple reyerta callejera. Lo que tenía al frente eran soldados entrenados, guerreros dispuestos a matar sin la más mínima consideración. Atacarles con simple bravura no funcionaría ni le aseguraría la victoria.

En medio de su reflexión divisó a Irvin. Él encabezaba un escuadrón en la puerta de la muralla, deteniendo a todo rebelde que intentaba ingresar al distrito. Al verlo sintió un vuelco el corazón e instintivamente se palpó el dedo en el portaba el anillo de matrimonio; ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de la argolla en el dedo, y ahora, al no encontrarlo en el momento que veía a Irvin, se sentía desnudo.

Irvin vio a Eren en el momento que éste y Rivaille llegaron, y no dudó en acercársele.

—¡Eren! —exclamó sujetándole del rostro—. Estás herido —dijo al notar los rasguños que presentaba.

—No es nada —respondió Eren, restándole importancia a las lesiones que había adquirido mientras peleaba junto a Rivaille, instantes atrás.

—Gracias por rescatarlo —dijo Irvin a Rivaille, que se encontraba a un costado de Eren—. Creí que ambos estarían en María. —Tras una pausa agregó—: Eren, no deberías estar aquí. Es muy peligroso.

—Es que yo... —Eren iba a explicar la verdad de la situación, pero Pixis, que se encontraba al frente del escuadrón estacionario, junto a Irvin, reconoció a Rivaille.

—Oh... creí haber escuchado que quería largarse de aquí cuanto antes.

—Cambié de planes —respondió.

—Una ayuda extra no nos viene nada mal —dijo Pixis, complacido con la presencia de Rivaille.

Nuevas detonaciones, no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban, repercutieron con un estruendoso y demoledor sonido.

—El objetivo de los rebeldes es invadir María —dijo Irvin, viendo hacia la muralla Trost—. Creo que podríamos cumplir su deseo.

Eren vio a Irvin sin entender sus palabras.

—Puede ser algo arriesgado —comentó Pixis. Parecía haber interpretado perfectamente las palabras de Irvin.

—Pero es una alternativa que nos podría asegurar la victoria. —Irvin vio a Rivaille y dijo—: Rivaille, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

En ese momento, las miradas de Rivaille y Eren se encontraron fugazmente. Irvin explicó el plan que tenía en mente luego de subir a la muralla Rose y así organizar paso a paso la propuesta. Iba a ser arriesgado, pero María y Trost estaban en juego, y era la única vía para asegurar la victoria de ambos territorios.

—Eren, ven conmigo —dijo Irvin luego que todo fuese dicho y dispuesto. Pero Eren no se movió. En una actitud de complicidad silenciosa, él y Rivaille se vieron fijamente. No quería dejar a Rivaille; ya lo había hecho anteriormente y no deseaba volver a hacerlo. Pero cuando intentó decir algo, Irvin le tomó la mano y le obligó a romper el contacto visual sostenido con Rivaille.

—Debemos irnos.

—Pero el sargento. Será muy arriesgado —se quejó Eren—. ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!

Rivaille debía quedarse y actuar como carnada para los rebeldes tal como lo había estipulado Irvin.

—Eren, él está capacitado para haces este tipo de cosas. Solo deberá llamar la atención de los rebeldes.

—¡Pero...!

—Irvin —interrumpió Rivaille—. Váyanse de una vez.

Eren vio a Rivaille brincar hacia la puerta de la muralla sin siquiera voltear a mirarle. Su actitud insensible le lastimaba. Pero muy en su interior sabía que lo hacía porque siempre existía la posibilidad de no regresar con vida de una batalla.

Irvin hizo que Eren usara el equipo de maniobras y le siguiera hasta la muralla Trost en compañía de los soldados estacionarios y Pixis. Pero Eren no quería marcharse sin Rivaille; ya lo había hecho una vez y se había devuelto precisamente para estar con él, pero ni siquiera ahora había sido capaz de detener a Irvin y decirle la verdad. Solo había callado y seguido su voluntad, tal como lo venía haciendo desde que se conocieron.

.

.

.

Rivaille se encargó de retener por unos momentos a los rebeldes en las ya inexistentes puertas de la muralla Rose para que Irvin tuviera tiempo de preparar la trampa que les tendría una vez que se atrevieran a cruzar la muralla Trost. Le pesaba no haberse despedido de Eren, mucho más de no mirarle; pero de haberlo hecho se habría negado a la petición de Irvin y le habría dicho que Eren ya no le pertenecía. Pero había resuelto guardar silencio y acatar su petitoria en un acto que él consideraba de cobardía, o quizá porque no era el momento propicio para decirle a su hermano que había tocado a su consorte y que ya no le pertenecía.

Luchó con más fuerza que en anteriores ocasiones, diluyendo toda la frustración que arrastraba, y con la esperanza de ir con Eren una vez que todo finalizara. Su principal motivación era regresar con él e iniciar juntos una nueva vida lejos de los muros.

.

.

.

Eren fue prácticamente obligado a seguir a Irvin y aguardar por Rivaille en la muralla Trost. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba a solo un palmo de María, pero incluso sentirse tan cerca de su hogar le resultaba indiferente; su principal interés y preocupación era Rivaille. Había decidido huir con él, pero Irvin le había apartado de su lado, ignorando sus verdaderos sentimientos y acentuando el temor de perderlo para siempre.

En la espera a la llegada de los rebeldes pensaba en las palabras que le diría a Irvin una vez que se marchara con Rivaille. No quería irse sin siquiera darle una explicación, pero por más que buscaba las palabras apropiadas, estas no llegaban.

Desde la cima de la muralla Trost, Eren observaba las explosiones que ocurrían al otro extremo del distrito, cerca de la muralla Rose y, conforme sucedían los minutos, las detonaciones se acercaban. Un grupo de valientes soldados de la tropa estacionaria, así como también los leales al reino de la legión de reconocimiento luchaban para guiar a los rebeldes a las puertas de Trost tal como lo había pedido Irvin, arriesgándolo todo en ese improvisado plan. Y pronto, los rebeldes llegaron y no dudaron en cruzar las puertas del muro hacia el territorio de María, ignorando la horda de soldados apostados del otro lado y dispuestos a detenerlos. Cuando eso sucedió, el humo producto de la pólvora gatillada de los rifles nubló el paisaje. Pero Eren no prestaba atención a ello; su interés se hallaba en el grupo de soldados que se había encargado de retener y guiar a los rebeldes por todo el distrito. Buscaba a Rivaille pero no lo encontraba.

—¡Revisen a los heridos y capturen a los que escaparon!

Ya en la base de la muralla, Pixis dio la orden cuando advirtió el resultado del plan de Irvin. La mayoría de los rebeldes habían muerto; los restantes se encontraban heridos y algunos buscaban la manera de arrancar de la tropa estacionaria y la legión de reconocimiento, pero finalmente habían logrado detener el avance de los rebeldes y frustraron sus planes. Trost, en conjunto con María, había ganado.

En medio del grupo de soldados y rebeldes en las puertas de la muralla, Eren divisó a Rivaille. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo sano y salvo y las esperanzas de irse con él le volvieron al cuerpo.

Irvin se percató de su llegada y salió a recibirle, adelantándose a las intenciones de Eren.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Rivaille.

Él no dijo nada, a cambio, observó a Eren sin que Irvin lo notase.

El resto de los rebeldes sin lesiones graves fueron agrupados y puestos bajo vigilancia. La noticia del ataque al distrito se había esparcido por los tres estados, decretándose de inmediato reforzar la guardia y la seguridad en todas las puertas de las murallas y distritos, principalmente en los aledaños a Rose, donde se concentraban la mayoría de las rebeliones contra la corona.

Eren aguardaba en la plaza de Trost a la espera de que Irvin terminara de dar las respectivas instrucciones a la legión de reconocimiento para que escoltaran al grupo de rebeldes al interior de Sina. Rivaille se encontraba constatando cuántos rebeldes habían capturados vivos para enjuiciarlos por traición a la corona. Esposados, los rebeldes yacían sentados contra la fuente de agua de la plaza, frente al cuartel general del distrito y bajo la custodia de la policía militar y algunos soldados de la tropa estacionaria.

Ansioso, Eren no aguantó estar quieto por tanto tiempo y se atrevió a ir a hablar con Rivaille. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentía y qué harían ahora. Le intrigaba saber lo que sucedería una vez que regresaran a María y tuvieran que enfrentar a Irvin, porque a pesar de la decisión y las circunstancias en las que se habían desarrollado las cosas, a Eren le dolía tener que lastimar a Irvin y abandonarlo. No obstante, era plenamente consciente de que no podía seguir a su lado y engañarle.

Al pasar junto al grupo de rebeldes capturados, uno de ellos le habló.

—Las cosas siempre se invierten, ¿no crees?

Eren, al mirarlo, lo reconoció como el rebelde que le había despertado en el subterráneo de la guarida en Rose y con quien se había enfrentado instantes atrás antes de encontrarse con Irvin.

—Los bastardos nunca ganan —respondió valiéndose de su soberbia que borró la sonrisa del rebelde y continuó su camino.

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente y llegar hasta Rivaille, el rebelde, a pesar de encontrarse esposado, aprovechó el descuido del soldado que tenía enfrente y le arrebató el rifle, disparando en el acto. Todos los se encontraban cerca se pusieron en alerta y no dudaron en reducir al rebelde. Pero nadie se había percatado del destino del disparo hasta que Rivaille advirtió la aglomeración generada a un costado de la plaza, no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Curioso, se abrió camino entre las personas y llegó al centro del grupo.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Irvin auxiliando en el suelo el cuerpo de Eren, del cual manaba una gran cantidad de sangre y empapaba su camisa y el suelo adoquinado.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren! —Irvin lo llamaba con desesperación—. ¡Traigan un doctor! ¡Rápido!

Rivaille permaneció estático frente a Eren que, a pesar de la agonía que sufría en aquel momento, pudo reconocer a Rivaille y ver sus ojos, los cuales, reservados e impasibles, reflejaban una aguda preocupación. Pero aun así no había sido suficiente para acercarse a Eren y tomar su mano en el momento que le vio mover la propia en un intento vano por alcanzarle.

.

.

.

Cuando Eren despertó, lo primero que notó fue el techo que tenía ante sus ojos. No lograba reconocerlo pero se le hacía muy familiar y reconfortante. Y solo cuando su mente dejó de ser cubierta por una densa niebla que aletargaba incluso sus pensamientos, descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación. Sus recuerdos estaban muy difusos; demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, que su cerebro procesaba todo y a la vez nada. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y aletargado que hasta respirar le costaba.

—Eren.

La voz de Armin llegó a sus oídos. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y se sintió dentro de un torbellino vertiginosa. Cerró los ojos y tras unos minutos volvió a abrirlos. En esta ocasión fue capaz de distinguir a Armin reclinado sobre el respaldo del sillón a un costado de la cama.

—¿Armin?

De inmediato, Armin se levantó del sillón y se aproximó a la cama.

—Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado.

—Siento que viví un sueño muy largo. —Eren intentó moverse y la realidad lo golpeó. Un dolor lacerante le franqueó el pecho, a la altura del pulmón izquierdo. Instintivamente palpó esa zona y reconoció la textura de un prolijo vendaje que envolvía su torso.

—Trata de no moverte —pidió Armin—, la herida podría abrirse.

—¿Qué sucedió? —musitó Eren, notando la lengua terriblemente seca.

—¿No recuerdas? Recibiste un disparo. El doctor dijo que tuviste suerte pese a que la bala te atravesó.

Eren se sentía confundido, mareado y cansado.

—Siento el cuerpo muy pesado.

—Es natural, perdiste mucha sangre.

Tras una pausa, en la que Eren pudo recapitular lo que había vivido desde el día del secuestro, su mente dibujó la imagen de Rivaille.

—¿Y el sargento? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ni siquiera había preguntado por Irvin; su único interés y preocupación era saber de Rivaille, pero al ver la expresión de Armin sintió un vuelco en el estómago—. ¿Armin? ¿Dónde está el sargento? ¿Qué le pasó?

Armin seguía en silencio.

—¡Armin, dime!

—Se fue.

Eren abrió ampliamente los ojos, incrédulo ante esa respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que se fue? —Intentó nuevamente moverse, pero la herida de bala le recordaba sus limitaciones.

—Luego que te trajeron... él se fue.

—Entonces ve a detenerlo —pidió Eren—. No puede marcharse. ¡Ve, Armin!

—Eren, él... se marchó hace cinco días.

Eren sintió que la sangre —la poca que le quedaba— se le congeló en las venas y que la cama en la que descansaba se había transformado en arena pantanosa.

—Has estado inconsciente desde entonces.

Eren negó sin creerlo.

—No... no es cierto… —Notó que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron dolorosamente. —Él no pudo, no puede... él y yo íbamos...

En un impulso frenético, Eren se levantó de golpe, resintiendo en todo su cuerpo el dolor de la herida de bala y el agotamiento físico, lo que terminó por derribarlo en el suelo a pocos pasos de la cama.

—¡Eren!

Incluso en su actual estado, Eren estaba dispuesto a tomar su caballo e ir tras Rivaille, aunque no tuviera idea del lugar al cual se había marchado.

—Eren, por favor. No lo hagas.

—¡Nos iríamos juntos! —exclamó Eren golpeando el suelo con los puños, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos como regueros incontrolables—. ¡Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo! ¡¿Entonces por qué se marchó sin mí?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

—Eren, no arruines tu vida siguiendo un imposible.

Eren recordó entonces las palabras de Rivaille. En alguna ocasión había escuchado las mismas palabras de sus labios. Y ahora le dolían como un puñal clavándosele en el corazón.

—¿Dejó al menos... un mensaje de... despedida?

Armin negó con la cabeza, compadeciéndose del sufrimiento de Eren al ver que era una víctima de sus propios sentimientos.

Eren entendió que su historia con Rivaille había terminado, y que solo le quedaba aceptar su destino y continuar con su vida tal como había sido planeada junto a Irvin, llevando en la memoria y en el corazón sus sentimientos por Rivaille y su breve historia de "amor".

...Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12: Un tiempo para sanar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**— Capítulo 12 —**

**Un tiempo para sanar**

A Eren le tomó cerca de dos meses recuperarse del disparo que casi le costó la vida porque, pese a la gravedad de la lesión, él demostró contar con una resistencia admirable que le permitió sobrevivir. No obstante y, a pesar de que la recuperación física había sido exitosa, su corazón estaba herido y no parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes para asimilar la partida de Rivaille. Durante el primer mes que pasó en cama, su mente no le permitió pensar en otra cosa.

Cada noche, antes de dormirse, se prometía no volver a pensar en él ni en los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante el secuestro —incluso desde el primer momento en que se conocieron—, pero a la mañana siguiente se despertaba con rostro de Rivaille clavado en la mente. Y aunque una parte de él se empeñaba por olvidarle, no podía engañarse ni mucho menos negar que lo que sentía en realidad por Rivaille era lo que le había mantenido con vida.

"Tengo que olvidarlo."

Eren se repetía esas palabras todos los días, decepcionándose al despertar y descubrir que no lo había logrado. Pero continuó intentándolo cada día, durante los siguientes seis meses...

Durante ese tiempo, Eren había logrado reconstruir su vida y aprovecharla al máximo, aunque continuaba sumido en una profunda desolación que incluso había llamado la atención de Irvin. Él sospechaba que algo malo le sucedía, pero Eren no decía nada. La manera en la que actuaba no daba oportunidad al relajo ni mucho menos a abrirse con Irvin, porque apenas se vio recuperado de su herida, puso a funcionar sin descanso su cuerpo en las labores de la hacienda para no tener tiempo de pensar en Rivaille.

Todos los días se levantaba al alba y se acostaba muy entrada la noche, con la esperanza de dormir sin pesadillas o sueños en los que pudiera ver a Rivaille, y es que sus sentimientos por él, lejos de morir en estos meses, parecían haberse fortalecido todavía más.

Armin intentaba hablar con Eren, pero él se negaba y siempre encontraba una excusa para no contarle lo que había sucedido durante el secuestro, aunque había ocasiones en las que pensaba que quizás el hecho de desahogarse con él podría alivianarle el corazón, e incluso ayudarle a olvidar. Pero le resultaba difícil y hasta doloroso tener que relatar lo sucedido. Sobre todo desde el momento en que había resuelto abandonar a Irvin para irse con Rivaille.

Recordar aquello le enfurecía. No dejaba de pensar en lo que habría sucedido si se hubieran marchado juntos. ¿Cómo sería su vida en estos momentos? ¿Dónde se encontrarían viviendo? ¿Qué estarían haciendo fuera de los muros? ¿Cómo sería la vida en el exterior? Eren se sentía engañado, traicionado. Lo que antes parecía una bella historia de amor, ahora comenzaba a tomar la forma de una pesadilla que se le repetía todas las noches, alejándolo un poco cada día de los sentimientos que albergaba por Rivaille. Y conforme esta nueva posibilidad se abría paso, más apesadumbrado y melancólico se sentía, y pronto no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir fingiendo ante Armin.

Dos noches después de que Irvin se marchase por un periodo de tres meses debido a asuntos de trabajo, Eren se atrevió a contarle a Armin lo que había sucedido durante y después del secuestro. No omitió detalles, y, cuando terminó de relatar, Armin lo abrazó. Eren no quería ser compadecido, mucho menos criticado ni amonestado, pero había sentido muy bien ese abrazo, como una mano sanadora que le ayudaba a soportar los sentimientos que guardaba en el corazón desde _aquel día_ en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los de Rivaille.

.

.

.

Un carruaje con los emblemas de María y la legión de reconocimiento cruzó el portón principal de la hacienda bajo un atardecer de invierno y se adentró por el sendero empedrado. Finalmente se detuvo frente la entrada de la mansión, de donde Petra, el ama de llaves del edificio, salió a recibir a los recién llegados.

—Bienvenido, sargento Rivaille —dijo Petra al reconocerlo incluso en ropa de civil. No era común que Rivaille visitera de esa manera, pero cuando lo hacía no perdía su imponente presencia, pues él sabía lucir los ropajes de un noble—. No sabía que vendría. Es muy agradable tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

Rivaille no se preocupó de responder a la amplia sonrisa y cálida recepción de Petra. Su interés recaía en la fachada de la mansión, principalmente en una de las ventanas del tercer piso.

Detrás de Rivaille bajó una mujer de anteojos y mirada traviesa y que no se mostraba en lo absoluto cohibida. Conocía a Petra, por lo que el saludo fue ameno y efusivo.

—¡Petra! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

—Hanji-san, bienvenida —respondió Petra con una formal reverencia—. No sabía que acompañaba al sargento.

—Me arrimé a Rivaille para vacacionar un rato. Tantas batallas me han dejado exhausta.

El cochero terminó de bajar el equipaje de Rivaille y Hanji y lo dispuso en la entrada de la mansión. Era poco equipaje, pero lo que más pesaba de este era el equipo de maniobras que tanto Hanji como Rivaille guardaban en cajas especiales. Cuando Petra iba a dar la orden de subir las valijas a sus respectivas habitaciones, los cascos de un grupo de caballos se dejaron sentir en el empedrado, cerca del lugar. En ese momento y, como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, Rivaille volvió el rostro y divisó a Eren sobre Flink, escoltado por tres de los guardias de la hacienda.

A Eren le tomó unos cuantos segundos advertir la presencia de Rivaille en la puerta de la mansión; cuando lo hizo, detuvo en seco a Flink y observó fijamente a Rivaille, como si no lograse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Eren-kun —dijo Petra—, el sargento y la teniente Hanji se quedarán en la hacienda.

Hanji, que se encontraba junto a Rivaille, reconoció el nombre de Eren y lo vio con sorpresa.

—¡¿Tú eres Eren?! —exclamó con ávida emoción—. ¡Al fin puedo conocerte!

Eren, que aún no bajaba de Flink, apartó la mirada de Rivaille y se concentró en Hanji debido su efusividad.

—Mucho gusto —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Petra ya me presentó, pero lo haré de nuevo. Soy Hanji Zoe. Si me lo permites, quisiera pasar un tiempo en la hacienda.

—No hay problema —respondió Eren—. ¿Es amiga del comandante?

—¡Claro! A propósito, ¿dónde está?

—Se fue de viaje hace un mes.

En ese momento, las miradas de Rivaille y Eren se encontraron, pero Rivaille notó algo distinto en la expresión de Eren; _algo_ que no le gustó y que disparó un ritmo irregular en su pecho.

—Eren —llamó Auruo, consiguiendo que Eren rompiese el contacto visual—, tenemos que ir a las plantaciones del norte.

—¡Auruo, no le hables tan informalmente al consorte del comandante! —exclamó Petra con un severo tono de regaño.

Auruo rezongó.

—No puedo hablarle con respeto a un chiquillo menor que yo.

—No hay problema, Petra-san —dijo Eren, obviando el hecho de que Auruo lo había tratado de chiquillo.

Él tenía nuevas responsabilidades debido a la ausencia de Irvin, por lo que su tiempo era limitado en la mansión. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba fuera o en el despacho de Irvin revisando documentos relacionados con la hacienda.

Tiró de las tiendas de Flink y se alejó un poco.

—Siéntase como en casa, Hanji-san —dijo Eren—. Petra-san —añadió—, asegúrese de que tenga una buena habitación.

Petra hizo una reverencia y Eren se retiró en compañía de Auruo y los demás. Y mientras Petra daba la orden de subir el equipaje de los recién llegados a sus respectivos dormitorios, Hanji se le acercó a Rivaille.

—Es tal como lo describiste —dijo con entusiasmo.

Rivaille hizo un rictus amargo y respondió:

—No... él cambió.

.

.

.

Cerca de las ocho, Hanji y Rivaille aguardaban en el comedor a la espera de Eren. Él aún no llegaba para la cena, pero a ninguno de los dos le sorprendía; Eren tenía responsabilidades en la hacienda y su tiempo disponible para cosas tan simples como cenar, no era exacto la mayoría de las veces.

Cuando Hanji roía un poco de pan, Eren ingresó al salón seguido de Armin.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo Eren, tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, lo cual no pasó por alto para Rivaille, que no le quitó los ojos de encima desde que llegó.

—No te preocupes, Eren —dijo Hanji con una sonrisa afable. Miraba a Eren casi con fascinación, como si fuera una pintura o una escultura a la cual admirar, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Una vez que Eren dio la orden de servir la cena, comenzaron a disfrutar de pollo guisado con verduras. Hannes se había preocupado de elaborar una suculenta cena como bienvenida para Rivaille y Hanji.

—¿Te resulta muy complicado administrar la hacienda sin Irvin? —preguntó Hanji luego de llevar la mitad de su plato devorado.

—Al principio me costó —respondió Eren mientras cortaba su porción de pollo—, pero el comandante me instruyó bien. Creo que no lo hago tan mal después de todo.

—¿A qué estado viajó?

—Se encuentra en Sina.

—De seguro lo llamó el rey —dijo Hanji, soplando el flequillo le que cepillaba la frente—. ¿Cuándo piensa volver?

—Dentro de dos meses. Recibí una carta en la cual me informó que le iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo terminar sus labores.

—Ah, es que Irvin es muy trabajólico —dijo Hanji casi burlándose. Luego de una pausa agregó—: Hay algo que muero por preguntarte. ¿Cómo conociste a Irvin?

Eren dejó a medio camino su tenedor y contuvo el aliento.

—Debes decirme cómo fue que lograste conquistar al hombre que estaba casado con el ejército. Lograste lo imposible, ¿lo sabías? Nadie era suficiente para Irvin, pero tú robaste su corazón.

Hanji no tardó en notar tensión en la expresión de Eren.

—¿Pregunté algo indebido?

—Eh, no —respondió Eren, reanudando el viaje de su mano con el tenedor hasta su boca—, en lo absoluto.

Hanji suspiró.

—Uff… me alegro. Tengo la tendencia a meter la pata con mis comentarios, ¿verdad Rivaille?

En ese instante y, luego de llevar gran parte de la velada sin hacerlo, Eren y Rivaille se vieron a los ojos. Y una vez más Rivaille notó esa desagradable expresión en los ojos de Eren. No le gustaba. Desde que comenzaran a comer, Eren no le había dirigido la mirada; mucho menos la palabra. Ni siquiera tras su llegada Eren había sido capaz de verle con agrado. En parte sabía que lo merecía, pero no lo deseaba.

—Eres un desastre —respondió al fin, rompiendo el contacto visual con Eren. Él en cambio, no se mostró sorprendido por ello y continuó comiendo tranquilamente.

Casi al final de la cena, y luego de una plática amena que se desarrolló principalmente entre Hanji y Eren, él se atrevió a preguntar algo que desde hacía rato deseaba saber.

—Es sorprendente todo lo que conoce, Hanji-san —comentó, fascinado por lo que ella le platicaba de sus estudios médicos, lo que le hacía recordar a su padre cuando este se pasaba tardes enteras enseñándole todo lo que sabía.

Hanji era jefa del departamento de investigaciones de la legión de reconocimiento, y una reconocida doctora en los tres estados.

—Y hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

—Dime —dijo ella—. Soy un libro abierto para ti.

—Según lo que me ha contado, ha pasado gran parte del tiempo fuera de las murallas. Es por eso que quisiera saber cómo es el exterior. ¿Sería tan amable de comentarme un poco de lo que hay al otro lado de los muros?

Los ojos de Hanji, tras sus anteojos, se iluminaron.

—¿En verdad... deseas saber lo que hay más allá de las murallas?

—Siempre he querido conocer el exterior y descubrir las maravillas del mundo. No se me hace justo tener que vivir encerrados. Por eso, Hanji-san, dígame todo lo que sepa.

Los sirvientes que se encontraban apostados en el comedor, e incluso Armin, que se hallaba no muy lejos de Eren, murmuraron por lo bajo a modo de protesta. Rivaille en cambio, no dudó en ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando incluso su cena a medio terminar.

—Déjame que te cuente todo —señaló Hanji luego que Eren viese a Rivaille salir del comedor con una clara expresión de fastidio—. Sin embargo, puede llevar un buen rato.

Eren no puso protestos ante la idea de pasar un rato en el comedor platicando con Hanji. Se le hacía una mujer interesante y muy apasionada en lo que sabía. Pero lo que en verdad ignoraba era el hecho del tiempo que le tomaría a Hanji platicarle de todas las cosas que sabía y conocía del exterior.

Eren no supo en qué momento la plática le había llevado a ver el amanecer desde los ventanales del comedor.

—… Y entonces el géiser expulsa una columna de agua caliente y vapor, como un volcán. Es claro que los géiseres requieren de distintos factores y condiciones naturales para su existencia. Es un fenómeno bastante extraño pero fascinante. Yo he tenido la suerte de conocer varios, y cerca de la mitad se encuentran en el norte.  
»¿Qué te parece todo lo que te he comentado? Supongo que todo eso ya lo sabías porque sale en los textos que Irvin posee en la biblioteca.

Eren, resistiendo el agotamiento mental y físico por trasnochar, asintió. Hacía horas que él y Hanji estaban a solas; la servidumbre se había marchado a dormir a eso de las dos de la mañana. Y lo que más lamentaba Eren era el hecho de saber que, lejos de por irse a la cama una vez finalizada la plática con Hanji, tendría que continuar despierto y retomar sus labores en la hacienda.

—Bueno —dijo Hanji—, ya que te di una breve introducción, ahora te mencionaré un poco de mi apreciación personal frente a las maravillas del mundo.

—¿Eh? Pero... creí que ya lo había hecho —dijo Eren, intentando dar a notar su interés y necesidad por terminar la charla. Hanji le había platicando tanto que sentía las orejas hirviendo, y su conocimiento respecto al exterior era incluso suficiente para no desear en un buen tiempo salir de los muros.

—Sé que estás cansado, pero no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de platicar con alguien de lo fascinante que es el exterior. Rivaille siempre me deja hablando sola cuando intento comentar con él lo que hemos visto.

Eren dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de Rivaille. Hanji había hecho posible que lo olvidara durante la ininterrumpida velada.

—Se conocen… desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero fue un impulso involuntario, como si saber qué tipo de relación tenían fuese imperante en él.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Hanji con liviandad—. Llevamos años soportándonos. Es más, incluso podría confesarte que somos más que amigos.

El corazón de Eren se apretó de pronto, como si alguien lo hubiese sujetado duramente en una mano y oprimido con fuerza. ¿A qué se refería Hanji con "más que amigos"? ¿Acaso eran pareja? La sola idea de esa posibilidad aterraba a Eren. Entonces pensó en el motivo por el que llegaron juntos, y la posibilidad de que efectivamente fuesen pareja se hizo más evidente. Entonces, algo similar a los celos comenzó a apoderarse de Eren, emponzoñándole el corazón.

.

.

.

A pesar del sueño que Eren llevaba a cuestas, se las ingenió para llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades como administrador de la hacienda. Su principal interés era el cultivo de las nuevas viñas. Debía supervisar las obras en los campos luego del incendio y ver la producción de maíz en las otras hectáreas de la finca. Irvin había hecho una gran labor instruyendo a Eren, por lo que todos los empleados se encontraban satisfechos con la presencia y la calidad de mando de Eren a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes. Firmar documentos, coordinar y organizar hasta los últimos detalles al interior de la mansión era lo que él hacía todos los días, y eso le había generado un gran cambio en su actitud, ya no parecía ser el mismo chiquillo que se alteraba por todo, sin embargo, no perdía su espíritu apasionado y azaroso que en la mayoría de las veces le generaba conflictos con algunos jornaleros, como Jean Kirschtein, que, a pesar de la autoridad de Eren como administrador y consorte de Irvin, no lograba llevarse bien con él. Sus constantes roces por diferencias de opinión gatillaban duras riñas que algunas veces terminaban en encuentros violentos que incluían agresiones físicas. Pero como todos estaban al tanto de esos _roces_, siempre había alguien vigilándolos de cerca para evitar que terminaran golpeándose en el suelo de las caballerizas por cosas tan simples como la cantidad de agua que recibían los caballos o la forma en la que estaban apilados los fardos de heno. Nadie entendía por qué no se toleraban.

Encerrado en la oficina de Irvin, Eren revisaba los documentos que correspondían a las nuevas tierras que Irvin había comprado hacía cuatro meses atrás. En ellas se sembraría trigo pues Irvin esperaba invertir en ello debido al costo del mismo por las guerras. Irvin no dejaba nada al azar, y asegurarse con mercancía que más adelante triplicaría su valor en el comercio era un negocio redondo y un incremento en las utilidades para la hacienda. Pero a Eren le aburría por sobre todas las cosas revisar papeles. Él prefería salir con Flink a recorrer la hacienda e involucrarse directamente en las faenas del campo.

Hacía tan solo tres meses que había sido posible volver a montar a Flink. El disparo que casi le costó la vida en Trost, si bien no logró matarlo, lo dejó muy débil. La bala había rozado una arteria, dejándola débil y expuesta a cualquier desgarro ante el más mínimo movimiento brusco. Por ello Eren había tenido que guardar reposo absoluto por un mes, y otro dos más con movilidad reducida para que su recuperación fuera completa y exitosa. Le molestaba estar sin hacer nada, tal como había sucedido tiempo atrás con la lesión en su tobillo, pero un disparo distaba mucho con una simple torcedura. Su vida había estado pendiendo de un delgado hilo porque, de haberse roto la arteria, habría sido cuestión de minutos una hemorragia fulminante.

Eren se palpó por sobre la camisa la zona donde había recibido el disparo, recordando aquel evento y aquellos días en los que fue prisionero de rebeldes y luego rescatado por Rivaille.

Al pensar en él, se estremeció.

Se sentía bien ignorándole. Sabía que Rivaille se lo merecía por el daño que le había ocasionado al abandonarlo, y es que Eren se admitía rencoroso y orgulloso; dos cosas en las que no tranzaba y las cuales no podía ignorar para recibir a Rivaille con los brazos abiertos. Simplemente no podía perdonarlo.

Un agudo bostezo escapó sin permiso de su boca cuando terminó de redactar un breve informe del progreso de los viñedos tras el incendio. La plática con Hanji había sido provechosa, pero eso no lo privaba del sueño que le hacía pesar los párpados y cabecear sobre el escritorio. Lo único que deseaba era apoyar la cabeza en su mullida almohada y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero aunque quería, no podía.

—¿Por qué justo ahora tengo que firmar estos tontos papeles y redactar este tonto informe? —rezongó en voz alta a modo de protesta mientras miraba los documentos con recelo. No le caían bien, y apostaba que ellos tampoco simpatizaban con él. Lo suyo no era estar tras un escritorio y atosigado por una ruma de interminables papeles. Solo se animaba a tomar una pluma y un papel cuando escribía para su familia. Cada vez que recibía una carta de su madre o de Mikasa se le alegraba el día e incluso la semana entera, porque saber de su familia le hacía sentir más cerca de ella.

Eren continuó su trabajo asiduamente, pero bastó un parpadeo y la cómoda posición de su palma izquierda bajo su barbilla para quedarse dormido y luego derrumbarse sobre los papeles que aún no terminaba de firmar. Su cuerpo se relajó en un instante, entregándolo al descanso que tanto ansiaba desde anoche y que se había visto interrumpido por la plática de Hanji.

Quizá habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, pero Eren no se había percatado de ello. Sumido en su profundo sueño, ignoró el momento en el que alguien ingresaba a la oficina y se le acercaba silenciosamente. Del mismo modo recibió la calidez de una manta sobre la espalda, protegiéndolo del frío que se dejaba sentir en las últimas noches heladas del invierno. El clima solía se extremo en María. En verano el calor era sofocante y en invierno el frío calaba los huesos. Eren estaba acostumbrado porque en Shiganshina las bajas temperaturas eran peor que al interior del estado, pero incluso dentro de la mansión las paredes no eran capaces de guarecer del hielo que caía por las tardes. No obstante, aquella manta que había sido puesta en su espalda le había permitido dormir sin interrupciones durante media hora y recuperar las fuerzas perdidas por el desvelo.

El reloj apoyado contra la muralla del pasillo fuera de la oficina donde Eren dormitaba sonó como cada hora, marcando en esta ocasión las cuatro de la tarde. Su melódico _talán_ que repicó cuatro veces, hizo que Eren se despertase con un sobresalto. Había conseguido descansar poco, pero había sido satisfactorio. Normalmente no tenía un dormir tan tranquilo. Desde que Rivaille se había marchado, era fijo que todas las noches despertaba agitado por sueños en los que, invariablemente, Rivaille era el protagonista. En algunos Rivaille aparecía cargándole en la espalda; en otros, le acariciaba y besaba con desesperación. Después la acción se hacía confusa y el sueño terminaba cuando le disparaban, aunque momentos antes de despertar siempre veía la imagen de Rivaille mirándole con preocupación mientras se desangraba en los brazos de Irvin.

Sentado en la silla tras el escritorio, se frotó los brazos instintivamente. Resentía un poco el frío, pero al notar la manta cubriéndole se detuvo y pensó en qué minuto se la había colocado.

—¿Cómo fue...? —Con curiosidad, como si de pronto hubiese cruzado una idea (que definitivamente consideraba absurda) por su cabeza, se llevó la manta al rostro e inhaló su aroma. El corazón se le detuvo y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al reconocer el particular olor que despedía la tela. Ese mismo aroma lo había sentido hacía seis meses atrás, cuando viajó en la espalda de Rivaille luego de caer de Flink—. No puede ser...

Las manos le temblaron y se quitó la manta de la espalda, observándola detenidamente. No se le hacía familia. No pertenecía a las que normalmente usaba y dudaba que Armin hubiera conseguido otra de alguno de los dormitorios de la mansión. Estaba a punto de sacar una sólida conclusión cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —dijo, sin detenerse a comprobar quién era.

El rostro de Armin asomó con mesura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notarlo alterado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió mientras removía los papeles en los que se había quedado dormido. Pero al notar el silencio de Armin y sentir su intensa mirada sobre su cabeza, alzó el rostro y escrutó su rostro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es lo que me gustaría saber —dijo Armin, acercándose al escritorio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Eren parecía confundido.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo Armin con firmeza—. La llegada del sargento...

—Armin, por favor —resopló Eren, golpeando con descuido una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio para alinearlos entre las manos—, no quiero que empieces a cuestionar nada. Todo está bien.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te incomoda tenerlo bajo el mismo techo?

—¿Debería? Es la casa de su hermano, no puedo echarlo.

—No me refiero a eso. Cuando se marchó estuviste muy mal.

—Sí, y eso fue hace tiempo. Ahora ya no me importa.

Armin arrugó el ceño, incrédulo.

—Quisiera creerte —dijo—, pero no sabes mentir.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso me has visto lloriqueando por los rincones o suspirando como idiota? No porque él haya vuelto significa que yo dejaré todo botado.

—Lo quisiste hacer una vez.

Eren sintió un pequeño escalofrío erizarle la nuca.

—¿Y? —dijo alzando los hombros sin miramientos—. Él volvió, pero no fue por mí. Tampoco pienso preguntarle los motivos de su regreso ni me interesa saberlo. Si volvió, bien por él. Que haga lo que tenga que hacer y que luego se marche, yo estoy muy bien con el comandante. Su presencia no me confundirá.

—Pero lo amas —dijo Armin—. De lo contrario no dirías todo eso.

Eren intentó replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por la irrupción de Erd en la oficina.

—Perdona que venga y entre de esta forma, pero alguien quiere hablar con el dueño de la hacienda.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Eren.

—Al parecer hay problemas con las delimitaciones territoriales.

Eren no dudó en recibir a la persona que había solicitado hablar con "el dueño de casa". Un hombre de mediana edad, de rasgos caucásicos e imponente presencia ingresó a la oficina. Y al reconocer a Eren sentado tras el escritorio, lejos de mostrarse satisfecho, arrugó el ceño.

—Pedí hablar con el dueño de la hacienda.

—Yo estoy a cargo —dijo Eren sin amilanarse—. Mi esposo no se encuentra en estos momentos.

—Lo que tengo que hablar es importante.

—Y yo me encargaré de ayudar en lo que pueda. Tome asiento.

—Así estoy bien. Seré breve.

Eren aguardó sin mostrar vacilación. Él no se intimidaba por nadie, muchos menos por un sujeto que lo subestimaba.

—Se trata de los límites de las tierras de esta hacienda. Se apropiaron de un terreno que no les corresponde.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué tierras?

—Las tierras que están del otro lado del río. Ese terreno corresponde a mi hacienda.

—Debe haber un error —aclara Eren—. Esas tierras fueron adquiridas legalmente.

—Yo no estoy al tanto de eso —replicó el hombre con voz autoritaria. Pretendía intimidar a Eren al verlo joven e inexperto, pero en la marcha se estaba dando cuenta que no le sería fácil—. Soy el nuevo propietario de la hacienda contigua y según sale estipulado en mi contrato, todo lo que abarca hasta el río me pertenece. Pero ustedes tienen cercado ese terreno, y no les pertenece.

Eren frunció el ceño con desagrado y se levantó.

—Muéstreme ese contrato —pidió. El hombre no dudó en hacerlo. Eren lo leyó y vio la descripción de las limitaciones de las tierras. El documento era legal, pero el error era las porciones de territorio—. Esto está mal redactado. Mi esposo adquirió las quince hectáreas del otro lado del río hace cuatro meses. Están los documentos.

—No me interesa —refutó el hombre—; solo dígale a sus peones que quiten la cerca.

—No voy a ordenarles nada. Esas tierras corresponden a esta hacienda.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Me pertenecen!

Armin y Erd, que no habían abandonado la habitación, se percataron del evidente estado irascible y poco tolerante del sujeto.

Eren bufó y buscó los documentos que acreditaban la legitimidad de su palabra. Una vez encontrados, le demostró al hacendado que se equivocaba. Estaba firmado incluso por el anterior dueño de la propiedad: las tierras junto al río habían sido vendidas a Irvin de manera legal. Pero el hombre, en un arranque de furia, arrojó los papeles al suelo y se acercó a Eren, tomándole de la solapa de la camisa.

—¡No voy a hacerle caso a esos documentos falsificados ni menos a un mocoso! ¡Me entregarán esas tierras ahora!

—¡Suéltelo! —gritó Erd, sujetándolo y alejándolo de Eren.

Armin en cambio fue en busca de ayuda. Confiaba en las habilidades de Erd aunque se encontrara desarmado, pero algo le decía que debía ser precavido y asegurarse de contar con alguien más para controlar el coraje de aquel hacendado.

Y no se equivocaba; ante el primer descuido de Erd, el hombre sacó una pistola del interior de su chaqueta y encañonó a Eren.

—¡Van a entregarme esas tierras ya sea por las buenas o por las malas!

Eren se paralizó al ver el arma apuntándole. De inmediato, recordó el disparo que casi le costó la vida seis meses atrás. Recordó el dolor del impacto y el tiempo que le tomó recuperarse.

Erd intentó detenerle, pero el sujeto lo encañonó sacando otra pistola.

—Un paso y no dudaré en jalar del gatillo.

Cuando miró a Eren, éste notó la sangre congelándosele en las venas. No quería volver a sentir el dolor de una bala desgarrándole la carne, pero tampoco podía dejarse amedrentar de esa forma. Si fuera el Eren de hacía seis meses atrás, no dudaría en arrojarse con violencia sobre su atacante, pero ahora intentaba pensar con un poco más de claridad. Quizá por miedo; quizá porque había madurado. Lo cierto era que estaba paralizado y que no quería que nadie resultara herido. El temor le llevó a pensar en Irvin. ¿Qué haría él frente esta situación? Era un hecho que jamás terminaría amenazado con un arma. De seguro el hacendado habría caído bajo su elocuencia y astucia, pero Eren no poseía ese tacto; él era impulsivo y poco educado.

—¿Y bien? —dijo el hombre sin bajar las armas—. ¿Me entregarán esas tierras?

Eren no supo qué decir. Si cedía defraudaría a Irvin, pero si se negaba terminaría muerto sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

La voz en la puerta de la oficina provocó un salto en Eren y la reacción sorprendida del hacendado que reclamaba por sus tierras.

Rivaille había llegado luego que Armin le avisara como último recurso de lo que estaba pasando. Era quien se encontraba al interior de la mansión en esos momentos y disponible para asistir a Erd. Y es que Armin, aunque le desagradaba la idea de recurrir a Rivaille, lo había hecho porque sabía que las cosas se complicarían.

Rivaille ingresó a la oficina, desarmado y completamente flemático. Típico en él.

El extraño movió sus armas y lo encañonó.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—Es lo que mismo que yo te iba a preguntar. ¿Quién es tan estúpido para irrumpir en la casa de militares y espera salir vivo de ella?

El hacendado sudó frío. Ignoraba el cargo de Irvin como comandante de la legión de reconocimiento e ignoraba el rango de Rivaille. Se había atrevido a ingresar a la propiedad de la familia Smith, desconociendo por completo las ocupaciones de sus dueños.

—Yo solo vine a recuperar el terreno que me corresponde por derecho.

—Ya se te dijo que no te pertenece —dijo Rivaille desde el centro de la oficina—. No entiendo tu necedad. Los documentos que certifican la legitimidad de esas tierras como parte de esta hacienda están firmados no solo por el anterior dueño de esos terrenos, sino por el mismo rey. ¿O necesitas que él en persona te lo diga?

El hacendado negó.

—Entonces regresa por donde viniste. O si prefieres poner resistencia, con gusto serás escoltado a la prisión estatal por allanamiento en propiedad ajena e intento de homicidio.

El hombre volvió a negar con la cabeza y bajó las armas. Las enfundó al interior de su chaqueta y abandonó la habitación rápidamente. Erd lo escoltó, asegurándose de que se marchase sin generar más conflictos en la hacienda.

Armin notó la expresión estupefacta de Eren y se atrevió a abandonar la oficina para ir por agua. Pero tan pronto como dejó la habitación, Eren reaccionó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Rivaille. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente estaban a solas.

Eren soltó un suspiro, como si dejase atrás la reciente tensión, y pretendió salir de la oficina, pero Rivaille le atajó.

—¿No piensas darme las gracias?

Eren se detuvo en seco y lo encaró.

—¿Perdón? No tengo nada que agradecerle.

Se atrevió a retomar la marcha y abandonar la oficina, pero al pasar junto a Rivaille, este le sujetó del brazo derecho. Esperaba con ello hacer que Eren le enfrentara o le dijera lo que en realidad sentía en esos momentos. Deseaba escuchar de sus labios el reclamo por haberlo abandonado, pero lejos de oír lo que esperaba, Eren reaccionó súbitamente y se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

—¡No me toque! —gritó, sorprendiendo a Rivaille—. ¡No vuelva a tocarme nunca más!

Se vieron una última vez a los ojos y, antes de que Rivaille pudiese retener a Eren o decirle algo, él abandonó la oficina dando un severo portazo y retomó sus labores en la hacienda.

.

.

.

Solo después de que llegase la hora del a cena, Eren y Rivaille se volvieron a encontrar. Pero aunque Rivaille había hecho notar su interés por la presencia de Eren en el comedor, él se mostró indiferente y con una evidente expresión de enfado que sorprendió incluso a Hanji. El ceño fruncido, que normalmente marcaba las líneas de su frente, se habían acentuado agudamente sin disimulo, y no se debía únicamente a su encuentro con Rivaille en la oficina. Media hora atrás, después de darse un baño luego de haber pasado el resto de la tarde en los terrenos de las nuevas plantaciones de uvas, vio a Hanji salir del dormitorio de Rivaille. En ese instante experimentó un hormiguero efervescente en el pecho. Se cuestionó entonces si era producto de los celos ante la innegable relación que Hanji y Rivaille sostenían o porque el orgullo y el rencor le impedían admitir que seguía enamorado de Rivaille.

Hanji notó la tensión de Eren, que estaba a punto de partir por la mitad el tenedor que aprisionaba en la mano derecha y trató de amenizar el ambiente.

—Supe que un loco intentó tomar unas tierras —comentó, esperando ver la reacción de Eren. Pero lejos de relajarlo, lo tensó todavía más. Eren no se mostró del todo contento por el comentario. Recordar aquel evento le incomodaba, no solamente por haber sido amenazado con un arma, sino por su encuentro con Rivaille. Incluso podía sentir aún, después de pasar el resto de la tarde en sus labores, el calor que había irradiado su mano al momento de sujetarle del brazo—. Irvin posee muchos terrenos. Hoy aproveché de dar una vuelta por los nuevos cultivos del viñedo. Me da gusto que, después del incendio, todo se haya vuelto a reconstruir.

—El comandante hizo una gran labor en estos meses —comentó Eren, intentando relajarse y olvidar lo sucedido.

—Pero tú también lo has hecho —señaló Hanji con agrado—. A propósito, ¿no han pensado aún en tener familia?

En esta ocasión Eren dio respingo notorio y su mano derecha vaciló en el instante que la acercaba a su boca con un trozo de pan. Instintivamente vio a Rivaille, pero rápidamente esquivó la mirada y trató de conservar la calma. Rivaille por su parte se mantuvo quieto, pero su expresión delataba incomodidad.

—¿Pregunté algo inapropiado? —inquirió Hanji al notar el rostro pálido de Eren.

—N-No... —respondió él de manera vacilante—, pero es un asunto delicado para tocar en la mesa.

Hanji parpadeó confundida. Ella estaba al tanto de la capacidad de Eren para concebir, por lo que se le hacía extraño que, el tiempo que llevaba con Irvin, aún no tuvieran descendencia. Ella sabía cuán importante era para Irvin ser padre.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Hanji—. Bueno, de todos modos mis estudios médicos me tienen muy al tanto de la capacidad de los hombres para traer bebés al mundo. Es fascinante cómo el ser humano ha evolucionado. Antes se pensaba que era simplemente imposible y hasta una abominación la concepción masculina, pero ahora es tan natural como un embarazo femenino. Sin embargo y, aunque sean pocos los hombres con ese sorprendente "don", muy pronto las nuevas generaciones poseerán esa maravillosa capacidad tanto como la que tenemos todos de respirar.

Eren asintió y se mantuvo en silencio. Hablar de ese tema no le agradaba, pero sobretodo no deseaba hacerlo delante de Rivaille.

—Hanji-san —dijo de pronto, luego de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?

—¡¿Ya me estás echando?! —exclamó ella con una sobreactuada reacción.

—¡No, claro que no! —respondió Eren—. Lo siento, es solo que...

Hanji se soltó a reír.

—¡Era una broma, Eren! —dijo carcajeando—. ¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído!

Hanji era una persona agradable, bastante alegre y espontánea. A Eren se le hacía imposible detestarla, pero lo que no podía evitar pensar era en cómo ella y Rivaille podían ser pareja si eran completamente opuestos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Rivaille tuviera esa clase de gustos, luego de lo que había pasado entre los dos.

—En realidad —comentó Hanji un poco más calmada—, mi estadía depende en gran parte de Rivaille. Su recuperac—

—Hanji —interrumpió Rivaille—, controla tu lengua.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo ella.

Eren le echó un vistazo a Rivaille y se preguntó qué era lo que Hanji había intentado decir y que Rivaille había deliberadamente interrumpido.

.

.

.

El resto de la cena se desarrolló con tranquilidad. Hanji fue quien más habló, intentando, con nulos resultados, integrar a Rivaille en la plática que sostuvo con Eren y que abarcó desde la reproducción masculina hasta la proliferación de nuevas cepas en las viñas de la hacienda. Él comió en absoluto silencio sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en responder a las preguntas de Hanji que, en la mayoría de las veces, pecaban de absurdas.

Cerca de la media noche y, luego que Eren terminara de avanzar un poco de trabajo en la oficina de Irvin, regresó a su dormitorio. Moría de sueño luego de haber pasado la noche anterior en vela por culpa de Hanji.

Ya toda la servidumbre se encontraba durmiendo; Eren los envidiaba.

Subió las escaleras y, al abordar el corredor, se encontró con la figura de Rivaille apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación. Eren se detuvo en seco y experimentó un leve temblor en el cuerpo. Respiró profundo y se animó a retomar la marcha con la intención de entrar a su cuarto, pero Rivaille no se lo permitió. Apenas leyó sus intenciones le habló.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir actuando de esa manera?

Eren notó un escalofrío erizándole la piel al escuchar su voz. Le temblaron los labios y su respiración se le atoró en la garganta, pero no cejó su intento por evitar a Rivaille y encerrarse en su habitación. Sin embargo, él le obstaculizó el paso.

—Déjeme pasar —pidió Eren con un tono frío y cortante. Esperaba espantar a Rivaille, demostrarle que su interés y sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos que hacía seis meses atrás, pero lejos de lograr su objetivo, solo consiguió ensombrecer la expresión impávida e irritante de Rivaille.

Repentinamente él lo asió del brazo derecho y le obligó a entrar al dormitorio con un descuidado empellón. Rivaille le siguió y hermetizó el cuarto poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —exclamó Eren, frotándose el brazo por el que Rivaille le había tomado—. ¿No le pedí que no me volviera a tocar?

—Deja de decir tonterías —soltó Rivaille, acercándosele—. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar, y será ahora.

...Continuará...

* * *

Algunas personas me han preguntando la frecuencia de actualización del fanfic. Suelo actualizar mis trabajos **mensualmente** pero, debido a la demanda del fanfic, me vi en la necesidad de dejar a un lado mi hábito y entregarles un capítulo cada 7 días. Es por eso que deben saber que la frecuencia de actualización de esta historia depende básicamente de ustedes.

En resumen... para que quede claro: si no comentan, no sabré si quieren o no que actualice.


End file.
